


Apathy

by BrokenAnatomy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Alternative Perspective, BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Minor Violence, Movie: Bardock Father of Goku, Planet Vegeta, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Top Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 104,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAnatomy/pseuds/BrokenAnatomy
Summary: One of the strongest and top old war Generals of Vegeta-Sai thinks he has the perfect retirement.  Now a military lawyer with more money than he knows what to do with. Power, a house, a blooming legal business and 10 slave girls to cater to all of his needs. And half of them share his bed with him. He has it all. But in between laundry and cooking, they certainly don't all get along!A stickler for tradition, and upholding his saiyajin culture, Bardock finds himself grappling with his past traumas and PTSD. His body is still cut and sound for battle, and the balm to his wounds are soft human girls who cater to his whims. But the wounds keep reopening, they wont heal and scar over. They won'tstay closed.But what will happen, when he realizes that in his retirement he may have become complacent to his species apathy? That his perfect life, is dull and emotionless. His life is routine, controlled, and leisurely predictable. Until some stupid human comes along. And then everything changes.
Comments: 65
Kudos: 21





	1. AUTHORS PRENOTE PLEASE READ BEFORE MOVING ON

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is history and authors note.
> 
> chapter 2 will start our story
> 
> Notes will be at the beginning of each chapter with recaps, or teaser blurbs and help with translations for the saiyajin language in the chapters.
> 
> Be gentle, these are my first ever fanfics!!

AUTHORS NOTES:

PLEASE READ PRIOR TO READING THE FANFICTION.

TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE FOLLOWING THROUGH OUT ANY AND ALL CHAPTERS:

******AUTHORS NOTE ******

Its been brought to my attention that the trigger warnings have caused distress to readers. So I am updating and clarifying them all.

First off: I WILL NEVER EVER WRITE OUT A RAPE OR ASSAULT. I will reference to the actions and maybe describe a piece of a flashback or triggers a character experiences. 2nd : The warnings are here for a reason, as a reader if you want to know what happens but are to scared to read, reach out to me, either in the comments or on Twitter. And I will gladly answer any questions I can. My DMs are open. 

That being said I hope your able to enjoy the story, regardless. The warnings are here for a reason and are updated/ change in the notes for every new chapter.

[BrokenAnatomys twitter ](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

WARNINGS : ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

PTSD  
ASSAULT REFERENCES  
RAPE REFERENCES  
DOMESTIC VIOLENCE  
GASLIGHTING  
MURDER  
GORE  
MEDICAL TRAUMA  
SEX SCENES  
BDSM

Ok. Now onto the good stuff!

Hi there! Thanks for reading this! This fanfic has been 5 or so years in the making and is totally my passion project, feedback is always welcomed!!

First and foremost this is a fanfiction.

Based in an AU. ( Alternate Universe.) Clearly.

I have distorted the universe for the story I want to tell. I have added characters. I have killed off others or changed some of their major personality traits to fit their now distorted/ reconfigured past.

There are place holder fan service characters through out this story.

Example from the story : I named one of the females Daphne and describe her looks and methodical planning off the scooby doo character. I did this mostly because I wanted to help with visuals and save myself from having to create massive amounts of the supporting characters I needed for the story. So enjoy the Easter eggs! ( Theres a few princess inspired characters you'll enjoy. )

******If you will remember the following before you start reading: Any questions about the lore or timeline you may have will be answered in the writing as the story goes on. So basically to give you a starting point, I did a little history lesson, so you're not lost right from the getgo.*******

I have altered the spelling of things to add my own personal flair. Saiyajin ( pronounced saya-gin) is one of them. I call the 'super saiyan' levels, supra levels. There is also different units of measurements for Vegeta-sai. I have put a quick reference at the end of this blurb for you. Feel free to screen shot it. In the first few chapters I will have cheat references in ( parenthesis) and put notes at the top of the chapter for a quick guide.

Example : Fienderday ( Is the saiyajin version of friday).

Dragon Ball and any of the sagas, Z, GT, super, any of it, never happened.

Here is a history timeline of where and how this AU starts. :

About 10 centuries ago a war was fought with Frieza when the saiyajin race as a whole stumbled upon his plan to use and later eliminate their entire race. At this point our precious saiyajins were basically intergalactic vikings. Brutes with immeasurable power and some battle skills that raided and took over planets in the name of Friezas growing empire.

Raiding numerous galaxies comes with a cost. You can not fight a war on multiple fronts. Once Friezas plan was discovered and the race realized it was preparing for absolute annihilation. The Royal Saiyajin Family made a very prominent, history changing call.

They withdrew any troops under Friezas command from every planet, thusly calling them home.

Realizing there was perhaps an error in their antiquated traditions, the race kept to itself for the next few centuries. It focused on its own culture; promoting strength and pride and the saiyajins evolved. No longer meat-headed brutes they learned from the multiple technologies taken from all corners of the galaxy and advanced on them.

They perfected medicines, traveling, and created new technology like stem cell progression. Thusly eliminating most diseases and viruses. Regeneration tanks were expanded on and made healing an even easier process.

Friezas empire did fall to war and ruin without its feared and ruthless soldiers for hire. It was quickly annihilated by its many enemies..

After a few centuries of this inward 'self focus' the saiyajins started showing up in multiple galaxies that were in dire economic conditions or environmental straights. And helping others without intent of gain.

Being raided by another enemy? We'll fight to protect you and train up your people. When it's all said and taken care of, your offering us a peaceful contract in exchange for safe trade routes of goods for this many years, as ' thanks for saving our asses'?

Fantastic. Glad we saiyajins could help!

Destroyed your planet from over mining its core and now it's collapsing? No problem. Our scientists will help create a faux fill for the core and show you how to live to help stabilize your planet. If that fails we will help relocate every last one of you to a new planet suitable to your cultural needs.

The saiyajins became the saviours of the very galaxies just centuries before they had helped destroy and conquer.

The galaxies are vast, but a large portion are involved in an ongoing peace treaty by an alliance called 'The Elite 10'. This counsel is made up of 10 races whose species promote peace amongst each other and healthy environments.

Think United Nations only massively bigger with more purpose and actual power to do something.

The more galaxies and planets you help the bigger your planetary - beneficiary resume becomes until these Elite 10 deem you worthy to be added into the peace treaty.

Creating this massive helpful network of cultures and species.

The saiyajins were offered the 10th spot on The Elite Counsel after a few centuries of their fair and honest charity work, of helping others and became an immediate asset. (The spot had previously been held by Friezas species, who had been removed long ago once their actions turned to violence and raiding.)

This seat had been left vacant since the banishment of Frieza and his kind, until they offered it to the saiyajins.

One of the planets the saiyajins helped and made a contract with to support economically was Earth..

Saiyajins had helped 2 nearby galaxies during their nova star collapse. And now those galaxies found things unsettled once again. The cause was determined to be a sudden cluster of gravitational fluctuations, originating from a small nearby galaxy known as the milky way. In it is Earth and 8 other planets.

By the time saiyajins made the rather long haul to Earth they were greeted with a multitude of absolutely catastrophical issues.

Earthlings had colonized and thusly environmentally decimated almost half of their solar system. Earth and its 3 neighboring planets, Mercury, Venus, and Mars had all been successfully colonized, then drained by use of fossil fuels and resources.

Causing the planets to threaten collapse or shifting their orbital stations around the massive solar star that helped them thrive in their little corner of space.

Basically, humans literally unbalanced the sun by over using outdated fossil fuels and resources, until economic and environmental collapse of each planet they colonized.

The devastation started affecting nearby galaxies. Because they were causing their Nova class sun to shift its position in their own galaxy, and like ripples in a pond. It affected all of their galactic neighbors.

When the Saiyajins showed up, Earth was already colonizing Jupiter. Fixing Earth and its colonized neighboring planets was a massive undertake for the warrior race.

The saiyajins took these bankrupt idiots (earthlings) who looked for all the world, shockingly simaler to them but were extremely weak amd fixed all their fuck ups.

They stabilized the sustainable planets.

They helped re terraform the terrains to make them sustainable again and once more safely inhabitable..

They put new laws in place to protect the environments so they would never again get damaged or over overused.

Saiyajins taught humans how to take care of their environment, and live more sustainably. They upgraded all the humans almost antique technology and dead ended medicinal practices. Eliminating almost all of their diseases.

Saiyajin then removed any corrupt and greedy leaders, found to have only personal gain in mind and strong armed ( bought out) their companies. Giving them to others, human, saiyajin and outside species, anyone who could run the company in a fit manner.

Saiyajins literally saved the human race and its home from bankruptcy and devastation..

The deal that was made with humans is referred to as The Economical Rebuild and Reform.  
AKA : T.E.R.A.R.

This economical deal was around 300 years before our story begins.

Since then obviously, humans have gone out and about in space more, thanks to access of saiyajins advanced traveling technology. Humans are considered part of the Saiyajin Empire protected by the great Elite 10 alliance.

Within the first 25 years of working with humans the first half breeds were born. Some humans mated to Saiyajins and ended up on Vegeta-sai. And like all species intermixing, there became a quick racial divide from the mixing of blood and genetics.

Half breeds weren't necessarily weaker. Sometimes they bested purebloods and often were smarter. Half breeds naturally had more empathy, vast patience and less rage. The half breeds, were considered by some to be what the 'new age' saiyajin cultural shift, aimed to achieve out of its pure blood lines.

Warriors with heart, a brain and empathy.  
Unwavering for its fellow species.

Within the first 100 years of being contracted with Earth, Vegeta-sai and its Royal Family, along with its governing counsel on their massive planet, made laws that half breeds were full citizens and equal to their pure blood counterparts.

Speciest and purism are still found, unfortunately to this day throughout Vegeta -Sai. The species and class divide, still thrives in some cities more than others. Especially in the planets capitol.

This speciest view point also thrives on earth, but in reverse. Where saiyajins and their half breed brethren are often looked down upon by humans.

Many humans quickly became objects of the trade markets. Being weak but able bodied and clever minded, meant easy labor. Illegal trade of enslaved humans quickly ran rampant. With any kind of trade comes abuse.

Human girls quickly became easy targets of poaching and trafficking because they were smaller and weaker.

Despite the equality laws. Most humans were viewed as a lesser species by saiyajins. A weaker underdeveloped version of themselves, only helped push the purism divide further amongst saiyajins and half breeds..

Seeing this as a potential disaster on their gleaming intergalactic resume; Saiyajins quickly made a set of economic and protection laws, giving any human who freely sold/ contracted themselves into slavery of saiyajins, rights and protection under that law while on Vegeta-sai or on Earth

They also made humans their own branch of health care, immigration and protection. This helped keep track of and assist the saiyajins in ensuring humans were being treated fairly and not just bought, used, killed and the corpse disposed of, only for another to be bought and the process repeated.

Now, 300 years after the T.E.R.A.R. deal, humans are bought or sold under working contracts with saiyajin masters. They are considered more of a luxury item. Some are used for sex or house work while others are nannies to help raise families.

Earth and its galaxy has rebounded with help from the saiyajin race, leaving it quite prosperous for both sides. Now humans are a hot commodity for the upperclassmen to have and to flaunt throughout the universe, as a type of posh pet.

This is where our story begins. With these terms in mind. You will meet the dragonball characters as you go through the story. First and foremost this is a fanfic based around Bardock. He's the main character. I've changed everything in character backgrounds and lives to help mold the characters into how I imagined them being for this timeline.

Don't like it then don't read it.

Again be patient if questions arise about a term or culture as it'll get explained as I go. Please feel free to leave feedback as this is the first ever fanfic I have put on a public site.

Below is the quick reference sheet for terms etc for you as the reader!. I do hope you enjoy it!.

 **Anything written in bold -1 word is in saiyajin  
" Fuck.." **He breathed into her skin  
_Or in extensive italics - all in saiyajin  
" Who the fuck do you think you are???!!" _He snapped at her.  
Are conversations in saiyajo/ saiyajin.__

Or I'm trying to emphasize tones or sarcasm in the text or conversations.  
" _Please,_ go jump off a short cliff." Her tone lightening as she waved him off.

QUICK REFERENCE NOTES:

Humans are genetically smaller.  
Average human female is 5 foot to 6 foot.  
Average Human male is 5 foot 5in to 6 foot 5in.

Average saiyajin female is 5 foot 7 in to 6 foot 5in. Average saiyajin male is 6 foot to 7 foot.

Not all saiyajins train heavily.  
Some are only taught the basics in public schools. Some go to military or private schools and go into the regime or army/ national calvary guard.

Not every saiyajin can go supra (super saiyan). Most that can are military trained professionals of mid to upper ranking.

Saiyajins are all about traditions and respect.  
Humans are all about forgiveness and loving life.

1 Life 1 Body

Ironically a term of endearment from ancient times in both cultures.

Orbits = Saiyajin years. 1 Trip around their largest sun.

Vegeta-Sai has 2 suns.  
Vegeta-Sai has 3 moons.

1 Orbit/ 1 year is 16 months.

Longer seasons. ( 4 months per season )  
Planet is larger than our Jupiter.

Kilaos = lbs

$$$$  
Sometimes referred to as trades, marks, notes or dollars depending on area and culture.

Quid = anything under a quip  
( think US dollars 1$=1 quid)  
Quip = thousands ( Still think US dollars )  
" She only cost me 15 quip." ( 15 thousand )

Weeks are 8 days long  
5 days for work  
3 days for rest.  
Monday - Mouienday  
Tuesday - Tiwaiuday  
Wendsday - Waindrleeday  
Thursday - Etheroseday  
Friday - Fienderday  
Saturday - Sarhurseday  
~~~~extra day - Kiaoishenday  
Sunday - Saundhereday

The royal family shares responsibility of managing Vegeta-Sai with a counsel of 33.  
A counsel seat for each country on the planet.

The heir to the throne is always the youngest son from the Alpha Queen of the King. The Alpha Queen is a ruler with power alongside the King and the counsel of 33.

Saiyajins are allowed to marry more than one female at any given time.


	2. Apathy - Ch. 1 The seeds of discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1.
> 
> The start of our story, finds a bored General trying to keep his head slave in line.
> 
> ~~~~~Teaser.
> 
> " What do I get if I win?" She asked, referring to me getting off.
> 
> " To swallow." I stated and grabbed her hair gently guiding her back to work. She got noticeably more vigorous at that point. Moaning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM  
> LIGHT SMUT  
> DRAMA
> 
> References - 
> 
> Quid = saiyajin $
> 
> Kilaos = saiyajin lbs

Chapter 1  
The seeds of discourse.

♡

That girl.

I'll never forget the first time I saw her. 

I had no idea she'd turn my entire life upside down.

~ Nebula Nova Star  
Galaxy Class  
Elite General  
Bardock Sanji Tourklus.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.Where am I?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pain

P A i n

P A I n

.

P A I N

.

p A I N

.

p a I N

.

p a i N

.

p a i n.

Why is my entire existence pain?  
It hurts  
No you don't understand-  
It hurts.  
Please kill me..

Why didn't he kill me?  
I'd rather be dead then feel…  
All of this.

I really fucked up this time.

You Stupid stubborn girl.

Ahh- that's bright..  
please stop…  
Don't....Just kill me.

I wish I would just die..

Don't touch me! 

I'll fucking rip you apart-!  
I swear I'll…

Where am I?

Pain.  
Pain.

I want to die.

~`\》 _" She cant be worth that much there's barely anything salvageable left from the waist down... Well tell the cheapskate she needs a regeneration tank and stem cell treatments for 6 months….Thats not my fucking problem- hes the one paying everyone under the table. Now- oh shes awake watch it.. Just grab her hands. Naw poor thing she's so drugged up she has no idea where she even is…"_

I locked eyes with the barely recognizable girl on my surgery table who had been put in a medical coma to try and help manage her pain. It had been discovered after some serious complications that she was allergic to most pain medications. I could only imagine the amount of pain a saiyajin would be in. But a human? Humans aren't biologically built to endure massive traumas and survive. Although their fragile bodies can be fairly easy to repair.

But every cell in my body knew that look she gave me- she was wishing for death. 

And I was being paid not to let her die..  
Fuck I don't get paid enough for this shit.

_" Bring the operating light over- there's some issues in the eye I want to check..Come on fucking sedate her! I can't work with her trying to hit me or fighting anyone in reach -...... Thats it.. Goodnight old girl. See you in a few months."_

A few tears came out of her eyes as the sedatives kicked in. Her limbs slowed and then fading to being limp against the table as they were secured. I checked the pupil of the left eye. There was beautiful gold around it. I'd never seen that color there before in the iris on a human.. 

_"What did you do old girl.. to get handed such a fate you're not even allowed the mercy of death?"_ The pupil twitched and rescinded out as the sedative finished kicking in. 

Fuck I do not get paid enough for this.

《/'~

Pain.

\----- 1 Year Later -------

I remember seeing her that first time. It looked very out of place. Slaves are never allowed out on their own without escorts usually. Even free humans travel carefully and there's not a ton of those here on Vegeta-Sai. But there are a decent number nowadays compared to about 5 orbits ago. 

She was dressed so...plainly for the area. The upper class district made her stick out like a sore thumb.

" Is that.. is that a runaway?" The tone of my lead slave worried me. Daphne sometimes had this curtness and judgemental drip to her voice. Although a halfway decent head girl, she often forgot her place. And needed reminders. I shifted the car to park as a valet opened Daphne's door and I got out of the VR Royale Cashmars Style series luxury car.. I do so enjoy a nice, smooth, powerful ride. And the company, Cashmars, had exceptionally out done themselves with this model. Daphne referred to it as 'an old man's car'. But the heated faux leather seats looked just fine against her black satin thigh highs and heels in my opinion.

She couldn't just drop it.. Damn it Daphne...Mind your own business.

" Pardon me..Sir is that a run away?" She asked the valet.

The valet, who looked startled that a human was speaking to him in any manner, especially english, hesitated to respond until I flicked out his 50 quid tip. The youngin looked at the girl who was walking back towards the parking garage and so did I.

Plain. That's the word that came to mind. Jeans and sneakers with a working style tank top. And tattoos on her arms from wrist to neck. And surprisingly some on her neck. And I noticed discoloration even from the distance of the skin on parts of her arms and face. Her dark brown hair sloppily tied up in a bun. She had this faintness to her face. Like she'd not been eating right for a while. But once upon a time she filled out her jeans more and her top. She looked, withered?

" No mam. Just a slave told to stay with her Masters car in the garage…" He stated helping Daphne in her stilettos up onto the sidewalk until I took over offering her my arm. Daphne just..hmmmed. "Doesn't seem safe.. although the security for the garage seems rather good...I just-"

" That's enough girl." I snapped. The valet shrinked away from me and went to hop into the drivers side in order to park my car. _" The umbrellas are in the trunk boy- there is a storm headed in. "_ He nodded and thanked me before taking the car.

I hesitated before heading towards the front door with Daphne. "You're far to nosey. Watch your tongue there's men I work with in here.." I stated curtly. 

And then we went in. Early for our reservation as always. I adjusted the class pins on my vest and shifted the armor underneath. I noticed the lack of shine on a few of my ranking pins. They looked dull. " You said you buffed these.."

She was such a horrible liar. 

" I did.. a few days ago." She stated casually.

I stopped and glared down at her.

" Sir!..I.. Yes Sir.. I did them a few days ago when you asked." She'd learned I had short patience for a lack of protocol. I grunted.

" But I asked you yesterday to make sure.." As we went in the hostess greeted us and said my associates were waiting for me.

_" The reservation isn't until 6?"_ I asked the girl hosstess who looked a little nervous. In saiyajin she responded _" It was for 1730 General. I'm sorry if there was any confusion. "_ The hostess girls tail squeezed her waist tightly, she was worried I'd blame her. Not at all. The blame lied with my house secretary and head slave. Daphne. Who had written down the reservation when it was given and she was told to call and double check the time. 

" So.. we're late.." I muttered through gritted teeth.

Daphne didn't seem phased. " Oopsy! Sorry, my Saiyajin still isn't that great" She stated as we approached the table where 3 other males sat with their wives and dates. " You've been here for 8 yrs.. Clearly you're just lacking motivation or are you admitting you're an idiot?". I knew everyone at the table heard me as I pulled out her chair. Daphnes face fell and I could smell her get nervous as the hostess offered to take my jacket and Daphnes. I apologized to my comrades for my tardiness.

" Clearly Sir. I'm just an idiot." she said it mockingly though and I saw my coworker chuckle and his wife grin. It was going to be one of those nights.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Embarrass me wench and I'll make it a rough night. 

More than once I tapped her under the table with my boot to signal her to stop talking or tone it back. But my co - workers and fellow lawyers ate up her sass and their wives encouraged her retaliation and smart rebuttals. After the 3rd time I was the ass end of her statements I had the waiter cut her off- she was 4 drinks in. My friend Khaiju could tell I had lost my patience. His grin told me he was about to help ease my irritance..

 _" You know me and Baiyetra have been meaning to buy a new girl for some stress relief. You'd fit the bill nicely- how much Bardock?"_ Khaiju asked.

I could see the grin on Baiyetra from here and realized she was staring at Daphnes slightly low cut black dress. 

Daphne had a nice, longer, slightly lithe figure. I didn't like skinny or slim girls but Daphne had some killer legs that made up for her smaller chest most nights. I didn't have to look at Daphne to see she bit her lip and her face went flush as she looked down. Ahh there was the shame she needed to put her in place.

I spent the next 10 minutes discussing her cost and what she was alright at and what she excelled at. Talking about her like the object she was. Silenced her in a beautiful way. 

Khaiju even asked about her ability in the bedroom. I mentioned one or 2 things before I made an offer and I saw Daphne nervously swigging her water. 

" Oh that's not a bad price at all. Why that's practically a steal! " Khaiju said to his beloved wife. 

And then someone mentioned something about billing for a trial and the conversation changed. 

Daphne was mostly silent the remainder of the evening. Nothing but 1 or 2 word answers and Sir always being 1 of the words made me thrilled. I'd won that battle.

I remember as we were leaving, realizing I'd had 2 more whiskeys then I liked before driving. Now I was tired and I had another early morning tomorrow that my mind was already recalculating for sleep. We'd been at the restaurant 2 hours more than I had scheduled.

I was putting my jacket on while the hostess helped Daphne with hers. She seemed annoyed, so I tipped her. Daphne was not a gracious or balanced drunk and she'd managed to get another 2 drinks in her. As we stepped outside a valet held my large umbrella over us and walked us to my car as it pulled up. 

Daphne hurried inside it, half falling in. I got in after a valet hopped out and I tipped him for having the car warm and ready while the other shook my umbrella off and put it in the trunk. I pushed up my sleeves to expose my bracer contact on my right arm. Always, I had missed emails.

The bracer with its curved duraflex screen was like a phone and tablet in one. It's what most military in upper commands used. Just easier, more durable, larger in storage and capabilities then a phone or even a tablet. And I almost always had mine on my right arm.

I pulled the car off to the side to make sure there were no emergency emails letting the car idle in park. 

" Whats the hold up Sir? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Daphne giggled a little and I felt her hand reach over my thigh. 

I swatted her hand. " Not now" I snapped.

" Awwww is Master upset that his friends liked me soooo much that they wanna buy me?" She grinned but I was busy scrolling through a few things on the bracer as she pouted. She was trying to make light as if I hadn't offended her over dinner. Meanwhile she'd embarrassed me and I'd hear about this for weeks around the court rooms and corporate lunches.

" Theres that run away again. " She stated. That got my attention.

In the dark, but highlighted in the rain by my headlights, was a soaked excuse of a girl climbing out of a Sports Runner Fjord. It was a model that was about 3 yrs old but still. Flashy and fire engine red, it was for young males who had to much money and no idea what to do with that money. 

The girl, was soaked to the bone. She got out of the driver's seat and walked across the road and down near a 2ndary exit door to the restaurant where a group of young men still in their work soldier attire and armor were smoking. A male and 2 human females stepped forth and he snatched the keys from the drenched girl. His red face said he probably shouldn't have been driving and a visible argument ensued. He was shouting at her, all sorts of names. I couldn't hear him over the rain. But I recognized the words exspensive and fuckup form from his mouth in his tirade.

That really caught my attention. 

He dropped the keys in a puddle at his feet and pointed for her to pick them up. The girl hesitated..

" He's not gonna hit her is he?" Daphne was watching too apparently and had paused her sulking. She seemed alarmed. Despite my disdain for Daphnes behaviour. I never raised a hand to any of my girls. Humans are fragile and forgiving. But they never forget if you raise your hand at them.

The girl didn't bend over or squat down. Instead she stayed firmly out of arms reach and slinked her foot into the puddle and dragged the keys towards her. Leaning away from the long haired male, his braided messy hair went all the way down his back. Once she dragged the keys to her she slowly reached down to get them. The few men behind him laughed at this cleverness and as she went to stand he swung at her. Cuffing her. 

Humans can't duck that fast.

Soldiers, especially are quick.

She never stood a chance, really. 

It sent her slamming back against the car a few feet behind her. And she had managed to miss most of the blow in her escape.. I can't imagine how far she'd have been flung if she hadn't tried to duck. She cowered from him and he snatched her up and tossed her like nothing over the windshield and hood of the car. She landed on the ground, scrambled up, and got into the drivers side of the car .

" I bet she said something really insulting at dinner. " Daphne insinuated. As if that justified the males actions. But I ignored her.

The 2 human girls got in back and the male got up front on the passenger side. 

He didn't see us watching but he probably noticed me being irked. He looked right back at the car for a moment before climbing into the passenger seat. I'd let my level slip up at seeing the scene. As violent as my species was, there was a line of morality. Many crossed it too often.

I don't think he recognized me. He was always horrible at that sort of thing. I'd sensed him in the back part of the restaurant when I first entered. Thankfully I was pretty sure he didn't sense me and the restaurant being huge with different luxury styles settings. This meant that there were a lot of patrons to sort through if one was trying to get a read on anyone not in their line of sight. 

Upper, middle and then working class were separated by rooms with the kitchens in between. It was one of my frequented spots. The way the venue was set up meant we were in different rooms entirely. 

Thank kame for that though. 

Raditz was the most embarrassing and pig headed uncouth son out of my 3 boys. And he was great at crashing dinners with other officials… I knew this from experience. I pretty much avoided him unless contacted by him. And he only ever called if he needed something. 

They sped off in the rain and my first thought was that they were going to end up wrecking driving like that. But as I watched the car make a fast turn down the street, the driver handled the corner with it fish tailing really well. A human girl with a knack for driving?. Interesting.

I had heard Daphnes comment but not registered it. I'd never laid a hand on her in anger. I found it detaching she wasn't more upset by the scene like I was. I rolled my shoulders cracking them as I started to drive and put on some music. 

" That mouth ruined most of my evening." I growled. Now it was time to get my point across.

Daphne was relaxing in the passenger seat.. " You didn't have to insult me like that.." She was referring to offering her up for sale. But technically all slaves are always for sale… 

She was my head girl. And had been for the last 2 yrs. I'd had her however for close to 4. ( equal to 5ish yrs for humans. Our calender ran about 4 months longer for a ' year' or an orbit as we called them then the humans. Our planet was massive in comparison to earth as was our solar system with its 2 suns. )

" I do believe the only one in this car who has a right to be insulted is me.. I asked you to mind your behaviour. You made yourself look like a bedroom trollop. " I stated, as I sped down the road and connected onto the highway, setting the cruise on.

" I hate when you talk about me like I'm just this thing and not a person. I'm not-"

" Yes. Yes - you are a thing. An object. A slave. You are one of my slaves. And you are _my_ property while under a contract with me. You are an object. You are replaceable and a damn embarrassment every time I bring you out lately. Every slave is always for sale at any time. You're lying to yourself if you think you're not replaceable or someone else can't run my house or be an arm jewel. I have 9 other girls at home who ask how high when I say _jump_. And they spread their legs just as nicely when I ask them to. And none of them go out of their way to _embarrass_ me when I take them out. Especially in front of men I associate with and work with regularly." 

I knew I'd let my tone get harsh and my natural accent leak out. English wasn't my first language but it was similar to Saiyajin. But even my patience only tolerated so much bullshit.

" Now. _Apologize_.." I snapped. A few whiskeys and the control over my emotions had slipped. I was more heated than I should be. My anger and irritation had very little to do with Daphne or dinner for that matter.

I felt her hand on my thigh again as she slunk over across the seat and leaned over the console to let her lips drag over my neck. " I'm sorry " She breathed in my ear. Her breath and her face were hot. I felt the lips play at my ear and since I'd already drank too much I was already sitting at half mast when her hand snaked over the front of my dress slacks to caress there. " mmm your not _that mad_ at me Master." she softly giggled. 

I didn't stop her. My shifter arm moved around her as she half crawled on the center console to get closer to me. I was pretty hard at that point. But she wanted something from me. Tonight she wasn't going to get it. 

" I dont think you've learned your lesson. " feeling her nip at my chin, she was trying to entice me to kiss her. Not gonna happen while driving in a damn rainstorm.

" Oh? and how are you going to teach me? You'll have to pull the car over and show me.." She was fiddling with the fastenings on the front of the slacks and when she finally got them undone she shifted the briefs to pull me out. Hard and heated, her hands were a bit sweaty as she started eagerly stroking me in a slow steady rhythm. An attempt to distract me from the road.. I let her continue for a few minutes breathing in my ear as she nipped at my neck. 

"Aren't you gonna pull over Master?" she was trying to be a tease. She wanted something and she had a knack of twisting situations to get exactly what she wanted. Luckily I had a growing disdain for her unnerved capability of this brave trick.

I smirked realizing exactly how I was going to teach her that lesson.

I moved my arm from around her and grabbed the center console under her and lifted it forcing her to break away from me a bit. I pushed it up and out of the way . She never let go of my hardon either. I reached for her and as she leaned to come over to me I slid my hand into her hair and grasped a handful on the back of her head very firmly.. Taking my attention off the road to look her dead in the eye. 

" I told you that mouth would get you in trouble." Her face looked a bit shocked as I guided it down to my lap but she didn't protest. I adjusted the seat a bit as she went to work. But she kept pausing. Removing me from her mouth and throat when she did too giggle or drag her tongue over the tip. " If you take that out of your mouth again before I tell you.. I'll take it away from you. "

She giggled and went back to work while I drove. I started to get eager and throb in her throat. I refused to move my hips or give her that satisfaction. I wasn't going to get off. I was to irritated by her tonight. She'd ruined my evening. My pulse quickened though much to my dismay.. But it helped me stay hyper focused on driving while she worked. Then she stopped again. " What do I get if I win?" She asked, referring to me getting off.

" To swallow." I stated and grabbed her hair gently guiding her back to work. She got noticeably more vigorous at that point. Moaning and deep throating me. But every time I'd get closer, my cock pounding hard in the back of her throat.. I'd get annoyed. And my pulse would settle. 

We pulled into the drive way and I drove around to the garage to park the car inside with the others. Once the garage doors shut I killed the engine. 

"Off." I stated. But she just moaned into my hard cock. _Now_ I was annoyed. Fully.. 

Ugh.

I hated when I felt like I had no control over her at these moments. She giggled. That did it. Now I was past annoyed into the realm of the irritated. I grabbed her by her hair and firmly pulled her away from my groin.

" I said off girl. I should never have to repeat myself." I snapped at her.

Her face went from flirty to concerned. I let go of her hair and got out of the car stuffing my cock back in my pants and refastening them. I could hear one of the girls up and getting ready for us just inside the door. I walked inside through the door attaching to the garage and heard Daphne climbing out of the car. 

Mirada was there just inside the door in her robe yawning. " I'm sorry Sir I didn't hear from you. So I layed down." She took my jacket and leaned down clicking the fastenings off my boots before removing them. The mass of red curls on her head were a bit frazzled from her having been asleep.

" Your fine. Ready me a snack and fetch Belle for me for my evening company." 

Mirada was quick to pick up on that. I'd gone out with Daphne the head girl and wasn't going to bed with her? Mira knew something was afoot

" Oh..Yes.. of course Sir.. Sir are you..alright?"

She asked helping me out of my formal vest and putting it on a hanger to get ironed. I was walking through the house towards the stairs. Mirada in tow with my jacket and vest to be put away in my room. 

" Yes. I'm fine.." I lied. My tone less than pleased.

" I'm sorry Sir. I wasn't trying to pry." She had this accent humans called Irish and the tone was so..honest. She was just trying to do a good job. I instantly felt guilty and realized I'd been snapping at her with my orders. " Just a less than decent outing." 

I heard Daphne come in as we got to the top of the stairs. Once in my room Mirada put the jacket on a mannequin, and the vest off to the side while I started to undue my shirt. I cursed in saiyajin as I ripped 2 buttons.

Mirada yawned and came over smacking my hand lightly away. " You want some tea or whiskey with your snack Sir? " She quickly got the buttons undone then helped unclick the armor underneath. I removed the shirt which she took and then i removed my armor shooing her. " No..I just… Can you go?". I tossed my armor frustratingly into the corner where it smacked the wall and thudded on the floor. I turned my bracer on and grabbed a screen tablet off my desk.

" Gladly. Enjoy your temper tantrum Sir. " Mira went to leave taking the damaged dress shirt with her.

I was so fucking irritated. Mirada did nothing wrong and I just took it out on her . Fuck. Fucking hell. Fucking Daphne.

I was responding to a few emails and washing my face a few moments later when I heard Belle come in. 

" Sir?" the girl asked sleepily. 

Belle was a sweet girl about 5'7 with a nice build. No real muscle tone but she had this gorgeous set of hips and thighs and then these pert smaller breasts. 

I topped out st 6'5 with a still fit for 'reserve special forces' qualifying frame at 235 kilaos. 

I wanted something softer and timid. Daphne was too aggressive and I was still irritated as hell with her.

Belle had her straight light brown hair tied up in a bun that was half falling out. I came out of the bathroom in just my briefs killing the bathroom light. I had the desk light on and the nightstand light on in my room . The large bed neatly made with its 4 posters and canopy without drapings. The low light made it look like something out of a commercial.

" Just wanted your company for tonight. " I stated as I came out and snapped my fingers. The desk light instantly turning off. Belle suddenly hugged her robe to her front. I realized the house was kind of cold. My bedroom was always cooler than the girls rooms as they needed it to be pretty warm to be comfortable.. Humans ran colder..

" I-I I'm sorry Sir..I'm not dressed appropriately." She bit her lip.

If my girls knew they were in my bed for an upcoming evening. Protocol under my contracts required them to wear something that at least matched and looked nice. I could tell Belle had been woken up and had thusly rushed down the hall in her pajamas. " No need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong. " I sat on the bed and gestured for her to come over. She came without hesitation and I embraced her once within arms reach. Letting her stand between my legs.

She wore this suttle perfume alot. It smelled like a library and rose petals. It was always just slightly enticing.

" Mm I love that damn perfume you wear." I breathed deep resting my head against her chest. I could tell she was blushing as I felt heat rise towards her throat. 

Belle was not a fast mover. So I tried to be as patient as my hard on and the alcohol would allow. I remembered she didn't like the lights on. Snapping my fingers again and the light by the bed turned off. I felt her shirk off her robe revealing the tank top and short shorts she had worn to bed. 

I kissed at her shoulder and up her neck. Her hands did a familiar trace over my shoulders and felt the old scars there. Her hands were small and cooler to the touch. Down the front they went, to my chest and then back up and around my shoulders to go up the back of my neck into my hair. I felt her nails gently drag against my scalp and my skin broke out in goosebumps. I pulled her against me latching onto her neck. Careful not to push my teeth into the skin much. The canines adding pressure as I suckled at the crook to leave a mark. There was that lovely little shudder I was hoping for. 

Kind of like a green light, she leaned into my embrace. I lifted her and moved us to be on the bed more with her straddling my lap. My hands pushed her tank top up exposing her breasts and her skin had a slight coolness to it. Her nipples hard against my warm skin. I muffled what would have been a growl into a groan against the skin there.

Holding her with one hand splayed on her lower back the other went up over her thigh and then hip and slipped under the waistband of her sorry excuse of shorts to grab that tear drop shaped rear. Perfect. She wasn't wearing any panties either. I gripped firmly and felt her flex that ass back into my hand. 

Little tartlet. I chuckled and gently leaned her back into my hands a bit. 

I felt one of her hands grasp my shoulder while the other stayed tangled in my hair. Human girls always did this. Grabbed a hold if asked to be off balance. It is my belief that at some point in time most human females were dropped by some idiot who said ' your not to heavy.' or ' see i can carry/lift you'. Only to be dropped and the poor girls never forget it. I never let it bother me too much. I never dropped any of them.

My mouth enveloped the better part of the warm mound with nipple included . Tongue pushing soft swirls around it. I was trying to be mindful of my teeth. The canines were sharp and Belle had 0 pain tolerance I'd found. This caused me to be wary and always take extra caution with her. I felt the nipple harden more and the flesh tighten behind it. I couldn't help it, and moaned into the skin gripping at her as my hard on pressed through my briefs and against those shorts.

I could feel her getting there and the soft moan from her was promising enough. Debating on laying her backwards so I could continue when the _fucking_ panel door to my room clicked and slid open.

I assumed at first it was Mira. The noise of the door opening caused Belle to jerk up and my teeth nicked the soft flesh as I let go of her right breast. She had made a little pained noise. Now I was assuming it was Mira but it quickly registered that I had not heard any foot steps enter the room. I glanced over Belles shoulder.. My lips settling on her upper breast. 

Daphne was standing there in the dark. Truth be told eye sight for a human in the dark is a learned perception and not all really have that ability. But saiyajins did. We saw pretty damn well in the dark.

I could easily see the jealousy washed over Daphnes face. It was palpable. Good. Stupid wench already ruined my evening once. 

No sooner had the insult crossed my mind did I see through the pitch black, Daphnes lips contort from a hard line to a very evil grin. I knew that look, it meant she was about to do something mean. Something she knew I wouldn't like. Daphne didn't realize I could see her face as clear as day. And I had seen this look from her before. And I had a strong distaste for such things.

Her hand had reached over for the control panel.

She turned the main bedroom light _on._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ch. 1 fin


	3. Apathy - Ch. 2 Burying the seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2. SMUT and PTSD  
> REFERENCE/ FLASHBACK OF ACTIONS THAT LEAD TO ASSAULT.  
> NO DESCRIPTIONS OF THE ACT ITSELF..  
> VIOLENCE
> 
> ~~~~~ Teaser ~~~~~
> 
> She whined but ever faithful she didn't even hesitate to respond. " Yes… Please???!" She was writhing. Her hips bucking every other tedious thrust and trying to catch the rhythm mine held to help her over the edge.
> 
> I growled a little when I felt her trying to pull my thrusts in more. " Please ...what?" I breathed gently nipping at her lips, rolling my hips in a bit more on the next thrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference notes -
> 
> Waindrleeday - Saiyajin wendseday
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Ch. 2  
Burying the seeds.

The light popped to life.

The light was the one hanging just before the end of my bed. 

Bathing me and Belle in an obnoxious bright white. 

Belle startled instantly and went into modest librarian mode and shoved her tank top down. She went stiff and tried to get up from my lap. My hands held her firm and I pulled her against me to hold her there. She didn't look to see who it was and she tucked her head a bit to rest on my shoulder. She knew an argument was coming. She knew I was less than thrilled. And she knew she wasn't getting off my damn lap as well.

I fought to not become tense and more angry at the childish action. This behaviour was less than becoming from what was suppose to be an example setting lead girl.

" Oopsy!. .. Belle honestly! I was Masters date this evening!. You know that means I'm his company tonight.." Daphne had one of the bottles from my wine cabinet and 2 glasses in her hands.. 

Belle shifted as if she was debating getting up again. But I just reaffirmed my careful grip on her rear end and around her back. Both of which Daphne could see. I let my lips drag over the curve of her shoulder. Coming to rest at the side of her neck. Belle knew who ran the house. And I trumped the head girl since, well. Frankly. I am the master in my fucking house.

And now I was mad. No rather, I was irked and mad. Because now I had been disturbed and my company embarrassed for no reason other than a jealous drunken sorority girl at my door.

I should have told her to fuck off before I came up stairs. 

" Go away girl. Your services aren't required. Nor are they want-ed tonight." Daphne took a few steps in grinning from ear to ear. She was playing dumb. 

" You heard him Belle. Get up.". Daphnes tone changed to ice and it alarmed me. 

What caught me off guard more was when Belle actually tried to get up.

The tension making poor Belle extremely nervous and I could taste and smell her silent panicking. "Stay rose petal" I half whispered to her in saiyajin. I felt her hands grip at my front. Daphne was actually scaring her. 

" I said fuck off Daphne. Do. Not. Make. Me. Repeat. My. Self.". I snapped. In clear english. I let my eyes lock with Daphnes. She had this arrogant smirk on her face. Like she had wanted to piss me off and thats why she was doing this.

" AHEM. " An Irish tone broke the silence tapping the door hard with a slippered foot. In Miras hands was a tray with a cover. The food I had asked for. Thank the stars for brave women like Mirada. 

When Daphne went to speak Mira had gone around her coming to my night stand to set the tray down. She took one quick look and saw an upset and embarrassed Belle and a less than pleased me. 

Shooting daggers, Mira turned around and walked as if to leave but as she got to Daphne she took the bottle and the glasses from her. 

" I told you when you went into that cabinet. He didn't want you up here. He'd asked for someone else. You fucking pissed him off. Now GO. Before he really gets mad and you do anything else you'll regret in the morning." The red haired girl stepped to the side blocking Daphne when she went to just step around her.

" Gurl. I'll bloody cold cock you into next Tuesday. Your making an ass of yourself!" All the Irish came out of her there. The twang and sass. Daphne glared at Mira then me and finally conceded defeat and stormed out. " You'll thank me in the morning princess. " Mira stated as she followed Daphne out. Pausing at the door.

" As you were m'lord. " She killed the light and had the door shut behind her.

" Sir?.." Belle said and shifted a bit uncomfortably. I realized my holding was tight on herk.

I sighed not realizing how tense my grip had gotten. Belles voice bringing me back to reality and back into the bedroom. 

" I'm sincerely sorry. I didn't realize how tense my grip was. Do you need a few minutes?" I asked letting my hands move to coddle her in an embrace. I kissed her cheek. The panicing smell lessened. 

Note to self. Look into why Belle is scared of Daphne.

She nodded. Her head resting against my shoulder. She took a very deep breath and sighed. I felt her body relax against me. I let her have a bit. I wasn't sure if there were words I could say to help settle her. So I just held her. I felt her heart carefully start slowing down.

" Thank you.." she whispered and kissed a scar on my shoulder. 

" I should be thanking you for putting up with that hot mess. No matter. I think I can make it up to you easily enough." I felt her fidget as she went to sit up away from me. But instead I leaned, then turned and gently laid her back on the bed. She grew a bit nervous when I pulled those shorts down tossing them aside.. I lifted her legs a bit to rest over my shoulders.

" Now lets see about getting you to make some noise. " I stated, just as pressed my lips to her folds and my tongue pushed in to find that sensitive swollen nub and its hood.

I saw her panic in a completely different manner instantly stuttering on her words. " Si-Sir you don't..No you don't have to- oh!" That shut her up.. 

Even though I kept my tongue strokes slow she went to writhing on the bed almost instantly. One of my hands snaked up to grasp a breast . The grip gentle and my thumb barely brushing the erect nipple. After I nudged her to climax twice within the half hour, I backed off with my mouth a bit. Only at that point did I slip a finger in to start teasing her. Her hips would give these soft small little bucks and quiver when she got near and after that third orgasem she went kind of limp on the bed. Total relaxation. Exhausted from the climax. That's where I wanted her.

I gently removed my fingers and softly broke away from her rather swollen clit. Moving up her I came to rest over her and captured that small mouth in a kiss. Her orgasm still on my face. I had removed my briefs earlier. She tried to catch her breaths between the kiss. I gently nudged between her legs and propped her rear a little at a better angle .

"Ready?" I asked. Making sure she'd had time to recover. Her response was an exasperated moan and to buck her hips down nudging the hot hard tip waiting just past her lips towards the entrance.

" Yes Sir. " She breathed. Her words softer then she was.

I went slow. I eased in and felt her quiver and struggle to adjust. I was massive in size compared to her. And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. She was panting, instantly, and broke the kiss while she tried to settle underneath me. I waited stopping my progression. I kissed down her throat. Tracing back up her jugular vein with my tongue. Her heart pounding hard and somewhat relentlessly in its quick rhythm.

" I'm sorry.. Sir.. Your just…" Her words were exasperated between her breaths.. I felt her trying to relax. Her walls quivered and tensed around me. Her pulse racing and I could feel it in the walls. My cock throbbed and I had to hold my hips to keep myself inside her. The tightness naturally trying push me out. She was struggling to accommodate me even with how wet I'd made her.

" Its alright.. " I breathed kissing her temple and gave her the extra minutes she needed. Careful to not move my hips. Eventually that hard tensing melted away and the walls softened around me. Oof it was hard to not become eager. But it didn't work like that with Belle. Her pace was slow or no pace at all.. She was taking deep breaths. " Good girl." I whispered in her ear.

That did it. I felt her walls grip instead of just being tense and I eased in as much as I could. Not much more would fit anyways. I found my self groaning because fuck.. She was soft.. But that was a snug fit.

It was a slow and steady rhythm with her. A slow burn to a large ending. I had to be careful not to rush despite my throbbing cock telling me to do just that. Control and patience were my utmost virtue with my girls. Belle was well worth the test of my strife.

Even with being tipsy I ate up every quiver and shake her body gave me. I reveled when she got even more eager just from me shifting my hips to a different more downward position. The added wetness and sudden gripping causing me to pause and hiss in my breaths as the tight twitching wetness death gripped my cock. 

I decided 2 more orgasems should be plenty for her before I got around to letting myself finish.

I twisted my hips to make more of a rolling motion. Her legs wrapped around me loosely. But her eager moans told me when to start moving the pace up. I felt her hips start to softly buck up trying to match mine every third or so stride.

I let a hand cradle her neck a bit finding its hold there entangled with her hair. Nipping at her lips while my free hand gently lifted her one thigh up. Opening her a tad more and I managed to slip a little more of length into her, just a bit deeper.

She gasped and I heard the tone change in her moan. My hand gripped at the hair at the base of her neck. " Do you want to cum, girl??" I breathed, dragging my lips across her jawline. I rolled my hips in that downward motion again and felt the walls clamp down and wetness pushed out covering us and the bed as I squeezed in deep. She was right there on the edge of relief.

It'd taken me awhile to get Belle to form coherant words while in coitus but I'd managed.

She whined but ever faithful she didn't even hesitate to respond. " Yes… Please???!" She was writhing. Her hips bucking every other tedious thrust and trying to catch the rhythm mine held to help her over the edge.

I growled a little when I felt her trying to pull my thrusts in more. " Please ...what?" I breathed gently nipping at her lips, rolling my hips in a bit more on the next thrust.

Her moaning turned to a soft cry - just as I'd hoped. "Yes! Please ...Please Sir.. Can I??..." I felt her body tense under me as her orgasm started to come in gripping around my hardness.

" Good girl… you may." 

I.  
Ate.  
This.  
Shit.  
Up.

Everytime.

Every syllable music to my ears as she came around me. Shaking and breaking more of a sweat. I forgot about everything in these moments. All my important legal work. All the heavy trauma my body had endured in the wars. All the bullshit with Daphne. Gone. This. This swallowed me whole. These fragile resilient soft imperfect creatures. Beautiful and damning. I'd have lost my mind years ago without all my girls.

I breathed deep to keep my hips from bucking eagerly. My tail wrapped around part of her leg and anchored there. She was panting hot and heavy. I didn't give her those precious few moments to recover like before. No not this time. This time I was pushing her so I could time my finish better with each circular stroke. I angled downwards just a bit still. 

The wet slicking noise and soft thud mixed with her moans. I felt my spine pop. Wanting to just.. let loose if only just a little but instead I found myself pushing harder to be gentle and not to rush with the longer strokes. Just as I went deep I'd grind just a little to hit that sweet spot making her hips sort of reverse buck back onto me as I backed out. One of my favorite tricks with Belle. 

I kept this steady pace and each thrust I grinded just a hair more down on that sensitive bump on the back wall. Enjoying the automatic backwards buck her hips gave with a simultaneous shudder and firm squeeze from her walls. I felt her nails digging into my arms. This time I'd get that timing right. I felt myself welling up and everything tightened and strained. I let that feeling grow knowing the slower pace would eventually cause the dam to break.. 

I moved my mouth trailing down her neck and finding her soft breasts and suckling at the inner curve of one. 

" Master..please…" She was begging.. She was so close and I just wasn't pushing quite hard enough on purpose. I moaned into the flesh in my mouth.

" Please sir...please" She panted and I felt her nails grip deep in my skin. I muffled the growl in my chest into her . Before letting go with my mouth and leaving another formed dark mark on her skin from where I'd devoured it.. 

" Shortly.." I stated.

That caught her off track and she instantly became squirmy underneath me. Struggling with being told no. " Easy.. Soon enough.. " I slowed my hips down to half their pace . Every deep thrust letting me feel as deep as her anatomy would allow or take of me. Grunting softly as I caught her up in a kiss to distract her. I was almost there.

" Please..Sir.. I can't.. I can't ...plllease..I want it.. " She at least knew how to ruffle an old mans feathers. But she knew she had to ask for it the right way. I chuckled leaning down again to her breast devouring the nipple and let my tongue start prodding the hard tip. Teasing her, I kept slowing down my back wards thrust while grinding in as deep as I could on the way in without hurting her. She was in sweet agony. I gave 1 or 2 slightly quicker rotations and she found her words again, her whole body shaking under me. 

" Please Sir.. Can I cum? Please?" She whined begging me to let her have it.

" Good girl… Yes you can have it.. Come for me.. Come on…" my words purred in my own chest and my hips gladly conceded gently quickening my deep thrusts. I felt my spine pop and after another moment she came crying out under me. Sweaty and clinging, the fluids rushed around me and everything clamped down. I pushed in deep. As deep as I could until I hit that back wall and that bump. Then angled my hips down and pressed my tip against it.

The spasms that caused was enough. I muffled my growl into her breast as my hardness twitched and throbbed its release inside her. It took me a few minutes just to stop reeling . I let her leg down from the hold I had on it. I instantly felt a throbbing head ache come slamming forward.

I gently backed my hips out and felt fluid rush out with it. Left a damn mess on my bed. Oh well. ut poor Belle was a disheveled sweaty pile of girl. I held onto her as I rolled off to the side. Pulling her close. She was close to passing out I could tell. She went to sit up and barely managed the attempt before just half laying and falling back on me. I chuckled. 

" I'm sorry I'll get out as soon as I'm not dizzy.." She said tiredly.

" Nonsense. You'll stay put.. Good to know this old war dog still has some tricks left in him. " She giggled at my comment before she wrapped her arms around me and tucked up next to me under my arm. I encircled her wrapping her up in my hold and kissing her sweaty forehead a few times. Breathing her scent in deep. 

Books and rose petals.

She had started to drift off when the headache went into full assault mode. I gently moved away from her to sit up and she didn't really stir much. I'd tuckered that poor librarian out.

I went into the bathroom tapping the panel for the low light and relieved myself. Once done I ran some hot water in the sink and wiped down my face and groin. And the mess on my thighs. I then grabbed a few extra cloths and doused them in rather warm water. By the time I came back to bed Belle had rolled over and was snoozing. Mind you she was, flipped the wrong way on the bed . 

I reached over gently rubbing her thigh to help rouse her and encouraged her to roll onto her back. I kneeled over her and stole another kiss " Spread girl" I murmured and she didn't hesitate in her half awake state. I wiped off her inner thighs with one before chucking it in the wash bin and used the other to clean up what I could of her sex. She was a bit tender and despite my efforts she fidgeted a bit. Judging by the heat coming from her I'd torn some skin and she would be sore for a few days. Happened almost every time.

I tossed the last cloth in the bin across the room and then scooped her up yanking down the sheets on the far side of my bed. I tucked her in and she clung to my arm. " Bed??.." She murmured at me. I knew what she meant. " In a bit.." I replied.

" No . I have to get up before you tomorrow. I should..mutter mitter… bed.". 

" You'll be excused from chores in the morning. Go to sleep. I'll be in when I'm done. " She muttered something along the lines of thank you sleep..and that was all I could really understand.

I was tired. And still irritated. But I wasn't ready for bed. The throbbing in my head roared again and I moved the lid off the food tray on my night stand.

A huge stacked sandwich. A small side of chopped fruit and a few water bottles with aspirin next to them. Mira knew me well, clearly.

I slammed the aspirin and ate even though I didn't feel rather hungry. I fired off a few emails from my tablet including one to the house about excusing Belle and not waking her before 11. 

I should be tired and instead I was still irritated and I wasn't sure why. It was late. Well past midnight. I climbed into bed and scooped my arm up underneath Belle pulling her to me. She turned and gripped me, settling into the nook by my ribs. One of her hands splaying over my stomach. Her thumb traced the line where the lower abdomen met the upper abdominals. She was zonked out again within a minute.

Poor thing that romp really wore her out and she only hadn't been with me for...Maybe at least a month or so? I'd have to adjust the rotation of the girls. Clearly I hadn't been spending enough time with some of them.

My mind wandered to little things. Details I'd missed in paperwork. Close calls at trials. Losses I hadn't been able to fix recently.

Why? Why was my brain going down this path. None of these thoughts were coherently related at all and it annoyed me. And I felt on the edge of-.

Oh . I realized I was dangerously close to the startings of an episode. I recognized the pattern this go around. I didn't always unfortunately.

I sighed realizing I'd been tensing and gritting my teeth. Belle muttered in her sleep and moved her head to rest on my chest. 

I started from the morning. Sometimes if I could dissect what was causing the feeling and why. I could stave off the episode. But not always.

I got up. My day stayed on time. But Daphne had us leave at a certain time. Which now I realize she had probably been running behind and fibbed about the reservation time when she called to confirm it. Pawning off her tardiness as someone else's fault.

The drive there she was a bit of a chatter box and then she was nosey about that girl….I could see her clearly . I'd watched that girl walk back into the parking garage to go wait for her owner to finish dinner. 

What other saiyajins do with their slaves is none of my concern. 

My mind slipped past that embarrassing dinner right to that girl again. Watching her outsmart my middle son who clearly had wanted to smack her. 

He'd just caught her. She tried to duck but there was no way she was fast enough. The sheer force from just catching part of the blow was enough to throw her several feet back against the car.

She cowered from him. Hands up to protect her face. And he threw her like an ammo bag over his car. Where she tumbled onto the windshield down onto the upper hood and off into the road.

Daphne making light of it showed me her apathy to the whole thing..

_Apathy is the greatest ally to the worst kinds of evil._

_Apathy is where evil gains power and grows._

_Apathy is the seed to all evils roots. It is empowered by the ability of others to turn their backs or a blind eye._

I knew these words. I could still hear my mentor saying them to me after my first trials as a corporal.

That was it.. The trigger.

I could see them clearly and my mind yanked the memory vividly from where I'd buried it. So deep and hidden away.

.  
.  
.  
♧  
.  
.  
.

Her skin was like ash and the elongated ears adorned with jewelry. 

I'd heard a commotion from one of the rooms . I can still remember the color of her eyes. They were gold. Like coins.

We had searched a village and its temple trying to find intel. But we weren't well received. My teams raided the areas and set up base camps in them as our enemy was invading the planet hoping to get a foot hold before us. Apparently some locals were helping them. We were suppose to find acceptable locations to start base camps and work with the locals. I was just a damn kid. One of the youngest there. I was just following orders. Our general told us to use our best judgement. We were guests here. The locals had called and asked for our help against the enemy.

Instead, our captains told us to kill anyone that did not help or comply to establish we meant business and to take whatever supplies we felt our ground crews needed until the mobil bases came in 2 weeks.

We raided. I knew some of them were taking advantage of females. Some even the children. That bothered me immensely.

I was advised to 'get a grip' and when I brought it up to my superior Lieutenants. I was told ' This is war kiddo. It's in your blood. Take what's yours and follow your orders.'. But the violence didn't feel like a part of me. More a reaction to outside forces.

A week later I was doing my rounds in the village we were staying at. I heard noises coming from a temple we had damaged and went inside. 

I wish I hadn't. But going inside changed something in me, forever.

I found my Lieutenant and 5 others of the same rank in a room with a fire and bottles of mead. One had lifted a girl. The high priestess judging by her immaculately made garb. I stopped at the door instead of entering.  
_  
" What do you think you're doing?"_ I asked them.

My first young mistake of many.

Some of these men were 5 times stronger then me and 2 were twice as big as I was. One of them slapped her and threw her down against the wall. She was begging them to stop in her native tongue. And praying to her gods. Another male lifted her to her feet ripping her garb open. My Lieutenant and one other approached me.  
_  
" Not high enough rank cadet.. You don't get the spoils of war yet."_ The larger male stated. 

She tried to run towards the back and one swung out cuffing her. She had tried to duck. The force of just clipping her sent her flying. Blood poured out her nose. One of the Lieutenants lifted her up and ripped at the rest of her clothing. Revealing the dark grey skin and a set of 4 breasts and a make shift chastity belt on her hips adorned in metal and jewels.

She saw me in the door way. And my eyes met hers. She screamed for me to help her..Please she said. Then one punched her in the mouth silencing her and shattering her jaw.  
_  
" Walk away Cadet. This doesn't concern you. "_

She began to pray. Her words slurred and mumbled. _" Your god can't hear you."_ One gruff voice said.  
_  
" Your god doesn't care about you."_ Another said. I heard another hit strike and her pained whimper.

I walked away. 

No God existed there for her.

I could still hear her screams as they took her in a room she'd spent her whole life in. Devoting her entirety to others and praying to her gods.

It tore away at me for days. Wondering if maybe she'd survived. I finally decided to speak to a superior after my next rotation. I checked the temple first thing on my rounds 3 days later. I found nothing but blood stains and parts of her clothing in the room they were in. 

Coming over to the planet had taken about 10 days. Long enough for me to read the briefs sent to us and research the culture and language. Most of my comrades chided me on reading at night. Telling me my brain will get me no where and no mate wants a man with his nose buried in a book. I realized very quickly back in training camp I was better educated than most simply by self proxy or self teaching. My family came from nothing. There was no money for fancy finishing schools. But awarded scholarships were how I managed to stay in an upper middle-class military school for most of my youth. 

Part of me wished I had never learned the language. I could still hear her begging me to help her.

I exited past the collapsing rubble of the temple and was not prepared for what I found. When I looked behind me after coming down the steps there, thrown carelessly up against rubble of the collapsing structure. I found her. Her body mangled and decaying. Meant as a warning I'm sure. Meant for me or others.

In her death her face looked so..sure. Like she knew it would save her in the end. I knew they'd look for the body if I moved it. But at that moment I realized there was choices to make. I climbed up the rubble with guilt in each of mystep.s...♧

I remembered it so clearly.

And I got angry.  
And something inside me strained and broke in a way that it hadn't since my naive youth. 

Rage doesn't do the feeling justice.

~~~~♧~~~~

Belle whined in her sleep and I was suddenly back in my bedroom. I felt like I'd fallen off a building and smacked the cement from startling back to reality. 

I had gotten consumed again.

That hadn't happened in awhile. I was covered in sweat and I had a almost death grip on Belle. I relaxed, popping my shoulders and then my fingers only letting go of her momentarily to do so.

She murmured something .

" Your so nice to me .." Just a whisper. Before dozing back off.

I wiped the wetness from my face and rolled onto my side to wrap her in my embrace shoving my face into her messy hair.

I am in my bedroom  
It's Waindrleeday morning.. (Saiyajin wendseday).  
I am in bed with Belle.

That was almost 40 years ago.  
I'm 63 and safe on my home planet .

I can not save them all.  
But I can try and save a few.

I tightened my embrace on Belle and took a few deep methodical breaths and tried to sleep.

But when my eyes shut I saw scared gold hues looking back at me. I saw a human girl get thrown against a car much like that native priestess I watched get thrown against the wall of her temple.

_  
_

Apathy is the greatest consort to evil.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sleep evaded me for hours. 

But I did snag about 2 hours before waking up an hour or so before my alarm. A grey hazey light from the dawn crept into my balcony window giving the room a soft surreal glow.

I woke up hard as always and stretched letting my old bones creek and pop. I felt Belle move ducking her head down more under the covers.. Hmmm. 

I pulled the covers up and pulled her close to me. She had rolled over at some point and her back was to me. I started kissing at the back of her neck. Suckling at the crook of her shoulder until I got a sleepy reaction. 

I didn't have a huge amount of time before work. But I had some time. I let one hand slide up and under her frame to hook my grip over her breast and gently start a firm massage on the mound. A finger sliding over the nub. " are you awake yet?" I breathed into her ear and gave it a soft nip. To my eagerness she grinded her rear backwards and my hardness became firmly pressed between those petal shaped cheeks. I chuckled.

Knowing she was probably sore I didn't want to push her limits. I'd help myself along this go around. The arm under her ribs she had pinned to the bed . I snatched one of my pillows and stuffed it behind my back. I then rocked back lifting her to be resting with her back lightly against my chest. My hand then splaying down to her sex . The left arm which was free gently lifted her left leg to bring it back and lay it over my hip spreading her. 

As soon as I touched her there I could feel her sex was hot and slightly swollen. Ahh. I thought as much. I leaned and blindly felt for the night stand drawer with my left hand. She wasn't the first of my girls to get sore. I grabbed a tube and got it in my line of sight, but that was the wrong one. That was the healing creme for torn skin with a numbing agent. That I'd need after. I had to dig to find the bottle before I fished it out blindly. 

Ahh. There it was. Lube. It had a numbing - hydrating agent in it that would help keep her wet and not be in pain. I'd had to hunt down and find this little miracle brand years ago. Designed with female humans in mind, it worked really well.

I used my teeth to pop the cap and managed to maneuver to get a good bit out onto my hand before popping the cap closed. Dropping it on the bed. I knew the lube was cold but thats what would feel best. I reached around to smear it on the front and drag it down coating her lips and my fingers. Her gasp and little shudder told me she was not expecting the sudden cold wetness.

I had some access left and gently tucked my fingers into her pushing a bit deep. I needed to get some in there so I didn't hurt her. I knew that was a little quick and I felt her tense and whine a bit. I leaned down kissing at her jaw line. " Shhh… shh. I promise it'll feel better in a minute." I whispered and then methodically started gently just massaging the walls. 

About a minute or so later I heard her give this intrigued coo. The numbing agent had a cooling sensation and within a matter of seconds she became soaking wet from me just gently rubbing on those hot and still tender walls. 

I grinned. Worked excellent every time. 

I gently removed my left hand. Hardness pressed against her thigh, throbbing and I used my now slick covered hand to start stroking it. I'd get some of the work done for her since my time was limited and I was worried a long romp might really hurt her. My right hand felt over and worked its way to her folds to gently start rubbing the swelling nub in the front. She twitched not expecting it as I kissed up her shoulder. 

Everything being so swollen made things much more sensitive. And without realizing it her hips gave a few odd twitches and she let out a heavy heated moan. Wetness leaking out more as she came a bit suddenly. " You naughtly little nymph.." I teased. 

Nipping the edge of her ear a bit letting my teeth graze it. " You didn't ask to have that." I groaned stroking myself between her legs. To my chagrin I heard her giggle a bit but it was displaced quickly by a moan. I went back to softer slower circles around her clit, but didnt touch it and enjoyed grazing it every now and again causing her to shudder and whine wanting more attention paid to the hot swollen button.

I had paused stroking myself to one handedly get more lube. Adding it to the hand and coating my hardness in it while I eagerly stroked it at a quicker pace then what I'd normally go with when Belle. 

My other hand kept those slow steady circles and every time her hips would twitch or she'd buck them a bit I'd pause or slow down more. I was getting rather close myself when Belle finally reached the limit of her own patience.

" I'm Sorry Sir..Please..Please can I get off again?" her voice a bit dry. She was dehydrated. Grinding her hips back a bit demandingly. I had to chuckle a bit and as she grinded back. Using my free hand I steadied her by her lifted leg that was draped back over my hip and nudged at her entrance. She was still spread quite a bit in this position . The slick tip sunk into her and gently nudged forward to fill her. The swollen tingling warmth brought me right close to where I needed to be. Then she gripped down as I finished pushing in what her body could take of my length.. She shuddered moaning and she wouldn't take long to cum again either judging by her quivering.

But I had to stop.

" For kames sake Belle.." I breathed. Because she had squeezed so hard I thought I might loose it for a moment. My cock twitched inside her. She was panting and sweaty. I felt my spine tense up as I took deep breathes in order to back myself off.

I held the leg over my hip up and open while my other hand went back to that swollen nub to start slow circles very near it. Timing the rocking of my hips. She was completely soaked and fluids dripped off her and me down onto the bed.

She groaned. And I felt her insides grip again. " But its so big…" she whispered . I could see her gripping the sheets for support and I muffled my chuckle into the crook of her neck.

Careful deep thrusts. And within a moment my pace picked up a little and I knew I was pretty much done and about to finish. I slid my finger to finally actually run over her clit and kept the strokes matching my thrusts. Her response was almost instant.

Her cry out was sweet and i felt everything tense and grip me down there. " Please..Sir please let me go..Sir??...Sir??!..Please can I??..." 

That last quivering grip on my cock knocked me over the edge as I hissed and grinded into her a bit harshly. Twitching as I let off. My release tense and my hips jerking. I cursed a bit realizing I was straining as I gripped her thigh and then pushed on her clit more with my finger. " You may." I breathed in her ear from gritted teeth as I finished.. I'd gotten off and gave a few more extra deep grinds to just yank her over to her climax. 

She covered me again in fluid and went limp back against me. I kissed at her neck and wrapped her up close. Sweat sticking to us both. 

After a few moments I felt her insides stop throbbing as hard and I relaxed and wriggled out of her. I wanted to just roll over and sleep. But my day now had to start. I needed a shower pretty badly. Belle was getting ready to snooze . I held her until I felt her go limp with sleep then slipped out of the covers.

I washed up and showered and got ready to go to the office. Just as I was putting my armor on Belle moved in the bed. I remembered she was still a mess and stopped what I was doing. I got a few warm wet cloths. I went to the bed and pulled the covers back. The bed reaked of sex and I almost leaned in the damp spot. I rubbed her back a little and she stretched like a cat does when disturbed. "Come on little dove roll towards me".

She wiggled a bit and rolled onto her back yawning and I nudged her legs apart. I wiped up most of the mess and lube. Glad I had grabbed 3 cloths. Tossing them to the wash bin. I then felt around until i found the container of lube and the medicated creme. " I'm putting the creme on. Use it for the next few days for the torn skin. " I found my tone quiet as I stole a kiss from her. She was barely awake.

" Easy now.." I warned her.

I coated my fingers pretty generously and gently parted her lips smearing the healing cream over the nub and then down and slid in with a large glob. She moaned and just as I thought she tried to buck against my fingers. " ah ah.. no.. you've had enough." I said kissing her cheek and then temple as I removed my fingers. " Alarm is set for 11. Your a Good girl Belle." I started tucking her back under the covers but she groped reaching for me. 

I leaned back down and she grasped at me. She wanted a kiss and I leaned down obliging. " thank you Sir " she muttered. I just kinda laughed a little. "Good girl Belle. " I went to wash my hand before finishing readying for work.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ch 2. fin


	4. Apathy - Ch. 3 Add water to the ground, don't saturate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all drama and tension. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Teaser :
> 
> ~~~~  
> I'd seen some unsavory stuff at trials even. This however crawled under my skin and irked me in a different way. Perhaps because this whole nonsense was actually preventable. And I had done nothing to ensure it wouldn't happen. I'd failed to protect the other girls in my house, from one of their own. 
> 
> From their lead girl who was suppose to help them not hinder them.
> 
> And my frailest girl had now paid the price for my blissful ignorance and, my apathy.  
> ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone who was waiting for this update! I lost an editor and had to rework the chapter. The next chapter will be posted Sunday! Maybe even sooner if I find the time!! Sorry no smut this chapter!!
> 
> WARNINGS :  
> BULLYING  
> SEXTALK  
> BDSM
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments I love feedback! I am always looking for prereaders and thank you to everyone who kept encouraging me!
> 
> Not much saiyajo in this chapter to worry about. Everything spoken in English, _single_ italic words are for emphasis. _More then 1 italic word is saiyajo._
> 
> When the character Mira speaks, the text is misspelled to help show her irish as hell accent.
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Ch. 3  
Add water to the ground, don't saturate..

.

Belle fidgeted on the bar stool. Everything was sore and she really wanted to just go back to bed and not have to start her afternoon chores. But she could lay down after dinner at least. She sipped her coffee and continued shoveling cereal in her mouth. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Her hair still a bit wet from the shower, she caught herself yawning again. " damn it I got sleep." She muttered. She heard someone chortle from across the island counter in the kitchen. She looked up to see Mirada. 

Mirada was a bigger girl, all curves and pale skin with red freckles and a unruly mop of naturally red hair, and eyes as green as emeralds. One of the tallest in the house at 5'10

Mirada or Mira as she prefered, had that playful smile on as she saw a very tired disheveled Belle.

"Some'one didn't ghet much sleep" She teased in that thick irish accent as she went to make herself a cup of coffee. She saw Belle blush and noticed all the dark marks Bardock had left on the girls neck. "That mans worse than a 14 year old crashing a college party. He's got you all marked up." Walking over, she reached to move some of Belles hair out of her face. But Belle moved her hair forward to try and cover her neck. Shying away from Miras hand.

" Uhhnn I know I'll have to wear turtlenecks for a week." she stated as she folded up on the step stool more. " Daphnes gonna give me so much shit.. But.." she bit her lip.

" Was worth it ch'yea?" Mira smirked. " She shouldn't bother you. Girl made a right ass of herself " Mirada brushed thebtrands back over her shoulders saw the dark circles under the girls eyes. " Oh girly your so exhausted! Bed after dinner tonight?" Belle nodded rubbing at one of her eyes. Mira often would spend time with Belle or Persephone when the day was over. " I'm really happy you got some attention." She patted Belles back and the girl blushed a deep red. 

Then the hurricane came into the kitchen. 

A hung over hot mess named Daphne appeared in the walkway.

"Speak of the devil." Mira muttered turning to the taller girl. " Ahhh.. she's awake.." Mira stated aloud sipping her coffee. Belle instantly clammed up. And stopped eating. That irked Mira. She put a hand gently on Belles back and rubbed. She was right there. No need for her to be so.. Wait why was Belle so afraid?..

Daphne stomped over to the coffee maker to get a cup, slamming it down on the counter. " Where are you _suppose_ to be Mira?.." She asked fixing her coffee with some creamer and then leaving the dirty spoon on the counter. 

Mira sipped her coffee. " Miss lead girl didn't read the schedule _or_ her emails today clearly." 

Mira had no problem barking back at Daphne. Girl was a chihuahua and Mira was like a german shepherd. Go ahead and bark bitch I'll bite back.. she thought to herself. After all. Mira had been.. Busy last night doing some digging of her own.

Daphne scoffed before blatantly taking notice of Belle who sat there not eating and staring at her half eaten bowl of cereal. " The child is clearly behind schedule as well." She stated referring to Belle.

Belle just kind of looked at Daphne and then at Mira. Belle couldn't do confrontation. It was just before noon. Her chores started at noon thirty. " Sir moved my -"

" Whats the matter can't handle a quick lay and still get up in the AM? Aren't you just pathetic.." Daphne saw Miras face start to change color. She grinned from behind her coffee cup. " I'll be sure to make a referral to Bardock that you couldn't handle the extra work on your back. "

Belle looked away, and like she might cry. 

Mira slammed her coffee cup down and it shattered causing Belle to jump. " Making an ass of yourself again??!! He told her to sleep late. He told her what she was to be doing today.. BARDOCK told her.. You know, the saiyajin that _signs_ your paycheck??..."

Daphne had jumped when the mug broke.. " Which is twice what either of you make.." She quipped leaning back on the counter. " And breaking mugs to..tsk tsk.. such a temper you foul irish ghits have. I-"

" Thats racist! Stop being mean!!" Belle startled back although she still looked on the verge of tears. " This goes against contract. Master Bardock said-"

In a mocking tone Daphne snapped back- " Master Bardock said - He said whatever would shut you up fastest. Why isn't lunch ready?? Wasn't that your chore _Mirada?_ " She said the red heads name in that mocking Irish accent..

" Stupid fluezy. You should check your email. Get out of my kitchen before your wearing that coffee pot. " Mira snapped. And when Daphne didn't move Mira stormed over like a freight train reaching for the pot of coffee. 

Daphne went to rush out the door and when she turned to look back. Mira was pouring the coffee in the sink, smirking. " Ya bhetter ruhn Bitch- ya don't scahre me!" She dropped the coffee pot in the sink and went to move towards Daphne who shouted something about Bardock hearing about this in her retreat.

By the time she turned back around Belle was wiping her face on her sleeve trying to hide the fact that she was crying. " Ohhh-..don't let her ghet to ya girly" She walked over to try and console her but Belle jerked away grabbing her half eaten cereal and turned to dump it down the garbage disposal with her coffee. 

Belle sniffled. " He just uses me when he's mad at her.. then she gets mad at me and won't leave me alone.. I don't like this feeling.. I-I'm not a-" She turned the water on to the sink to hide her stammering and choked sob.

A lightbulb went in for Mira.

Mira suddenly realized why Belle had been scared of Daphne the last month or so. And why the usually happy librarian had been withdrawn.

" Belle your not a whore…" Mirada stated. " Sex work isnt something to be ashamed of. You are not a whore just because he prefers your company, or asks for you. " She moved over turning off the water and grabbing Belle who tried to turn away from her. "Come here you stubborn bhook worme." She yanked the girl to her and Belle just started sobbing. It was a lot worse then Mira had thought.

" Have you tried talking to him?.." Mira leaned back against the counter holding her. She rested her chin on the still damp brown hair while Belle clung to her front.

Belle just nodded her head. " He never responds. Daphne always asks why I wanted to speak with him. Says it has.. to go through … her." Belle breathed shaking with the sobs she was trying to muffle. She hid her face in Miradas large chest. " I'm gonna ask to be removed from the list.. I can't do this Mira. I can't live feeling like..like " She started crying more.

" Shh... shh... its ok.. You don't have to talk about it. I'll try to catch the Master when he gets home. You're not the only one who can't get a hold of him. I promise. I'll help you anyway I can alright? What chores do you have left?" She brushed some of Belles hair back away from her face and saw the huge hickey on the crook of her neck. 

" I dunno Belle I do think the khing likes yhou. Mhore than yah know. He _never_ leaves marhks on Daphne."

Belle settled down a bit. " Never?.." She sniffled trying to wipe her eyes with her sleeve while Mira held her.

" Nhot in the 3 err..sorry 4 saiyajin years I've been here… Noht...Once.." She kissed Belles forehead.

Belles face turned pink. " I have laundry for the house and then I think I've got the living room to wipe down.. err no. Sorry it's the bathrooms upstairs. Wrong day. " Belle kind of sighed letting go of Mira. "I don't even want to run into her.. I feel like she just waits to catch me alone and then.."..She trailed off and looked at the door. She thought she saw a shadow.

Mira let go of Belle but kept fixing at the girls messy hair. " Than what dharlin?". She knew Belle was about to spill and she was hoping no one walked into that kitchen right now. Or she actually would lob a coffee pot at them. She dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned near Belles ear " Belle.. it's ok.. I promise. I won't tell any one.." She offered up her hand and stuck out her pinky finger..

Belle watched the door. Maybe there wasn't anyone there. She looked at the pinky finger for a long time before taking it with her own.

The 2 girls pinky fingers hooked and gripped. Belle kissed one side. " I swear on my favorite childhood book." She said.

Mira smiled. " You can shave my hair and I'll take the blame if I tell".

Belle told Mira what happened with Daphne about a month ago. And Miras face got as red as her hair. "You swore you wouldn't say anything!" Belle exclaimed worried she had put her trust in the wrong person. Again.

Mira breathed deep. " Oh I won't.. If you see the Master you promise you'll tell him?" Still holding the pinky hooked to Belles she kissed her side of it. She saw Belle hesitate. " If I promise to get you a meeting without Daphne present?..." It was a tall order.. But she'd been in Bardocks house long enough. He did listen when she made a stink about things usually.

Belle chuckled. " That's impossible. Sure. I promise I'll tell him. Like Daphne would ever not be present. Just.. please. Don't tell anyone alright?. " She kissed her side of the pinky hand shake and let go. Mira hugged her tight and Belle hugged back enjoying the bear like squeeze.

Mira kissed her forehead. " I try not to make promises I can't keep. " She chuckled . " Let me clean up my mess. I'll walk with you. I've got laundry to pick up anyways. " She carefully went to pick up the shattered mug and Belle helped wipe up the spilled coffee.

Mira walked Belle to the laundry room and grabbed fresh bed linens and sheets. Once done she went up to Bardocks bedroom. She crinkled her nose as she entered the saiyajins room. " It smells like sex in here…" She half giggled and went to the balcony doors on the far side of the room, opening them. 

She stripped the bed and found damp spots, she dried them off with a towel best she could and then put a fan on them. She put away the lube she found left in the sheets. She wiped up the bathroom and set out fresh towels. 

She hung up the armor he'd tossed the night prior and noticed Bardock had no more pressed shirts that he liked left to wear. Hmm. That was a Daphne chore. She left a few hanging near the corner along with one of his other suite jackets and slacks. Leaving them there on the 'not done' hook. 

Mira saw the time and got the bed dried and brought down the jacket and vest that needed steam cleaning and left them in their area in the laundry room. She was just finishing up when it was time for Belle to switch stations. She chatted with her about the book she was reading as they went upstairs. 

Belle realizing she was warm in her hoodie began to take it off. " Let me grab my hair clip from my room. " She walked to the left, to her room and Mira waited in the hall. She opened the panel door and froze.

" Why… are you in my room? " Belle asked.

Daphne had her tablet in her hand and a book underneath it. " I can go in any room. I'm lead girl.." 

Mira popped up in the door way. " No.. you can't.. And I'm sure Belle never gave you permission.."

" But Edna did.." Daphne grinned. " I got what I needed.. Besides I hope your not taking a break after you had the entire morning off.." She went to walk past Belle and the girl shied out of her path but Mira didn't move." Excuse me…" She stated sarcastically, waiting for the stubborn pale skinned girl to obey.

Mira grunted. " Go around.." She spotted the book under the see through screen of the tablet. 

Daphne huffed and went to step around her. Purposely bumping into Mira. " Really.. the nerve!. " She stormed out. The panel door shutting behind her. 

Belle instantly went to the closet that was left open and her things inside were strewn about. She instantly panicked seeing things moved around. "Mira.. Mira I think she-" Mira cut her off. 

" You lookin for this sweet heart?" She had what looked to be an old book that was clearly something near and dear to Belle in her hands.

Belle came over and looked like she was about to cry as she gingerly took the leather bound book that said Journal in french gold caligraphy across the binding. " Why was she in my room?.." She started to cry.

Mira had HAD it. She ushered Belle to sit on the bed. Belles room mate was Edna. Another chore girl who had a chip on her shoulder.

" Ednas been wanting to swap to live with Lauriel anyways.. I'll ask if you can move to my room. Would that help?" Belle nodded trying to stifle her crying. "I'm gonna go get my tablet . Don't move anything yet ok?" Mira left having the door shut behind her. 

Mira walked just down the hall to her own room. Tapping the control panel on the wall to open the door.

Mira walked in to Daphne leaning over her desk in her room

" ARE YOU FUHCKING KIDDING MEH? GEHT THE FUHCK OUT MY RHOOM I'LL BREAHK YER FUCKIN TEETH OUT. OH WAIT THAT WOULD HELP YOU WOULDNT IT?" 

Mira shouted, and had clearly lost her cool upon seeing Daphne in her room rummaging through her desk. She literally grabbed Daphne by her front and threw her out of her room. Daphne fell as she landed, her tablet dropping on the hard wood flooring. Belle standing down the hall a ways in her doorway clutching her journal watched as Daphne scrambled to get up.

" You crazy witch! I'll have you sold!-" Daphne snapped.

Mira came after her looking like a raging bull.

A girl named Lauriel rounded the top of the stairs just in time to see Mira charging over to Daphne who was trying to get up off the floor.

Seeing the scene and her red headed room mate livid, she closed the distance. She was headed to her room anyway.

Lauriel was just another house girl. But she wasn't a bedroom slave. She had on her typical yoga pants and shoes and a tank top, her brown hair tied in a higher then 80's fashion thought decent ponytail. She was 5'7 and rather slim. " Whats going on here? Why is the troll screaming?" Shots fired across the bow. She didn't hate her irish roomie but she didn't _like_ her either.

" I found her snooping through our room. Did you give her permission to go into there??.." Mira seethed pointing at Daphne.

" Well no why would I-" She saw the scowl on Daphne's face. Shit that look meant she was suppose to cover for her…" I mean… maybe?..I don't..remember?"

Mira looked like she could spew acid. " Well I fuhcking didn't whihch meahns she cahn't go in there. You wait til he gets home. Youh've been nothin buht a bullhy all fuhckin day." The angrier Mira got, the stronger her accent was.

Daphne got up and straightened herself. " Lauriel I needed to speak with you that's why I was in your room." 

Lauriel was looking at how mad Mira was..She had to live with Mira in tight quarters. She calculated her options.

" You should have knocked..or checked where I was on the A.I. system." Lauriel didn't want to die in her sleep from the troll. She had to pick the lesser of 2..less than appealing choices. And that was siding with Mira since they lived together.

Mira throwing her hands up " Hohly fuck.. She has common sense. Daphne quick bohrrow some AND GEHT OUHT OF MY FUHCKING SIGHT." She lost her temper and control of her voices volume again. 

Daphne stormed downstairs and Lauriel followed reluctantly..

Mira snatched her tablet from her room and took pictures of the mess in Belles room. She told Belle to clean it and she'd help her with the bathrooms. It only put Mira a little behind her own chore schedule.

She had Belle eat in her room. It had been a really long emotional day for the girl. Mira was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and some girls wouldn't eat until later. She had the left overs in the fridge and she watched the clock and waited. 

She knew there was a chance Bardock didn't get her note. And she knew he was busy so she tried not to...assume he could drop everything. Mira also knew she might get in some real trouble for threatening and literally throwing Daphne. 

By almost 8 Mira was washed up and in her room for the night. Laying on her bed she was just trying to sort out the stressful day in her head a bit. She was throwing a small leather ball up and it just barely brushed the ceiling before dropping down, and then she would catch it and toss it back up.

She heard Lauriel come in and start moving stuff around.. " Hey...can I ask you something?" Mira said without stopping her toss of the small leather ball.

Lauriel huffed. " I guess troll..what is it?"

Mirada expected as much but bullying didn't get to her like it did Belle. " You still want a room with your hetero life mate Edna?" She asked.

Lauriel perked up. " I wouldn't mind.. why the change of heart ? Someone make you take a bath?" She teased. Part of it was in good fun. She didn't hate the red headed girl. But she had no interest in being friends with her either. 

" Just ask to swap with Belle. Should be allowed. Belle won't say no. " Mira stated but a hand came over and snatched the ball as she went to catch it. She sat up. " Give it back…" 

Lauriel looked at the ball in her hand then at Mira suspiciously.. " Your awful chummy with that bedroom girl.. You sure your not a bulldyke?" 

Mira smacked the ball up making it just scuff Lauriels chin and she then caught it. " That's a really antiquated slur, besides. Us bedroom girls stick together since we all get, how did you so eloquently put it - 'dicked down regularly. ' " Mira was quoting an insult Lauriel had made in private about her and the other girls who shared Bardocks bed. 

" You shouldn't insult people just because you disapprove of their lifestyle choices. And for the record I'm tired of the passive aggressive comments between you and Edna about it. And I'm also sick of listening to you cry about not being able to just live with your 'best bitch' almost every night . Just fucking move already so I can get some danm sleep and I don't have to listen to your whining any more.." 

Mira went to lay back against her bed.

Lauriel rubbed her chin a bit moving away. " Gladly troll. She smells better than you anyways". She stated and went about her business.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was a busy day at work. I found myself distracted often though. And I hated that feeling of being unable to focus. EverytimehI opened a new email or paperwork or even the paper that fuckin word popped up and mocked me..  
.  
.  
.  
_Apathy_  
.  
.  
.  
Fucking..fuck. I had crumbled the paper in frustration making my secretary look in at me oddly.

My mind didn't find focus until I got home. I parked the car and went inside and realized I was about 30 minutes early. Which explained no one greeting me. 

Checking the panel on the wall, a small screen projected, and showed the floor map and dots of where all the girls were. Everyone was busy. Well perhaps it was better that way. I went in and into my office. Letting the door shut and then locked it behind me.

I dropped down into my chair loosening my tie and saw something in front of my suspended monitor. Tucked precariously behind a picture. A small stack of books with a note taped on top. It had an arrow pointing to the side.

I looked at the books and instantly realized by the smell they were Daphnes. But I was instantly worried about the _subject_ of the books.

'A self help guide to snagging a saiyajin'

' How to navigate citizenship on Vegeta-Sai. '

' Saiyajin marriage culture and laws.'

' Half breeds : a humans perfect match.'

' Slaves: A guide to help you understand contracts and legal rights.'

' How to seduce and trap a Saiyajin.'

Hello Red flags. How are ya?

This was obnoxiously laughable and worrisome.

On the last book was another note. ' Do I have your attention? -M.' I lifted the book and another note fell out.

~ I've been trying to set a meeting up with you for almost 6 weeks. Daphne is _insisting_ I have to speak to you only through her. I've also seen concerning behaviour from Belle lately. Please come find me when you get this. ♧Mirada.

I eyed the note and reality set in, that clearly. Something was amiss. I took a moment to skim through the books and saw Daphness writing on the edges of the pages. That irked my sense of propriety.. And then I found a few page article folded up in the back of the book. It was highlighted with checks next to some of the paragraphs. 

A story of how a slave girl managed to marry a half breed. And how she got him to give up his other slaves. It was around 10 pages. But the lists of steps on _how_ the girl did this were what started to infuriate me. 

These steps were Highlighted. And a few of them marked off like you would an item on a check list.

• Push the other girls out. Make them not want him. Saiyajins aren't all rapists and half breeds are empathic so they'll stop trying with them. 

•Any slave who back talks you, you just can over react to. Turn the water works on and remember your ' just sensitive'. They are being the mean ones.

•Start micro managing him. If you can, start controlling who or when he talks to the other girls your competing with. You can give him tunnel vision by doing this and create a rift and disconnect between him and any other girls in the house. 

•If your a lead girl try this by having all his communications filtered through YOU. Tell him it's so he doesn't have to waste his time on nonsense that you can handle. It'll free up his time and put you closer to him and more in power of what he's doing and who he can talk to about what. And it'll put a tight control down on the other girls in the house.

I had to stifle a laugh. Who would even believe this garba-..

I stopped as my brain started making connections to recent events.

I realized I'd barely seen any of my other bedroom girls in around a month or so. Their rotations often changed because they were 'to tired' or had a mismatched schedule to my fluctuating work hours.

The thought came forward of how scared Belle got when Daphne entered the room last night. I popped my neck and moved the books aside turning on my office computer. 

I hammered away at some late running work emails before opening the separate email for my household only to find it flooded by emails from Daphne.

I sighed. I'd get to that mess in a bit.

I went to the search engine and just typed in Miradas contact point. 7 weeks since her last email- that can't be right. And Belle was 4 or so weeks. Usually each one of the girls checked in a few times every week with miscellaneous things they needed approval for.

I'd just approved an email from a girl not too long ago. I went back to my inbox and realized it was an email forwarded by Daphne. 

In fact all correspondence in the last month had been by Daphne forwarding a conversation she'd had with the other girl.

Now I knew, I wasn't getting my emails. Mirada would never lie about that type of thing anyways.

I took notice of some of the subject lines on Daphne's emails from today. They went from vague early this morning, to all caps and flagged as an emergency by afternoon. 

Ugh. This. Shit. Was. Annoying.

Best get this over with.

I opened the most current one and read through her tirade tale of trying to find an item for a girl in her room only to have Mira physically throw her out of the room.

I fucking laughed. Oh this had better be a good one. No physical fighting was allowed in my house.

I immediately went to my houses security system and started opening up the days feeds while reading through Daphnes emails which came off as more and more demanding until the last one which she flagged as an emergency. Her closing statement being ' Aren't you going to do something about this? SHE ATTACKED ME??.' 

A lot of things were starting to make sense in my mind after these books were brought to my attention. Suddenly I had a bit more of a distaste for my head girl.

I got up and went to a privately stocked decanter cabinet and popped it open. Grabbing one of the pricier drinks, I filled one of the carved crystal glasses. They had my court insignia on them.

Next I went into a lower drawer which was a cooling drawer and grabbed a few of the circular stones gently sliding them into the glass. I removed my tie and undid the first few buttons on my shirt. The armor underneath could wait until I finished this head ache.

One of the girls stopped by and paged the door asking if I needed anything. I was fairly sure it was Cierras voice." Just to not be disturbed. And drop off what ever was for dinner." I was less irritable on a full stomach.

A few hours later. A few video files were clipped and emails selected and saved. I'd found what Daphne did to the houses server. Being the only other one with administrative access to it. I could see she went in and changed the settings so ALL the emails addressed to me personally via the houses email, were instead sent to _her_ first. 

Not me. 

Her. 

That was a big no-no. Thanks to the security system I could see when she logged in and changed this. But the admin permission is what flagged me. She had _my_ override security code.. Certain things the girls weren't suppose to have access to. And that particular code was one. Only I was suppose to have it.

How curious.

Change Admin Password?

Yes

Have all entries into admin programming send alert to MB Bracer 1 ( my communication bracer ) as well as Admin MB email?

Yes.

Turn on thumb print recognition for permission requirement for any changes made to System by Admin?

Yes.

I waited until much later before making a video call on my tablet to Mira. Whom looked really surprised at the tablet call. Her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. And she was clearly in her room and on her bed.

" Uhm… Yessss?" She seemed unsure when she answered it until the video loaded on the screen showing me down in the office.

I never usually called her or anyone on their tablets.

" Come down to my office. So we can have that discussion. " I stated and watched her face wash with relief. She nodded giving a quick 'Yes Sir' before hanging up. A moment later and I heard voices outside my office door.

" He called me. Not you and I.." It was Mirada. She paged the door and I let it open. I'd eaten dinner in there and was drinking another whiskey. Mira came in with Daphne following. I scowled.

" I didn't call for you Daphne.. " I stated and casually pushed the books out of her line of site.

" I know Sir but you haven't answered my emails and there were -" Daphne was cut off as I put my hand up.

" Allow me to remind you.. My life doesn't revolve around your damn supposed urgent emails. I have much more important things to tend to. Before I get to my household. I have received your complaints and I am DEALING with them appropriately as. I. See. Fit..Now.. As I said, I didn't call for you. Dismissed girl.."

I was quietly seething. 

Annoyed and mad at the lack of respect. I realized I'd let my Ki slip and a few items on the desk slapped back down onto it when I reigned it in taking a deep breath.

Daphne left looking upset. The panel door shutting behind her.

I didn't care.

" Now about-" my bracer on my right forearm went off alerting me that someone had tried to over ride a control for a door and a speaker system. The speaker was for the com _inside_ my office.

I got instantly infuriated. That was the proof I needed though. Daphne was indeed overstepping.. I looked at the panel and nodded to it. " Open that com. " I said to Mira who went over pressing the green speak button lighting up the panel.

" Try that bullshit again girl. And I will sell you by tomorrow." I nodded to Mira and she tapped the button to close the com. I heard someone move away from the door and looked at my screen and could see Daphne storming down the hallway. Stomping her feet like a damn child.

" I got your message.." I invited her to sit and just asked her to start from the beginning. Mira said exactly what I had already found. No one could get a hold of me. It was either their emails never got to me or went to Daphne instead. 

Mira found it odd I no longer wanted her on rotation but she was having issues now that I apparently hadn't renewed her Rx for birth control. She explained that it helped regulate her sleep and helped her mood swings. And she wanted an explanation for why I'd taken her off of it.

She also owned up to her interactions with Daphne. Expressing how mad she was catching Daphne in Belles room and then hers. How she was worried for Belle as she seemed withdrawn. And the girl felt used by me. Someone had called Belle a whore and she apparently had been getting bullied.

I knew this would bite me in the ass. 

Always going for Belle since she was Daphnes opposite, whenever Daphne pissed me off. But since Belle and my other girls weren't on a proper rotation. They absolutely were justified to feel that way. To feel used. And then Daphne making such comments and harassing them afterwards..

" I warned you it was a bad idea to make her head girl. I understand why you sold Rarity. But Daphne has always been power hungry and mean. She's clearly got other plans. " Mira stated pointing to the books on my desk.

Rarity had been my last lead girl before Daphne. Her contract ended on rocky terms some years ago.

" Speaking of- where did you find those?" I asked, and sipped my whiskey and kept an eye on the screen. Checking on Belle in her room and then Daphne.

" In her hamper. At the bottom wrapped up in sheets." Mira fidgeted in the chair across from me. Mira never fidgeted.

I was going through Miradas health records which had her Rx orders that were suppose to come in with everyone elses once a month. I saw Miradas Rx had indeed been canceled last month. Shocker, someone used my admin authorization code to do it. 

I took a look at everyones and noticed Persephones was canceled 2 months ago and Belles had been canceled..this morning? I swallowed the distaste in my mouth at the thought of a human girl interfering and _messing_ with my other girls physical health.

My stomach flipped. That word came to mind again. _Apathy_ ….Had I been so blind not to see these signs in my own house or had I ignored them?

I prided myself on a well run household and clearly I had no idea what actually happened here when I was gone. I tried not to micromanage although I did have the security and tracking systems always on and the houses system was actually an Artificial Intelligence program to help me keep track of everything. I didn't like having to micromanage my home, that's what the girls were for. But clearly some of them _needed_ to be micromanaged.

Miras fidgeting snatched my attention. " Mira.. What else is bothering you...You never fidget." She was biting her lip.

" I pinky promised Belle I wouldn't tell anyone.. And she swore if I could get her a meeting without Daphne she would tell you..what happened. I know that seems like superstitious nonsense to you-" I cut her off. 

" We have them to. It's not superstitious. It's part of a, cultural - gender bond. Who am I to screw up the trust you make with the other girls. I'd be a real idiot if I didn't recognize the weight of a pinky promise…" I half muttered my words.

" Are- are you mocking me..?" Mira suddenly seemed bothered.

" No….No!..Not at all. A bit, too much whiskey is all." I realized my tone was coming out sarcastic. " Now.. about this incident." 

She hesitated. I knew she didn't want to break the trust of a friend.

" I won't say anything.." I slid my glass of whiskey towards her across the desk. " That migh-". She snatched the glass and slammed the remaining 3 shots in it. Before shoving the glass back at me.

I just sort of blinked. That wasn't weak or cheap alcohol by any means. But I noticed she stopped fidgeting. 

She made me swear on whatever whiskey that was, I wouldn't let it slip she had told me. That was easy enough. 

" You understahnd tha' by swearin' ohn it. If you flap yerh gums that you know or heard it she will know. She'll know I tohld you because I'm the ohnly one shes told abou' it.. Youh'll have tah give me the whole bottle. You ghet it?" Her irish accent got thick really fast. The flush in her cheeks told me the whiskey hit her pretty hard.

Yea no. I wouldn't be losing that bottle.

Mira explained that apparently Daphne had cornered Belle and severely harassed her after the last time I bedded her. Asking about specific things she'd heard.. Belle explained it was like Daphne had been in there watching. It was the kind of details she knew about the sex that was troubling.

Now I might keep human girls and bed them. But I don't go blabbering like that to the other girls about each other. Especially not within 24 hours of any adult activities..

But I quickly realized. Daphne probably just listened in over the com. Just like she tried to do when Mira first came in my office.

What a shameful, creepy thing to do to anyone. Even I felt like my privacy had been invaded. As the alcohol turned Miras face a bit more red and she kept talking I went into the system and dug back a month or so. " I'm listening just, hang on a moment.." I said in order to stop her from snowballing on her tangent. And she stopped and waited like I asked.

It only took me around 5 minutes to find it. After narrowing down the day I just had to follow Belle through the cameras. Until Daphne cornered her in the laundry room. I had to try a few cameras before I got one where the microphones caught the conversation clearly. I made a mental note to upgrade to better ones.

" If I show you this.. You swear you won't tell her or the other girls.. How closely, I monitor this house???" I asked. I was slightly seething still. My mind chewing on correct punishments to reel Daphne back into place..

Mira looked upset and looked down at the empty glass…" Yea.. Yea I prohmise noht t' say anythin.." She barely hesitated.

" Good girl.." I waved her forward and turned the screen so she could see it and hit play. 

It was only about 10 minutes of video. And it was hard to watch. I've watched corporal and war interrogations and been a part of them. But this. 

_This bothered me more than any of those._

I'd seen some unsavory stuff at trials even. This however crawled under my skin and irked me in a different way. Perhaps because this whole nonsense was actually preventable. And I had done nothing to ensure it wouldn't happen. I'd failed to protect the other girls in my house, from one of their own. 

From their lead girl who was suppose to help them, not hinder them.

And my frailest girl had now paid the price for my blissful ignorance and my apathy.

The video showed Daphne coming in and storming over and starting to ask Belle why her schedule changed. Every time Belle tried to answer Daphne interrupted. Daphne started asking the uncouth questions and Belle went to turn away. But Daphne grabbed her to keep her there. I watched Belle try to shake her off only for Daphne to get meaner.

'Stupid whore' was repeated several times. About how she was suppose to get on her knees first. And how she wasn't suppose to get off before me. And my favorite - how dare you make him clean your filthy cunt.- At that point I'd seen enough. By the time I looked back at Mirada. She was seething. I could smell the anger coming off of her. And it had flooded the office. 

" Do not.. even think. About doing _anything_ stupid Mirada.." I stated this as I smelled her temper spilling over.

" That fuhcking wench.." She hissed.

And thanks to being a full blooded typical saiyajin male.. I felt myself get half hard. I knew I shouldn't have drank. 

" Listen.. You're going to go upstairs and get Belle for me. Do _not_ make any pit stops or I will know." I pointed at the screen. I then opened a document file and email to write up the approval for Belle and Lauriel to switch rooms. 

Mira twitched her lip at me. " Yehs King-Sir.." She did that now and then. She'd call me the king of the house in the past. I knew it was meant endearingly. 

I printed the approval and set it up to be ready to send in my email. And was just finishing putting the stamped seal on the papers and setting them aside to dry when Mira paged to enter. " Come.." I said and the door opened revealing Mira and a very nervous looking Belle. Mira locked the panel behind them once they entered.


	5. Apathy : Ch. 4 Place the seeds in ample sunlight and warmth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEASER: NSFW SMUT
> 
> " I'd rather not do any damage by being to eager. Be patient." My hips gently pushing as I dragged the covered hot length up and down her folds. Always pausing at her entrance to run a small circle and just as she would start to shift or grind her hips I'd pull it away. My free hand keeping her pinned to the desk as the other helped guide my cock against her.
> 
> The last rotation really got her and I felt the extra wetness I'd been waiting for. She was wet sure but I preferred a girl soaked before I went in. 
> 
> " Sir, You and your patience can go fuck yourselves…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! All feed back is welcome here or on my twitter! With Sunday being Mothers day, I waited until Monday to post this, and I'm working on trying for chapter 5 ( or 6 rather according to Ao3) releasing early. I'm still down an editor and could use 2 more pre readers!
> 
> This chapters warnings:
> 
> SMUT  
> BDSM  
> DRINKING?
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Ch. 4  
Place seeds in ample sunlight and warmth.

"Y-you wanted..t...t-to see me?" Belles voice shook. One thing Belle had when she was quite nervous was a notable stutter. It bothered me that she was this nervous coming to see me. Like she was scared I was angry with her. 

" Yes, Mira said you needed to speak with me in private.." Mira then went to turn to leave and I saw Belle snatch at her Miras hand. 

Mira looked worried as she stopped to look back at Belle. " It's alright Dahrlin.. Whats wrong?" She held Belles hand and I saw the tight grip Belle had on it..

The smell of fear quickly filled my office along with Miras worry. I really didn't feel it was fair to make Belle any more uncomfortable . She'd clearly had a very trying afternoon. " Would you like Mira to stay Belle?.. " 

Belle looked at me and bit her lip and then back to Mira.. She gave a very unsure nodd.." I-is..is that ok-k? " 

" Of course. You're not in any trouble. I heard some of my girls were having trouble getting ahold of me. And you were one of them. " Belle sat in the chair across from my desk. Mira sat on its arm rest.

I waited and Belle was nervously fidgeting with her braided hair. I saw a look from Mira that gave me some context to start.

" So.. some incidents from today were brought to my attention. Including Daphne being in your room and Miras without permission and an incident in the kitchen around lunch time where Mira smashed a coffee cup." The red headed girl got that irritated look on her face.

" Oh! No please don't be mad at Mira she just was..uhm.." Belle wasn't prone to lieing but she didn't want to get Mira in trouble. I could see the dark marks I'd left on her neck from across my desk.

" I'm well aware of what provoked the incident. And I'm sorry you had to endure such behaviour. I'm not sure _why_ it happened but I do plan on getting to the bottom of that. Mira has expressed possibly having you trade rooms with Lauriel as well. If this is something you would like done?" I knew giving her a good piece of news might help her relax and lighten the tone of things. The hardest part was fibbing about how much I knew until she gave me the info herself.

Mira was intently watching Belle. Whose face went from extreme worry and breaking eye contact to looking down at her knees, then seeming relieved. "Oh.. Yes I'd really like that if I could stay with Mira from now on.." Her body relaxed a bit and I saw Mira put her arm around her shoulders, squeezing her from the side against her hip.

I slid the approval form across the desk for Belle to take. " Give that to Edna . Mira the other goes to Lauriel. ". Mira nodded taking the other sheet and folding it to stuff into her pajama pants pocket.

" Now if there isn't anything else I still have some things to do in order to take care of this incident accordingly. " I saw Belle nodd and go to stand but she hesitated. She looked up at Mira as if asking what she should do. She was debating taking the good news of switching rooms and running and leaving the rest unsaid. Luckily Mira wouldn't let her. 

Mira nodded. " Belle.. you have to trust him… " She rubbed the girls shoulder. " He's trying to make things right.. He's trying to fix this.. Is there anything else you ...feel he should know?" She was biting her lip and looking at Belle who seemed scared all of a sudden.

" I-I know.. I..".. Now Belle was biting her lip. "Uhm...Mira can..can you just..I don't want you to go but I..I.. uhm..". She was getting lost in her words. I watched Belle struggle to find the nerve.

" You need Mira to step out for a moment?" I asked and Belle nodded. I waved at Mira for her to go.

Mira stood up and leaned down to hug Belle." Its alright.. He'll do the right thing. Just talk to him. " She was whispering to Belle, her face on the far side away from me. But I could hear her just fine. 

Mira left quietly. " I'll be just outside the door." She stated more for Belle than my benefit. Once the panel shut. Belle was back to fidgeting with the braid that came over her left shoulder.

" Now. What is it you want me to fix?. " I was trying to be vague. I could see she was struggling and I made sure the screen on my Desk was back to the history files of the surveillance system. 

Belle was wringing her hands a bit. " Well… If I am. ..uhm… That wasnt… That wasn't the first time I had an incident with Daphne. " To my surprise she didn't stutter but she was straining to speak.

" Oh? That's worrisome … Tell me Rose petal.. How many times have there been, where she has spoken to you in such a way? can you remember what room you were in. Or when they were?". 

I was pulling up some of the files I had already found as she mentioned a few of the common work spaces and the days they happened. That narrowed it down quite a bit. I grabbed the video from each.

I gestured for her to come around the desk and when she obliged I gently pulled her into my lap.

" Can you remember the first time she spoke to you in this way? The very first incident?" I asked all while saving the clips into their own file to use and dissect later.

Belle nodded. " It was the day after my last night with you. I know it was awhile ago, it was a Waindrleeday on the 17th.." I sort of chuckled. Her tone suggested I wouldn't remember something so trivial. I didn't find it trivial in the slightest.

" I may be old Belle but I can still remember when I had which girl in my bed. " I smiled and then let my face get solemn. " Is this the correct place and time for the incident you're referring to?" I pointed to the screen so she could see the laundry room clip. She nodded and I hit play while turning it back to me.

As soon as the audio came on, Belle cringed in my lap. As soon as Daphne called her a stupid whiore on the video I instantly regretted not muting it. 

" I _really_ don't need to-" She was grimacing. I hated seeing her that uncomfortable.

" My apologies.." I muted it instantly and let the video run its course.

" But can you-" She was asking how I could hear what was being said.

" The AI system has subtitles.." I tapped the screen showing her the words running along the bottom in saiyajin.

I didn't realize how angry I was getting. " Sir??" Belle said and suddenly stood up moving away from me and around the desk and she just barely reached my whiskey glass that had floated close to 6 feet up.. I tensed and the rest of the items fell back to my desk.

" I'm sorry..I didnt … I-I was-wasn't t-trying to." Belle grew upset and panicky registering that my Ki flaring up, thus causing items to float in the room meant I must have been mad. She misread this, that I was mad with her and my heart sunk.

This is why I don't train at home. Most saiyajins have their own training facility at home however minor with a reinforced gravitron training room. Well the upper class do I should say. I was one of the few with my stature and ranking that did not have a training facility on my property. And this was why.

I'd seen first hand what happens to a human girl who sees you power up to train. Who watches you go super and wail on a sparring opponent and trash a training field. 

Humans are well aware that we are _much_ stronger than them. Even the weakest of us and the half breeds. That we could snap their necks like twigs or rip them in 2 like a loaf of bread.

But letting a girl you live with, who shares your bed, takes care of your home, and other girls, see you like that. See you power up past Supra level 1 or even powering up at all. And then train or spar all out with an opponant.

It'll change her.

And it will change how she sees you. 

I let 1 girl see me train. And never again. It destroyed her. She just couldn't trust me again after. 

It still stung, that wound. I prided myself on my patience and control. Especially around my girls. My house and its girls are often envied for the calm and smooth relationship I have and ability to keep my home running smoothly. Most human females had a herd mentality and instinct. But they also had the same alpha instinct we saiyajins did. That there had to be a leader. And often when you had more than a few girls under 1 roof a lot of tension, fighting and childish drama usually could be expected.

Precisely like what Daphne had been pulling. 

" I am _not upset_ with you.." I stood up and went around the desk where she stood holding the whiskey glass. I took it and set it down on the desk behind me then held out my hand to her. I watched her tense and recoil a bit seeing me move around the desk to be in front of her.

" Y-your..your no-not.? " I hated when she stuttered. It's how I knew she was actually really scared and panic stricken. Belle reached and gave me her hand. It was clammy from her nerves.

" No. You've done nothing wrong." I held her small hand and let my thumb brush over the small knuckles. I could feel her pulse in her smaller fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on sooner and you had to endure such things under my roof. " I gestured for her other hand which she gave to me. They were both so much smaller than mine. Holding them I rubbed over her knuckles with my thumbs giving a light squeeze now and then which she returned.

" I'm mad at her and I'm mad at myself. But not you. I hope that's clear. " My tail had un wrapped to tap against part of the desk. Belle nodded and took a deep breathe. But her face was not relieved. Understandably so. That would take time.

" Belle?" I needed her to look me in the face. When she did my right hand came up to smooth over her chin and her cheek. " Rose petal you're _not_ a whore. You're a good girl. A damn good house girl. There are nights I call on you because you're a balm to my senses. The rotation did get messed with but that'll change. You'll have regular nights with me just like the other girls again."

I used the hand I still had to pull her closer. Having to lean down to steal a kiss from her. She swooned against me a bit. Leaning into my chest. I embraced her tightly as she stood between my feet and I was still partially sitting on the edge of my desk.

I let her press into me. My shirt part of the way unbuttoned and I still had my armor on underneath. I'd gotten distracted handling everything and now it was late.

I broke the kiss reaching up to touch her face again. My hand smoothing over cheek. " I'm sorry if my actions ever made you feel that way.. That is not the intention for while this is your home." I kissed her forehead and let my hand slip into her hair a little. 

" I know..I'm sorry I couldn't get ahold of you.." She still felt in the wrong despite that this whole mess was completely my fault.

" No no. That's not your fault either. I've fixed that as well. Stop apologizing." I stole another kiss from her and in between the breaths she said " ok Sir.." . She deepened the kiss and I didnt stop her. I pulled her in tightly to my frame and I felt the heat coming off her groin through her pajama slacks. She finally came up for air from the kiss. And I had to chuckle. "Sweet girl I hope your using that creme like I told you. "

Her face had flushed as soon as I pulled her in close. I felt her legs shift their weight as she nodded. " After my shower.. its uhm…" I kept her wrapped up in my arms still.

" Yes it'll be tender for a few days. Use it twice a day then. It'll get easier once your back on normal rotation. And I'm seeing you regularly" 

She nodded and stayed there. I felt her hands fumbling my shirt material a bit. I leaned back to the control panel on the far corner of the desk just behind me and tapped the com button.

" Mira go fetch me that damn girl. And do not make any pit stops or I'll know.. Oh and she best be intact when she arrives. " I instantly felt Belle tense against me and go to seperate. 

" As you'hd like Sir.." I swear Miras response was through gritted teeth from the sound of it through the com link.

" I'll get out of your hair Sir. " Belle went to stand more and instead I pulled her back to me. 

" No you're not dismissed yet. But I'll take another one of these.." I leaned down and sucked her into a kiss. I knew Mira would be a few minutes. So I busied myself with Belles mouth while I waited. Lifting her up a bit so she could reach a bit more. I instantly felt her body melt against mine, my arms gripping around her tightly. I felt her get warmer from her navel down. 

Well that wont do. She was still way too sore for activity. But before I could finish the thought the panel door opened. Belle clammed up a bit which caused me to reassert myself a tad. No I wasn't done tasting her yet. I could smell the irritance from Daphne as she entered with Mira and the door shut behind them. 

Belle turned into the modest librarian trying to politely end the kiss but instead I just gripped her tighter and pushed a bit. So she continued returning my affections, her face flush. After I'd gotten my point across, that I made the decisions of when to stop. Not others. I broke the kiss causing her to gasp a little. My tail had idly wrapped around her waist at some point without me realizing it. I held onto Belle and the hand in her hair gently encouraged her to rest her face on my chest.

" I'm going to give you the chance… To explain to me your actions as of late.. If you lie to me. I'll know. If you piss me off more than you already have. I'll sell you. I'll have you out of my house in less than 24 hours. I'll take the hit on your resale value, and if you think I don't have a waiting list for people vying for any of my girls then your delusional… Now.."

I adjusted my hold on Belle as Mira came off to stand to the left side of Daphne.

" Last nights atrocities aside. I've come to find out you've been bullying my other girls including Belle. And you've been tampering with the AI admin system making it hard for them to reach me. "

My one hand around Belle drew an idle pattern on her back while the other rubbed at the nape of her neck a bit. She was a ball of tension in my arms and I was making it a point to keep my anger in close check.

" I feel like this is a conversation better had in _private. ..Sir._ " Daphne stated. Ugh that tone. I hated that tone. 

" Oh no. Since you want to answer my question with a question. Care to explain these? " I let go of Belles back to grab one of the books tucked just out of sight. Belle actually looked up seeing the book. The one I specifically grabbed was 'How to seduce and trap a Saiyajin male.' Belle gasped a little when she saw the title. Mira grinned like a cheshire cat and Daphnes look of utter shock and anger was pleasing to me.

" Who went in _my room_???!!" She shot daggers and instantly looked at Mira who was biting her cheek to keep from grinning. Mira shrugged at her.

" Ahh so you admit they are yours. Excellent. I got home early and did some snooping of my own. This." I waggled the book at her. " Is unacceptable and delusional. Your a slave Daphne. That's all you will ever be to me." I set the book down, gently unwrapping Belle from my hold. Then guided her to Mira so she could still keep her back to her aggressor.

Mira gladly took Belle and hugged her letting the girl hide her face into her shoulder. All while shooting daggers at Daphne.

" Well?.." I asked crossing my arms.

Daphne was thinking. I could smell her panic and fear and anger at being caught red handed. She was upset. Rightfully so. " I.. Just.. thought I was doing what.. You'd like. " I watched her face go from calculating to upset as she started turning on the water works. " What would... make you happy..Sir.." She was trying to compose herself. Wiping at her eyes.

She was lying and trying to flip this back onto me

Oh no you don't you little spoiled twat.

" There is no bone in my body that would condone or approve the actions you've done and said to Belle." I stated. Still waiting for the truth. But part of me knew if she admitted to trying to manipulate me. I would sell her. Girls like that are poison to a well functioning household.

" I know we had some heated words this morning but I've never done anything mean to her. I don't know where these allegations-" She stopped talking as I swung the screen around showing the security camera of the original laundry room incident with the date and time. 

I hit play.

Daphne's irritated tones cut through the silence in my office from the video. _" Your absolutely useless all that garbage you read in books and you cant even control your own cunt from getting off before he does. The nerve I-"_ I hit pause and saw movement as Mira grasped at Belle tightly who had started to cry a bit having to re hear the video. Unfortunately the video was necessary.

" Your lying.. And I know you are. " I stated. I watched her face go to calculating again and I reached over from the stack of her books snatching the article she had printed out and highlighted. She started the water works again but they had no effect on me.

" If need be, start tampering with medications for other girls. Unmedicated girls are more prone to misbehaviour. Birth control especially. Remember reminding them they're trash in suttle ways like making them clean your mess as well as his will establish the separation you are trying to make." 

I saw Miras face go pale then get red and I put my hand up before she could say anything.

" Still have nothing to say for yourself?.." I wanted to torch the paper but I knew I needed to keep that for evidence later down the road.

Daphne was crying now.

Not because she felt bad but because she was panicking that she might lose everything because of her arrogance. " I-I'm sorry I..I don't know what I was thinking…" She cried into her hands, but it felt fake.

I saw Mira look at me and I knew she was wondering if I was buying into this hogswallop. 

" You're lucky I'm one of the few saiyajin men who thinks 2nd chances actually work. " Her tears stopped almost immediately and she started wiping them from her face. This confirmed she wasn't actually sorry. 

" However. Since you seem to think my house could be better micro managed by you. And lets be clear: that is not possible. Because it's my house. I think I'll be micromanaging you for awhile."

I moved around the desk and went to a cabinet on the wall that I had to unlock with some keys from my pocket. I removed something I used before I upgraded to the A.I. system years ago. A black wristlet with a small box on it that also had a screen.

Mira gasped. " Sir- don't you think that's a little harsh?.." I could see where Miras mind was going.

I walked over to Daphne and signaled for her wrist, She hesitantly offered it and I strapped it on locking it there. The screen flashed and I held my thumb to it while it activated and scanned the finger print.

" Contrary to what your thinking Mira I am not a monster. Just a calculated beast. It does _not_ shock her." I stated and I saw all 3 take a sigh of relief.

"It's better than that. It'll tell me exactly what shes doing and where she is at any given time I wish. If she takes too long or dawdles on a chore it'll tell me. It'll tell me if something was missed from ordering as well or late. And I'll adjust her pay accordingly. " 

Mira bit her lip as she understood what I was doing. And she looked at Daphne who seemed to be panicking even more than I'd hoped. Fucking with her pay was probably the only way to get through to her. Daphne went to attempt a protest.

" I really feel this is un necessary Sir I-"

" Shut it girl…" 

She silenced. 

" Your suspended. You can't go on any off site trips. You'll no longer be on bedroom rotation or allowed in there at all and I'm putting a halt on your birth control to ensure you don't try anything funny. Lets try this for.. 2 months." I looked to Mira who looked more pleased than a cat who ate a shrieking canary.

" Sir..I'm in the middle of my cycle. You _can't-_ "

" Yes. Yes I can. And I am. That's what you get for tampering with Miras birth control _and_ Belles. I saw you canceled it earlier. And the status changes will be reflected in your pay. " Her face dropped. She hadn't realized how much I knew of her atrocities.

I saw Belle turn and look stunned. She had been crying. She didn't handle confrontation well and was upset at the conversation. I was thankful Mira was willing to hold and console her when I let go of her. 

"Why w-would you d-do that? ..D-Do you know h-how si-sick I... g-get. If I-Im Off.. off it?" Belle stannered. It scared her. I knew then Belle and Mira would never trust Daphne again. And I needed it that way. I needed someone to tell me when and if she got out of line again. Clearly they were a bit more loyal than others who had been apathetic to what was going on.

I put my hand up to stop Belle and I saw she still clung to Mira. They hadn't known it was Daphne, but now they did. I saw that loathing detached look on Miras face as she looked at my head girl. Mira and Belle had a right to know their physical health had been tampered with and not by my orders.

I had made my point. 

Daphne looked to be chewing the inside of her cheek and looking down at her feet as she tried to calculate a response.

" Don't speak.. I'm not done yet. You no longer can approve anything. It all comes through me again as it should be. And anything that might have been approved by you will be coming to me now since your judgement can't be trusted. Don't contact me when I'm away unless it's an emergency. I'll move your chores for my clothes down to the laundry room and someone else can retrieve them. I don't want you anywhere near my bedroom for awhile. And quite frankly I don't want to hear that mouth unless it's a needed question with protocol in place. Have I made myself clear?." I gave her a moment to absorb things and she nodded.

Not good enough.

" Girl you will respond properly when your Master addresses you." I let my words get sharp and my tone get agitated.

" Y-Yes Sir.." She stated.

" That'll be Yes Master Bardock for you from now on..". A nice little reminder of her different place now.

" Yes, Master Bardock." She was defeated. 

" Dismissed. You'll get an email with your updated list before morning. Your day will start at 0 530 hours." Daphne turned to leave and she couldn't look me in the face. Good. She should feel ashamed.

" Yes, master Bardock." She left the room.

I turned to the others. Belle was calming down. And Mira seemed distracted by keeping her settled. "Now. I want you 2 to get off to bed. Its late. Move your rooms in the next 3 days alright? Mira make sure she's settled. Then stop back down." Both of them nodded. And without hesitation, they said Yes Sir. 

Belle stopped by the door. " Thank you Sir.." I nodded. She felt relieved. Finally.

" Your welcome girl. Now.. go to bed.. Don't forget that creme either. " I chastised her as I sat back down behind my desk. I put Daphnes books in a drawer I could lock in a side filing cabinet and went into the payroll to adjust Daphnes pay and set up a small program to link to my bracer to make easy adjustments as I saw fit over the next few weeks while I micro managed Daphne.

About 20 minutes later Mira came down and paged the panel door. " Come.." I stated as Mira came in. Mira had on a tank top and loose fitting sleep pants, her hair still lightly tied back in a messy ponytail. The curls bounced with her steps.

" You asked to see me Sir?" She seemed to have calmed down at least. I gestured her to come around the desk and as she came near I lifted her to sit on the desk while I sat in my chair. She was much prettier to look at up close while working on the system. 

" I wanted to apologize for not telling you who had tampered with your medication and say that I'm sorry I didn't immediately catch it. It is ordered now though. That should never happen again." I let my free hand rest on her thigh. I finished what I was doing on the screen and cracked my neck. I reached for my still empty whiskey glass.

" Oh let me get that Sir." She took the glass and wriggled off the desk in front of me. I chuckled sitting back. She went into the cabinet and after a moment she chuckled. " That was the 200 anniversary one wasn't it Sir?" 

" Very good.. I'm surprised you tasted it at all." I heard her get the decanter and pour. 

" New stones Sir?" She asked.

" No room temperature is fine." I heard her remove the stones onto the side tray by the cabinet so they could get rinsed later on. She came back over offering me the glass and I took it slamming back a swig of it.

" Did you want another taste girl?" I finally made eye contact and she gave me that playful grin.

" I'll never turn down good whiskey Sir." she reached for the glass. 

" Ah ah.." I pulled the glass away and took another swig and grinned not swallowing it. She leaned forward and I beckoned her closer. Without any hesitation she slid onto my lap and kissed me. Her legs straddling mine and hanging off the desks chair.

Within a moment her lips parted as I let her have a mouthful of that strong whiskey. I felt her cough a little but she didn't break the kiss. " Such a damn good girl you are." I breathed and kissed her harder devouring at her mouth a bit roughly. I felt my canines cut her tongue and one of her lips as I slid the glass off to the side on the desk. My hands firmly grasping her rear to pull her down and grind up to her through my work slacks. It'd been a long day.

I felt her grind back down and my hands slid moving her tank top up and uncovering those larger breasts. I leaned down nipping the skin sharply with my teeth, one of my hands made its way up to the back of her neck and gripped at the hair tightly and pulled arching her back out at me. She moaned.

I let my mouth devour one of her breasts pressing my teeth into the flesh quite a bit. Sucking the now erect nub into my mouth. While my free hand steadied her back and guided her grinding. I growled into her flesh.

" Sir..Sir I'm sorry I.. damn it.." There was that irish accent and sailor tongue. I knew though. I knew what she was worried about.

I let go of her hair and eased back off her chest to lean back in my chair. Looking for my war bag. I knew I had brought it in from the car. I never went anywhere without it, old military habit. 

" Where are you in your cycle?" I found the bag and leaned to snatch it, bringing it over near the chair.

" A little over halfway in. Which means that.." She trailed off as I grinded back up against her again.

" You can't restart your meds for another 2 weeks or so when it finishes.. And it'll take what about a month to be back into your system?" I was going through 1 or 2 pockets of the bag until I found what I needed.

" I uhm..Yea..That's.. Sir..?" She was distracted and I finally found what I was digging for: condoms. I always kept an up to date set around. Just in case.

" Are you going to feel safe enough with these? If not you need to tell me now so I can make arrangements." I held the small packet up and my other hand stopped her hips from grinding.

She thought for a minute or so. " As long as they don't break Sir...." She stated. 

" They shouldn't. I'll be careful until we can get you back on your meds." I set the condoms on the desk. 

" Now.. where were we...Ahh yes.. " I snatched up her hair again pulling it hard and the other hand grabbed her breast roughly and used it as my leverage to slam her down as I grinded up to her.

She yelped a bit but the noise turned into a bit of a purr in her chest. Luckily for me Mira was a taller and bigger girl who could handle a bit of roughness. 

" Damn youh'd think yeh missed meh Sir." She teased before wriggling her hips back against me.

Another reminder of how long it had been since I'd had the red haired vixen in my bed. I moved my hand down around her side to her rear and lifted her as I stood up. I set her on the desk and let go, letting her lean back. She took her tank top off and I snapped my fingers dimming the office light on my desk.

Mira was different then most of my girls. She stood tall at 5'10 or so with a thicker waist line and build. Thick thighs, a smaller rear end and larger breasts that were a handful even for me. What I always liked about her though, was how fair her skin was. Light pale skin with light red freckles that covered her shoulders splaying down her back and front and over the bridge of her nose. She had eyes as green as a field and red curly hair as bright as autumn leaves. 

The dark stained wood of my desk made her stand out even more as she laid back against it shirtless. I cracked my neck as I went to un buckle my slacks and she wriggled out of her pajama bottoms. 

As I freed myself she sat up reaching for it. Eager little nymph. I swatted her hand away stroking the length myself. " No. " Was all I said and she didn't reach for me again. I got a wicked grin as I reached over to grab my whiskey swigging it again. Before replacing the glass back onto the desk.

I brought my free hand up to her face and traced the bottom lip with my thumb. " Open.". 

She let her jaw slack and I pushed my thumb in. Her tongue pushing back against it as I pushed it under her tongue and then around to the back of it. I felt her breath deep as she wrapped her lips around it and started to suckle just a little.

I grinned before removing my thumb and dragging it down her chin. I pushed my index and center finger at her lips and she didn't hesitate. I pushed them all the way back to touch the back of her throat. I felt her gag reflex move as I hit it and her throat spasmed a bit in response causing her to make a slightly gargled moan. I grunted and pressed down on her tongue a bit making it struggle to work. 

" More girl.." I growled and I felt her double her efforts sucking the fingers back to their joints and slathering over them with her tongue. She moaned into them and I felt myself grow tense in my hips. 

I removed my fingers abruptly and pulled them down to apply the wetness I'd gathered on to my hard length. I reached for the packet giving it a quick tear and once I had popped the condom out I adjusted my self to roll it down over. The fit was snug, but not excruciatingly tight.

" Now.. How long has it been?" I asked her as I stroked my length with one hand for another moment. The other hand nudged her thighs apart and steadied her hip. I parted her lips with the tip and nudged the entrance, just barely pressing like I was about to enter. But then pulled back and rubbed the tip up against her folds and clit. Grinding in the slightest against the swelling nub. 

" 3...weeks?" She panted and when I pushed at her she started to moan. But it quickly turned to a whine.. She bit her bottom lip and bucked her hips down a little. " Danm it, your a fuckin tease.." She cursed. She went to prop herself up on her elbows and my hand splayed down on her chest pushing her back down.

" I'd rather not do any damage by being to eager. Be patient. " My hips gently pushing as I dragged the covered hot length up and down her folds. Always pausing at her entrance to run a small circle and just as she would start to shift or grind her hips I'd pull it away. My free hand keeping her pinned to the desk as the other helped guide my cock against her.

The last rotation really got her and I felt the extra wetness I'd been waiting for. She was wet sure but I preferred a girl soaked before I went in. 

" Sir, You and your patience can go fuck yourselves… I'm a big girl. I prohmise I'm noht gonna break." She grinded her hips down a bit. That irish accent heavy and I could tell that whiskey was running its course judging by how flush her face still was.

I growled disapprovingly and without thinking to much on it I grabbed her thigh and flung it flipping her onto her stomach, and bent over my desk before nudging her legs apart. I also grabbed both of her arms and bent them to the small of her back pinning them with one hand. The other snatched up that loose pony tail and cranked back causing her back to arch down. Pressing her breasts against the cold hard top of my desk and arching her rear back against me. 

I Ieaned over her back to whisper in her ear, biting at it a bit. She moaned squirming underneath me, eagerly trying to push back against the tip that now sat resting against her outer lips. " You will remember girl . In my house patience is the virtue..Now.. if you don't want this.. I will take it away and give it to someone else." I growled in her ear again before nudging at her entrance with the tip. 

Using her hair as leverage I stretched her head back a bit and to the side opening her neck up to me . My teeth raking down the side and sinking into the flesh a bit now and then. She'd shutter every time I started to bite down, giving me a heady moan. 

I rocked my hips back away from her, and she squirmed until I set them back forward again. I repeated this a few more times. Her entrance became soaked in anticipation.

I was really starting to lose patience when I felt her body give underneath me. Her back arching just that bit more and her head pulling back at a more relaxed angle. I had tucked the tip between her outer folds and kept on dragging it back and forth. Teasing the now slick entrance with the wrapped bulged end.

" Fuhckin aye I wahnt that. Don't be a greehdy bastahrd.. Please….Please Sir.." Her voice grew more strained as I stopped moving and let her fight to wriggle her hips correctly to try and grind back to it.

I leaned angling down bit and with one quick dip I pushed in, almost all the way to. Filling her deep at that angle. She cried out and cursed, her insides gave these tense slight quivers. She adjusted within a moment while I pulled her head back using her hair as a handle. I leaned over top of her to kiss her. The angle making her strain for the upside down kiss, which I enjoyed. Her moans straining in her throat.

" Grip the desk girl. " I grunted releasing her hands from the small of her back, giving her just enough time to find the edge with her fingers before I started a rather steady and climbing grind. I didn't back out much. But I slammed back in every time and grinded my hips forward into her.

It was just enough to get her frustrated. I could feel her writhing under me her insides quivering for a bit more friction than the short grinding movement I was giving her. But no, she could wait. 

Mira had broken a sweat under me and was bracing back against the desk for every rock inwards I gave. I heard her curse under her breath in frustration.. Her body giving a strained shudder as her insides coated me and I felt my slacks get wetter. For a moment I thought she'd came but it was just her body getting more eager.

I slowed down even more. Just getting my point across .

That did her in.

She bucked her hips back groaning. " Fuhcking danm it Sir.." At that point she finally caved "Please….." She was whining.

" Please.. what?"

I breathed down over her face until I found her lips again. Coveting her mouth in a deep kiss and once again letting my teeth scrape and nick her. 

" Please Sir.. fuck me hard.."

That did it.

I growled. Bracing against her arched back I stood up away from her and held her by the hips. Using them for leverage as I backed almost all the way, waiting to pop forward again. 

" Thats a good little whiskey girl…. Fine.. you can have it.." I taunted her knowing she wasn't one for begging anyways.

I started at a fairly steady pace using her hips as an anchoring point to grab and pull her back to me with every inward thrust. I broke a sweat and the wet smacking noise pierced the room. Miras slurred moans, the desk groaned under her. Only having to lift her hips up a little to get a nice downward angle as I went at her. Unlike Belle, Mira took awhile to get off and didn't make nearly as much of a mess. 

However the growing stain on my thread count slacks would say otherwise. And the lower part of my shirt too. I'd have to try and remember a little whiskey helped her along down there.

I'd been hammering away for a bit when I felt her hips start lifting in my hands so she could brace back against the incoming assault of my thrusts. Her moans changed from slurred to loud and there was that sailors tongue again. 

" Fuck.. Sir I'm gonna...mmmm.." Her thighs tensed and and I eagerly picked up the pace to oblige her.. 

" Not unless you ask first girl.." I instantly stopped and on my backwards pull I removed myself from her hot depths . 

She got pretty mad almost instantly much to my amusement..

" You sihck son of a fuhckin-" I snatched her hair pulling it up and back and growled at her.. " That was mean you bahstard!" She said angerly propping herself up to alleviate the hold on her hair.

" That mouth girl… Keep it shut unless your asking to get off. " I stated and she shot me a very angry look but she didn't say anything. I smirked. Knowing I'd gotten my point across. 

" You will ask.. Or you'll get nothing. " I stated before releasing her hair and shoving her back at the desk. She gripped at the edge and took a moment to catch her breath. I used the break to start dragging my self along her lips again teasing at her entrance.

She wiggled back against me trying to angle herself to slip back onto it. I grinned. She was frustrated which was where I needed her to be. 

" _Ask_ girl.." I grunted holding one of her hips to stop her wriggling. 

" Please Sir.. I wahnt to geht off...Please phut it bahck in.." It was how politely she said it in this defeated manner. For Mira that was her way of submitting. 

Bending down to lean over her back my free hand grasping at that red mop of hair. " See...Good girls who ask." I nudged her entrance and started a slow grind back up into her. " Get rewarded.." I breathed my words in her ear. I shifted so I could back out a good bit before grinding back into her.

" I'm a fairly... _generous_ king.." I saw her smirk when she heard me, I growled, and slowly picked up my pace again. One hand in her hair helping her arch her back quite a bit and the other steadying her hip. I let go of her hair after awhile so I could lift and hold her at both of her hips. Every time she got eager and started bucking back at my thrusts I'd slow back down. Within about 30 minutes she was a sweaty writhing mess on my desk. Her moans slipping to whines.

" Now. If you'll just ask. I'd be happy to give you what your writhing around for.." I slowed my pace just a bit again and grinded while I was deep in her.

I felt her walls tense around me as she gave a moan. She finally, once again caved to my demands.

" Can I geht off? Please Sir?." She had stopped her writhing and gripped the edge of the desk; white knuckled. She was bracing for what she knew I would oblige to.

" Thata girl Mira.. You can have it.." I gripped her hips pretty roughly and lifted them so I had control of them. Lifting her rear up a bit I started a harsh quick grinding rythm in and quickened the unrelenting pace. I was close to. I breathed deep and braced myself. It always took longer with a sleeve on. Luckily Mira always took a bit to get off. 

Mira could take a pounding more then my other girls but I still had to be careful. I let my hips buck and my fingers dig into her as my grinding got quicker and I pushed as deep as she would let me. Which was damn near close to all of me fitting in.

I felt climax suddenly coming on and tensed trying to make my thrusts deeper instead of faster as not too tear her up so much. It still took another minute before I felt Miras insides suddenly clench at me and spasem in orgasem. She came cursing under me against the desk

I took advantage of the sudden gripping, managing a few more thrusts in before I realized I was going off. Fuckin condems did that every time. As I came I backed out. An old habit, as I did the condem filled but i could feel it had stayed intact. I steadied myself on the desk.

It was now warm in my office and I realized i was in desperate need of a shower. Luckily Mira wasnt the type to need much affection after sex. After a moment or 2 she lifted herself to stand and I stretched my arms up popping my back again.

" Made a right mess of yo- Sir your not out of your work clothes yet?" Her house girl mode instantly engaged. Seeing me still in my work shirt and armor. She went to snatch up her pajama bottoms off the floor to pull them on and I snatched her wrist stopping her.. Mira was also one of the few of my girls who did not startle at my snap reflexes. 

" No.. I think you'll walk upstairs like that. Get my shower ready." I grinned and she just gave me this smirk and quick eye roll. She grabbed up her clothes. " Oh and Mira." She stopped looking at me her clothes in a bundle under her arm. I suddenly hoped Daphne saw her. I slid the glass on my desk her way that had one more shot left in it. " You earned that.." 

She grinned before walking over and slamming the glass back. She set the glass back down and smiled. " Your right…" She stated. I looked at her waiting for a more proper response. " You are a generous king….See you upstairs Sir!" She bounded out her red curls bouncing as much as her breasts.

I took a moment to sit back in my chair. I closed out the AI system on the PC and then found a rag in my war bag to clean up a bit with after removing the full condom. I took my time getting upstairs, warbag in hand. Once I'd made it in my room I could hear the shower running. My bed was turned down and I saw my clothes for tomorrow on the mannequin. The brass on the medals looking dull still. The armor with the traditional leather finish. When you went to court you were expected to dress at rank. The leather looked dry. Ugh i hated that I could tell it hadn't been oiled in awhile.

I started undressing and throwing my clothes at the bin when I felt a hand touch my arm. Mira stood there still naked. She'd tied her hair up and off her neck in a large sloppy braided bun. She unclicked my armor and took it after I pulled it over my head. She went to put it away then followed me into the bathroom.

I dropped my briefs and stepped into the hot shower. She'd tossed 2 menthol muscle packs in to dissolve over the drain.. The steam cleaning my sinuses and created a medicated like shower for sore muscles.The steam penetrated the skin fast and into the muscles through condensation and the water. I peered out at her. I hadn't asked for those.

" You kept cracking your neck Sir. " She stated. She was just trying to be helpful. 

I reached out and grabbed her arm to yank her in. "Get in here girl." I grumbled. She was still covered in the coupling as well. She chuckled shutting the panel door to the shower behind her once inside. 

I had a larger than normal shower. Mostly because if I wanted to have company of multiples in there we could fit just fine. It also had multiple shower heads. 2 were going.

I heard a noise and looked down to see Mira grabbing the cleanser and lathering up a scrub sponge. Without hesitation she went to work on me. I stretched again. My back tense. I'd have to make it a point to go train tomorrow. I'd gotten so agitated the last day or 2, my joints had started to ache.

She scrubbed from my neck down, kneeling to get my lower legs and did my arms last. I turned so she could get my back. I heard a bottle open and felt her touch my back. " Uhm Sir??" She was making sure it was alright to touch my tail. She'd learned over the years to always be careful about touching it.

" You may girl.." I sighed letting my head sit under the spicket. I felt her fingers feel at the base and I could feel the fluid there..

" Sir?" She was concerned she knew it didn't feel normal, it felt swollen. 

" I need to train. The fluid builds in the joint if I go to long. Its fine. " Miras fingers hesitated though while washing over it. I could feel all the swollen knots including the gland on the top near the base. It had been a bit swollen for a few days now. I'd hit heat again in another few weeks is what that meant.

Once she was done I turned. She was already reaching for the shampoo. " No I'll get that. You need to wash up. I'd prefer you clean before you laid down in my bed."

She obliged, handing over the shampoo and reached on a seperate lower shelf for a scrub I left in there for the girls. By the time I was done rinsing my hair, she was all set. I reached over killing the water. She hopped out first and grabbed my 2 towels. This was her routine and often why I brought her into the shower. Sometimes it was nice to be waited on like this.

She dried me from neck down, arms first. Grabbing the 2nd towel for my back and I snatched a seperate one for my face and hair while she patted off my tail. Once done she went to dry herself off and I swung my tail smacking her bare rear. She yelped but only smiled in response. Hanging all the towels to dry.

" Sir did you eat anything?" She asked as she took the hair towel I gave her to hang.

" I did.. But I could use something to eat again. Bring something up. " I walked out of the bathroom to my room grabbing my screen tablet to check emails again before bed. I saw Mira go to grab the spare robe in my bathroom. " Ah!" I snapped. She stopped seeming startled and puzzled.

" You don't need clothing to go downstairs.." I stated and she just sort of chortled. She didn't miss a beat. " Of course Sir. How silly of me… Another glass of something with your snack?" She was referring to alcohol I realized. Her face still flush from the whiskey I'd let her have.

As she walked to the door she went into the light from my desk and I saw the bruises from my grip already forming on her hips. I grimaced. I'd gotten too carried away. I needed to be more mindful when I drank… " No.. Just waters fine." She nodded and left, the panel door opening then shutting behind her.

I was buried in my screen, sitting up on my bed when I found the incoming email. A new case file from the state. I was to work on a case for war crimes trying as the lawyer for the state. Which meant I'd have to be at the capitol during it. That meant having to bring no girls or bring one or 2 with me depending on the duration. Judging by trial weeks, I'd be gone close to a month.

I absolutely hated staying in the capitol. Bunch of entitled snobs and it was not very human friendly. Despite its claims of being a neutral zone for citizens, human or saiyajin alike. Everyone knew better.

It also meant I might have time to see an old comrade. His highness' middle son. Young Atkronus. And I'm sure as soon as he heard I was in town he'd hunt me down. He'd returned from treaty negotiations last week with much success to his father, King Vegeta, and his chagrin. He'd made the paper the day before again if I remembered correctly. I suddenly heard Mira set the tray down. I didn't even hear her come in.

I snapped and the main overhead light turned off. Then I patted the bed. She knew better then to bother me while I was working. And walked all the way around before getting into bed on the far side. I snapped again and desk lamp turned off.

" Before I get dressed tomorrow please slap a layer of the oil on the armor and try to buff some of the medals.. I'll get ripped at if I show up in court tomorrow with my brigalia like that. " Mira looked over to the mannequin nodding. 

" Absolutely Sir.." She yawned before hunkering down. Like a cat she stretched out half under the covers.

I glanced over and grimaced again at the bruising on her hips. The ones on her breasts had already turned blue. I felt guilty instantly. Once I was done eating I tucked in. Mira had already gone to sleep. I snapped the last light off and then reached over pulling her to me. She whined a bit. Mira was not the type to always like being held.

" Stop…" I grumbled. She muttered something about me not needing to be so clingy. I settled in holding her. I kissed the back of her neck. Forcing myself to try and sleep while also frustrated I hadn't been more careful with her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mira was up way before me, the next morning. The alarm on my bracer rousing me to an empty bed.. I woke up to coffee and food next to my head and when I sat up Mira had clothes on and was putting away the oils for the leather armor. She'd slapped a layer on it, I could smell it. She was muttering trying to buff some of the pins out. I sat up grumbling, my head throbbing.

" Theres aspirin there next to the mug Sir.." Mira stated. 

Thank kame for decent house girls.


	6. Apathy Ch. 5 The poisoned sprouting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRINCE VEGETA DEBUT!!!!
> 
> TEASER :
> 
> And since the state picked me for this case I knew they meant business about winning. I had a fairly decent and clean cut track record for winning trials on behalf of the state.
> 
> Who am I kidding, I hadn't ever lost a state case. Not one where I was the lead legal defending it..
> 
> But the young Prince Vegeta I was _not_ a fan of. 
> 
> The youngest of his father's 9 child brood. And the last born of 4 from his mother; the deceased Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is an update and to celebrate that I will crack 100 hits soon I threw a rough sketch up of all the human slave girls we have seen so far, including a new 1 in this chapter!
> 
> Apathy was 5/6 years in the making for me so thank you all for your support and feedback! I am still looking for pre-readers for help with future chapters!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS :
> 
> VIOLENCE  
> GORE
> 
> As always _if its in italics and more then 1 word, its said in saiayjin or saiyajo_
> 
> Anything said in normal text is english/ earth standard  
> Normal text is also for Intergalactic standard for this chapter ONLY.
> 
> Quick references :
> 
> xrite - saiyajin version of sprite or fae  
> Arena - court/ trial room
> 
> Garfentuas - A tarantula/ insect humanoid alien species
> 
> Nefariaenes - An aquatic fish like humanoid alien species
> 
> Namek cross - Namek crossed with a human. (Namek without pink muscle spots and softer features)
> 
> L.U.D. - l.u.d. - Language Unigraphical Detranslators
> 
> 1 cycle = 1 hour  
> 25 cycles in a day
> 
> Court Magistrate - court assistant / records keeper who keeps a detailed file of events as they are happening during every court case, usually has an assistant or 2
> 
> This chapter is a little long because its got a ton of lore building for my universe. ENJOY. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Chapter 2.  
The Poisoned sprouting..

3 months later.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
,  
;  
;  
:  
°  
•  
○  
●  
♤

I had been at the capitol about 3 weeks. I had Mira there at one point for about 5 days. But I had started leaving bruises on her from being too rough. The stress from being at the capitol. Around old comrades and rivals. Around royalty and the press. It was a lot. I much preferred my tamed suburban life with my harem compared to the tightly packed and constantly awake bustle of a city.

But my issues aside; leaving bruises on Mira, well that wouldn't do. The first weekend I took her home and spent it trying to recover. I had Daphne still on suspension. She had asked about coming with me and I debated it.. But It just wasn't a good time. I was buried with work on this case. So many documents of things to sort through. A lot of them admissible. A lot of body cam armor footage to watch, sort, and file none the less confirm identity and place.

The team I had with me on the case I knew from over the years. Some from afar, some from a neighboring firm just out of town..

One of my office girls kept record and track of new infractions to be filed from finding illegal things through the body cam footage we were digging through. While the rest of us were picking out any that corresponded or helped our case against the foreign dignitary.

The Dignitary was accused of asking for help from our military and then giving our men conflicting orders and protocol while in the field. We had our rules in the military and were expected to follow them no matter who technically hired us to help. Our codes of conduct came first.

Now, the Dignitary was trying to sue the state for damages after >i>we helped him win his war. And his lawyers were quick to point out and gather evidence of our men breaking protocol _before he changed his orders on the field._ This told me he had either communicated prior to personnel arriving on the field or we had some questionable teams deployed. Again. Since I was hired by the state it was my job to try and not lose the case. And prove our soldiers innocent.

It being an intergalactic issue meant there was galactic press everywhere. The capitol always had other species going about on their business with the state, but now. There were things like protests outside the courthouses and threats of war or breaches of contracts from other planets we were involved with.

It was like someone found some tinder, lit it, then poured several other flammable substances onto the flame to make it burn bright, and then watched the fire start to devour everything around it. That's the kind of mess this case was causing for our planet and its governing body.

The state paid for a condo for me to stay in that was within the capitol cities inner limits. I had guards from my private security company, stationed on my road and at my home. That guard company, I interviewed and ran, paying for out of pocket. A small contracted company I kept around for personal use when I needed it. Such as now. I didn't like leaving my house, with 10 human unarmed girls, unwatched or open to threats.

I had brought another one of my girls, called Persephone, there at the end of week 2 in hopes to help me relax and keep organized as the case ramped up. I was working from dawn until dusk on this shit show and having someone to at least cook, clean and set out my daily suites and armor was a huge help. And it gave me some resemblance of my home life.

The audacity of this dick headed dignitary and his team of legals, tested mine and the judging councils patience. On a degree that made my patient blood boil.

The judging counsel sat 5 total. The lead judge being a member of the royal family. For this case the youngest direct son of the king was presiding. It was the largest trial he ever had to sit on and this spoiled brat prince was known for having a short attention span, a smart mouth and a hot temper much like his father. King Vegeta Senior.

I knew they wouldn't let Prince Atkronus sit on this trial since I had a known history from war with him. That would have meant there could be favoritism. And since the state picked me for this case I knew they meant business about winning. I had a fairly decent and clean cut track record for winning trials on behalf of the state.

Who am I kidding, I hadn't ever lost a state case. Not one where I was the lead legal defending it..

But the young Prince Vegeta I was _not_ a fan of.

The youngest of his father's 9 child brood. And the last born of 4 from his mother; the deceased Queen.

To keep the genetics clean the First Queen had to be of noble strong blood and was expected to produce 3 heirs over her rule. And in between, females of higher fighting and breeding stature were allowed to be paired to the King and possibly kept as 2ndary wives. Basically concubines or consorts with a purpose. This is where the other 5 off spring came from. These women were well taken care of and their children were still considered part of the royal family.

These 2ndary wives were just wives, and never given the title of a queen. Only the Kings primary wife was allowed this title and the power it wielded, as she was expected to help rule the planet with the King.

But it was always the youngest 'true blood' birthed from the Queen who was to take the throne next when it was time for a current king to retire. This was tradition..

The youngest male was named Apolrous. A son from the King Vegeta Seniors 3rd concubine (this was her 2nd child for the king). Officially she was know as his 'third 2ndary wife'. Apolrous had been slated to take the throne being the youngest, much to his brothers dismay. This upset many among the government and public. Because it wasn't what saiyajin tradition called for.

The Royal families heirs were 8 in the brood, total. Despite the King and Queen having publicly stated, that they wanted no more children and did not plan on having any more. Somehow the Queen became pregnant with King Vegetas child, and child #9 popped out, their now youngest ' true blood ' son, was aptly named Prince Vegeta.

Named after his father's arrogant ass. To top this public royal scandal off, the Queen had a very rough pregnancy where she almost lost the baby from health complications, twice.

This may have contributed to why Prince Vegeta was shorter than all of his siblings and parents. But he was also one of the strongest on our planet and showed some serious record breaks at a young age. Hitting Supra levels before any of his siblings at the ripe age of 4.

He was built a bit narrower then most of his siblings but still had the typical dark eyes and he got his fathers uncontrollable tall hair. And his damn father's widows peak. He kept that hedge of hair much more trimmed down, so it still stood on its own. His face had a permanent judging scowl on it with this arrogant smirk. He picked up his closest half sisters habit of crossing his arms, rather than having his hands on his hips like his male siblings. So he often stood out in photos.

And the media _loved_ stalking the youngest prince. He ate that shit up too, it had been inflaming his ego for years.

One of the King's main duties is to often sit on these trials where the state is being accused or sued. Since the young Prince was being groomed for the throne, it came as no surprise that he started taking over some of his father's judge and appearance duties.

Now aside from the judging counsel of 5, 1 being the Prince and 4 others being saiyajin Royal High Court Judges. Another 5 judges are brought in from the Inter Nebular Elite 10 treaty. Usually counselors from different planets, but all sat on the large Inter Nebular Elites counsel nonetheless.

Since Vegeta-Sai was, one of the core species in the intergalactic peace treaty, obviously all 5 of these guest counsel judges were of different species and considered highly honored guests. In between trial dates the royal family basically showed them exquisite hospitality on behalf of the saiyajins.

The amount of fucking intergalactical media around this 3 ring circus would make anyones head spin. Even mine.

Luckily I wasn't huge on social media. Which is often why I got picked for the trickier state cases. I was to the point with the media and reporters and often referred to me as 'tight lipped' in interviews.

And anyone from my law firm or who worked for me on these trials, signed media black out contracts to be completely silent on social media until the trial was over. Afterwards they could resume their normal social media habits, but were restricted to not talk about the case in any way outside of fact stating and vagueness.

Thanks to issues in the past, I actually had to help create a team, whose only job is to track people I've previously worked with to ensure they keep to this contract. I was able to label it a national security problem and now the state actually funds this as a branch of the governed military. One of my finer creations over the years.

It also gave me a lovely bonus every month and honorary Calvary Guard security escort, at my disposal whenever I was working on trials.

The problem we were having on this case now, was that we had subpoenaed all the footage off body cams and access to emails and messages via the upper military. That means _everyone_ from a foot soldier or cadet, up to the generals involved with this particular assignment.

We now had to sift through all that fucking information from the last 3 years to build our defense for the case. All while keeping an eye on an opponent and making sure we gathered enough witnesses and evidence to win the trial.

Often irked by this daunting work, I found myself finishing my days at the gravity training centers. It being the Capitol, meant they had larger, more durable training buildings and I was able to flex out my Supra levels to let out my frustrations in the ki inforced rooms..

There was also a handful of upper level gravity room gyms where only military clearance officials were allowed in or to use. These stronger gravity rooms and bots, are the gyms I had to use, because of my registered higher power levels.

There was always some youngin wanting to spar who just broke 2nd or maybe 3rd level. It was a great boost to my ego to pummel them into the cement or be at level one and wipe the floor with their pathetic level 3 Supra. Most there knew me from the media at the trials and I often had to start calling ahead so I didn't get crowded or have reporters showing up waiting to try and catch a word. Honestly. I found all the media's habits just rude.

But the training, it helped keep me in check for when I went back to the condo. Persephone always kept food ready, along with coffee and kept the condo tidy. She didn't mind constantly ironing my suites or buffing the pins. And at least 4 nights that week I indulged in her. I often had to bring work with me to the condo, and had a tablet in my hand from the time I fell asleep, and right after I woke up.

Lucky for me Persephone always seemed to know when to walk around nude, and when to throw a robe or clothes on so I wasn't distracted. Her strawberry blond pixie cut always made her look like a living wood xrite. And her short 5'8 frame had wide hips and large breasts. She was thick, just how I preferred my human girls. And she had a 'glass always half full' attitude having grown up on a planet with nothing but beach life and islands, so her skin had a natural tan color to it.

.  
.  
.

I'd been in town on the trial for 3 weeks already. The week prior, one of the the lawyers on our side had part of his car and house blown up. Luckily he wasn't there, he was sleeping at our temporary office after pulling an all nighter. The state cracked down on security for our legal team after this.

That meant State Calvary Guard escorts, usually 1 each and an armored car escort for anything related to the trial. Like going to our temporary office, or into court and back.

The armored car that would pick me and a few colleagues up every am was courtesy of the state. It would drive us into the capitol to work, and we had an early court appointment that day.

We were calling for a subpoena of the Dignitaries emails and communications with all our military personnel. In the Court you could not be late or out of your high court uniform when in the arena ( the court/trial room).. And unless it was a dire emergency you wouldn't get a reschedule. You'd have to suck it up and try to subpoena at a later date before the trial started. And that's if the courts had time in their docket.

The car to pick us up in the mornings had been moving its pick up times around. Just as a safety measure, and to help keep the media at bay.

I had my war bag and a briefcase with me as I exited the condo. I heard Persephone hit the extra locking features before I walked away from the door. The panel door had decent double paneling and cross lock sections in place. The condo was on the upper end of town so it was a spacious one bedroom nestled in amongst higher end houses and a few other condo buildings. I moved down the hall and down the stairs to the first floor popping out the doorway to walk down past the gated communities security guard who opened the door for me as I came rushing by.

I hopped into the extended large carrier. An SUV model with a large back area to it. Similar to a limo.

My associate and fellow underling, the lovely Mrs Hecathe smiled at me and offered me a cup of coffee just how I like it as I sat down. She had files on her lap and had a screen tablet pulled up mid air next to her.

" _Never go anywhere without that old warbag do you General Bardock."_ She wore one of her smart suites. A pencil skirt and tight vest with a brightly colored blouse which had her court required armor under it. A fitted tailored jacket had her name and lawyer ranking pins on the lapel.

Hecathe never served in the military. But she did go to some of the best schools on our planet. Her pins were from strictly law related honoraries or court rankings. She'd had to work hard for most things in her life academically. Her parents were well off, upper class business Saiyajins. So everyone assumed she was just a dumb airhead. Her mother was a trophy wife and her father was some higher up at a construction company he helped build years ago.

Her black hair was dyed down at the bottom to be blonde and styled to be a french pleated braid down the back of her head today. She stood at 5'11 just short of the 6 foot mark. Not thin, but not busty or curvy. She had a swimmers frame with little muscle to show besides her sculpted arms and a set of legs that often turned heads.

When she came to me for an internship 15 or so odd years ago, I put her through the fucking wringer. She came out the other side and was now a top level lawyer in the courts just like me. She did have her own firm now, but preferred to stay working partnered with mine whenever given the chance.

Truth be told this dainty saiyajin female had been thirsty for me for the last 10 yrs or so. But I never indulged her. It's why she respected me and we worked well together. She respected it when I said no. I refused to blur those lines of mentor and student. I made the boundary lines very clear to her quite regularly, and I found a confidant business partner because of how I conducted myself. And thusly, how I expected her to act as well.

I sighed and nudged the black bag at her feet. " _What old war dog taught you to carry one?_ " I teased sipping my coffee. She tapped my foot, shooing it away from her warbag, protectively.

" _This stuck up asshole I still unfortunately work for…_ " She grinned as she scrolled down the air screen next to her. " _You know I could be on the beach right now if you hadn't requested me.._ " She had been griping about how I interrupted her planned vacation for the last 3 weeks.

" _You could have said no…_ " I stated as I popped open my own tablet to go back to what I was working on before I left the condo.

" _And miss working on what is shaping up to be the case of the decade, with such a high class General as the lead lawyer for the state and the young Prince Vegeta judging his first large intergalactic trial? You take me for a fool old man or- oh you've got a phone call._." She pointed to the tablet in my hand. I'd been distracted looking at her as she mouthed off.

The tablet showed the picture of a girl in a pink dress as the caller ID read, Persephone.

Persephone was calling me. I looked at the tablet perplexed and answered on the video screen.

And All I saw was her cleavage.

Hecathe busted out laughing. " _Your little house pet boob dialed you!_ " She chided me. But I heard an off sounding rustling.

" Shhht.." I shushed her and the tablet tipped to show Persephone's face from an odd lower angle. Like she was holding the tablet close to her stomach. But she looked.. frightened.

" Your driver came to the door." She whispered and I realized behind her was the panel for the shower.

Hecathe looked at me perplexed. " _But we already left…_ " She stated, setting her coffee down.

" He's in the apartment.." Persephone whispered.

Hecathe banged the window between us and the driver " _Driver go back!_ " She reached up to hit the open button on the sunroof..

I tapped the control screen splitting the view between the front and back cameras of the tablet Persephone called me from. I could see the panel by the door had a few buttons highlighted red. It kept chiming. Someone kept trying to open it but the door was locked from her side, inside the bathroom.

Someone was trying to get into the bathroom _with_ her.

I heard a crunch and saw the panel half light up, shoeting out and then something pried the door open, crunching it in its grasp. Revealing a partial yellow eye with a narrow black slit.

" Hello...Poppet.." a voice said through the crack, in broken english.

Persephone screamed.

I don't remember dropping my things but I knew I yelled for her. I shot out the sunroof and blinked to level 1 Supra with Hecathe having to go level 2 just to keep up.

We were only 5 minutes away _by car_ . So by a powered up flight it was less than a minute. I got back to the condo building and I shot through the window in the main hall, shattering it and went for the door to my condo. I saw it was pried open. I shot a small ki blast at the door causing a huge cloud of debris and dust to cover the hall and flood in. I dropped out of level 1 as I entered. The cloud was covering me but also hiding whoever was in the condo with Persephone.

" PERSEPHONE. " I boomed my voice as I knew where they were, But I wanted her to know I was there.. I saw 4 red sight light dots turn on and point at me from different areas in the open living room I stood in.. I could hear the faint and almost silent humming as they charged.

I heard a scuffle and muffled noise before a voice cursed in another language. Then a gasping breath- " SIR!!!" I heard Persephone cry out and than a strike as someone hit her and she made a pained noise.

Now you're dead.

You've touched _and_ hit my property.

Persephone didn't realize I knew where everyone in that room was. But, she'd be safe soon.

I heard Hecathe whiz by me as they opened fire. I dodged most of their badly aimed and sprayed shots..

I heard bones crunching and something heavy hitting the floor as the shots ceased. Persephone gasped suddenly.. " _I've got her!_ " Hecathe called .

" _She doesn't need to see or hear this._ " I told Hecathe through the dust. I could just make her out, and the silhouettes of the now 3 intruders.

Hecathe grabbed my girl, backing up a step or so and turned her body and thus Persephone away from the scene andshieldied her body with her own. "Pretty girls don't need to see such things." I heard her whisper to the small human in her hold. She pulled her jacket up over Persephone's head and cupped her hands over the girls ears while gripping her in a secure hold.. But Hecathe was sure to look over her shoulder to watch the show.

I ki-ed up and the dust in the room shot out from the energy around me, creating a gravity field. Making the room visible again. I saw the crumpled body of the one who had Persephone in front of Hecathes feet.

I didn't even have to go after them. They opened fire and I just grabbed the closest one . Grabbing him by the head and the arm, I ripped him in half. A namek human cross, the blood spraying and drenching myself, the room, and covering the wall behind me. I saw some spray over the back of Hecathes jacket and onto the side of her face as I threw the halves of who ever the fuck iy was, off to the side.

The other 2 kept shooting, but dodging the energized ray capsules was a pretty natural reflex. But while I was grabbing the next soon to be corpse, a few clipped me. Taking chunks out of my right bicep and 2 skimming the right thigh and one raking the left. And another stray shot taking a piece of my left ear.

The 2nd filth I grabbed by the neck and squeezed, crunching his throat in my hand collapsing it instantly. Before I punched completely through his torso. His blood and guts sprayed, and coated his comrade who tried firing at me again, peppering the corpse I was holding like a shield between us. Then he ran out of ammo. I dropped the hole in one corpse and simply stepped up to his cowering frame.

I grabbed the gun crunching it in my hands. I then grabbed his front and just started punching him in the face. Blow after blow. I hit him, I don't know how many times, until there was nothing but a mushy crunchy lump in my hands, that used to be a Garfentuas face, was now just a mangled neck lump.

I dropped the corpse before walking towards Hecathe but she didn't turn to face me. And I didn't want her to. I stepped on the Nefariaenes head that was faced backwards, just behind where Hecathe stood. It popped under my boot and the mush from its brain organ sprayed the back of her stockings and heels. Hecathe had snapped his neck.. I was just making sure there was no chance he'd survived.

I took a moment to ki down.

My private security finally showed up at the door and one guy, lost his breakfast seeing the massacre in the condo. " _You're both fired. Get out of my site. Or I'll finish painting the room with you…_ " They backed away out into the hallway. Lazy half wits.

A few moments later the Community Support Guard arrived. And we would be late for court today so it would seem.

I had Hecathe lift and carry Persephone out so she didn't see anything. Especially not me covered in blood and guts. I hadn't realized Hecathes face got a huge arterial spray on it and as soon as Hecathe got outside with Persephone and set her down my girl startled and fainted collapsing at the sight. They called a med team for humans while the local C.S. Guard questioned me on why I went so far as massacring the intruders.

After snapping a few pictures of me and the room I was allowed outside. The door man who had let me out that morning was crumpled on the ground at his station. Shot through the lower chin, not much was left of his head. Such senseless killing always bothered me.

I had to place a call for the Royal Cavalry Guard ( the high court police ) since I was on a state case and now this garbage had disrupted my morning.

A medic who I could smell was half blood was tending to Persephone on a gurney. While another helped get Hecathes face cleaned up after they took picture evidence. The medic looked up as I approached and I saw Hecathe reach for Persephone's shoulder and then put her hand up to stop my girls head from turning toward me.

" No no.. he isn't… decent yet dear..Old man.. You got sho-...hit?? Don't you have enough scars." Hecathe winced, she meant to be more careful with her words. She was holding Persephone's face forward to look at her while I approached them from behind. She had switched to english and I saw the look of regret cross her face after she had said that.

" Persephone? " I saw her wriggle happily to hear me..

" Sir why can't I look at you? Are you hurt badly? Are you ok?" She kept trying to turn her head so Hecathe put her hand over her eyes.

" Like Hecathe said.. I'm not decent. Medic?" I asked as I heard Hecathes phone go off. The medic mentioned Persephone would bruise but the bones in her cheek didn't seem broken from the blow she took to the face.

Our associates had been waiting for us to pick them up and were wondering why we were now going to be late for such an important part of the courts process. And when they couldn't reach me they then tried Hecathe. " _Explain we won't be missing it. Where's the files you have for today?_ " I saw Hecathes face go a bit pale.

" _In the car.. You can't seriously be thinking of showing up like that to court!! Bardock NO. He'll have your fuckin head and the media will have an even bigger field day with this._ " Hecathe snapped.

I could see the slight panic in her face and hear it in her tone.

" _Are you trying to give me orders?_ " I chuckled. " _Don't let my girl out of your arms reach._ " Hecathe just nodded, and I stepped forward and kissed the back of Persephone's head as Hecathe held it there and I leaned to whisper in her ear." Don't let go of Hecathe.." And I felt her nod.

"Yes Sir." She whispered.

I sped over to the car grabbing the stack of files and mine before clicking off to level 3 Supra and shot into the sky. I popped down to 2nd when I got within a mile of the court house.

I did make it to court with only a few minutes to spare. And the media ate up me landing on the steps in my 2nd level form and powering down to walk in. Bleeding and covered in someone else's blood. Some had at least dried like the mess on my face and hair, oh and on my pins.

The guards who tried to stop me at the entrance to the court room looked more than concerned.. I told them I'll not miss the mark and to just.. _get out of my way_. Luckily they obliged, realizing it was obviously not a good morning to test my patience.

The theatrical gasp as I entered the media packed courtroom was..Well it grinded my un-caffinated gears. The Royal Calvary guards escorted me down the center walkway to the gate with my arm of files in my hand and I was led to my side of the benching in the slightly platformed arena. ( the part of the court floor separated by a wall and guards that encircles everyone involved in the trial, the line between onlookers and officials)

The Prince in his royal armor and judging attire, including cape.. Had this awful shit eating smirk on his face. Like I just made his morning much more amusing and interesting.

Fucking hell...

" _How nice of you and your… not present associates to join us this morning!.._ " The prince chided. Some saiyajins in the court room chuckled, including the 4 on the council. " _Shall we begin today's adjournments?_ " He whacked the gavel 3 times, signifying the start of the proceedings. Everyones faint chatter silenced.

The other lawyers and the counsel in their panel box for the Elite 10, seemed quite perturbed by my appearance.

Best to get started then.

.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

Most of the counsel and court officials had the ear pieces, know as a l.u.d. s ( language unigraphical detranslaters) for translation purposes but since the trial was intergalactic, we spoke in the Intergalactic Standard tongue, instead of saiyajo..

" Your highness you- " Prince Vegeta raised his gavel, stopping the Namek lawyer at the bench opposite me, from speaking.

" In this room.. It's your honor… Not your highness. That makes every court appearance, where I've had to remind you at least once.. I am losing my patience. Do not test its resolve.." Prince Vegeta stated and set the gavel back down on the large carved desk.

" Your honor. He's late, none of his associates are present and he's not in correct high court apparel.. Oh and lets just ignore that he is literally covered in blood and.. is..is that someone's skin?" The lawyer pointed at a large chunk on the shoulder of my armor.

I looked down and saw the large chunk. " No that's some sort of organ I think." I flicked it off and in his general direction and it splattered on the shined marble floor between us.

" Objection!" The namekian cried." He doesn't even know whose blood he's covered in none the less what parts of them!"

I chuckled, narrowing my eyes. " You'd have to ask them what organ that was from. But I do believe their incapacitated right now.." And I heard part of the room chuckle. Finding my quips at least amusing. The media's cameras were clicking away like crazy.

Prince Vegeta whacked the gavel once. "Sustained. Grow a stomach! General you'll refrain from.. losing bits of your… activities on my floor if possible." He at least was trying to sound professional for a spoiled brat prince.

I nodded and someone came up from the guards offering me a rag to wipe, probably, my face with. I took it and wiped my hands instead handing the rag back to the guard who returned to his place just behind me. I could feel my one leg oozing fairly well and my arm. The missing chunk on my ear had stopped and dried due to the flight over.

" General, do you require a medic?" The Prince asked and I shook my head.

" No I would just like to move on with proceedings. My wounds are minimal and can wait for tending until I am done filing. Now my team and I ... would like to file 3 subpoenas for information from the Defendants side 1-"

The namek interrupted me.." You can't ask for anything, you're a mess and not in proper attire!. That makes you unable to make requests on behalf of your client: the state…. All of which disqualify you to even be able to stand at your bench for this!! And you were also _late.!._ "

Before I could respond, I saw Prince Vegeta lean looking over his high perched desk at me. He saw everything in order on my attire.. I was just covered in blood. He smirked and gave a reaffirming nodd.

" Magistrate for the court; what time did the High Nebular Star Class General Bardock arrive _inside_ the courtroom this morning?

" At 8:28 your Honor.." The magistrate stated, crossing her stockinged legs.

" And what time did he arrive at his bench?" Prince Vegeta asked.

" At 8:29 your Honor." She replied.

" And what time did I officially start this hearing?" The brat Prince looked slightly bored, foxing his white gloves.

" At 8:30 Your honor with the gavel drop." The female Magistrate seemed as bored as the young brat prince.

" Very good.. And what time was this nonsense due to start? What time is their _official_ court appointment for today?" The young Prince straighted out his regalia on his front a little.

" At 8:30 Your honor. The state's Lawyer, General Bardock was on time and at his bench within the legal allotment." The magistrate grinned.

" Oh..who would have thought and look!.. He has all his ranking pins on. His high courts armor with his.. military boots on. He is in order and dressed to the attire requirements. Now if you have any other assanine interjections in my courtroom. " The prince snapped and the Namek shook his head.

" As you were General Bardock." The Prince stated before I pulled out all 3 neatly clipped stacks of subpoena paperwork..

" We have 3 your Honor. Due to a lack of communication we are asking for access to these 3 things. All of which the Prosecutor has dragged their feet in supplying or outright ignored our requests. Attached to each form is a hard copy of the requests that have either gone unanswered or not fulfilled to providing the documents yet." I handed the court appointed secretary for my side the stack as she came forward, collecting them and she turned taking only a few steps bringing them to the judges desk.

Placing them up in front of Prince Vegeta who flipped through them for a moment or 2 before passing them to his right. It now had 9 other judges to get checked by.

" And does your client have any requests to subpoena from the States Defense, for documentations relating to the incidents in question?" The young Prince asked, and the Namek thumbed through a file carefully.

" Not at this time your honor.." He stated and the whole crowd behind us murmured.

The Prince narrowed his gaze, seeing an opportunity... " Has the High General been courteous and prompt when being asked for any documentation your team has needed pertaining to the trial and answered all requests in timely fashions?" He leaned on his elbow, his palm slightly hiding his smirk. He was making a point.

I literally had to file a subpoena hearing, just to get access to evidence this prick was suppose to have already handed over _weeks ago_. Which meant it was nothing but a waste of the States, High Court time and a docket slot. And that the arbitrator truly was just dragging their feet, rather than co operate.

" I believe so your Honor.." The namek lawyer nervouslt stated.

" I'd expect nothing less of one of our _finest_ and most decorated military men. Now if there is nothing further and everyones had time to check the paperwork." He glanced over seeing the files pass to the last of the Elites Counsel box and the last male nodded. " If everythings in order and there are no contending votes.."

No one raised their hand or said a word to protest the request, finding it well within the legal standing of the bylaws for the court..

The Prince banged his gavel twice. " All 3 requests are granted. The defendant will be held in contempt if the requests are not met within 2 days.. or 50 cycles time from this morning. With no other requests I adjourn the subpoena hearing and the next prompt court date is for witness subpoenas in one weeks time. Gentlemen if you have nothing else.." I nodded and the Namek stayed silent.

The Prince banged the gavel 3 times.

" Court adjourned. Dismissed. Media please file out in an _orderly_ fashion this time… _And General…_ " The Prince switched to saiyajo to address me.

I was grabbing my files to wait for the circus to clear out and I knew the Prince would probably want to speak with me, I had hoped to slip out before he could.. I turned to face him when he addressed me

" _My chambers...Immediately._ " The Prince stated.

Fuck.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	7. Apathy Ch. 6 The leaves unfurl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS
> 
> BLOOD  
> MINOR GORE  
> ABUSE AGAINST WOMEN  
> PTSD  
> VIOLENCE
> 
> CHAPTER TEASER :
> 
> I saw her heart shaped ass breaking the surface of the water behind her. " Your staring little siren…" I started closing some of the things I had open on the air suspended screens. Clearing them away and checking some late work emails.
> 
> " You know, sirens stare at their prey in the old legends. Good thing I can't sing for crap or you'd be lured to your death in this jacuzzi Sir…." She slunk back down into the water. It wasn't as bubbly now.
> 
> " Would I now? And what type of scoundrel would fall for this trap? " I got up to stretch popping my neck and back. Walking towards the jacuzzi.
> 
> " Pirates mostly.. Merchant men.. 100% scoundrels and the like." She stated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always :  
>  _"full sentences in italics are people speaking in saiyajo."_  
>  Normal text in quotations is english or Intergalactic standard.  
> Single words in _italics_ are just for tone and effect.
> 
> Mouienday - Monday  
> Sarhurseday Saturday  
> Waindreleday- Wendseday 
> 
> More Vegeta! 
> 
> The drama is starting to crank up! Another large chapter with lore building. No smut. 
> 
> Sorry / not sorry.
> 
> Smut coming soon.
> 
> Next chapter has artwork by the lovely amartbee and today is a double update thanks to the holiday!!
> 
> So you'll get to see some lovely professional work of our main hot saiayjin Bardock and a mysterious female!
> 
> Thank you all for your support and feedback! Still looking for 1 or 2 more beta readers! Thank you!!
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

.  
Ch. 6 The leaves unfurl. .  
.  
.

I was not a fan of the young Prince Vegeta.

I remembered him from a few run ins, back in my earlier legal days and even now he was _constantly_ in the media for even the most trivial of bullshit. He was still in that young phase of overindulging in everything. He was a bit older then my youngest, Kakarot. Rumor had it after his last few military service tours he had _finally_ , for the most part, pulled his fucking head out of his ass.

I was escorted to a back ornately decorated room, behind the States High Court arenas. Against the wall off to the far left, behind a large desk, was a wall covered in books and ancient texts, protected by a glass security paneling. 

Inside the room, I found the Prince speaking to 4 Captains of Royal Calvary Guard, along with his private security team being in there. The royal families lawyer was there and the High Court Magistrate with her assistant.

I did not appreciate how many people were in that room. After a moment the Court Magistrate and her assistant left. Two of the Royal Calvary Guard Captains also left leaving me with the Prince, the last 2 R. C. G. Captains, and his trio of Private Royal Security, all in formal blacked out attire. This separated them distinctly from the R.C.G. who adorned the white and gold standard armor with black trim tactical armor and weapons.

Oh and the royal familys' asshole lawyer stayed in there to.

The lawyer was a slim, broad shouldered man, who despite his looks was much older than the Prince. His name was Alavanister Radviophe. Al for short. He was a bit of a cut throat lawyer. His suite of dark reds with accenting pin stripes made him stand out among the others. 

Al had this thing for suites in red tones, he _always_ wore red. He and I stared at each other after I entered the room. This was a dominance thing, I often did it to others. You can blink first you uptight bitch. 

_" Your Honor.."_ I announced myself as Vegeta was unclipping the cape with the judges adornments on it. Hanging it on a podium near the desk. 

Still not breaking eye contact with Al.

" _I presume you're less than prominent aesthetic is why my Royal Calvary Guard got called to the condo your staying in with your.. guest?_ " Prince Vegeta asked, he walked over to a molded statue of a few planets and lifted it at a hidden crack. Revealing a stocked small bar with decanters that were really - overly lavish. But I could smell there was no alcohol in there below the thousand quip mark. All high end.

Al finally looked away. He yielded. Good. He'd realized his place then for this and hopefully he would keep that sharp tongue of his to himself.

This was not my first rendezvous in the States High Court Arena or in the Judges chambers.

" _You'd presume correct. Some uninvited visitors claiming to be my driver for this mornings hearings.. Forced their way into the flat and got their claws on my property in there. Luckily I wasn't very far away._ " I knew he'd probably been prompted on what had happened.

" _The communal security guard was less than pleased when I had to leave the scene._ " I heard the prince make a scoffing noise.

" _You mean the uniformed idiots who couldn't make it into basic war training?. The ones here at the capitol are, superbly lacking in response time and intelligence. No matter, it's been handled. The Calvary took over the scene once they arrived._ " The Prince stated pulling out 2 glasses, and slightly hesitating before grabbing a dark amber decanter. Pouring about 3 shots in each glass.

" _And how did you know what was happening in order to make the decision to return so quickly?_ " the prince eyed me.

" _My property called me. Realizing something was amiss. During the phone call they broke into the bathroom where she was hiding.._ " I paused because I could still hear Persephone screaming vividly…

The prince narrowed his gaze at me. " _And..the damage done to said property?_ " He turned to look at me.

" _Minimal thanks to my response time. I dealt with the threats in accordance._ " 

The prince paused crossing his arms. " Such a shame theres no record of the event. The Calvary Guards say that flat is quite a mess…" 

I reached up and scraped some of the blood off where the body cam was on my armor. " _Not to worry. Mine and my colleagues all keep the body cams on during a trial. We can send it over once removed. It will concur my timeline of events._ "

Vegeta grabbed the glasses walking over to me and offered me one. " _I'm assuming they shot first then._ " He nodded to the small chunk still bleeding on my arm. 

I nodded. " _Unfortunately for them._ " I swigged from the glass. A very old scotch. " _Your to kind Young Prince.." I_ struggled to keep my tone from sounding mocking.

" _Don't flatter me, you old war dog. Having had such a disruptive morning, a few shots of scotch is the least I can offer. Did you want me to fetch a medic?_ " He asked as he went to lean on the front of the desk, swigging from his own glass. 

How like his father he looked. But he had his mothers eyes. And was lacking their height. " _No I can be tended to once I get back._ "

" _Your colleagues. Which ones were with you?._ " He asked as he then looked down at my right leg. The one that had also been shot.

" _Miss Hecathe. She has charge of my girl right now so I'd rather not-_ " The Prince suddenly pointed at the ground cutting me off.

" _Fathers going to have a field day if he notices that blood on his ancient carpet._ " Vegeta stated and set his glass down. 

" _Someone grab my dug out bag.._ " The Prince said to his 3 private guards. " _Not as fast as you use to be eh, General?_ " He quipped.

He was removing his formal attire gloves. A small bag appeared and was handed to him. It was much like my war bag, he dug into it finding a small med kit. He popped it open grabbing 2 packets from within. 

Quick stop powder.

I set my glass down on a side table by me and the Prince chucked them in my direction.

Snatching them, I ripped one open and twisted my right leg out a bit. I poured the packet out and onto the still oozing wound. The flesh sizzled turning hot as the powder forced a clot to form. I used the 2nd packet on the hole of my right outer bicep.

" _Your father would have a heart attack about that. My apologies_." I knew when I was being prodded. And Prince Vegetas conceded chuckle told me he didn't have such a bad taste in his mouth for me, as I did for him.

Not that he needed to be aware, of how much I also detested his father.

" _Now since this is the 2nd attack on the staff of the state, you and your team will now be required to have Royal Calvary Guard escorts. At all times. I'll have some sent to everyones homes to keep an eye on things and I'll be sure the media black out rule for the, separations of trial and bullshit is renewed and kept in place. -"_

 _"Since this thing has turned into a 3 ring circus, no thanks to your helpful performance this morning. Lets try to keep it from escalating to a full on floor show. Shall we?_ " As Vegeta said this one of his 3 private guards handed him a tablet which had a picture and a huge title. I could tell it was of me instantly on the front of the head lines.

The Prince smirked looking at it and flipped the tablet so I could see a very clear picture of myself. In my High Court armor. Covered in blood and guts. The prince tapped the screen and some pictures showed me flinging the hunk of skin off and at the prosecuting lawyers general direction. 

Fucking shit. 

" _Congratulations General, you helped make yourself very popular. Your an even bigger target with the media now._ " The Prince paused, swirling his glass before taking another swig. He was scrolling through the article and grinned when there was an up close shot of him leaning which I distinctly remembered.

" _I'll make sure to get another flat ready for you with much better security. Should be big enough for you and a few of your toys.. Until then I'm sure you won't mind a 5 star hotel at the states expense._ " As he said this Al nodded and was quickly typing away on a small tablet to get the princes orders set up.

_" _I'll be nice and handle the media for this incident for you. Provided you send the body cams in by this evening so my team can see it and release the clips accordingly for the transparency of everything. I know you don't live at the capitol. I will send you a decent sized team of Calvary guards so your home isn't berated while you're here working for the state._ " The Prince walked around the desk to sit in the chair behind it and kicked his feet up on the desk swirling the last of the scotch in his glass again. _

__

__

" _Now.. You mentioned damage to your property. Has the damage made it still usable? Or does the property need to be replaced?_ " He slammed the remainder of scotch from the glass. " _I have been informed that you keep a particularly.. expensive kind of property as companions. I know they're not always easily replaced…_ " He trailed off. 

I found myself slightly offended. The prince often kept bedroom slaves mostly because of the risk of children from female power hungry saiyajins. He had dated a few girls publicly but it never lasted long. Eventually, just like his father ; if he did not find an acceptable suitor himself, he would be married off. 

" _No..she's fine. She just has a black eye… Bruised fruit is still edible._ " I picked up the glass I had set on the side table and slammed the remainder of it. 

" _I thought for sure you would make a car or military reference General._ " He was staring at me, I realized and I set down the glass at the hidden bar station. 

" _I have many other valuable things in my life besides the military and cars your highness._ " I straightened myself up checking the hot sealed clot on my arm. " _I should get going. Thank you for the scotch._ " 

" _I'll get you an armored car to go collect your things_." Vegeta went to wave at one of his private guards. 

" _That's really not necessary. It will be much faster if I just shoot over there on my own. But I would appreciate one for a pick up to where we'll stay for the night._ " I knew I didn't have a huge choice in the matter, so I wouldn't fight him on the escorts from the Royal Calvary Guard everywhere I went for the trials remainder. Besides I wanted Persephone to feel safe until I could get her back to the house tomorrow. 

" _But the effort the state is going through to take these attacks against one of its legal teams is appreciated and recognized. I and my team thank you for that hospitality. Some of us may not need it. But it will not go unappreciated. I'll get the videos for you in by this evening after I've gotten things settled._ " As I said this I saw Al show the Prince his tablet. He nodded at it. 

I saluted the Young Prince, who to my surprise stood to give a proper salute back. " _Your accommodations for the next few days are ready. I'll notify you once we find a suitable flat for the remainder of the trial. I'll send them to your private contacts. Please let me know immediately if they do not suite your liking._ " He was looking down at a phone he had pulled from his pocket as he spoke. 

" _Of course. Again thank you for the states hospitality._." I turned to leave . But just as I got to the door... 

" _Oh and General…_ " The prince called, garnering my attention once more. 

_God fucking danm it._

I turned to face Vegeta who was now staring at me. 

" _My father and my brothers all speak very highly of the times they have worked with you.. Lets not hinder that nice track record with any more… Blood covered court appearances._ " The prince was just covering his ass. Typical of the royal family. 

" _Of course your Highness. I always aim to never disappoint._ " And with that I took leave. 

….•••…. 

By the time I got back to the scene the Calvary guard had the road blocked off to keep the media out. But I could tell Hecathe and Persephone weren't there. I checked in to give my statement and was allowed to collect any of my items from the flat. A guard helping me move them to an armored car. 

The medic on site was patient with me as I answered the basic run through from the Calvary guards questions. He left the quick stop alone on the holes I had it in, throwing a anti scar and infection goo over it after cleaning what he could. The quick stop powder created a tight instant scab like seal at the wound. He threw some bigger water seal bandages over them and used liquid stitch on my ear and the lower left thigh where the last shot had landed. 

He informed me of Persephone's injuries and how they had her icing it to slow up the bruising and put her on something to hinder swelling. She had some how managed to not get a broken jaw or orbital bone but she'd have quite the shiner by tomorrow. 

After the media started showing up Hecathe made the call to leave with Persephone to her flat so it wasn't so stressful. I checked the armored car we had been in, I had damaged the roof with my exiting. Hecathe had grabbed my things. I turned my bracer on rolling up my sleeve to do so and found massive amounts of messages. I found Hecathes telling me where she was and to call once I was done with court. 

I made sure I had everything before I got in the armored town car and called Hecathe on my smaller infrequently used cell phone. She was relieved I had made it to court. It was all over the media how I had showed up. 

I was quick to ask if she had let Persephone see anything.. Hecathe said no.. She was careful to only watch things on her phone or tablet away from her. She had just ordered food for her and Persephonne who had taken a bath after Hecathe cleaned up. 

I told her I was on my way to collect Persephone but I needed to clean up before I was seen. " _Still filthy from all your fun?.. General I like a dirty man sometimes.._ " She teased and I gave an exasperated sigh not having the energy to deal with her blatant come ons. She recognized this though and quickly apologized. " _I'm sorry General. Can't blame a girl for trying. Come in I'll make sure she can't see you get to the bathroom._ " 

Hecathe had Persephone wait in another room. I washed up and was cursing trying to wipe off some of the bigger blood stains from my armor and pins. I'd have to get one of the girls to deep clean it when I got home. 

By the time I exited the food had showed up. I said I wasn't hungry probably 5 times but Hecathe wouldn't take no for an answer. Persephone came out and of course the first thing she noticed was the bandage on my right bicep and the missing chunk of my ear. She hugged me pretty hard and I couldn't hide my grimace seeing the bruise on her face. 

I am a terrible owner. To let that happen. 

No sooner had those thoughts slipped through my mind did Persephone speak. " Its ok . it's not your fault. Besides you got to me really fast!". She didn't miss a beat this one. Persephone went to eat and relax in the living area while I finished talking with Hecathe. 

" _She seems alright. Mentally I mean... She was really worried about you being in trouble at court. I was able to show her that the courts approved our motions and that..satiated her enough. She's pretty calm for a human. You've had Persephone awhile right?? - you brought her to one of my first trials here at the capitol . I remember because she baked that danm bake-lava cake thing we all were fighting over in the office._ " She was sipping some coffee she'd made and was making me a to go cup. 

Although Hecathe was saiyajin. I was one of the only males I had ever seen her back down to or have submissive tendencies with. 

Like making me a to go coffee. 

" _Yes.. She's the girl I bought off that pompous prick actor after the Trinity Twins debacle… What a mess that trial was._ " I crossed my arms as I looked through the walk way. Truth be told I often brought Persephone or Mira when I had work at the capitol. Both could handle the change in pace, my extra aggressiveness and possibility of being in the media. 

All my slaves had limited social media presence mostly because of my work. Persephone came with her own social media following. I did allow her to make regular posts after I edited or approved them. So her social posts were pretty tame. There were minimal shots with me in them and tagged to my own practically dead account. 

" _Ahh you mean strong armed from that pompous prick who can't act for shit. Just a pretty boy with a tiny cock…_ " I saw Hecathe grin and sip her coffee and I quirked a brow at that last comment. 

You little minx… I thought. Hecathe had a strong social media presence due to being such a prominent saiyajin woman and now in the upper courts. And she wasn't weak, not any more. 

I remembered meeting her parents a few years ago and her father and mother offering me a pretty decent dowry to take her as a 2ndary wife. Luckily Hecathe put a stop to their aggressive prying, having 'walked in' on it. More like she was ease dropping. 

'Mentor..Never see him that way..' Were the words she had used to them. And she boldly told them her freedom and business was not something she would be giving up any time soon. Lying right through her teeth to them.. 

" _You know I thought you would have gotten over this image thing though. I think you shelter your girls a bit to much-_ " She didn't get to finish that statement. 

I'd heard the media report come onto the tv mentioning my name and I'd sped out to it. Knocking a vase over on my way. I flicked the tv off, and stood there glaring at Persephone. But she actually was facing sideways reading something on her tablet on the large couch. The TV was only in her peripheral to the side. She looked like a doe caught in the open. 

" I know better Sir.." She stated moving the screen on her tablet to keep reading. 

" If you knew better you'd have shut it off girl. " She cringed from me as if I was going to strike her. 

" I'm sorry Sir.. It's just white noise to me.. I'll be-" 

I held my hand up. 

" Your fine. But you do know better.." I walked away back towards the kitchen area. Hecathe giving me a narrowing gaze. " _As you were… I believe you were chiding me for not letting my property see me in such states._." 

Hecathe looked humbled and stared down at her cup. " _You've kept girls for a long time Bardock with.. a fairly high success rate. It was one girl..I get it. And it was awhile ago...But.._ " She bit her lip and struggled to meet my peering gaze. She knew to mind her next words more carefully. 

" _I guess what ever your doing is working.. All your house pets are well adjusted and really polite… I had to stop her from doing dishes or trying to fold my laundry ..twice._." Hecathe swallowed whatever she had wanted to say, replacing it with this polite fodder. 

She looked at the ground. I think she knew she'd overstepped a line. And now wouldn't make eye contact. She could smell my irritance as I could smell her slight fear. 

" _I'll withhold my usual - 'Mind your own matters ' lecture. But thank you again for taking care of her today. I'll be sure your paid for your babysitting duty._ " I offered my hand for the truce handshake as custom after these sort of things. 

She set her cup down, her hand grasping my forearm and mine hers. The hands gripped. I reached for her shoulder patting it and she hesitated to touch mine. But it wasn't due to the wound there.. 

" _Oh nonsense! Seeing as you did all the court leg work and survived a tongue lashing from the Brat Prince himself… She was a delight to have for the day even under the given the circumstances. I'll get the footage to you within the hour. Let me know how that suite is at your hotel. I hear the Prince is ' with holding no expense since we've had to endure less than stellar circumstances.' Whatever that bullshit means._ " She said sarcastically mocking the prince. 

_I had to chuckle. We'd both dealt with the youngest prince before and neither of us were fond of him. However, the brat Prince almost _always_ was a little _too_ nice to Hecathe._

Her free arm finally came up to pat my bicep giving a bit of a squeeze. She chuckled releasing my forearm and stepping away.. 

" _Besides I enjoyed my front row seat to your little show today._ " She said in a mocking whisper. 

I turned the sink water on as if to wash my hands and cupped some, then used my ki to shoot it at Hecathes face in a short bursted stream. " _Cool down girl.._ " The water was ice cold to. 

She flinched making an aghast noise and growling as I turned the water off and turned to leave. Her face and upper half now soaked in cold water. 

I snickered and bumped into the wall from being distracted by her reaction as I exited the kitchen. 

~~~ 

I collected Persephone and we were escorted down to the car. Within the hour we were settled into a suite that was nicer than my fucking house. Gold accented handles. A jacuzzi in the master bedroom. A kitchenette. A huge bathroom and shower. A balcony.. and a fully stocked bar. Maybe I'd stay for a day or 2 with Persephone. She had at the very least earned some spoiling after all. 

Before I could get settled I set up Persephone in the jacuzzi and popped open one of the mead bottles from the stocked bar. Dropping a glass of it by the jacuzzi for her. " You earned that. Relax while I finish my work." She grabbed at my hand though as I went to walk away. 

I stopped and sat on the edge of the hot tub. I wasn't going to tell her 'no' today. She lifted from the perfumed bath reaching at my arm and the bandage there. I saw her wince as she saw the chunk missing from my ear. It was the same side as the huge scar on my face. The left side. " Your ear.." She reached for it and I shooed her hands by grasping them in mine. 

" They're nothing. They don't hurt and they've been tended to. Now I have to get something sent in. If I get that done. I'll get in for a bit.." She nodded and I gestured her up to me. She popped herself up on the marble edge. The died perfumed foam covering her large breasts as she emerged. I stole a quick kiss. But I had a hard time admiring that soft round face. Marred by the black eye and bruised cheek. I reached up cupping her face and touching the bruised cheek carefully with my thumb. 

" I wasn't quick enough." I breathed, wincing as she opened those large hues to look up at me, revealing her grey iris. But the left eye had blood in it turning half of it red. 

" I'm not mad at you Sir. I knew you'd come for me...I also knew you'd be mad.. " She stated. She never looked away from my eyes… " Aren't you the one who use to tell me bruises heal..Bones mend." 

" And scars fade ." I chuckled of course she would remember the first thing I'd ever said to her. When I met her at that ritzy house party. But I had butchered the quote. " You are correct little nymph. They will heal." 

I kissed her once more before letting go and getting up to get back to work. I went into my large carry on bag and got out my still rather bloody armor to take the body cam out. I went to my tablet to upload and send it over to the Princes private email. 

In an hour I was alerted and sent a copy of the media statement. The chest cam showing I was shot at and acted accordingly. Persephones name was scratched out and any footage of her was blurred. Her calling back to me in the room was distorted. A lovely shot of Hecathe with her back to me as the dust cleared. Then her head turning to watch the carnage as I went after the intruders. However I was not blurred. No I was clear as day through Hecathes chest cam in the starting clips, before she turned shielding Persephone with her body. I got my first real clear glimpse of the court house pictures to. 

_Shit._

I really was fucking covered when I walked in. 

I shot off an email to Daphne and all my girls to just avoid media and news that week. I knew a few might have seen it already like Mira and Victoria.. Maybe even Belle. They kept up on current events when possible. However knowing I was at the capitol for work, most of my girls knew to stay away from such things. I only limited what they saw _of me_ in the media. They saw the rest at my discretion. Parental settings on wireless connections and technology made it easy to control what they saw. I didn't need them seeing the gorey wars or assaults that were on the news daily. 

Or the headlines with their owner covered in blood and guts standing in a court room. 

I rubbed my face. I was on every fucking paper and tabloid. The prince was right. I'd basically painted a target on my back. Which I absolutely hated. 

I kept covering my mouth and muttering. Close to an hour slipped by without me realizing it. I heard the water swirl and not from the jets. I looked to see Persephone at the edge. Propped up, her breasts resting out on the marble. She was looking at my face concerned. 

I saw her heart shaped ass breaking the surface of the water behind her. " Your staring little siren…" I started closing some of the things I had open on the air suspended screens. Clearing them away and checking some ladt work emails. 

" You know, sirens stare at their prey in the old legends. Good thing I can't sing for crap or you'd be lured to your death in this jacuzzi Sir…." She slunk back down into the water. It wasn't as bubbly now. 

" Would I now? And what type of scoundrel would fall for this trap? " I got up to stretch popping my neck and back. Walking towards the jacuzzi. 

" Pirates mostly.. Merchant men.. 100% scoundrels and the like." She stated as I realized her glass was long empty. I grabbed the bottle of mead out the chiller. I debated having some, but decided tonight it would be in poor judgement. 

I walked over with the bottle to refill her glass. "Good thing I'm not one of those scoundrels then hmm?" I saw her grin as she took the glass sipping it. 

" Not completely.. I do love a light mead thank you Sir! " She chimed before moving to be below the water from the collarbone down. 

I scoffed as I went to remove my boots then shirts. "Not completely? What's that suppose to mean..Little Siren?" I chided at her as I dropped my slacks to my ankles and removed my briefs. This revealed the large bandage on my right thigh and the smaller on my upper left. I stepped down into the water 

She was taking a big swig and had turned away to watch where she was moving in the tub, so I could enter and not be crowded. But she suddenly turned to face me after setting the glass down on the far lip of the tub. 

" Hnmm maybe only 32% scoun- ….theres more!?" Her mood completely switched off she moved towards me quickly in the water. "Why didn't you tell me?" She wasn't completely offended but she was concerned. 

" I-is this.. why you wouldn't let me look at you??!" Her voice cracked a little in her concern. 

As I finished entering the water she reached for me and I could tell she was already upset. 

" Ah ah ah.. I'll have none of this." I stated. Her one hand that was reaching to touch the larger bandage I gently grabbed and placed back up on my chest. Her other hand resting on my free arm. She was biting her lip. That pixie hair cut making her look more like something out of an old ancient human text. 

" Persephone.. I am covered in scars from numerous wars. I am not young. These knicks are nothing I am not trying to dismiss your honest concern. They are minor.." My hands came up to grasp her face so she'd look at me. I had a hard time holding eye contact with her from that bruise. As her eyes met mine I grimaced. The blood on the sclera, the white part of her eye made the bruise look even darker 

" You can't even stand to look at me! I didn't mean to get-" I wasn't going to strike her or shake her but I was going to get her to stop and listen to me. So I kissed her to shut her up. She froze. But she stopped talking. 

I broke the kiss. 

" Someone broke into my condo with intent to harm me or steal files and your appologizing for not ducking fast enough?.... Girl when will you learn? You have no fault here in this. This falls on my shoulders. I wasn't fast enough. And clearly you weren't as safe in that condo as I thought you were. " It was a hard truth that I had trouble swallowing. 

She was trying not to cry. So I lifted her to my chest in my arms and moved over to the sitting ledge in the jacuzzi with her.. I just held her and after a moment she cracked in my hold. 

" I'm sorry I was just...so scared all day.." she whispered. Her day had been alot harder than mine. What with the events then having to be toted around by my colleague who she'd only met a handful of times. Not knowing where I was and knowing I clearly wasn't..quite right. She hid her face in the crook of my neck as she cried. The days events finally washing her, and her emotions bubbling up and over. 

" Persephone. I don't let any of my girls see me after any sort of physical altercations. Seeing me like that.. It'll change things. I'm just... protecting you from that." I adjusted my hold on her rear and reached up, wiping her tears from her cheek. 

Beautiful crying girls are my biggest weakness. 

" Theres nothing wrong with you being scared. You had every right to be frightened after being put in a situation like that. I'm not upset with you for how you feel." I felt her grip my front and her crying slowed after a few moments. 

I knew that feeling would pass. Everyone has close brushes with death. Especially in the military. It'll chip away at you bit by bit. Death being in the room with you is not anything to shrug off. 

" You'd think I'd be use to this with where you bought me from. I know I'm being ridiculously emotional and-" She was trying to settle herself wiping at her tears. 

" And what? Human? " I interrupted her. I brushed a few strands of hair off her cheek to behind her temple. " How dare you act appropriate for an emotionally and physically stressful situation.. The audacity!". I kept my voice low and sarcastic and she cracked a smile trying to wipe her eyes. 

" I bought you from that pompous prick 5 years ago. And you have never once disappointed me or acted irrationally. That's why your still with my household. " I kissed her temple as she settled into my hold and I rested back against the marble side of the jacuzzi. 

" You didn't really buy me.. You kinda..stole me. And still paid for me.. I believe that's called strong arming. " She nuzzled up into my neck kissing my throat with her lips affectionately. 

" And an ease dropping little siren you are.. " I half teased and half was scolding. 

" In my defense I was trying to ignore the TV Sir." She breathed deep. 

" Hmmm… Is that so? " I felt her relax against me though. And I decided just hanging onto her with one hand idly tracing her spine was better than forcing conversation. I felt her hands idley trace some of the scars on my chest. Some old and raised, others smooth and indented. Others visible with no physical mark. 

I finally wrestled the words free from in my chest, at just a whisper near her ear. "I'm sorry.. I wasn't fast enough.." 

I felt her hands squeeze me as she calmed. And whispered into the crook of my neck " I'm not upset with you." 

After a little while I felt her start to nod off so I lifted us out of the jacuzzi wrapping her in a towel. I turned the heat lamp on over the bed and threw another towel down before laying her there on it. Like a cat laying on a rock in the sun, she sprawled. The warmth of the red light drying her as she zonked out. 

I went into my war bag and dug out a bruising creme. Something I hadn't had to use for years for something like that. I more kept it for when I was a little rough with my girls and didn't like seeing the marks. I set it on the night stand so I'd remember to have her apply it. 

I was up late trying to get some work done. I finally crawled into bed at some off hour in the morning. 

I wrapped Persephone up in my hold and she curled up into me in her usual way. Hiding her face in my neck and pushing up against my chest so I could cacoon her in my hold. I fell asleep telling her how sorry I was again. Kissing the top of her hair. 

" Don't be ….. sir…" She yawned. ".. you…." Her words trailed off in her slumber. I settled in and I heard her murmur just before I dozed out. 

" You saved me…" The words sunk into me deep and stuck like an anchor, hitching the sand in the deep, Trying to hold a boat in the shallows while the storm and the darkness consumed me. 

~`^*♡*^'~ 

I decided to work from the hotel for the next 2 days. 

Hecathe dropped off any papers that I needed either in the morning or evening. Persephone was always pleasant offering her coffee or what ever she baked while we went over papers and exchanged what we needed. That following morning I told her I'd head home in another day and return Mouienday. I was taking a longer cut home over the weekend to settle Persephone in and make sure the girls were set for my extended absence. 

On the 2nd day at the hotel room, and Hecathe stopped by, she had poor timing. 

Persephone answered the door in her robe. The one her heart shaped ass hung out of. I was still in a towel when Hecathe paged to come in. I let Persephone answer it and assumed Hecathe would wait in the hotel suites kitchenette. 

I was finishing shaving in front of the mirror in the large bathroom. I literally saw Hecathe lick her lips from my peripheral, once she rounded the corner and saw me there. I was standing there in a low hugging towel, leaning at the mirror. Her face went flush and her scent changed. 

You young pervert… I thought. 

I asked her about the files and told her not to be early the next time she picked a time to meet at my quarters. But I knew she had done it on purpose. She struggled to not make sexual innuendos every other sentence. 

Then I saw her fucking nose start to bleed. She was reading something off a file but then slowed… The blood from her nose dotted the papers.. Her scent got really heavy.. 

_Oh, NO you don't you little twerp…._

Without missing a beat I picked up the shaving cream. Gave it a toss to test its weight and I snapped my wrist, whipping it at her quickly. The canniater gave a sickening thunk-smack on her hair line, startling her.. I saw Persephone just behind Hecathe down the hall go wide eyed and then cover her mouth and duck around a corner to go hide.. and probably laugh. Hecathe how ever was instantly angry. I'm sure that smarted. To bad. 

" _Hecathe..Go to a brothel. Go do anyone that's not on our legal team or theirs. But until you can keep yourself composed...Get out of my site.._ " I growled at her. She hesitated, staring at me. She looked like she was actually contemplated coming after me. I cracked my shoulders and let my ki slip upwards. 

" _You will regret it. And I'll throw you out of my good graces faster then the Brat Prince appears on headlines._ ". She had clearly hit an early fall heat and the smell of sex in the suite had set her off. She had always been fairly composed until this incident. 

High stress will get even the best of us. 

She paused looking me in the eye before turning away and she left silently. Hecathe didn't return until much later. I could tell she had visited a brothel. She looked a bit roughed up and messy but at the same time, tired and at ease. I could smell someone on her but it wasn't anyone I recognized. But I didn't let her in the door. No she needed to learn her lesson. I handed her the file she needed and bid her good evening shutting the door in her face. 

_.  
.  
.  
._

I took Persephone home the next day. It was a few hour drive. I took her home mid morning and arrived right at noon. I warned Daphne and Mira about the incident and asked the rest of the girls to stop down at my office as each of them had time. I asked that each of them try not to draw attention to it and give Persephone whatever space she needed or wanted. 

I was honest with them about what happened. Someone broke into the condo. It was due to the court case. They got ahold of Persephone before I could intervene. 

And now there was Royal Calvary Guards stationed around the house and down the block and my private hire team as well. I would not be taking a girl with me when I went back. 

The girls were honest. Mira had seen a headline shot of me but turned it off knowing I'd disapprove. She wasn't phased. " I've seen you laugh at some pretty dark gorey things on the news… You've been to war Sir. So I guess.. It just doesn't phase me like that. Whats a bit of blood besides?." She was being honest. I could tell it hadn't bothered her. 

The only other one that I could tell had seen and probably heard the actual story was Daphne. After reiterating my question and mentioning how displeased I'd be to find out she was lying about having seen it. She caved. She had heard it. She was watching that reality garbage TV on one of the network channels and a breaking news thing came on mentioning me. She claimed she hadn't realized it was me they were talking about because she was down in the laundry room doing her ironing. There was something in her face though. She knew and she had listened because it was me. She was probably worried I had died. All I had asked was if she heard and saw, not in what circumstances she took it in. 

And she had fessed up at the very least. And here I was getting ready to put her back on bedroom rotation. Clearly she hadn't learned her lesson yet. 

I spent the next day getting a schedule together to prepare for when I was gone. The plan being to come back on the 3 day weekends and then get ready for the next week. Which meant traveling with heavier bags for the clothes and the like including having all my suites for the week pressed and ironed and my armors buffed. I had paid to get my armor cleaned before bringing it home. I didn't feel right making them clean the blood off. The pins however couldn't be helped. 

I had one more day of weekend left before I had to return to the capitol. I'd taken a 4 day weekend ( instead of just 3 like normal) and left Friday to bring Persephone home and get things settled and tended to. Court was on Wednesday this week but it was a lot easier to work on things with your legal team present then from afar.

It was Sarhurseday. ( saiyajin version of the human Saturday.). I was up late working and had Persephone in bed with me when I heard my bracer go off. The highlighted color dot telling me it was a work email. I grabbed my tablet and went to open it. Persephone asleep beside me, as it'd been an hour or so since I'd tuckered the little nymph out. 

I opened the work email to find a quick short message, to call Hecathe at my earliest convenience. Peculiar. Why would she be up so- my phone suddenly went off. A text from Hecathe saying to call as soon as I was awake. Clearly it was important. 

I got up and grabbed my lighter robe. It being fall, I knew it would be brisk on the balcony. I was grabbing my glass and moved to my desk while calling Hecathe on the video call. Hence the robe.. 

I was pouring another few shots of bourbon in my glass when Hecathe picked up. I noticed she was still in her work clothes. It was about 3 in the morning. 

" _I didn't mean to wake you Bardock. Just call me when your up and before you start any work tomorrow. I'm sorry i fucking knew that might wake you up._ " I knew she was apologetic but I could also tell that, what ever it was. She wanted me to know _now._

" _Luckily for you I wasn't asleep yet. And I'm in a tolerable mood._ " I stated and was digging in one of my briefcases before pulling out a silver square container and old fashioned wooden matches. I grabbed a small black box out of my war bag and turned it on. The light on it showing green and blue. 

" _Hang on. I don't wanna wake up Persephone._ " I stated before walking to my balcony doors the black box on a small handle making it easily carried.. 

Unlatching the temperance sun doors, opening and sliding the mesh ones open only to carefully shut them. Once on the balcony I set the box down on the small table there and rested my phone against it. " _Turn it on Hecathe._." I ordered. She nodded and reached off screen turning her black box on. 

" _Is yours on?_ " She asked. I picked the slim phone up turning it at the black box showing it to her. Then placed the phone back upright against it. 

These were scramblers. They shut out technology within a certain radius of the person. Mine covered most of my house and pissed off my AI system but you never know where bugs could be. And since I usually held dinner parties every few months.... 

Also surveillance droids had quite the range for speakers and microphones. I picked up a long barreled old fashioned laser rifle from the corner of the balcony. Turning the safety off I set it on the railing. 

I could hear a droid coming across my back garden. With that box on there was no wireless transmitter blocking it/ disallowing it to come close to the house. I had this set up so that media could never get close ups of the house or the girls or in my windows. I enjoyed my privacy and not having to always wear clothing in my home. 

I knew in a few moments the guards would wander up from the Calvary and the private team to check and see why their technology basically lost signal and tried to restart/ wasn't able to send or recieve info. 

" _What is so important Hecathe that your still up and working at 3 am.. Didn't I teach you better then that? Sleep deprivation-_ " 

" _Is the fastest way to loose a case. I know but this is really big. And you need to be the first informed on what I found._ " She was sipping something from a mug while working on a laptop. 

I opened the silver case and pulled out one of my cigars. A rare blend from a planet I once helped..maintain. I used the cutter on the case to pop off and unseal the end for lighting. I enjoyed these when I was working hard or late. And the whiskey didn't always cut it. Sometimes you had to indulge in something that burned you a bit to take the edge off. So I smoked cigars now and then. 

I grabbed an old match striking it and carefully lit the tip taking a few big puffs and a mouthful of whiskey right after. 

I left the glass on the table and walked over to the gun and picked it up adjusting the site pin on it. 

" _So I was watching some more videos on the ranking officers from the start of the campaign. And unfortunately I- what are you shooting at?_ " 

" _Hold that thought Hecathe._ " I put the cigar in my teeth and took a big inhale. I lined the site up and exhaled taking the shot. High pitched whirs and a click as I hand cocked the chamber dropping a clear shell. Something crashed in my back yard. 

Hecathe laughed " _Are you picking off drones???! In your bathrobe???!!!_ " She said it light heartedly and slightly sarcastically. She found it funny. 

" _Yes I am.. Hang on there's 2 more._ " I quickly aimed, shooting on my exhale again and snagged one that had gotten quite close to the houses downstairs patio and I heard movement in my back yard. Here come the guards. 

Another much faster droid tried to cut close to me on the balcony and I popped it 4 times as it moved across my sight to the right and it lit aflame and crashed hard in one of my flower beds practically at a Calvary guards feet. He was stationed out at the back of the garden. 

" _General Bardock Sir?_ " The guard asked, before taking something off his belt. A small cannister. And spraying the small pile of flame and metal. Extinguishing the flames. 

" _Everything's fine .. Just some late night hunting._ " I said as I rested the warm barreled rifle on my shoulder and took another deep inhale of the cigar. 

Another 3 guards came from the side through my garden gate and saw the drone near my patio. 

" _General we are sorry to disturb you. Are you aware someones put a scrambler in place blocking telecommunications for our staff and unit around your house?._ " As he spoke the other 2 collected the now broken drones from where they hit the ground. 

" _Yes Lieutenant. It'll be removed soon. Please have the drones wiped and be sure to find out who they belong to so they can be properly fined and charged. I find it disturbing they moved in that quick when the system was blocked and down._." 

" _Yes General . I- kame fucking a pig where the fuck did you come from??!_" The calvary guard had gone to turn to leave and to his right was one of my private security teams men. In black garb and armor and only his eyes not covered. I heard him laugh at the Calvary guard. I heard movement from the other 2 private guards in the garden. 

" _At ease #661. Just a little late night droid hunting.._ " The blacked out silhouette nodded and went to move back to his spot near my greenhouse. His steps silent." _Oh and 661?_ " The form barely visable in the night turned to face me. " _Do try not to give the Calvary boys any more heart attacks. The systems will be back up when I'm done with my call._ " The blacked out figure chuckled and saluted. Before blending into the shadow behind my green house. 

I saluted back and the Calvary Guard saluted before leaving. Once I gave a salute they all cleared out. 

After a moment I turned to the phone and took a seat at the table turning the volume down. " _As you were Hecathe._ " I sipped my glass finally ashing the cigar in a tray there on the table. 

" _I found it! The footage we were hoping to find. It shows emails through the body cam and orders from the Dignitaries commands that contradict with our field rules. And its from only 2 months into the campaign._ " Hecathe stated proudly. " _Brilliant. Why the fuck could that have not waited until I woke up?_ " I swirled the glass around a bit. 

I saw Hecathe bite her lip. " _You said you were awake and I just sent an email, you didn't have to-_ " 

" _Ah.. You also texted me. You never do that unless its fairly urgent. So what's the issue?._ " I took another puff off my cigar. 

" _The issue is the Captian who the footage belongs to. He was on a guarded suspension with a requirement of always having his body cam armor on._ " She was moving some papers around on the desk. 

" _Let me guess.. He's dead?_ " I ran a hand through my hair. I was tired, finally but I doubted good sleep would find me. 

" _Worse…_

_Bardock its your son.._

__It's Raditz's body cam._ " I heard her grimace without even looking at the phone. _

__

__

" _FUCK._ " I half shouted before leaning back in my chair. " _Of all the pig headed assanine accompaniments his fucking camera has the only footage so far that can win us this case? Is that what your telling me??!_" My voice got loud. I had a strong distaste for dealing with my middle born child. Raditz. I didn't even allow him to know where I lived anymore and neither did his brothers. We were a bit estranged as we had some differences of opinions. 

" _Fuck…_ " I said quieter and slammed the remaining bourban before taking a huge inhale off my cigar. 

" _I'm sorry General. We'll keep looking through them and any captains that worked near him or with him and I've started the subpeona paperwork for Waindreleday. But.._ " She bit her lip again and I heard her typing away like mad on her laptop. " _I found something about an hour ago I had to flag for the courts._ " 

I was puffing on the cigar hard as I tried to go over in my mind how I was going to deal with my asshole son for this. " _What did he do illegally on cam this time.._" I groaned. I'd had to bail Raditz out of some bad charges more than once some years ago. He'd stayed fairly on the straight and narrow for the last 8 or so years. 

" _Bardock someone was trying to delete the file while I was viewing it. _" I heard her typing like mad again. 

" _I had to call the magistrate as I was on the courts server where all the files are. Whoever was in there didn't think anyone would be working this late. I backed up all of his cam footage on a seperate drive and was able to get active shots of the attempt. Who ever it was failed to delete them._ " She seemed miffed and perturbed. As was I, tampering with official state evidence on the state server was either very bold or very stupid. 

" _But the fact is. Someone is trying to. And I was informed on accident today that the oppositions legal team dragged their feet for the file requears, forcing us to subpoena them on purpose. They've had huge teams combing through these body cams like us. But with twice the manpower they've probably finished going through I'd guess ¾ of not all of it._ " She sipped her coffee mug again before looking at the screen. 

" _So you think that they went in specifically for just that file.. They have to know every thing gets a tracer kick when it enters that server. So unless they had aggressive technology, which would flag and lock the system out anyways. They had to know they'd get caught doing this. ...Wait.. what do you mean accidental?._ " I asked, I was almost done with the cigar. 

I then noticed Hecathe was in a revealing button down blouse and I could now see it wasn't work attire. Her hair was stylized and she had make up on like she'd gone out earlier. 

" _I was invited out by a barista for a few drinks and I may have overheard a conversation some other girls of non saiyajin descent were having.. And I may have liquered them up and weezled more info out of them before leaving the little traitors hot and horny in the back seat of a cab. Promised I'd call her to, poor girl. She was kinda cute._ " Hecathe had this grin on her face as she leaned to the side of her chair and moved it back revealing the very low skirt she had on. She crossed her legs. 

" _Slippery little minx…_ " I muttered at her. 

" _At least one of us knows how to have a good time._ " She teased. She stretched out and back with her arms over the back of her chair making the blouse struggle to hold her chest inside the material. 

" _Anyways.. I wanted to call and make sure you knew about your son. You might wanna warn him he will be getting subpoenaed by the courts this week._ " She yawned. " _Alright I've had enough, I'm going to bed. I sent everything to you. Email me with any questions tomorrow and I'll see you Mouienday when your back in town?_ " 

I nodded and hung up from her. I then turned the black box off. I sat on the balcony for another hour and as the sun came up I finally went in to retire. 

_I was not looking forward to calling Raditz on Mouienday.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
._


	8. Apathy Ch. 7 The thriving growth of a shoot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS : 
> 
> VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN  
> LIGHT GORE  
> REFERENCE TO ASSAULT  
> I DO NOT WRITE OUT RAPE/ASSAULT  
> SMUT  
> BDSM
> 
> CHAPTER TEASER :
> 
> "On top of that giant monstrosity you call a cock." Her last few words whispered, her lips tauntingly brushing near mine.
> 
> I took her mouth eagerly and groaned. Nothing like having your ego stroked by a wet beautiful naked girl on your lap. My hands pulled those rear cheeks apart and reached down further. I found her still hot and swollen folds and gently parted them. One hand tracing a finger at her entrance causing her to quiver.
> 
> "Won't they hear us?" She whispered referring to the guards stationed in the garden and around the house. She wriggled herself at my teasing fingers.
> 
> " I'm sure they won't mind a show." I stated and adjusted my position in the chair, nudging the heated tip up into her aching folds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** THANK YOU TO THE AMAZING AMARTBEE FOR HER WORK. IT IS AWESOME AND JUST HOW I ENVISIONED THE CHARACTERS. ITS SO PRETTY PLEASE ENJOY!! *****
> 
> AND OF COURSE THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SHARING YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!!
> 
> As always :  
>  _"full sentences in italics are people speaking in saiyajo."_  
>  Normal text in quotations is english or Intergalactic standard.  
> Single words in _italics_ are just for tone and effect.
> 
> Sarhurseday - Saturday  
> Saundhereday - Sunday
> 
> A* - pronounced as just the letter A. The character prefers to be called by her initial. The asteric is to help seperate when she is being referred to grammatically for the reader.
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Ch. 7 The thriving growth of the shoot.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
……^^|^^......

Fucking Raditz.

He had made the entire process a fucking nightmare.

First he thought he could force us to pay him. And he asked if the opposing side paid better.

I had to explain this was a High Court State Trial.

He was subpoenaed and had to answer questions from both sides of lawyers and the judge on the trial dates.

When he refused, telling me and my team he was about to leave on another tour. I then had to explain to him it wasn't a choice and being subpoenaed meant his tour orders were suspended. And if he skipped town he would be held in contempt of court and arrested promptly. Which would knock him down a ranking in the military and strip him of any honors he had at that ranking. Thusly erasing any work he'd done the last 5 to 10 years.

This was basic bullshit I had to argue about him with. Luckily. The state was being very accommodating for any witnesses as the opposing side kept dragging their feet or asking for court extensions. Since a lot of our witnesses were military men, they were paid while under court subpoena by the state about 80% of what they usually made. Being subpoenaed blocked them from going to do any of their work on tours off planet.

So Raditz and 3 other Captains of similar rank who had some footage we needed on their body cams, got put up in pent house condos for a few weeks during the trial, until it ended.

I kept my schedule of going back home every weekend. 3 days away was helpful, especially since I had Raditz to deal with, who used this as a prepaid vacation. He was always hard to get ahold of. But he had access to all the emails we needed for court and he got them for us begrudgingly. I had to sift through some garbage like dick pics, yes actualy cock shots my son had sent women while on tour or stupid illegal field pics, before admitting the evidence to the state

After the first few dick shots Hecathe had pawned all Raditz cam footage and email sorting on me. _"I don't need to, nor do I want to see that pathetic excuses package. I'm so sorry I know he's your son-_ " I laughed interrupting her and told her I wasn't offended and not to worry so much, I found it vile to. Not all of my sons inherited my class. .

My _entire_ team was just about fed up with his unprofessional behaviour. Any time he stopped by the office, he hit on Hecathe who took to telling him to shove it and that she'd have him court marshalled if he didn't knock his shit off. Being on subpoena didn't make him immune to law or arena rules.

He learned the hard way, when he walked by her smacking her ass one day. She hit him so hard he went flying through the door crumpling it.

And she went _after_ him too. She got a few high heeled stomps in before my colleague snatched her back while I went to go handle Raditz. Who I swear only doubled his efforts for her after.

So Hecathe would see him coming and go with one of our other team lawyers to a back room. I couldn't have Hecathe or him getting arrested and dragging the case out any longer then it already was being dragged out.

She refused to let him have any of her contact info. And was careful to block any access he might have or try to get. Rightfully so. Raditz didn't take kindly to being told No. He never had.

Raditz was suppose to drop off another chunk of emails he had from his tour, once he got them shipped in from his tour storage box. Of course he had 'forgotten them' and was now out for the day.

I finally just told him to give me his address and tell me where he put them. I would just go get the papers. He didn't fight me on it thankfully. With the armored car escort, I went over to his condo. He told me to ask for his lead girl. She would know where he left them or be able to find them at least.

I had to ring the doorbell 3 times before someone finally answered. The girl who answered, was a very petite girl of under 5 foot. Dainty and small, her skin was pale with an almost translucence to it. Her eyes were these soft brown hues, kind of like a light milk chocolate. Her hair was a similar color brown. She wore a long sleeve shirt and tight fitted black slacks that showed how she had a very angular figure.

Way to skinny and small for my tastes.

" Good afternoon. Can I help you?" She asked in I.G. standard, timidly standing way off to the side of the door way, as if afraid to get trampled.

" Yes I'm a ..coworker… of Raditz. He sent me to collect his files that he forgot. He said the lead girl should know where they are?" I tried to put on my best charm, despite how irritated I was.

She let me in and went to a panel on the wall, just down the hallway and hit certain buttons. Paging a specific room.

A rather irritated and hoarse female voice responded abruptly. " What? I'm busy today, so this better be good.." The tone was quite mean. To the point I saw the little doe eyed, pale creature before me grimace at the response.

" I'm sorry A*. But one of Master Raditz coworkers is here and looking for the files he left." She waited for the response.

" Oh. I didn't realize you grabbed the door Falene." The girl on the other end completely changed her tone. " Alright I'll double check for them. He didn't mention if Raditz happened to say where he left them by any chance?"

The small doe eyed girl looked to me and all I replied was " Office?".

" He said maybe the office?" She waited for a response..After a moment she got one.

" I'm in there now.. I'll find it, just ask him to wait a bit." The voice stated before the com clicked off.

The girl stood with me for a few minutes. I wondered if they had a rule not to leave guests alone. The com finally turned on again.

" Falene? Come grab these from me doll." The hoarse voice said.

" Ok be right there.!" The doe eyed girl stated and gestured to me. " I'll be right back Sir!" She walked down the hallway and it swung to the right. I heard a panel door open.

" A*.. you should be in bed.." Falene said worriedly.

I stepped down the hall a tad to listen in. Not that I really needed to.

I heard a terribly hoarse and congested cough. It startled me because people don't get _that_ sick here unless they have immune deficiencies or they picked it up off world. Or they just weren't being well taken care of.

On Vegeta-Sai the air and environments were cleaner than a lot of planets out there, including earth and our state provided advanced health care. Which meant 98 % of our population stayed healthy. Most of our issues were with fighting wounds or if aggressive diseases were found like auto immune diseases or cancer like viral strains.

You just don't hear someone _that_ sick outside a hospital. It sounded like there was actual fluid in her lungs when she coughed and wheezed.

" I'm fine. Shit doesn't get done unless I'm screaming or I do it. And neither Rachel or Chastity have started their chores yet. Now I've got some other things to catch up on. Give him the file and escort him out. " I heard the girl start coughing again.

" A*.." I heard the other girl sound so concerned and borderline upset. It made my hair stand on end. "Didn't he bring you medicine the other day? Don't tell me your not taking it…."

" He bought the wrong fuckin one again..I'm allergic to anything with a heavy pain medicine in it. I already told him... Not that his pig headed ass gives 2 shits . With any luck maybe he's out for the night. Oh and make sure you eat." I heard the girl coughing again and then I heard some whispers and I realized my shadow was visible in the hallway. One of them must have noticed it.

The doe eyed girl came down the hall and offered me the smaller file. I knew it was the wrong one immediately. But opened it anyways.. These were the files I'd been asking for since last week that Raditz claimed he didn't have yet… Interesting. I'd chew him out later for that.

I checked the file over. " Although this is _one_ of the files I need. The other ones I'm looking for should be quite a hefty stack."

I saw my bracer light up with a new text message from Raditz . ' probably in the bedroom. Rushed out this morning. Access to safe lock code: 83847rofl. Do NOT give lead girl the code.'.

Huh..Now that was an interesting request.

" He's mentioning a file in a safe in the bedroom. " Falene nodded to me.

" That's where A* went. Sir Would you mind waiting down here..." You could tell she knew she shouldn't be letting a stranger wander about in the house.

" Just lead me up to the head girl and I'll get the files and be on my way. " I made sure to keep my voice calm and even. I wanted to come off as charming and not irritated. She seemed to hesitate. She went to the panel to hit the page again.

" A*.. The gentleman says its in the safe in the bedroom… He wants to come up there." Falene said into the com.

I heard someone grumble on the other end of the open com before responding.

" _Fine_ … Escort that jackass up." The com closed.

Falene had an ' oh shit- ' look on her face. "Sorry…" She said to me quietly.

" She's uhm.. A bit pressed for time today." Falene stated, hoping to smooth over the insult on the girls behalf. She gestured to follow her. At the end of the hall was stairs and up we went. The only way to go once up them was back to the left and we passed a few bedrooms before coming to one with an open door. As I looked in, it was a mess. And reaked of sex to the point I crinkled my nose.

As we came to the door, a large laundry cart rolled out that was over flowing. As Falene jumped out of its path it smacked the opposite wall.

" A*…?" Falene called and peered inside. And I stepped to fill the door way.

The large bed was stripped and had a fan or 2 set up pointed at it to dry some visable stains on the bed. I smelled an oxidizing cleaner.

The girl had her back to me while she picked up some bottles from the floor. " Yes Falene.." She stated, answering the girl who peeked in from beside me, in the doorway. I noticed the girls voice was quite hoarse.

" This is the gentlemen asking about the files." Falene replied. The girl finally stopped and looked at me over her left shoulder. Peering. I watched her eyes, an odd color, fall on my suite and then my ranking pins on my lapel, before they landed on my face. I wondered if she recognized me from all the media nonsense.

" I'm sure I can help the..General. Find what he's looking for. You can go Falene.." She had stopped what she was doing and was looking to the doe eyed girl, peering in beside me. The small girl bit her lip though and hesitated.

She didn't want to leave me alone _with her.._

I smelled slight panic and realized I couldn't tell whom it was from or for. Me or this brash girl in the room.

" Falene.. It's _fine_.. I'll be alright. " The girl stated firmly at the tiny brunette next to me. The doe eyed girl gave one last look at the other female, then me and left.

The girl in the room finally turned around staring at me unwavering, making direct and bold eye contact.

Locking eyes was a challenge to a saiyajin, a silent battle of who should dominate the conversation, who got to speak first.. The loser yields and looks away first.

My breath hitched.

I instantly recognized the odd color, the dusky gold in her eyes.

The girl Raditz hit in the rain, throwing her against his car.

There it was.

In broad day light, like a flashing neon sign.

_Apathy_

Staring me boldly in the eyes.

Her right eye had a _very_ large dark almost black bruise around it and carried over onto her temple and upper cheek. Part of the right upper corner of her lip was busted to. But the entire sclera or white part of the eye was a brilliant _violent blood red_ from a clearly bursted vessel in the eye.

She wore a long sleeve sort of insulated shirt. It was fall and the condo was a bit cold I supposed. Her hair was a rich deep brown at the roots and faded to a softer crisp brown at the tips, she had it tied up in a bun. This showed the contrast of color from the ends compared to her roots.The bun messily splayed out from her having moved around. Giving her that busy librarian look my Belle often had.

There were artistic tattoos on the sides of her neck and a few on her fingers. I always found tattoos fascinating on girls. They weren't exactly painless to get. The hand and neck were sensitive spots.

I saw on the neck was a sort of astral horse on either side with complimenting colors on each. The colored mist and small constellation tattoos around the horses trailing off up behind her ear.

" Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have access to the safe. Nor do I know where he keeps it.." She was still locking eyes with me.

What a bold move for a human.

After a moment of silence she put a hand on her hip. She was waiting for me to respond. I finally broke eye contact to look around the rest of the half trashed room.

" Can you call and ask the head girl? She might know where he keeps it." I was looking over at the messy corner that had a desk in it and some bags and a few un organized boxes.

I recognized the label on the boxes, they were from his war/tour storage unit. I'd end up needing stuff out of there but I was in no mood to go digging through them for him. I heard some bottles get set down on a tray as the girl went back to picking up things around the room.

" Sure thing. Go ahead. " She said and I heard her go into what was the bathroom and start throwing towels out the door to fall on the ground in the bedroom, then rustling while she was setting down new ones. I heard the water start running and some scrubbing as she cleaned something. Her lack of formality did irk me a bit.

" I asked you to call the-" But she cut me off.

" And I said go ahead and speak." She said interrupting me loudly over the running water. I heard her wipe down the bathroom pretty quick and smelled a cleaning spray as I stepped into the bedroom more, a bit annoyed.

I was still eyeing the room trying to see if I could assume where an idiot like Raditz would hide his safe.

After a moment or 2 the girl came back out into the bedroom. Her sleeves rolled up to her elbows as she dried them off on a towel. She had tattoos covering her lower arms. "Did you need to speak with me or not?" She asked, eyeing me.

Crap, _she_ was the head girl.

As my face turned to scowl, she turned her head to one side and coughed. I watched her steady herself on the wall. The sound from her lungs was atrocious. Drowning in mucus and her throat sounded so raw. My anger dissipated at the sound...

" Girl, where's the safe. " I hadnt meant to snap at her, but I did. Her eyes narrowed at me.

" He doesn't tell me where he keeps it. Check the closet and by the desk." She said it shortly and partly through gritted teeth at me. I deserved that I suppose.

I went over to the closet and opened the door to find.. another mess. Did _none_ of his girls clean?

I heard her move to the desk to start cleaning and organizing it. I found the safe at the bottom of the closet buried under some ripe smelling clothes. It was as large as my mid section so it probably came with the condo. Yup, I found it was bolted to the floor. I used the code he sent me to unlock the door and pulled out a stack of files and a smaller locked safe box.

I stood and went to look for a spot to set them down at and to my surprise, she had his desk cleaned off and organized. I set them there and started checking the files.

I need this one. And this one… I thumbed through them making sure they were what I needed.

I'd be asking for this next week anyways, I thought to myself as I added it to a growing pile. The next file in the stack was thicker than the others.

I don't think I need this but I'll take it anyways and sort it later. I felt eyes on me and when I looked, the tattooed girl was eyeing the stack and the black lock box. Standing to my left.

" Please only take what he asked for. He will get angry if theres something missing that shouldn't be" It was her tone that bothered and alerted me.

At first I was going to snap at her but, when I looked up I saw her furrowed brow. And realized from this angle. The bruise on her temple and high cheek was a _very_ distinct hand mark.

My stomach dropped.

I realized her eye was completely red from the bursting of blood vessels in her temple and around it. In this light I could see the dark bruising under her skin that went over her nose. It was probably a hairline fracture on her sinus cavity..

She hadn't ducked fast enough. She should probably watch her tongue more.

_Apathy is where evil sows its seeds._

The words rang in my mind.

Did I just make excuses for my own flesh and blood, to batter a species who had no chance of defending itself against a male of my breed. None the less a military trained one?

Raditz never kept girls long either. He went out on tour so much that there was no point in keeping them very long. So they didn't have to tolerate his pig headed barbaric behaviour for long.

_Apathy grows where blind eyes are turned._

I grimaced at my own thoughts.

I smelled fear and some panic. That's when I saw the color in her iris. The sclera flesh of the orb was such a livid red. A pool of blood protecting this warm almost earth tone of this beautiful almost dusky gold. The gold was stunningly vivid.

For a moment I thought I saw grey skin on her..

I realised she was staring hard at the files in my hands. The small stack in one hand and the top of the next fike exposed. A stamp that said 'MEDICAL' in red ink across the top, and another green stam across it that said 'PAID' and a name on the upper label file. Its was mostly initials, A. A. T. J. Davis.

I felt my hair stand on end. This girl wanted that file and stared at it -hard - before side eyeing me.

Realizing I was watching her. " Is that everything you need?" She asked.

Without breaking eye contact with her side glare. " I believe so.." I grabbed the remaining stack I did not need and went to put it back in the safe.

She watched me. But she didn't see the stack being an extra case file short.

I was a _nosey_ old bastard.

When I stood turning I moved my sleeve to check my bracer again. I then saw she was staring at me. I realized she was studying my pins. The way she stood screamed defensive.. She had an idea who I was. And she had that look that said she had seen someone like me, power up and do some violent things. If she'd seen the news she saw what I was capable of.

" If you don't need anything else General. Please, see yourself out. " For a long moment my eyes locked with hers. Stuck and lost in the gold especially the one surrounded by the bloodied pool. Like a living moat around a gold island.

Her face had this solemn hardened look. But her battered face told me something else. I'd seen that pleading look before. But this girl wasnt praying to any gods. Instead she just turned to go back to cleaning up the mess. Dismissing me as if I had turned invisible in front of her eyes.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I left.

I was so distracted by the interaction, that I forgot to let Raditz know I had the files. When he called and I pulled up the video screen I was completely distracted. He asked if I had them and my response was less than polite. I was literally buried in paperwork.

" _No thanks to you. I need the rest of these in the next few days to make our deadlines for admissible evidence. And Anything else you might think we don't need, just bring it in. The team will sort through it. I can't be wasting time running back and hunting for files at your mess of a condo._ " I was distracted flipping through papers in a large stack.

 _" Did the lead girl find them or did you have to go in the safe?_ " he asked.

" _I did have to go in the safe. And I did find them._ " This irked him.

_" The lead girl wasn't able to find them?"_

_" You mean the tattoed one with the mouth?_ " I realized I should _not_ have said that as soon as it came out.

Raditz looked irritated. " That'd be her. A has a chip on her shoulder that I'm trying to remove. She'll learn… Eventually. My apologies if she offended your delicate ego General." Raditz had that sinister grin on his face.

I suddenly realized I needed to be careful about what I said. Or the tattooed girl would have a matching bruise on the still clean side of her face. I winced remembering the distinct part of the hand print in the bruise.

_Apathy is when the coward makes excuses._

" _At least she addressed my ranking.. I'd be more careful if I were you. Wouldn't want the wrong person seeing how rough you are with your.. toys._ " I looked at the screen. Raditz turned his lip up.

" _Either way. It's not my problem. Just don't forget any more files and get me the last few boxes. Don't bother sorting them we will do that for you._ " I stated and Raditz rolled his eyes. " _Don't call unless you need anything._ " I stated and Raditz hung up.

.  
.  
.

I didn't hear the desk crack under my hand.

" _General..are you alright?_ " Hecathe had walked in and heard the desk snap. " _You just broke the desk…_ " She moved some papers revealing the huge crack in the heavy wooden desk.

" _Bardock…??_ " Hecathe asked.

But I hadn't heard her. I was slipping. My nerves started to light up.

" _BARDOCK!_ " She yelled and smacked against the desk with her fists. I swallowed and blinked. Realizing I was in the office and Hecathe had a panicked look on her face leaning over the desk.

I'm at my teams legal office.  
We're in the capitol of Vegeta sai  
Working on the High court case  
Against Galavhant and his company.

It's… 15:03 and Hecathe is in my office.

I saw the crack on the desk and some smashed papers.

" _Did you do that or did I?_ " I asked staring at the desk.

" _You did… Bardock please.. Take a break. I know Raditz is impossible to deal with but you've been acting really weird since you got back from getting those files earlier. Did something happen while you were out?.._ " She was helping restraighten the papers on the desk revealing the huge crack in it. Hecathe had worked with me for long enough to know when something was amiss in my behaviours.

_Apathy when allowed to fester,  
will consume you entirely._

_" I uhm... Saw something... I didn't appreciate at his condo. I'm going out to eat something. Don't touch anything until I'm back._ " I got up and grabbed my jacket before leaving. I snatched the file I had stolen along with my briefcase and left.

I had the armored car take me to some cafe on the edge of the city. Somewhere with a rooftop sitting. So I could get some air and not be trapped inside walls.

I was thumbing through the file as a server brought my drink. It was just old medical bills he had paid for a human who had taken on some damage. Some receipts for after market stem cells and house calls. The name always in initials on the paper work. I skimmed through a few pages in middle and back, all past due or marked paid bills. It didn't seem like anything important so I stuffed it away in my briefcase. I'd look up more when I wasn't so preoccupied.

A.A.T.J.D.

But why did _she_ want that file.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

That weekend when I stopped home I spent 2 of my days with Persephone again. Whom informed me that someone was able to descramble the edited news video and discovered it was her in the news clip. She wasn't concerned about the sudden surge in media followers but she knew I was to busy to be watching all the girls social media like normal. Persephone kinda came with her own following due to being in the lime light with her previous owner, who enjoyed flaunting her figure. An ideal human figure resembled that of a thick hour glass and that was her shape almost precisely.

And now her social media had gotten flooded and she needed to know appropriate responses. She said they'd found her public email ( not the private one just for my home and the other girls.) And the amount of dick pics and offers she was getting was hilarious.

I had her scheduled for Sarhurseday anyways . After our first sweaty romp she brought me a warm sake and joined me on the balcony patio. I was smoking another cigar while I read some of the ridiculous fanmail she printed off for me to amuse at. When I asked why she used paper she shrugged and said ' You stare at screens to much anyways.' Most fanmails offering her other slave contracts and what not. But most didn't offer to pay anywhere near what she was making with me..

The piece de resistance was a seperate sheet she gave me of 2 pages. " Don't get mad.. Just laugh at it for how ridiculous it is." The email was from that pompous prick I'd strong armed her from.

What a diatribe this pathetic weasel painted. About how unsafe she was in my care. How he could pay her twice as much as he use to. How she'd live lavishly as his pet while touring for movie premieres.

He ended it with how much he missed her and realized he had under appreciated her. He hoped she could sneak off to call him. He listed his private contact info. Excellent. My revenge would be swift and highly enjoyable.

Try to go behind my back and _poach_ one of my girls? You will learn the hard way why that's a _very bad idea.._

But Persephone was giggling." He hasn't changed one bit. He's so conceded, his ego won't fit in a room. I feel the email was pretty ballsy though and.. Well I'm kinda offended." She was wearing her favorite bright pink satin robe that barely covered her ass. She was stark nude otherwise and I had thrown on my heavier robe. There was a chill in the air and frost had touched parts of the house and swallowed the back garden up. My knee length robe was thicker than hers.

She moved to sit sideways on my lap. Her sex still hot from our coupling. I found her wriggling already getting me half hard again. I kept one hand around her the other holding the printed paper. I tossed the papers to the table and reached for my glass. She grabbed it first, offering it to me, leaning against my front. Her hands playing in the front of my robe on my chest.

" Oh? And why did it offend you?" I asked puffing deeply on my cigar.

" That he thought he could message me at all. That he thinks he's _better_ than you. Its insulting to me and to you. Thinking he could offer me more then what you give me here. Its garbage.. " She suddenly turned to climb me.

Her legs straddled my waist and I grinned. I was hard again instantly and could feel the heat coming off her. She was still damp there. I popped the cigar between my teeth and slid the glass onto the table. My hands sliding up her thighs and around her hips to cup her heart shaped rear.

I Ieaned back on the chair and saw her reach at the cigar. There wasn't much left of it anyways. She took it and hit it in a shorter breathe. She smirked down at me and gently blew a smoke ring down over my face. She then sent a few up into the crisp air. Before resting the cigar on the table.

" I know better Sir. I know I'm safer here then anywhere else besides maybe the palace. I'm paid well. I have good friends I live with. I don't have to work very hard and my owner spoils the shit out of me quite often. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my years then under your thumb. And well. On top of that giant monstrosity you call a cock." Her last few words whispered, her lips tauntingly brushing near mine.

I took her mouth eagerly and groaned. Nothing like having your ego stroked by a wet beautiful naked girl on your lap. My hands pulled those rear cheeks apart and reached down further. I found her still hot and swollen folds and gently parted them. One hand tracing a finger at her entrance causing her to quiver.

"Won't they hear us?" She whispered referring to the guards stationed in the garden and around the house. She wriggled herself at my teasing fingers.

" I'm sure they won't mind a show." I stated and adjusted my position in the chair, nudging the heated tip up into her aching folds. She gasped and tried to stifle her cry out onto my shoulder. I quickly reached up grabbing her short hair and pulling back, arching her body away from mine. I leaned down to devour one of her breasts, pushing up while pulling her down, back onto my throbbing length. Even with Persephone being a decent height and size she could only fit around half of me inside of her depending on the angle- then maybe a bit more. I felt her shudder, her insides twisting around me as I started a steady slamming pace up into her.

" Sing girl....Sing.." I grinned as her embaressed moans turned into soft wails . I kept my hand in her hair to keep her back arched and her face exposed. . The wet slick, thudding in the crisp air making my skin electrify. I kept that unforgiving pace to. My free hand holding that perfect rear to lift her up and down onto my grinding hips. Her cries filled the air and I relished knowing all those men being paid to guard my house. Including the Royal Calvary Guard. Had to listen to me fuck this pretty little nymph on my balcony. And none were allowed to say a word about it.

The cold air was pulling the soft flesh of her breasts tight making them firm and the nipples harder then normal. But watching those mounds bounce with every thrust while she quivered and wriggled in bliss on me. Was worth every head ache I put up with that week at the capitol.

After about 30 or maybe it was 40? minutes I felt the temperature drop. Frost even covered my empty glass on the table and Persephonne started to shiver. Cant have that. I moved my hips and put my hands firmly on her rear bringing her chest right to mine.. " Alright. Hang on. " I stated and her arms wrapped around my shoulders, I felt her legs wrap around my waist. While carrying her I held fast keeping my hardness inside her. I walked back inside my bedroom. Pausing to open and shut the door. My room was kept a bit colder anyways compared to the girls area. But now she had a chill from me overly enjoying torturing the guards on my property..

I moved some of the covers back before climbing into bed. Kneeling over her as I did. I pulled the comforter up and around us. Knowing it'd get plenty warm for her soon.

I readjusted her legs to be pinned up and out against her while I started to thrust deep getting that extra inch or so inside her. I moaned rocking my hips in a downward motion to drive over the tell tale swollen bump in the back. Her little wails and gasps driving me more to the edge and every orgasem coating me just a little bit more.

After a few moments I could feel her body just gave out after her orgasems, falling limp under me and her insides pushing at me quivering as they weren't given a pause to recover. Her orgasems were smaller. But they were frequent. She asked for almost every one.

Please?  
May I?  
Can I have it?  
Please more…  
Don't stop…

Her words and little exasperated gasps lost to the sound of skin, my groans and then the bed getting wailed against the wall.

But the absolute best part was after every conquering shudder of orgasem. She said thank you and usually asked for more.

It's the little things in life that makes shit tolerable.

I was fairly close after the last round and shifted to get a few more hard whacks into her while her insides spasemed on me. That was all I needed before grinding deep to finish off.

And she was a saint whenever I came. She'd lock up and force a grip on me with her insides while raking her nails down my skin. Just enough to break it but not deep enough to really cause bleeding.. Moaning and pushing her hips back at me. An exasperated 'yes' finding its way out of her lips as I finished. After a moment I let her legs down. The pocket under the blankets now warm enough it had caused me to sweat quite a bit.

After a few moments of laying ontop of her I felt her wriggle underneath me. " No falling asleep Sir.. that's messy.." She chided. I grumbled kissing her forehead and even in the dark I could still see the healing bruise on her face…

Not now…

Come on not now.

I felt it creeping in on me.

Persephone said something about letting her up and I rolled off of her pulling the covers off of us, with me. She got up and went to the bathroom. I heard the water running.

I could see the face next to me, staring down at Rsditz desk. The bruise shaped like my sons hand print. I was staring at the cieling, disconnected when I realized there was weight on the bed and someone touching my limp cock. I startled as Persephone wiped off my legs and lower stomach with the warm rag.

" You alright Sir? Where were you just now?" She recognized the disconnected look on my face. I felt her gently using a warm rag to clean off my now limp length. I rubbed at my face. But the image ofnthe girl with the handprint bruise on her face, stayed at the fore front of my mind.

Persephone moved a certain way and I saw a tattooed neck and lower arm instead of hers. I snatched her hand and she jerked. " I'm sorry… was.. the water to hot?" Persephone tensed.

I am in my bedroom.  
At my home.  
It's the last day of the weekend  
Saundesit. Early morning.  
Persephone is cleaning me off.  
My _Persephone._

I breathed and released her hand. " Sorry pet.. I'm afraid I'm just over tired. " I gently checked the hand I had snatched. Rubbing over it.

Persephonne looked perplexed. " Who were you thinking about?" She didn't miss a beat my little flower nymph.

" No one important dear.. Grab me a water and-"

" Aspirin and a sand which. Of course Sir!" She finished my request for me. She knew the routine. She grabbed her robe from somewhere in the sheets and went to scoot out of the bedroom.

I was left laying there contemplating why I was so tired I was seeing clips of my sons head slave.

_You can not save them all._

I kept telling myself this. I had 10 girls as it is. I only needed like 5 or 6 to run the house. 5 of them were allowed in my bed. I didn't need an 11th. I can't take on every rough case I come across. Not everyone treats their property as well as I do mine. I enjoy spoiling my frail girls.

My house is clean.  
My suites are perfectly ironed.  
My pins are buffed to shine.

All my meals are cooked _for_ me.

I enjoy good whiskey and a soak in my hot tub quite often in my manicured back garden.

My girls get out of the house about twice a month for shopping days or to go to parks or other sites. And I never go with them. They're escorted by a team of private guards so they can enjoy themselves without my presence.

As Persephone came back in I was still where she'd left me. I stretched, cracking my back as she set down the tray on the nightstand. She moved a certain way again. And I saw the dark hair and the strained face. I saw the blood red eye piercing at mine asking if that was all I needed from the safe.

But Persephone said Sir. I know she did. But I heard _her_ say General. I blinked and Persephone did a head quirk and I saw her curly short hair again.

" You look really upset. Is something wrong?" She asked climbing back onto the bed to half lay on me but I forced myself to sit up. Rubbing my face again as I did. I pushed on the large scar on my left cheek. The tingling bringing me around a bit from the haze I was in.

" I'm fine. Just.. been a few long weeks is all." I hated lying to them sometimes. I reached over for the tray and she removed the lid and instantly the smell of one of her famous hot sandwiches filled the room. How long had she been gone for? My stomach growled. I realized there was 2 plates of food. She grabbed the one passing it to me then reached over throwing the sheets over me. She had a plate of fruit for herself and cheese. Persephone was a vegetarian after all. Her own choice.

" No crumbs in the bed Sir." She teased as she started eating. I pretty much inhaled the sandwich and slammed the water and aspirin. Persephonne took care of the plates before climbing into bed with me.

I had layed back and stretched out putting my arms behind my head and was staring at the frost on my balcony doors.

She snuggled up to my chest half laying on it. I could feel her staring at me. "Do you.. want to talk about what's bothering you?" She was biting her lip and furrowed her brow looking up to me.

The furrowed brow and worried look on her face, the features slightly straining. Just like that tattooed girl.

Her hair was a deep brown and there was that bloodied sclera again. But no matter how hard I tried to focus in. I wasn't getting the gold in the eyes just right.

A gold island surrounded by an ocean of blood.

" Sir?" Persephone asked and I felt her hand feel up over my chest and trace one of the larger scars there on my right pectoral.

" No little nymph. I'll be fine." I reached down cupping her chin as I studied her face. The bruise was healing quickly as she was using a creme for it daily. But her bruise was on her left cheek, not the right. I hooked my fingers to run down her throat and behind her ear. She did this little chirp purring noise as my fingers rubbed and lightly scratched there.

I then pulled her up closer to me and wrapped an arm around her. She settled. Snuggling into the nook of my side her head resting on my lower chest right over my heart. My hand wrapping around her reached up to play with the soft curled strands on her neck. She zonked out within a minute.

_I can't save them all._

_But what's 1 more girl on the food bill?.._

_Right?.._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆♡☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

I knew I had to tread carefully.

I was only going to have a few more windows of opportunity to have any interaction again with Raditz lead girl. And if he knew I was interested in her he may make her disappear out of sheer spite. I'd heard him brag about this on off hand occasions. He didn't like his ' friends' trying to covet his toys.

And poaching slave girls was a bit frowned upon even in the lower circles.

But Raditz at the very least provided extra opportunities thanks to his keen laziness.

I once again had to fetch the remaining boxes he had shipped in, of files from the tour. Anything we had sorted had to get filed and added to evidence and then shared via the court. The reason Raditz had hard files, was because at some point. He realized something was amiss.

He said when he saw a lot of things getting deleted he just started printing everything he read or sent. Then stuffed it in a box and labeled it with the dates and shipped it to his war/ tour storage.

He even knew something was a miss, and Raditz was the dumbest of my brood.

I took the armored car escort once again to Raditz state paid for condo. I told the men I wouldn't be terribly long but not to panic if I took longer than normal.

Falene wasn't the girl who answered the door this time. Instead I was met by a very busty girl. Around 5'9 with messy overly died hair. It had that burnt dry look to it from being bleached then died multiple times .It was a fading black with blond streaks. Her shorts left nothing to the imagination and her crop top didn't either. She looked like she just rolled out of bed.

" We don't buy anything." She dnapped and shut the panel door.

In. My. Face.

Kame find me patience.  
Because I don't have any left today.

I paiged the door again. And the same girl answered it after a few more minutes. She looked annoyed. " I work with Raditz. I was sent here for some files. The head girl, A* is expecting me." I spoke clearly and overtly precise. My tone just a tad of mocking to get my point across.

" uhhhh ok.. come in I guess." She stated and stepped just down the hall to the small control panel I had seen Falene use. And she began paging rooms.

I noticed the bruises on her thighs and arms. All looked like finger prints or where hands had gripped. They break so easily.. I tended to get upset seeing those kinds of marks on my girls. Not everyone minded bruising though.

Not all of them needed to be saved.

Eventually that hoarse voice clapped back over the comm link. " What do you want Chastity?"

The skantily clad girl before me answered the comm but she kept hitting the paige button to speak. The lights on the panel told me the link was open. So you could talk like you were on a phone.

" Theres some guy here that says he's here to see you?" There was a pause then a deep sigh from the other end.

" Does he have numerous lapel pins on and a suite?"

" whats a lapel?...." Chastity asked. I heard a slight clammer from the other end.

" His chest… _look at his chest_ -Chastity are their military pins on it??!!". The tone ecasperated and irritated.

I had several pins on the specific suite I wore today.

"Uhhh.. sure.." the girl stated looking at the pins. I peered down at her. She clearly wasn't the brightest.

" Tell _General_ Bardock I'll have his files brought to him. I just need a few minutes to find them." The girl on the other end cut short and started coughing.

Still irrevocably sick. I swear her cough sounded worse since I last stopped by. I hadn't seen her the last 2 visits when I came for files. She instead had Falene run me the files. The petite brown haired girl seemed to be the only one the lead girl spoke nicely to.

" Ugh I hate how much she coughs.. She can be such a pompous bitch. And she wonders why Raditz beats the- " the girl was cut off by a voice over the com.

" The General does not give 2 shits about your fucking opinion tramp. You've got chores to finish. General Bardock doesn't need to be babysat. Next time your gonna talk shit _turn the fuckin comm link off. Or I'll break that mouth Raditz enjoys so much._ " More coughing. A sounded so much worse then I remembered.

Chastity now clearly irritated looked at me as if wanting my approval or disapproval of the conversation. I just peered down at her with a disapproving glare.. " You heard your lead girl.." I stated. Having underlings that were stubborn or didn't listen made your job harder. And the lead girl was trying to make it through her day with someone like Raditz as her master.

Her job was probably way harder than mine.

After probably 10 minutes or so Falene came from behind me and seemed startled seeing me there in the front hallway. " I'm sorry Mr Bardock! Did someone let you in? I never heard the door. " She seemed worried I'd been waiting there long. I could smell soap and tell that she had just finished scrubbing something with a scented cleaner.

" Yes. But I'm waiting on files from A. Can you make sure she doesn't need a hand? I'm looking for a box he just had shipped in." Falene nodded and scooted down the hall. She was in tight form fitting stretch pants and a sweater today. Still to skinny for my tastes.

After a moment I heard a commotion from down the hall and a few people speaking. Then I heard Falene.

" Don't just stand there do _something!_ " the alarm in Falenes voice was what set me off. I walked down the hallway to the foyer near the stairs and saw 3 girls. One being the girl from earlier, Chastity. The 3 girls were huddled over 2 forms on the ground, one kneeling over the other.

The one that was kneeling I recognized as Falene.

My stomach dropped when I realized who Falene had propped up onto her lap. A* was out cold and not responsive.

 _Apathy festers while a busy man wanders._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _To be continued…_


	9. Apathy Ch. 8 The growth of Discontent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS : 
> 
> VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN  
> DOMESTIC ABUSE  
> SLAVERY  
> TORTURE  
> DRINKING  
> THREATENING  
> MEDICAL STUFFS  
> BROTHEL WORKERS
> 
> Chapter Teaser :
> 
> That raised a flag. 
> 
> Those were used in jails or field training to protect the breasts from potential grabbing damage. Charlie paused. " Thats really concerning.." She whispered and made eye contact with me.
> 
> But I didn't understand it either. Charlie sighed realizing I was naive to something. " _General I understand that you may not be… knowledgeable about certain things. But most human girls who drop the money on_ armored.. _under things. Are previous assault victims._ " She touched the strap that had the brands insignia. I didn't recognize the logo though so it probably wasn't saiyajin.
> 
> " _This company sells specifically to non saiyajins and most of their items are donated or sponsored to victims._ " I saw Charlie gently touching A*s arm. She had this look on her face like she had seen this fairly often. Then her attention piqued to something else.
> 
> Something in my stomach knotted up in all the wrong ways.
> 
> ~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always :  
>  _"full sentences in italics are people speaking in saiyajo."_  
>  Normal text in quotations is english or Intergalactic standard.  
> Single words in _italics_ are just for tone and effect.
> 
> I wanted to add a note/funfact in here for my faithful readers. When the text is italic, showing a character speaking in saiyajo. Imagine a deeper voice, even the woman have more alto and melody based voices. High pitched ones are rare to the saiyajin breeding. Saiyajins have deeper voices, the accent for saiyajo is thick, a little flemy like german and similar to greek mixed with egyptian in sounds and consonants. 
> 
> It naturally sounds angry and impatient in how sentences are structured inside the language. Saiyajins have little patience, and are direct and to the point. Their language reflects this.
> 
> I was NOT about to create a language to translate. ( Like I am doing in my other fic: Moments.) But I wanted the language barrier for interactions with certain characters, like humans and saiyajins.
> 
> NOW….
> 
> I know you all have enjoyed the smut.
> 
> But now we have to get through some chewy tension, bitter drama, and savory character development!.
> 
> I promise you the smut will come back, And when it does in a few chapters, it will literally be an entire update, of deliciously, dirty, hot saiyajin smutty smut smut smut.
> 
> YOU HAVE MY WORD.
> 
> you know why?
> 
> CAUSE I ALREADY WROTE IT HA!
> 
> SO HANG IN THERE MY DARLINGS.
> 
> Big bad, dominant, dirty talking Bardock will be back soon.
> 
> So enjoy, and as always, feedback is encouraged and welcome!!
> 
> Thanks for your patience on this weeks update, if you follow me on twitter you know it was because of rioting in my area.
> 
> Love to you all! Stay safe and love one another!!
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Chapter 8 : The growth of Discontent

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" Lets just, stick her in her room until she sleeps it off." One said. " I'm sure she's fine, here you grab her legs.." One of them reached for A's lower legs.

"Raditz will be fuckin pissed though- Falene clean up the blood." Another stated.

" Are you daft??! She's fainted and cracked her head open, and _she doesn't drink._ This isn't a hangover you can sleep off!! What's - " Falene stopped and shrunk back as if trying to make herself smaller because she'd seen me. She instantly looked like a terrified fawn, and was clinging to A* as if she could shield her from something incoming. I was standing just behind the 3 girls before her.

" **What the hell is going on here?** " I boomed my voice a little getting the resulting jump from all of them that I wanted. All 3 that were standing, stared up at me and then glanced between each other. "One of you.. _speak._ " My voice dripped with my irritance.

No one spoke.

Falene finally took a loud shaky breath. Mustering up her courage to answer me.

" I don't know. I found her like this with these 3 staring at her. She whacked her head. " Falene carefully moved A's chin turning her head. There was blood in the dark hair and it had dripped down the side of her face and been smeared most likely from Falene trying to prop her up. "Her face is..really hot. " she stated. I then noticed blood dripping from A*s nose. Swelling was starting somewhere irritating what was probably a fracture in there.. 

I rolled up my right sleeve and hit a few buttons on my communication bracer on my right arm. "Your all dismissed. _Get out_ of my way." I snapped at them. All 3 of them scattered like bugs. Leaving me and Falene with the unconscious A.

The chiming tone for the emergency medical line rang a few times from the speaker on my bracer, before an operator answered, asking what the emergency was in saiyajin.

I told the dispatch I had an unresponsive female with breathing complications. I ignored when they asked what species and told them the location was the signal from my call. I asked for a medic team with half breeds. I knew they would have the knowledge for treating her and wouldn't be as crude about getting her.

The States Medical covered all Saiyajins. And humans were under their own medical care branch which meant they had different hospitals, different staff and medical transport compared to Saiyajins. But any emergency response team legally had to transport any in need patients. Humans could end up at a saiyajin hospital or vice versa depending on the area or circumstance. It just wasn't common place is all.

I kneeled down and gently turned A*s face. Her skin was clammy and her face was hot from a really high fever. I could hear her chest rattling from the infection. The bruise on that right side had faded a bit in the last week. But it was still very much there. I often forgot how long bruises could stay on humans when not treated. I didn't like seeing them on my girls, which made me more careful when handling them.

The blood on her temple looked sticky. I gently felt in her hair, it was thick with sweat. The decent sized gouge oozed there. She must have cracked it against a stair or a railing. 

I reached down and placed my hand on her sternum and it felt like a machine rattling its bearings around. The woman on my bracer told me the ETA for the requested medical team was 2 minutes. " Falene.. how long has she been this sick for?" I'd never used the girls name and she looked at me oddly. Like she wasn't use to hearing it.

I had to stare at her for a moment and I watched her try to calculate something.." Falene??" I asked again and she took a really sudden breath in.

" Uhm.. I think.. she started getting sick like.. 6 ..weeks or so ago? She's allergic to most medicines with narcoussa in them, so she's had trouble getting treatment for it. She never slows down.." Falene moved some of the hair away from A*s face. " Raditz is gonna be really upset about this.." She said and I saw the tiny girl bite her lip. 

I heard the sirens faintly.. Without hesitating I scooped up A*s frame. She felt lighter and hot in my hold. Her lungs made this odd noise like sticky chugging. The organs couldn't lift to aspirate when laying to flat from all the sticky fluid in there so I propped her up a bit more in my arms. The noise subsided. 

I headed towards the front door and I heard Falene get up to follow me. "Grab the door…" I stated and Falene hit the panel control once there. Just as I suspected, 2 of the Calvary guards from my armored car were approaching the door.

" _General did you call for a medic response team?_ " They looked at the girl in my arms. I went to step out and I felt a hand snatch at my coat.

" Wait don't! You can't!" The sheer panic in that frightened girls voice, put my hair on end. It _startled_ me.

" You don't want me to help her?" I asked. But when I turned around I wasn't prepared for the pale panicked face that was looking at the girl in my arms. 

Falene started to cry and she shook her head reaching for the leg of her unconscious lead girl. "I'm not suppose to know about it.." Her words whispered. She pulled the pant leg up on the calf closest to her. The limp girl in my arms didn't even stir. I realized then, that I heard a high pitched distinct humming.

A parameter anklet.

" She can't leave the house." Falene said as I heard the anklet start giving soft clicks charging for an electric pulse. I instantly knew what it was. 

A stun parameter anklet. Used for animals, to keep them in the yard.

I reached down and with a good squeeze snapped off the tough bracelet it was on and then crunched the mechanizm in my hand, shorting it out and crumbling it to pieces.

"Raditz said she's a flight risk. " Falene wiped her eyes as the ambulance pulled up to the condo. "Will they help her?" Falene recognized saiyajins exiting the ambulance approaching me.

As they approached, I smelled the half blood I'd asked for and a full blood.. I turned addressing the Royal Calvary guard. " _1 of you is to fetch the box of files in this pent house most likely up in the bedroom. This girl will help you find it. Take that box back to my office immediately for the legal team. Do not tell them what you have seen here. Tell them something came up and they will contact me privately if they're more concerned. The other guard grab my war bag from the back seat. I will need 2 of you eventually but 1 is joining me on the ambulance run. Now go._ " One guard went to head inside. " _Go with him Falene. The medics will get her the help she needs._ " I went to turn to address the medics. 

" Please help her.... she's the only friend I have.." The soft voice was trembling as it followed the Royal Calvary Guard inside.

The other guard had fetched my war bag and I turned to the medics heading towards the ambulance with A* in my arms.

Saiyajin Medic - " _You specifically asked for our hospital and a half breed medic. Why? She should go to the human hospital with their team of medics.._ " 

Before I could speak the half blood had approached looking at her in my arms. His face filling with alarm

" _That noise is her breathing??!! Bloody fuck how long has she been like this?_ " He took a look at her and reached for her face. " _Put the lights on!_ " He snapped at his medic team mate and ushered me towards the van.

" _She's cracked her temple when she went down._ " I hopped up into the Med-Van and laid her on the gurney. 

As the Calvary Guard hopped in the medics hesitated. I snatched my war bag from the guard and pulled out a black box and clicked it on. Disarming all telecommunications in the Med-Van and any recording devices as it took off. 

" _Heres how this works. You know who I am. I don't give 2 fucks who you are. But your going to help her. Were going to the Saiyajin hospital. Your going to put my name on her paperwork and bill me for everything separate. Do not file through the state medical. Nothing goes in her without my approval. Nothing gets done to her without my consent. I'll give you her initials. You will not scan for a chip or barcode on her. All of her information will go under my accounts. Have I made my self clear?..._ " 

The half breed had already started taking her vitals. 'Crystal' was all he said as he quickly got an oxygen mask on her. But because she was laying flat she started to make that gurgling sound again.

The full blooded medic kind of eyed the Royal Guard who just nodded to him. " _I don't like it.. But it's not my problem to be playing with politics._ " He turned and hearing the noise both medics grabbed at her and the bed wrenching it into an upright position to ease her breathing.

The half breed was listening to her chest and getting vitals hooked up. " _I've only heard_ examples _of someone drowning in med school. I've never come across someone actually carrying this much fluid in their lungs that wasn't a corpse. How long has she been like this?_ " I saw the other medic going through a few compartments to find something and get an IV set up.

" _According to the other girl close to 6 weeks ago it started._ " I saw the full blood going for the bottles labeled fever reducers. I grabbed his hand. " The girl said she's allergic to alot of medicines. I believe its one of the main pain killer families..I wouldn't use anything with a narrcousa related drug in it unless you want to deal with an allergic reaction to."

The full blood looked panicked." _That means ¾ of all over the counter and regular medicines are useless to her._ " He was stating this more out loud like a complaint in exasperation before refocusing. He looked miffed for a moment and then started digging around in another cabinet labeled for high allergens.

" _Correct._ " I stated. I heard her heart monitor get hooked up. And the half blood got an IV in her with just some basic fluids and micro minerals. Then he took a blood sample from her finger tip that instantly made the sensor that pricked it go haywire.

" _Sepsis. Shes fucking septic with a 104° fever._ " Their whole demeanor changed suddenly. The driver was taking turns pretty fast, causing me and the guard to have to brace on the walls or ceiling, standing in the back near the door to be out of the way. 

They both went in a cubby and pulled out long bricks snapping them. Instant coolers. And piled them around her frame.

I saw them grab something else out of a red cabinet, her heart skipped every few beats then slowed way down then came back up to skipping.. The one medic plungered a bit into a needle and I saw the half breed look up from what he was doing with a small xray scanner.

" _That's way to much, you'll over dose her._ " The half breed said firmly.

" _It's half what we give-_ " The needle only had 15 ccs. The full blood looking at the vial and questioning his math skills 

" _Human.. with allergies. Give her like an ⅛ to start and time it for reactions._ "

" _They're just gonna put her in a tank anyways I'd reckon with how bad she is._ " The full blooded medic was not as panicked as his partner

" _No. I'm recommending minor lung surgery. Theres to much fluid and gunk built up in there. You can't breathe in a tank with damaged lung capacity. And they'll have to manually watch her fevers._ " He was watching her temperature, and snapping a few more cold bricks to activate.

" _You mean like a scrape out ? But thats for bacteria based -_ " The full blood was cut off.

" _I'd bet a pay check that shit in her lungs is bacterial and eating away at her lung tissue._ " The half breed stated.

" _Ahh that'd explain how she went septic and was still up and running. Tough little...pet? you've got here. You might wanna take better care of her._ " I felt his judging stare even from his peripheral. Entitled full blooded nitwit.

" Your really fucking dense sometimes." The half breed stated. I saw his name as Madens Jabberwhaugh on his tag.

" _So the crack on her temple did fracture the skull.._ " He was moving her hair around and cleaning some of the blood so he could better inspect the wound. " _Either you struck her with something or she hit an edge of something._ " the medic said. I saw his tail tighten on his waist. He was growing irritated. 

Awkward silence between the 4 of us, for a moment it seemed like it lasted an eternity.. The half breed looked up at me and his eyes fell on my outer jacket with the pins on it. 

" _You've got a body cam and I will tell them that, when they start asking questions. Sir, It's not my business how you keep your slaves but she's a state abuse case. And I dont give a fuck what you do, I will be writing the report up for it._ " Bold as brass, he stated this while clicking away x-rays on the small scanner.

The full blood stared wide eyed at Madens the half breed.. " _He could kill you and the government would help him hide the body._ " There it was, a conspiracy theorist _and_ a speciest, totally explained the indifference from my full blooded compadre.

" _I expect you to file the necessary paperwork. But list me as the guardian... She's not technically mine.._ " I saw the light bulb go on for both of them. They both realized instantly then that I had taken this girl _from someone else._

" _You did the right thing General.._ " Madens said as he scanned her face with the small xray. " _She has hairline fractures around her eye and in her nose._ " He pried her eye lid open,tandas startled. The sclera still blood red as I remembered it. " _For fucks sake.. I hate when that happens._ " He muttered and checked her pupil for a reaction to light before letting her eye lid close again.

He then reached over feeling on her cheeks, he was checking on her teeth. " _Teeth are fine. X ray shows some really poorly done bone graphs in the face though.. Like amateurly done at best on part of her jawline._ " He was swapping the cold packs around. Her temp had dropped to 102. I saw him push the IV to drip quicker to help rehydrate her.

The full blood looked at me " _I need that off so I can prompt the landing team._ " He stated pointing at the black box. I turned it off. After a moment their radios came on and he started barking out orders for the landing team. 

" _I need a sympathetic team..And she needs to stay at that hospital. She can't go to the human one._ " Raditz cant find her, I thought to myself. My best option was stashing her somewhere, that alot of eyes would be on her. Like at a saiyajin hospital.

Both paused and looked at me. I was asking alot of them. They knew as soon as she was stable the hospital would try to move her. And saiyajin doctors were not all that sympathetic to humans.

" _I can help with that._ " Madens stated and paged over his radio asking about certain staff members by name. We pulled up to the hospital and they were quick to wheel her out and into the Emergency Response Wing.

As nurses greeted us and the Calvary Guard I saw 2 others popping out of the wood work from down a certain hall. 

Including a tall slender woman who was wearing 6 inch heels and a tight nurses dress. I instantly smelled she was human. Her and another half blood showed up. " _Triana, Mal- let us get this it's almost time for you to go home!. Its just a human!_ " The other 2 nurses didn't bat an eye and thanked their coworker and bailed.

I saw what she did there..

This nurse had bright blond hair that was up in a pinned curly up do with the scrub cover and she had latex gloves on. " _We've got this Maddy doll, Dr Who is on his way, do you have time to snatch him when you see him?_ " She asked and she winked at me as her and the other nurse literally ran the gurney to a back hall and into a ER room and quickly started hooking A* up to support. The half blood girl reading things off a tablet screen the medics gave them about temps and what they found. I stood near the door inside the room with the Calvary Guard to stay out of their way. They were grabbing new cold bricks and then one checked her IV.

" _Oh she's allergic to pain medications lets highlight and slap that on the top of her chart. Her name is just A*? Like the letter A*? Mr..General Bardock?_ " The human nurse turned to look at me. I realized her chest was 2 times to big for her body. And her dress was some how holding all of that in, just barely inside the snaps.

" Yes." I stated, switching to earth standard. Her accent was not the best.. Her tag said B.B. It was rare to see free humans at the capitol none the less one working at a _saiyajin hospital_.

" I'm Betty and this is Charlie. Madens called us. We'll do what we can for your requests. _Ahh Dr! This is General Bardock her owner._ " I turned and saw the Dr coming in with the medic from the ambulance. He was reading a tablet.

" _Surgery instead of a tank? I don't under-_ " Everyone stopped as a gurgled noise came from the unconscious girl on the bed. 

" _She has to be propped up more!_ " Madens moved and helped the girls get the bed more angled up and held her limp frame while they did. Gently setting her back down once they had it adjusted

" _Now I understand.. Madens we've got it I know you've got another call._ " The Dr said moving over to help the 2 nurses.

The medic went to leave. " _She's in good hands General Sir. I can vouge for them. Good luck._ " He stated offering me an arm shake.

I slipped him one of my private cards. " _I'll be in touch. Your help won't go un rewarded._ " I stated. The young male just nodded.

" _Its alright Sir. I'm just trying to do the right thing.. Like you.._ " And he left. 

That's the thing with half breeds. Being part human they could be more sympathetic. More empathic. They had great patience and they showed no malice to other race blends. They had everything we as saiyajins lacked and fought to identify with bred right into them thanks to a human parent.

I'd had many half breeds in my day under me and every single one had _always_ been worth their grit because they had twice as much to prove. 

The doctor was going through a tablet and marking things. " _Ok I want the specialist in for surgery. I believe he is here today, if not lets call him. And grab Dr Morpheous. He's good with bacteria and heavy trauma. Lets get her prepped for surgery as soon as we can get them both. No more than an hour she really can't wait..Betty can you hunt down the specialist? He responds to you pretty quick usually._ " The doctor came over and enlarged the tablet screen.

" _You wanted to pre-approove all her care correct General?_ " The Dr. pulled up a scan one of the nurses did of her lungs. I took the tablet he offered me and the lungs on the screen were high lighted and a 3D scope picture was done. " _All the blue is solid that needs to be scraped and the green is well, not so solid. I want to go in with the specialist who has treated chemical burn and drowning lung. So I know he's good with a cut pen. The specialist and I will remove all this matter and then Dr. Morpheous will go in and cut away these top few layers of damaged bronchioles and I'm guessing bacteria ridden cells. While we are in there I want to replant stem cells in, get new hwaltht tissue regrowing in there right away.. That way we don't have to go back in. This won't clear out all of the infection since she is septic. -_

 _She will mostly just have a cough for awhile with mucous while she gets healthy. But this will give her the head start to get her back on her feet. The problem is to get in there we are going to have to cut through the diaphragm in multiple places. Now keeping the micro sutures in isn't the problem it's keeping her immobile_ while _healing. She'll have to wear a brace most likely and stay bed ridden. I'd like to use stem cells on a few of the bigger incisions just to really help secure the heal._ "

I sighed and nodded. " _Just remember not to bill anything through the state. Keep it seperate it will get taken care of in another week or 2 but for right now… For.. Safety reasons I can't have her getting run through the systems. And I want constant updates. I am bogged down with this state case so I can not be here constantly. I'll give you and who ever her main nurse will be my direct contact and I expect that information to be respected. It's private so don't abuse the privilege. I will be sending a guard to stay here with her from the Royal Calvary. Just to make sure no one comes snooping around._ " The Guard I had with me was by the door at ease. He hadn't said a word; as expected. Although his tracers being here might be raising some questions at his head quarters.

" _Not a problem General. We'll take good care of your girl. I'll assign Betty to keep an eye on her. She's friendly and manages things pretty well in her own way. Now you are welcome to wait for her to go into surgery but the only thing you are going to do is stress the fuck out of yourself waiting for us to finish, honestly. I'll gladly call you as soon as she is settled into a post surgery room so you can send a guard over._ " He took the tablet back and passed it ack to the nurse.

The Dr was a shorter man. Well shorter than I was. He stood at just around 6'2 with a simple build we labeled 'agile' in the military. He had these small square glasses on and his hair was greying at the temples and nape of his neck. He kept his hair rather short but that was common in the medical field. 

" _Very good. I look forward to hearing from you. I am assuming you do not see any serious life risk with this surgery to be taking it so lightly?_ " I went into my pocket grabbing 2 more of my private business cards and then moved my sleeve to reveal the bracer there and tapped the screen on it a few times seeing I had a bunch of missed messages and emails. 

The Dr furrowed his brow. " _I'd be lieing if I said there was no risk in surgery. We are literally cutting open her lungs to clean them and she will need to be on a ventilator and the Fakelung which will essentially breathe for her . I trust that the 2 colleagues I'm working with are fast and efficient and I think her odds are actually quite good for recovery. Just so long as the surgery is handled.. In the manner I believe it should be. Now the antibiotics she will be on afterwards will be a real mess to manage. Going septic as you know is not anything to take lightly and we will get her cleansed out. She will just have a longer rougher road out of the rabbit hole then I'd prefer. So she may be hospitalized longer then what you might deem ideal._ " The look on his face told me, ego had nothing to do with the choices he was making.. 

" _And I'm going to recommend a medical coma at least for the first week after surgery. This will keep her immobile and her system can rest while those stem cells do their job. It might give her a good head start before the mucous from the infection starts to try building up again. And she really needs that head start. I'm also going to recommend a blood transfusion once she's out after a drain. Lets get her some clean blood to help that healing along._ " He took the tablet back as the half breed nurse passed it to him and was quickly tapping through order and procedure screens.

" _I'm just hoping that crack at her temple doesn't cause to much brain swelling. So I am going to have them cut a relief line there. Her lungs will be inflaming a bit for healing but we'll be intubating her to help keep them from collapsing while she's in the coma. With her being allergic to most pain killers it reduces the options of what I can use for an anti inflammatory. And I just want to head that off before it becomes an issue so she will have a scar on her scalp._ " He handed the tablet then to Betty who went darting out before he went over checking a panel by the bed clicking through various screens.

" _You know I'm not sure how long she's been septic. And I've seen some pretty damn durable humans. The great thing about their frailty is they are easier to fix extreme issues in. I'd say you got her here_ just _in time. I don't think she would have made another night with a fever that high._ " He moved some hair from A*s face turning it towards him inspecting the gouge." _We'll get her fixed General. I bet shes's quite pretty when she's cleaned up._ " He was looking at the tattoos on her neck. I could tell the Dr may have had slaves before. He had respect for her as a person not just an object I owned.

Well. Would own. That trick I still had to pull out of my hat.

" _About the paperwork-_ " I saw the half breed nurse start cycling ice packs out onto a cart, replacing them with new ones. A*s temp was down to 101 now. Her heart beat was steady on the monitor.

" _Madens already told me. You did the right thing by her General.. I won't file any complaint paperwork until you can see it. But I have your number._ " He was looking at the tablet one last time. " _And I'll send you the surgery prep and plan and post report if it'll help ease your mind._ " He walked over and offered me his arm.

I realized the name everyone had been calling him wasn't a nickname. His lapel tag and ID actually said Dr. Who. I took the arm for a firm shake. There was no fear in his hold on mine as he patted my far bicep.

" _I'll be in touch in a few hours. Now if you'll excuse me I paged the trauma Doctor and he is expecting me._ " He took his leave disappearing into the hallway.

I turned to the Calvary Guard just inside the doorway. " _Guard? Get me another body here, immediately. I'll message the Prince about needing 2 or 3 more of you for her. But I'm not sure who saw or followed us._ " The guard nodded and clicked a comm link in his scanner. He asked for a back up at his locale and needing 2 new sets of 'boots' for an extended assignment.

" _I don't think I need to re iterate myself about events.._ " My voice trailed off. The guard just saluted. ' Not my job to judge General. I keep to my orders.' He responded.

I stepped over by the bed where A* lay propped up. They had intubated her throat and upper lungs to help force them to stay open and a ventilator was helping her breathe. On one of the screens by her bed it clicked through a living 3d scan showing where the tubes sat and where the foreign bodies of the mucous had pooled. It also had her temp flashing and other vitals. I had completely forgotten about the half breed nurse Charlie, still in there with me until she moved to the opposite side of the bed I was on. 

She set down a metal tray with some supplies and towels on it. The noise of her putting on latex surgical gloves brought me back to my surroundings.

She did something next I found sincere. She spoke to A*, despite her being unconscious. Using the Standard tongue, her accent was pretty good for english.

" Pretty girl. I'm sorry I've gotta clip this off. It'll grow back, I promise." She had a small electric shaver on the tray and a hair brush and wound cleaning tools. I didn't realize I was standing with my arms behind me in military rest. My shoulders popped as I reached and gently helped brace A*s chin and forehead for her. " _Thank you I just have to get her hair out of the way. Can you steady her up right at the base of her neck?_ " The nurse asked. 

I nodded moving my hand around carefully to the nape where her hair met the back of her neck. She was so _clamy._ Her skin was slick and sticky with sweat and her scent had this wretched off infection smell mixed with hospital cleaner. Her scent was barely recognizable. The nurse brushed her hair gently back and got it tied into a pony tail to keep it off her face and neck. 

" _Alright just- gently._." She guided my hand to help rest her head against the bed. The tube in her throat meant we had to be careful. She then took the clippers and turned them on. " I'm really sorry about this again girly." She buzzed away around the gouge leaving a clean 3 inch by 3 inch square and showing the heavy puncture like hole there. She tossed the hair on the tray and her gloved hands stuffed a towel behind A*s neck and head and at the crook. She went to gently scrubbing the wound with a disinfectant. It was bright orange and made my nose crinkle from the smell mixed with blood.

I was bracing A*s head as the nurse used a plunger with saline to rinse out the wound flushing it down onto a towel. " Oh shit.." She muttered and gently stopped. A small few bone fragments she wiped away from the skin then wiped them onto a glass petry dish on the tray. " _He did say he was going to do a relief incision so she'll have a sort of.. X marks the spot scar._ " I could tell she was saying this more for my benefit then hers.

She finished cleaning the wound and had shaved it right down to the scalp. I still held A*s face to help keep it steady. The nurse then retied her hair back and was feeling around her scalp. " _Theres that other bone graph I saw in the xrays. That fuckin thing is way to big._ " I saw her feeling around in the hair, gingerly tracing a shape. " _She must have had massive head trauma at some point to get one that big.. And a really amatuer surgeon._ " Charlie gently fixed A*s hair one last time and cleaned up any residual from cleaning the wound off her temple and neck." _Thank you for your help General._ " She stated before going to move the tray.

The guard at the door finally spoke. " _General? ETA 10 minutes on the car and the new team._ " I nodded at him in approval and he went back to standing silently. It was impeding seeing Royal Calvary guards. It meant someone important. After all these guys had to walk around in full battle armor with insignia and with a loaded small rifle, and side arm amoung other tools on there belts. They had scanner visors with reflective pieces so the eyes were never visable unless they turned it off. 

" _I'll be forwarding some media black out contracts anyone who cares for her will have to sign._ " I stated as the nurse took scissors and cut the front of A*s shirt open and the arms revealing her bare chest and the armored bra she wore. 

That raised a flag. 

Those were used in jails or field training to protect the breasts from potential grabbing damage. Charlie paused. " Thats really concerning.." She whispered and made eye contact with me.

But I didn't understand it either. Charlie sighed realizing I was naive to something. " _General I understand that you may not be… knowledgeable about certain things. But most human girls who drop the money on_ armored.. _under things. Are previous assault victims._ " She touched the strap that had the brands insignia. I didn't recognize the logo though so it probably wasn't saiyajin.

" _This company sells specifically to non saiyajins and most of their items are donated or sponsored to victims._ " I saw Charlie gently touching A*s arm. She had this look on her face like she had seen this fairly often. Then her attention piqued to something else.

Something in my stomach knotted up in all the wrong ways.

Charlie was looking at A*s lower stomach and to my surprise I saw some really noticeable scars on her waist line. That looked to form an upside down T shape that bottomed out right about where the underwear started.

I didn't realize I had leaned over to inspect them. " _What kind of amateur leaves such prominent surgery scars?_ " I muttered, reaching over to feel the distinct suture scars that were raised up on part of her naval. They felt odd under the distinct layer of sweat.

All I was getting was more questions and not answers the more I studied her. I saw that her tattoos covered her arms all the way up and blended over her shoulders and collar bone into her neck tattoos. She might have a back piece to. I realized that where ever Raditz got this girl from. She came with some demons in her past. Some cheapskate demons that tried to _fix something._

My mind went to dark places. The scar looked like what was done during an emergency C section birth. But then I saw the tips of other scars. I hadn't realized the nurse was studying them to. She undid the top of A*s jeans and pulled them down revealing the simple but bright blue panties the girl wore. And more odd scars where her hip met her navel and went down. The nurse went and grabbed something. A small flashlight and she clicked through the colored lenses finding a certain one before shining it down on A*s lower naval. 

" _Skin graphs._ " She hissed her words, you could see the difference in tone and kind of texture in the special light. To the naked eye it was invisible though.

" _I bet they took them from her thighs to cover spots that big._ " Charlie stated before clicking off the medical light pen.

" _If.. your able. You may want to get her medical files. Could answer some questions and give the Dr some insight. Thankfully someone knew she was allergic to the narcoussa family. An allergic metabolic reaction would have killed her in this state._ " I leaned back and found myself staring at A*s face.

I can not save them all.

But I will try to save her.

The nurse was cleaning up some things and I reached up by where the Ventilator tube had been taped to her mouth touching the chin there to wipe away a bit of dried blood. It didn't feel right showing a girl I didn't know anything about affection. But I couldn't begin to imagine how she was going to feel whenever she woke back up

" _You do not belong to death. .._ " I found myself whispering in saiyajin.

The guard cleared his throat as 2 of his comrades appeared at the door. The car was here.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The Doctor kept his word. He sent me all the surgery prep and plans and post scans since I was back at the office by then. He got the media black out paperwork signed and got her in a post surgery room at the end of the wing tucked away from the busier bustle and worse cases. Meaning she was in a quiet easy to guard corner for the Royal Guards Calvary.

Because of the nature of how I procured her, Doctor Who said he didn't tell the nurses that she wasn't mine. But was very clear for how any paperwork was to be filled out. Both girls didn't bat an eye at this. The Doctor said they probably assumed she might be more than a slave to me, but them knowing I had stolen her and than _not_ reporting me, could cost them their medical licenses. Dr Who assured me his career would be safe and intact if events got out of hand. 

I had to send a private email to Prince Vegeta and no one else. I told him this was a private matter but I had incurred a new piece of property that came with some nasty damages. While it recovered I needed her room guarded since I wasn't sure who would see me coming or going in my travels. He responded within 10 minutes. ~ Let me know if you need any help with your 'pet project'. . ~The email wasn't sent or copied to anyone else so I knew he hopefully kept it to himself.

The surgery went very well according to the Doctor. They removed some massive nasty flem like crud and some almost necrotic tissue. The specialist actually saved the samples and was having them sent to a lab to try and decipher the strain of bacteria and it would be studied for any future cases. ' People just don't get this sick on their own' was what the specialist wrote on the charts.

A* recovered right on time to the Doctors predictions. On the 2nd day they did a heavy blood drain and transfusion. Her immune system bounced back with the meds and her lungs started climbing with capacity although still being helped with ventilator branches inside them. 

.  
.  
.

Raditz didn't message me until Fienderday. Asking if I had seen A* when I came and got the files. I said yes and mentioned she sounded rather sick. He didn't respond back so I assumed he found her missing and the crumpled anklet outside, and hopefully thought she had taken off on her own. It was better this way, while I tried to maneuver things.

I got my hands on the state paperwork and the Doctor filed for an abuse and safety release of her from her owner and into my care. I didn't list her owner and since they didn't have a full name for her, it meant the paperwork would get held up a bit in the filing system. Although she was listed in guarded care at the hospital. Eventually someone would scan her for a barcode or go find her at the hospital from the State Human Welfare and Safety Relations Department and I'd have to send in Raditzs name on the paperwork. My hope was for it to all happen _after_ the trial. If Raditz got arrested during the proceedings, it would drag out the court case. And the Prince had his patience wearing thin as it was. 

State Welfare took human safety seriously and Raditz would most likely get arrested even if temporarily. These sort of infractions came with pretty lenient disciplines, much to any chagrin. And I couldn't have that holding up the trial. I also didn't want him finding her and removing her which was why I had her assigned 3 guards.

When I went home that weekend I was completely distracted. I had set up my own private camera in her room so I could just watch people coming and going and see her. I didn't tell my girls yet. But I only took company 1 night and that was with Persephone. I felt like I was hounding the camera in her room. The doctor said he was going to wean her off the coma medications on Mouienday. She should wake up closer to Etheroseday. Right around when the official trail was suppose to start.

I had not returned to the hospital since the day I left her there. The nurse who insisted I just call her Betty, rather then by her full name, texted and sent pictures of charts any time there was a change or if I asked her. That woman was a sweet heart of a saint.

The Doctor was also quite patient with my demands and never baulked at my questions. I told him I had surveillance in the room. And she always had a guard outside her door. They both knew who I was and knew about the trial thanks to the media. The more I could stay out of the medias sight the better it would be. I did not want the media at the hospital.

On Waindrleeday Raditz told me he was missing a girl and had the human hospital checked for her, with no luck.. As soon as the trial was done I told him I'd help him try and track her down. I was just to bogged down right now. I asked if he had any records or up to date photos I could send, as I might be able to get a Calvary Guard to go checking around for her. But I was very clear that the Prince didn't want any of us abusing the privilege of having the guard at our disposal. So I'd handle it and tread lightly. I claimed it was so he didn't invoke the wrath of the judge prior to trial.

Raditz actually thanked me and said I could just stop by the condo to get a file with some info of the said girl. He said he would be ' out for a day visiting a comrade within the city.'. He gave me the panel code for his pent house.

Trial started the following day on Etherose day.  
( Thursday)

Opening statements and the listings of charges on Etheroseday as well as arraignments and making sure each team was positive it was ready to present its case. 

It was worse than a circus trying to get to and from the court rooms. I think it was the only time I would ever be thankful for a Royal Calvary Guard escort everywhere. 

Fienderday was the opening abridgments and evidence for each side. Of course it went swimmingly. Raditz and the other witnesses were told that Monday was when they would be called on. I noticed Raditz seemed more irritable than usual when I and my team briefed him and the 3 others on how Mouienday would work schedule wise. As well as a reminder that they needed to keep to themselves and stay out of trouble iver the weekend.

Specifically there should be no fraternizing with anyone associated with the other legal team or his Highness'. 

Sometimes if the state needed to buy some time they would pull slip ups like this. Where a team and royalty ended up at the same after hours bar or restaurant. About 15 years ago due to a fiasco I had been involved in they put laws in place to protect the state from such mistrials. There were now mistrial fraternizing laws in place and such a strategical act was to be avoided. But more than once an opposing team that was loosing would try to force social interaction outside the court room. This could cause a delay or mistrial. It's also why state employees were encouraged to never turn their body cameras off during trials. 

My legal team managed to sneak away and go to a more private restaurant, which gladly shut down their back room for us to enjoy a meal. I spent most of it distracted. I kept checking my phone. I normally hated using it. I preferred to only use my bracer or a tablet. Military habits die hard. But A* had started showing signs of rousing from the medical coma in the last 25 hours.

Her scans looked good and her immunity numbers were looking better. A slow progression back up to normal ranges. Because they'd been able to monitor and control her environment she had minimal mucus in her lungs by weeks end and the bronchial supports in place from the ventilator helped suction some of that out .

Betty the human nurse had been a relief to work with. Every time I felt tension creeping in and would start messaging her phone or email, asking for something like a picture, update or even clarity on paperwork she had screen shotted. She got me answers promptly or called to patiently help me understand a chart and its changes. . She sent me updates at the start, the middle and end of her shift.

Usually pictures of charts and A*s screens and a picture of her. I got one during court showing that Betty had brushed her hair back and gotten her cleaned up a bit with a sponge down. Betty then asked if she had any comfortable clothes for when she woke up. Since she would still be at the hospital awhile, having more then hospital clothes might make her more comfortable.

I was going to have to go back to Raditz' flat and I'd been avoiding it all week after his call. Since Raditz knew A* was missing now and I was going to have to find the files I asked for and snoop around for more. I assumed I could get Falene to help me grab some of A*s things. 

During dinner Betty suddenly sent me a short video labeled ' Almost awake '. A* had been twitching for a day or so and murmuring against the intubated ventilator. 

I had taken a corner seat at the table and was done eating when they started passing the warm sake around. I was fairly careful not even my colleagues could see my screen. And made sure I was close to a wall and sitting a bit out from the table so any nosey waitresses couldn't walk behind me easily.

Betty sent the video and of course I watched it immediately. It was a short video. It showed A*s hand and it went from relaxed into a slow curl to a fist with a death wrench on the bed. I had an ear piece in for my phone anyways so the volume played through that.

When A* clenched her fist Betty talked to her expecting her to rouse. She looked at the screen that would click through her vitals including a constant 3D lung scan and brain activity. There was a fluctuation on one part of the brainwave screen. 

" Hey.. Good morning.. You with me yet?... A*… can you hear me?" Betty asked and I saw through the screen Betty reached over and gently cupped the fist. Holding her hand.

" Hey you should relax. Your in really good hands. Hey.. No clenching.. .. Don't you hit me. That'd be like suuuuuuper rude. I'm right here….Oh.." Bettys voice fell. The screen showed the brain wave activity go back down to the normal unconscious range. She sighed.

" False alarm Mr Bardock… I'll text you after I do some blood work. I dont think all the coma meds are out of her yet. But she's.. Shes trying to wake up. Stubborn girl you are!". The video ended. Betty often spoke like that. As if A* was randomly going to reply or if she could hear her. Betty claimed humans and saiyajins alike could hear others when in their comas. ' Silly General that's just proven facts.' She teased when I had asked her about it. I noticed Charlie and the Dr also spoke to A* this way. Like she was awake and coherent despite that she wasn't..

" _Bardock? Something wrong?_ " Hecathe said. She sat to my right at the start of the perpendicular corner to me. I realized everyone was staring at me. I blinked.

" _Bardock.. You've been glued to your phone for the last hour.._ " Hecathe stated. And one of my teams male junior lawyers. Brachiviech was quick to chime in. " _and you hate phones.._ ".

" _Is everything alright?_ " Hecathe asked and touched my arm as I clicked the phones screen off and rubbed at my face.

" _Yes just.. a long few weeks and now an even longer weekend ahead.._ " I heard the 4th lawyer on our team, Bradford chuckle. 

" _Oh he's fine. Old mans ticked he cant go home and fuck his harem. Bardock_ hates _when his routine gets fucked with._ " Everyone chuckled, worried I'd be offended or not in a joking mood. I slammed one of the sake shots Hecathe passed me.

" _Your just jealous, any of my girls can do things…._ better _than your wife._ " I grinned. .

" _Shots fired Bradford. He's probably right._ " Hecathe grinned. 

I was trying not to be disconnected. But I found myself checking my phone every 15 minutes. Betty sent the blood work results circling the lingering numbers of the medication that induces the medical coma. They were almost gone. Betty 'bet her paycheck that A* would be up within 25 to 30 hours'. 

Her metabolism was slower due to being sick so it was just taking its time burning up the last of the medication in her system. Not that this was a bad thing. A few extra days asleep and at rest was giving her lungs and immune system the head start it so desperately needed.

At some point my lawyer colleagues wanted to move to a more private lounge for some drinks before retiring. When I tried to excuse myself Hecathe chided me. ' Old war dog your already acting suspicious. Don't make it worse.' 

She was right. We loaded into 2 armored cars with our gaggle of Calvary Guards. On a recommendation from the restaurant's owner we headed to a downtown lounge that owned a upper floor of a skyscraper. Excellent views and ability to smoke. A cigar sounded good after this week.

When we arrived we were greeted and happily given the back part of the lounge with couches and access to a balcony. And given a house bottle of mead and gin. Ugh I _hated_ gin. 

We could see the rest of the bar but the Guards were impeding enough that no one came over to really mingle or converse. And the 8 of us talked about anything but work. 

After some small shots of gin I went up to the bar. I noticed several saiyajin females around that had a similar logo somewhere on their dress or purse but it wasn't the bars. I looked at the bar keep. " _Is that-_ " 

He chuckled immediatley nodding. " _Yes they work a few floors below us for the Brothel there. Madame Hooghe likes to keep a certain type._ " I ordered a single malt whiskey as one of the girls made eye contact with me. 

All the girls were well dressed. None were overly showy and all had their hair styled and make up on. But they all wore skirts or tight pants and 6 inch stilettos. And they all had that similar shape. Shorter with round hips but longer legs. 1 or 2 were taller and slimmer. But it was definitely a similar aesthetic among them. The female who caught my gaze walked over. 

The dark hair that she had lightly straightened and her make up wasn't heavy. None of the girls were scantily clad. In fact their aesthetic was completely opposite, they just looked like any nice woman on the street with upper end clothing and fashion sense.

" _You look like your not having as good of a time as your friends. Why the solem face -officer?_ " She tipped her head trying to see the lapel pins and took a spot next to me leaning on the bar while the bar keep slid me my top shelf single malt. I had left my card out for him to open the tab on my companys bill. 

I stood up from leaning on the bar and saw her seem surprised at my full height . I casually fixed my sleeve to cover my bracer communicator. When I stood my jacket straightened out exposing the sets of ranking pins. I saw her face change.

" _Pardon me General._ " She was trying not to offend me. I knocked the bar and nodded to the bar keep. He started making her a drink..

" _Don't go far. I have someone for you to meet._ " I stated .

Payback time for Hecathe daring to step foot at me in that hotel room _especially_ with Persephone there. 

I went back to my legal team and had only taken a swig of the scotch when I sensed someone entering near the door way. I saw the top of his head.

Luckily for me Hecathe always sat to my right. Like any good Captain would on the field. I casually grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to be leaned over.

" _Captain give us some cover from the front door so Hecathe can make a stealthy exit_." Instantly 3 of the Calvary guards acted like they were just swapping spots causing 4 of them to block the view of our lounge area. 

5 of my idiot colleagues looked including Hecathe.

Raditz was getting checked by security at the door with his Calvary guard escort. I heard her curse and while leaning down she slammed her drink.

" _Bradford..Take our youngins and Miss Hecathe out the balcony. I'll handle this._ " The male lawyer, junior to me just nodded. Standing to stretch and grabbing his jacket like he was going for a smoke.

" _Your sons a fucking twat waffle._ " Hecathe cursed as she got up her guard blocking her from view.

" _I know cub.... I'll buy the next round when I catch up in a bit. Out you go._ " I stated casually. I was hiding how much this bothered me. Raditz showing up here. But now I had to wonder if he would be causing a scene thanks to posdib4ly knowing about my poaching activities at his pent house.

Hecathe and the others got up and casually moved out to the balcony with their guards and around the corner wall disappearing out of sight from the lounge and bar. 

I felt them leave as they jumped the balcony to fly down the tower to get in one of our cars.

This left me with Brachiviech. And a very young document holder from his office. Tall and skinnier the young male basically was past the intern phase and doing his time under a senior lawyer to learn the ropes for bigger cases. I didn't take on youngins much any more. Hecathe was still a student of mine and I had yet to meet anyone worthy of my office.

As I assumed, Raditz came over and he had this arrogance about him that said he was looking for a fight. 

" _I didn't realize this was a senior citizen lounge. I guess well have to leave boys._ " Raditz stated glaring at me. He had his hair braided off his shoulders. He always kept it to damn long. He had 2 others from one of his old brigades. I recognized the shorter one with shaved head. Kaiv. The problem is none of them saluted. Rude.

" _We were just finishing to leave_ Captain. _Let me settle at the bar and we will get out of your hair._ " I stated slamming all 4 shots left of whiskey in my glass.

" _Me and you need to have words_ old man". He grumbled at me.

He definitely knew I had removed A*.

And lied to him about it. 

Oops.

Then I saw the working girl moving over like she might go to the balcony.

" _No. We can have words when the trials done with._ " I told him and stood up popping my neck. Raditz stepped back and his 2 friends winced. Glad to know I could still keep the young ones on their toes.

Opportunity will often only present itself to those who are ready with a keen eye.

I told the boys it was time to leave. Our Royal Calvary Guards following us. I just had to settle the bill. So they headed past the bar towards the door and lingered waiting for me.

I made a B line to the dark haired girl who wore a fitted deep pink top, a long fitted skirt and heels swinging my arm around her to pull her in at my hip. I walked her back towards the bar. I peered over my shoulder to see Raditz eyeing me suspiciously.

I helped her up onto a stool and called the bar keep over who had my til already wrung up. 'Everything alright?' The bartender asked noticing my team had suddenly left..

" _Yes. Pull in extra security. Your going to need it for those 3. And give them each a round of the hardest foulest stuff on the high shelf._ " I stated and the bar keep went to work.

" _Now... I need to ask you what your lovely Madam would cost to keep a certain saiyajin busy until Sunday afternoon with the company of multiples._ " I had leaned in to speak and rested my lips on her ear to do so. I felt her go flush and her tail snuck around my waist line. 

She told me the usual charge and said she could get me an answer if I could.. Be more specific on what I needed.

Keeping my arm around her I explained to her that I needed that long haired bafoon kept an eye on and distracted. He preferably couldn't get arrested but I'd gladly pay the hourly rates for multiples if it meant always having eyes on him _and_ they could keep him from leaving the brothel the next 2 nights. He could leave of course _if_ he wanted to. But I needed to know if he did.

She pulled her phone from her purse and messaged someone about the rates who got back to her immediately. Rightfully so, her Madam thought it a hoax. I asked for her number and said I would pre pay that bill before I left the building.

I asked if her acting skills were worth their salt. Just as Raditz went to stand and come over.

" _He's heading over now to steal you. Your going to let him while I feign being offended. And you'll be paid for your services shortly. If he asks tell him his_ father _put it on the company card. Don't tell him for how long or hell know somethings amiss._ " 

" _Now.._ " I let my teeth bite her ear a bit and she tensed next to me. She almost dropped her phone from being so rattled and flustered. I caught it and gripped her hip in my hand. " _I'm going to warn you he is a brute. If he manhandles anyone. Don't let his ranking scare you. That Royal Calvary Guard should step in. And please.._ " I dragged my teeth down her neck pushing roughly at it with my tongue.

The pulse in her neck was racing. " _Don't hesitate to have him arrested._ " I whispered against the skin. When I handed her phone back to her. Under my thumb on the screen was 500 quip. I saw her eyes pop a little seeing that as she quickly stuffed it away in her purse with the phone.

Just as I suspected. Raditz came up on the girls left side while my face was buried in her neck. " _Old man, she's young enough to be my sister.._ " I loosened my grip on her hip as she looked like she was trying not to laugh. Saying something about how she wasn't _that young_ herself..

" _But he is that old darling.._ ". Raditz stated.

Part of me hated that Raditz inherited a small percent of my charm just from watching me for years. It sounded like poison when he used it.

" _Hmm He hasn't paid yet either._ " She stated. I felt her tail let go of my waist. And Raditz was quick to catch on. " _It's his bed time anyways. Right old man?_ " Raditz quipped.

I let go of her nudging her in his direction. " _Fine. Have her. Just stay out of fucking trouble until Mouienday Captain._ " I went to leave.

" _Sure thing.._ General." Raditz chimed gently putting his arm around the girl to lead her back to the lounge area.

My 2 co lawyers looked at me oddly as we left, and then I stopped a few floors down on our way out . The door to that floor was clearly labeled Brothel. ' Did you need to catch up with us later?' Brachiviech asked.

" _No just paying for something. I'll be out shortly. Wait down in the car._ " I went in without any other hesitation.

The Madam came out from the back after I asked the secretary to fetch her and once she saw the pins on my suite and the black and gold business credit card for my Law Firm. She stopped asking so many questions about my odd requests. 

I warned her he was rough with woman and I needed him kept occupied for a few days. And freed up Sunday Afternoon. The Toyal Calvary Guard wouldn't let him do anything illegal but just to be safe… So I'd put a bug in my Calvary guards ears to have anyone assigned Raditz to keep an eye on him. He couldn't batter anyone or make waves, but to arrest him and charge him if he decided to be a pig headed jackass. He was a grown man. Raditz could answer to the Prince for his stupidity on why the states _lead_ witness got arrested just days before he had to stand up on the chopping block.

At least I could get into his pent house without a fight now tomorrow.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
We stayed out until midnight at the next lounge we found. I was pretty far in when I got in the armored car to go back to my condo. Gin with a fuck load whiskey throughout the night on top. I was close to stumbling in. I ate something and got myself to bed. 

I was ticked.

I was spending the weekend alone and having to stay in town. And my aching hardon reminded me of that.

Being able to constantly watch the feed in A*s room kept me distracted. I last looked at my tablet watching the screen at 2:19. Finally telling myself to stop obsessing and get some damn sleep.

She'd wake up, when she woke up. Watching her through the screen, was not going to expidite that process.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_To be Continued..._  
.


	10. Apathy - Ch. 9 The budding of a deadly flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN  
> DOMESTIC ABUSE  
> VIOLENCE  
> FIGHTING  
> REFERENCE TO ASSAULT  
> NO ACTUAL WRITING OF AN ASSAULT.  
> MEDICAL STUFFS  
> ISOLATION  
> GUNS
> 
> Chapter Teaser:
> 
> " I don't..think I'm really hungry Mr. Bardock….. I'm..Actually really.. nauseous.." She stated and was staring at the mess of papers on the table.
> 
> " Your sugar is crashing. It's why your shaking. " I slid a glass of water across the table to her. "Force down some of that before you eat. You'll feel better." 
> 
> I then grabbed one of the 2 prescription bottles and pulled out the pills she needed. I walked over and set them on the table by her. "Don't take them until after you eat." I said but I noticed she shied away from me. Leaning away as if I might try to snatch at her.
> 
> " Your alright......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES
> 
> As always :  
>  _"full sentences in italics are people speaking in saiyajo. While in italics, if a single word is suddenly_ normal _then this word is meant to be emphasized. "_
> 
> EXAMPLE : " _This isn't legal and we are allowed to intervene when_ legality _is an issue."_  
>  Normal text in quotations is english or Intergalactic standard.  
> Single words in _italics_ are just for tone and effect.
> 
> ERU - Emergency Response Unit  
> \- this is what saiyajins call an emergency room in a hospital.
> 
> Grand Level Charge - A heafty crime punishable by fines and time owed to the state. A saiyajins version of ' a felony' charge where even after dues are paid, and your out of jail. The mark stays on the saiyajins record, marring it for up to 50 years depending on the crime and its severity.
> 
> R.C.G. / R.C. Guards - Royal Calvary Guards
> 
> 1 QUIP/quip = 1 thousand saiyajin dollars  
> 1 QUID / quid = 1 Single saiyajin dollar
> 
> Hang in there guys. I'm dialing up the intensity on the drama. Grab your popcorn, and get ready to grind your teeth. 
> 
> _The drama is just getting started._
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

.  
.  
.  
Ch. 9 The budding of a deadly flower.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At noon thirty the sun was brightly shining in on my face and I felt stiff as a corpse. I don't think I moved all night. I was still face down and sprawled on the bed. But I could hear my phone beeping. And see my bracer flashing, and my tablet, so I had a bunch of missed notifications.

I dragged myself up to take a piss and went looking for water. Chugging the first 2 bottles I found in the kitchen. Ugh, all I could taste was gin. I fucking _hate_ gin.

I suddenly realized it was fucking noon and I might have missed my window to get into Raditz condo. 

Shitfuck.

I snatched my phone, there was 2 missed calls, one from Betty and then one from the Dr.

I saw numerous text messages unread, when I opened them, most were from Betty..

The first was from her at around 3 AM. 

Betty : She's up! Charlie said she had successfully ripped the ventilator tube out of her throat by the time she got to her. The guard heard her make noise, and hit the call button.. Charlie said she got up right around 2:20 am. First thing she asked for was water and a f*ing sandwich.

I sighed. I remembered being awake just moments before that. I think??..

I fucking _hate_ Gin.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I got the tablet open and cleared the notifications while I got dressed and pulled up the feed in A*s room. The room was dark and I could see A laying propped up. Blankets up over her and she was laying all cockeyed on the bed under the sheets. She was on her back but she was all the way to one side of the bed so she was close to the wall. 

I went digging in the feed. The first movement I saw on the screen was at 2:20 AM. I made sure the volume was up on the tablet while I attempted to shave my face. Suddenly an arm lifted and grabbed at the safety rails on the bed. Then it reached up feeling the ventilator attached to her face.. A* then felt the IV in her elbows crook and then the sensor on her finger. Yanking the sensor off, she grasped the IV and wiggled it before ripping it out of her arm. Then bent the elbow. I could see blood leaking down her arm. 

And then she ripped the ventilator off her face and it popped out of her upper throat. 

I had the volume on high and could hear all the alarms going off in her room from sensors being removed. But just as she removed the ventilator from her throat, she cried out, painfully.

It sounded so.. _angry.._

I wasn't ready for that agonizingly pained wail. I slipped my razor, slicing my jaw and chin. 

Fucking danm it. 

I set down the razor to focus on the screen. Clearly today, I would not be multitasking.

She still had the ventilator supports in her lungs and she had sat up grasping at her chest. That had to be.. quite painful while awake, since the support branches were still _inside_ of her lungs.

The guard had come in hearing the alarms going off and her pained wail. She recoiled seeing him. He hit a button on the wall and Charlie came rushing in a moment or so later. The guard stayed in the room. But I could hear A* struggling to breath and curse at the same time.

" THE FUCK…*GASP*

DOES IT HURT…..*GASP*

INSIDE….*GASP*

MY FUCKING CHEST…!!!!" 

Pained noises exasperated in each of her breaths.

Charlie was tapping buttons on her screens, silencing alarms.

" Your awake!. I bet it hurts! There was a ventilator tube in _for a reason._ " Charlie stated and reached for A*s arm but she recoiled. Charlie looked at the screens flashing by A*s bed.

" You have 2 options. You let me reattach your sensors and get the ventilator back in so it'll stop going off. Or you can deal with the emergency team that's probably on their way. And they won't be as nice as me." Charlie waited.

I watched A* take a moment to nod and offer her now bloody arm. The vein had blown. Charlie got her hand sensor hooked back up, and put a new IV in her hand and then got her to lean back. 

Charlie had to shove the throat support for the ventilating tube back in. Without it there was no reason to have the O2 branches in her lungs helping deliver oxygen. It had to feel like a bunch of sharp point needles stabbing inside her lungs. I winced at the thought..

Charlie had to hold a medical light in her teeth so she could see inside A*s mouth and throat, to try and line the fucking thing back up and reconnect it. And she had a hell of a time doing it. I saw A* clenching at the sheets while she let Charlie lean over her and get it back into place. Every time Charlie maneuvered the throat piece I heard A* make a pained muffled noise and choke a little... 

" I can take it out as soon as I get you an oxygen set up. I need you to just sit tight while I get it and some supplies. Ok A*?" Charlie asked, and A* managed a nodd. Charlie left the room, and A* stayed on the bed and didn't move. 

Charlie came back in a short while later with Betty in tow. Bettys hair was half up and she was still pulling her jacket off. She went to the sink on one side of the room to scrub up and Charlie was taking a 3D scan of A*s lungs.

" I think she would be ok if we take them out. She just needs to be on an oxygen closed mask. " Charlie said as she pulled the new scans up. The throat was highlighted as Betty stopped to look at them. " Did you notify her owner?" Charlie asked.

" I called him already once I got your message. I figured he would want to be here." Betty stated. 

"Oh honey you scratched yer throat all up ripping stuff out.. Got scared waking up with machines inside ya huh? " Betty stated and looked to A* who was just laying there. 

" I'd be kinda scared to.. You remember how you got here sweetie?" Betty asked and A* shook her head 'no' in just the slightest. " No? That's ok. We're taking care of you now. Charlie is gonna go get you your own O2 mask and then we will get that out of your chest. So your lungs won't hurt anymore. But they won't feel as strong either. " Betty was fixing the sheets around A* and went to go look at the elbow A* had ripped the IV from.

A* yanked her arm away protectively, almost instantly on contact.

" Oh no need to be so offended! I'm betting you blew that vein when you ripped that huge IV out." Betty gestured for A*s arm and A* gently gave it to her that time. Betty started cleaning the blood away and bandaged the small wound there.

A few moments later both nurses had the ventilator weaning down and quickly used the mechanism in it to collapse the branches that helped keep her lungs open and breathing the last 2 weeks. Charlie pulled the single upside down, tree looking, tiny mechanism out and it kind of looked like a long dip stick for an air tank. Betty steadied A*s head and neck as Charlie pulled it out. 

As soon as it was most of the way out A* doubled over, Betty grabbing her to try and keep her upright more as A* dry heaved. That pained angry wail again as she clutched herself. 

" Sit up honey there's alot of incisions on your inner abdomen!.." Betty had grabbed a towel that she now had pressed to A*s face. A* started coughing but her gag reflex kept making her dry heave. The cough was dry and hoarse sounding with only a minor rattle of mucous.

Charlie got the mask right over A*s head a moment later. It looked like the O2 filters we used on planets with bad atmospheres. Once it was on A* leaned back holding her stomach and Betty came over to get a chest scan. 

Once A* was settled in Betty asked if she wanted anything and she asked for 'water and a fucking sandwhich please.'. 

I had to laugh. An appetite was a good sign.

Betty told her she could have a yogurt smoothie or a smoothie that is yogurt since her throat was now raw and she had an empty stomach for the last 2 weeks. They made protein and vitamin induced yogurt, it was like a thick gluey smoothie. It was the first thing they forced you to eat when you came out of a re cooperation tank. It was usually a customized one with everything you needed to jumpstart your system once out. They weren't horrible but they weren't easy to get down either.

I fast forwarded the video and after an hour or 2 once A* was alone, it was probably 5:30 or so in the morning. A* started fidgeting with her sensors, easily figuring out where the IV was hanging . She closed the IV off before disconnecting it at the port on her hand and then fiddled with the mask adjusting it. It was battery portable and not hooked up to a physical line. So It was a basic medical version of our field masks. 

She then started touching her screens with the read outs by her bed on the wall. 

_You little shit stop touching buttons_ …I half muttered, glued to the screen.

She clicked on the heart monitor screen and turned the sensor off before removing it from her finger.

She wiggled to the edge of her bed and popped the safety railing down. She was watching the door where the Calvary Guards back was probably visible, through the little window.

She didn't do what most idiots did and just hop down and thusly fall. No she carefully put her weight onto her feet and shifted up onto them. Then started a very stiff sort of shuffle to go towards the bathroom in her room.

 _You stubborn little asshole._ I thought, my eyes still glued to the screen.

She came back and carefully climbed onto the bed. Betty had put her in a pair of her old nurses scrubs since I hadn't gotten her any clothes yet. 

A* reattached the heart sensor then the IV and waited a solid minute before turning the heart sensor on. 

Clearly _someone_ had been in a hospital before.

I finished shaving and threw some liquid stitch on my jawline where I sliced it pretty good with my razor. I went digging in my war bag for some aspirin and mineral pills. My head having a constant throb and feeling groggy. I needed a strong cup of coffee and a hot meal. But it would have to wait. 

I slammed some more water down and was answering missed messages and emails on my bracer. One being a thank you from the brothel for the prepaid bill of Raditz distractions.

I finished throwing on some comfortable slacks and a shirt with a jacket. And asked the Royal Calvary Guard to get me the armored car, ( that I was forced by the state to be using) and said I would need 4 of them for an errand.

While this was done I ended up throwing my casual armor on underneath my shirts. Just incase.

I told them we couldn't be followed. And to head towards Raditz condo. I got into the armored car, the extra guards sitting in the back with me.

We got there and went through a back parking lot to get access, so we would garner less attention if spotted.. I walked back to the front door with 3 Calvary Guards in tow who were keeping an eye out for media. 

I hesitated at the door. Raditz may have rigged it so if I tried the door, he would be alerted. I was carefully planning my steps for once I was inside. I may be fighting the clock on his angry arrival.

I would have to go straight to his room and find the safe. If he was as dumb as I _knew_ he could be, he would have most of the girls original contract paperwork with him, rather then some where remote and safe. I also had to track down Falene to grab some of A*s things.

I tried the code on the entry panel and paused before I went to press the last number. Then suddenly the com link opened on the panel. And someone spoke...

" Your not suppose to be here." The voice was meek and quiet like the girl who it belonged to. She was speaking softly, and close to the com. 

I hesitated and peered at the guards next to me. They said nothing. But we were all thinking it.

Was the door about to get blasted in our face?

It shouldn't. I had called the brothel on the way over. Raditz was still preoccupied there.

" I'm suppose to call him if you stop by searching for any more...files." The girls voice was 10 times more timid than I remembered.

" Is that so? I guess its a good thing I'm not here for _just_ files then…" I stated. I reached to enter the last number on the panel lock. But the door opened. No one was there. 

"Guess that's a good thing Mr. Bardock." Falenes voice was barely a whisper.

" _1 of you stay at the door. The other 2 with me._ " I barked at the guards, and went right in, B lining down the hall and up the stairs to Raditz room. It was a fucking mess. I felt the slight throbbing in my temples from rushing up the stairs. The aspirin failing against my gin hangover.

On the desk was a small light-ray semi automatic gun. It looked out of place because it was clearly made for smaller hands and had a kicker attachment on it so it didn't kick back. Usually only humans had those on any guns they owned. This made sure the force of the gunshot didn't send them flying backwards.

I went to the closet digging out the safe in there and ripped the front off without too much effort after heating up my hands to weaken the locking bars in the door.

I took any files that had those initials on the top and the red Medical stamp.

I realized the smaller black box inside was a homing device. The central point to the radial shocking bracelet I'd broken off of A*. I snapped it in half in my disgust. Crumpling it in my hands.

The 2 guards were at the door and I heard one clear his throat. 

I was tearing apart the desk. Just looking for any paperwork I could get my hands on, that might seem like what I couldnutilizenin my endeavor.. 

Now, I knew Raditz had to have the paperwork for the girls he brought. Legally you had to have them not too far at all times to show proof of ownership. 

There were checkpoints in the Capitol, and at any time for any reason a local Guard could stop you and ask for such proof if you had property with you. And you'd get a nasty fine for not having it readily available. Most had a black light tattoo or ID chip put in their property to make it easier to check ID. So long as records were kept updated.. 

These can be scanned by any service guards, intelli-scanners. Much easier than having to dig out paperwork or pull up files on a phone. These scanners were also used to scan any general ID cards any saiyajin had.

But Raditz was lazy and there was a good chance those papers for A* were in this room.

I remembered where he use to stash his porn and loot in his teenage years. Right under his bed. In the center

I flipped the mattress up and behind some outer boxes that were near the edges, putting it smack dab in the middle. Was another safe. Specifically, a tactical fire proof one. So it probably had important papers inside.

I grabbed it then flipped the mattress haphazardly back onto the bed frame and I wrenched the safe open revealing what I wanted. Folders with girls names, and labeled with an ' Original copy ' stamp.. 

Why would you not keep these at a bank or a lock box buried at your house? Raditz, you fucking idiot. This was beyond fucking dumb. That's like leaving the title to your land out and taped to your fridge for anyone to steal.

It just made what I was doing that much easier to get away with.

" _General.._ " One of the guards was trying to get my attention. When I turned I saw Falene standing in the doorway with a sweat shirt and jeans on. She was staring at me kinda hugging herself with her arms crossed

But all I saw was bruising…..

On the left side of her face was a black bruise right on the high point of the cheek bone just under her eye. The eye partially swollen shut and I could see some red on the sclera. Her lip had busted open and there was a scuff on her chin. Like someone smashed her straight in the face with a giant hand.

I didn't realize I probably came off as impeding, when I stopped what I was doing, leaving the files on the bed, to move over to her. 

" Who did This isn't legal and we are allowed to intervene when legality is an issueThis isn't legal and we are allowed to intervene when legality is an issue to you??!" My voice was hot with anger. I couldn't stand to see another girls face like that.

_Apathy is the beginning war._

As I moved towards her, Falene startled back as if to run but half fell into one of my guards who caught and helped steady her. ' Easy girl…' the guard said and grabbed her arm to keep her there.

" Seems silly to ask a question you know the answer to.." She spat back. Falene didn't fight the guard who had ahold of her, but she averted her eyes and wouldn't look me in the face. 

" Why?.." I asked and reached for her chin, pulling her face to look at mine. Raditz had smashed her cheek and orbital bone most likely. She probably had a concussion.

" He uhm.. He found out you took her and.. got mad… The girls said it was my fault for helping." She was wincing despite that I wasn't touching the bruise. _She was scared I might hit her._

I let go of her chin.

I'd already made my decision.

" Your going to go grab a bag and pack as much of A*s things in it as you can fit. Including clothes. Then you're going to do the same. Captain go with her.. If it holds no value to you leave it. I'll get the remainder of your things at a later date." I turned from her and snatched the first stack of files I'd found and the gun and went for the 2nd set. 

" That's not his.." Falene stated looking at the gun .

" It's yours?" I asked looking at her as I made sure the safety for the gun was on .

" No.. its A*s. " Falene stated and turned to go down the hall with the guard.

Why does a female human who lives with a saiyajin soldier _have_ a gun?. I asked myself. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

I found the folder with Falenes name and the largest in the stack, and twice as thick as the others, had those same initials. I knew those initials were A*s after I'd taken her to the hospital. But I never looked at that medical file I'd first stolen some weeks ago again. I remembered seeing a receipt for large skin graphs in it though. That was all the proof I had needed to realize whose medical file it was.

" _General.. You must realize I have to protest a_ 2nd _poaching._ " The Royal Calvary Guard who was with me, said flatly. I stopped dead in my tracks. My pulse pounding in my ears.

" _Really? You'd rather leave them here to rot then?_ " I had stopped what I was doing to focus on him. Peering at him through his scouter visor.

The R. C. Guard suddenly seemed tense. " _She isn't dying like the other girl. The team and I are here to make sure no one tries to attack you and that the media doesn't harass you. But you're using the Royal Calvary as your strong arm team to steal girls from your trial witness, who happens to be your_ son.. _This isn't legal and we are allowed to intervene when legality is an issue._ " 

I could tell by the twitch in his lip he suddenly regretted informing me of things I already knew. And now he had irked me.

In one movement I had ripped his rifle out of his hold and lifted him off his feet by his throat. " _I'll have you know the Prince hasn't batted an_ eye _at what I'm doing. Don't talk to me of legality when both these girls will be bought and paid for before the state ever intervenes their neglect cases. A word of advice young blood._ Your apathy is showing. _Speciests aren't welcome on the Royal Calvary Guard._ " Without meaning to, my last few words came from behind my gritted teeth. 

When I let go of his throat I hit him, fast. Knocking him at his sternum. Crunching the plated body armor there. He flew out of the bedroom, damaging the door frame and flew across the hall. Then partially through the wall, and into a support beam for the building inside the drywall, finally stopping his body's trajectory.

The beam bent on impact and the condo shifted and rattled, dust falling from the ceiling. I grabbed the rifle off the ground and with one hand broke it over my knee. 

I have no patience when I have a hangover. 

" _Serves you right you young speciest twat.._ " I glowered, sniding at him.

I heard a door open and the Captain came out from a room down the hall to my right with Falene in tow. He was carrying a bag, and she was carrying another. He looked at the hole in the house wall and his unconscious teammate.

" _Didn't realize his highness let speciests up into the Calvary Guard. Would you like to share any vile opinions with me Captain?_ " I rolled my shoulders, cracking them.

The Captain paused, looking at his unconscious comrad and the broken rifle inside the doorway. 

" _Nope. I'm all set General. I'll have him removed._ " The Captain stated. Unphased.

Attacking the guard could be a Grand level charge with an arrest. Luckily I had some legality to stand on if this came back to haunt me. The Captain didn't even bat an eye.

Smart man.

I then waved Falene over to me and I took the other bag from her.

" Where am I going?" She asked. The way her eyes looked up at me, tore at something. My anger dissipated. This mixture of fear and uncertainty that washed over her face.. Ate at my resolve. 

" Away from here.." I said it firmly, but my face fell eyeing that awful bruise maring her cheek.

" But temporarily, somewhere safe and to see a Doctor." My words huffed, I put my arm around her, after putting the files in my other hand that also had the strap for her bag.

" Oh.." Falene stated quietly. I felt her tense under my arm. 

" Will I get to see A* again?" She asked, but didn't flinch from me. She just walked. Falene was smaller than any girl I had ever owned. Almost child sized and seemed frail in her stature because of this. She wasn't even 5 feet tall..

" As soon as she's out of the hospital little fawn, you can see her anytime you want to.." As I got her in the car I saw her trying to wipe at her eyes. 

I got on my phone and called Dr Who and had the armoured car bring us back to my condo, 2 guards short. One was left to retrieve and see to the Guard I'd hit through the wall.

I grabbed my war bag, digging out a spare handkerchief and handed her it. Once the Dr got on the call I turned the black box on from my bag and told him I'd be sending Calvary Guards to escort him to my condo. He asked if I would also get Betty. Of course I could. I showed him on the video call what he'd be working on.

His ' what fucking monster did that?' question, was in saiyajin thankfully. Not english. I told him the same one as before. 

I got Falene to my condo and put her in the guest room. I messaged Betty who was also on her way and I had some nice take out ordered to show up in about an hour. The least you can do is feed people when they start jumping through hoops for you.

The Dr and Betty showed up with med kits and Betty was more visibly upset then me or the Dr.. "Who would do this to such a sweet face! Oh honey lets fix that!" She exclaimed, entering the guest room.

Falene instantly relaxed around Betty just as I had hoped. Betty being a free human citizen and registered trauma nurse was a rare enough set of circumstances here on Vegeta-Sai. But she had this thing, where humans seemed to relax and trusted her. She was sincere, genuine.

But Betty had a preference for tighter short dresses and high heels though. And now was no different. Just a quirk to her I supposed. Her dress barely covering anything as she bent over to help check Falenes face with the Dr.

I got out of there way, leaving them in the guest room and went to the kitchen, shutting the panel door as I exited. 

To distract myself, I started thumbing through the original contract for Falene. Starting at her pay negotiations and any clauses in her contract. She did have a 'No bedroom' and a 'No battery/ loss of use' clause in there. Someone had been smart when they helped her make the contract.

After about an hour the Doctor joined me in the kitchen. " _So.. I don't think she will need surgery. But I did use some very delicate stem cells. That orbital is cracked hard right down through the cheek bone. And there's a hairline fracture on the side of her nose. She's got a really good concussion. We just have to monitor the swelling. And she does have 2 teeth cracked that I filled with temper-fix. Just get her to a dentist in 6 months_." He was washing his hands and I heard Betty come into the hall. Once in the kitchen she set a small tool box down and was removing her gloves.

" _She's out for awhile._ " Betty said as she got some things put away back into a med kit and sat down at the kitchen table to start filling out a report. 

" _Was she in a lot of pain?_ " I asked. I had made coffee and passed the doctor a mug which he took.

" _No, we got her full of some good anti inflammatories and moderate pain killers pretty quick so she'll be numb for a while. I'm prescribing some minor pain killers otherwise it'll hurt too much when she tries to eat with those teeth. Until all the swelling goes down and that bruising clears she will be a bit tender. Just get those teeth fixed sooner than later._ " The Doctor leaned back against the counter. His sleeves were cuffed up and his button down shirt had some minor smears of blood on it. Probably from working with Falenes broken nose and lip.

Betty seemed a bit irritated. She was upset at seeing another battered human girl. Rightfully so. " _I gave her a sedative. She got really upset when we started asking her questions. That girl is scared shitless. Where do you keep finding girls like this?_ " Betty was glaring at me and then the Doctor.

The Doctor side eyed me. Best to keep Betty in the dark still about who actually owned Falene and A*.

" _Just fill out the neglect report for A*. I'll put the names down before you turn it in and we'll get it filed first thing in a few days time. The trial will be done by then. And I'll adjust the dates on it.._ " I grabbed another mug.

" _I take 2 and 2 please._ " Betty said and started scribbling on her paperwork after she crossed those heeled legs. " _We need to get back to check on A* and get her set up as well Doctor, before you leave tomorrow._ " Betty stated. I made her coffee the way she asked and set the mug by her on the table.

" _Ahh yes. I almost forgot. General I am leaving town for about a week tomorrow. My brothers getting hitched and I have to go play Honorary man._ " The doctor set down his now empty mug, I refilled it for him. There was a knock at the front door.

" _I presume you'll be getting me a decent temporary that will.. be delicate while the trial finishes and I get this mess sorted. At least until you return?._ " I headed for the front door through the living area and opened it, and found a Calvary Guard who handed me the 2 huge bags of take out from the upper class restaurant a block or 2 away. I nodded to him, shutting the front entrance back up and brought the bags into the kitchen. " _And you'll both be eating before you go.._ " More of a command then a suggestion, but Betty happily nodded and the Doctor started to help me unpack the still hot food.

" _Doctor if you don't mind this type of work I'll write us up a contract. But I'm afraid I live a few hours away normally._ " I said as I popped open some to start eating. I realized I hadn't eaten all fucking day with a hangover.

The doctor nodded. " _I wouldn't mind at all General._ " He set a few containers by Betty on the table before tucking into one himself.

" _You better offer me one Mr. Bardock. Or else I'll get offended- Oh my lord shellfish!_ " Betty stopped what she was doing to tuck into the pasta dish in the container. I'd never seen someone so dainty eat so damn quick.

" _I'd never_ dream _of offending a woman who works in an ERU in 6 inch stilettos day in and day out._ " Me and the doctor both chuckled.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

□

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The Doctor and Betty left and gave me updates on A* and screen shots of the neglect reports they were waiting to file. The Doctor called layer, telling me who he had assigned but did not give the replacement Dr, my private contact info. Just very specific instructions to follow and adhere to. And he said he asked the R. C. Guards to keep a very close eye on him, just incase. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I was on the couch with the television on that evening, half listening to the media nonsense while answering emails from the girls back at home. When I heard movement behind me. I could smell antiseptic, cleaner, Raditz, and just faintly, Falene.

Falene was up. The swelling almost gone in her face, and her left eye. " Oh, your awake. " I said looking over my shoulder and behind the lounge couch, I got up.

" I'm sorry.. am I not suppose to be out?" She hesitated. I heard her stomach give a soft growl.

" Only if you don't want to be. Come on, lets get some food in you." I went to the kitchen and she followed. On the small table in there were all the files I had taken. I noticed she looked like she was trembling. I pulled out the to go containers heating up 2. " Coffee?" I asked.

" Uhhm.. N-no thank you. " She was polite to a fault.

" Water it is then. " I filled a glass from the faucet.

" Sit.." I said and Falene moved over to the table. Quietly setting herself on a chair. I could see she had tremors as she sat kind of huddled. She rubbed at an arm. She was cold.

" I don't..think I'm really hungry Mr. Bardock….. I'm..Actually really.. nauseous.." She stated and was staring at the mess of papers on the table.

" Your sugar is crashing. It's why your shaking. " I slid a glass of water across the table to her. "Force down some of that before you eat. You'll feel better." 

I then grabbed one of the 2 prescription bottles and pulled out the pills she needed. I walked over and set them on the table by her. "Don't take them until after you eat." I said but I noticed she shied away from me. Leaning away as if I might try to snatch at her.

" Your alright Falene.. I've never hit a female human and I'm not going to start now.. But I do need you to look at me ." I knew it was alot to be asking anything at all from her yet. But..

She didn't even hesitate. So there was some trust left in there. She looked up at me and her face already looked better with the swelling having gone way down.

I carefully reached for her chin and tilted her face a bit. She got lucky that was for sure. " You do have a concussion so you'll be taking it easy for a few weeks. And you'll have to see a dentist in a month or so for your teeth so try to only chew on the right side." I was studying a few marks where the Dr had gone in with the needle to inject the stem cells into the fractures. I noticed Falene kept looking away from my gaze.

Her face had flushed red. I went over and got the now hot food and put 2 containers down in front of her before going to grab my self one and reheated it.

Falene managed some of the water first before tucking in. She was small so the tiny amount she ate didn't surprise me. But at least she ate and got down most of the water by the time she was done. I was answering a few emails on my tablet while sitting at the table with her when I heard her close the lid.

" Uhm..May..may I ask something?" She gently picked up the pills that looked like they could choke her, for fucks sake she was so tiny. She took them as I was busy staring at the screen on my tablet.

" You may." I was still chewing over how to explain to her that I'd stolen her on a whim. Not that I minded. A tiny polite girl like her wouldn't take up much space in my house.

" What uhm… What's happening?" Her voice sounded exasperatingly worried. I looked up and saw this frightened tiny girl, sitting tensely in my state paid for, condo. And she looked like she was about to cry. 

She looked vulnerable and scared. A fawn sitting in the den of a large T rex. It tore at me. My anger for Raditz boiled silently under the surface again, looking at her.

" I guess that's a fair question. Want any desert?" I asked and got up taking care of the to go containers and went into the icebox. I pulled out a bigger container with a very large decadent cake, about half of it was gone. I popped it open and the heavy thick scent of rich chocolate and berries filled the room.

The way through any girls nerves, is chocolate and a lot of patience.

" Is that chocolate?" Falene asked. Her voice piped up a bit.

Bingo. 

" I Take it you could manage a piece?" I smirked and Falene bit her lip nodding.

While I got her a small piece and myself an over indulgent one to go with my gin hangover, I started talking.

" I removed you from a less than ideal situation. I have read your contract and am prepared to offer you another one. If you accept it I will be buying you out of the contract you are in with your current Master. My son Raditz. You will be here with me for another 2 days before I return you to my home and my other girls. Where you'll live out your contract. There are perks to mine that I think you'll appreciate." I walked over and set down the plate in front of her, before I sat down across from her and snagged the file with her name on it.

I noticed she didn't start at it like I thought she would. I started at mine taking a huge mouthful. The thing was really sweet but hangovers and poaching human slave girls require such high calorie, sugar indulgences.

" Well I've got a few clauses that.. may ..change your mind about that.." She stated but she did start to dig into that cake pretty quickly but only after I started eating… Interesting.

" I'll keep your clauses in. The No bedroom clause is fine, I already have 5 bedroom girls. I saw the loss of use and boundry one listing you as Asexual. I'm not buying you to bed you. I'm buying you to clean my house and take care of it with my other girls. And so no one can ever leave a bruise on that face of yours again.." I didn't need to say that outloud but..I had. 

Falene was halfway through that piece of cake and paused. " Ok.. But I was making pretty good money under Raditz, what- why are you grinning?" She looked startled watching my facial expression change.

I was holding in a chuckle. " Is that what my pigheaded son told you?.. Your being under paid by at least 25 quip according to your transcripts here. You have 3 degrees on culture, art, and music. And your manners are almost impeccable." I grabbed my tablet pulling something up. 

" This is a rough draft. It has the pay and perks listed for my contract and the house rules. " I slid the tablet over to her and let her read the short abridged version while she finished her cake. I was sipping my coffee when she finally looked up at me. 

" That's a lot of money.." She stated biting her lip.

" Good thing I'm a _very_ well off veteran then." I was gloating. She had this worried look on her face all of a sudden.

" What will happen to A*?... Will she be returned to Raditz?." I saw this look of worry wash over Falenes face.

_Survivors guilt._

She was getting a safe ticket out of hell and was clearly attached to A* enough, to be upset over where A* ended up.

I smirked and reached for the tablet closing the contract down and opening up the hospital feed. A* was sleeping soundly on her bed on her back. I could see the duffle bag next to her frame. A* was holding something in her arms though and I zoomed in on it. It was a small bundle of something green in color.

" A*… once she is out of the hospital. Will most likely…" I set the tablet down and slid it to Falene showing her the live feed of A* sleeping. " Be your roommate at my home.."

I saw Falenes face wash over with relief as she covered her mouth seeing the screen. " That's my hoodie." She half whispered and I saw her wipe at her eyes. 

" Shit, did Betty grab the wrong bag?" I asked taking the tablet back.

" No.. I snuck it in there with a note. She gets really worried about me. She use to claim she couldn't sleep without knowing where I was. Half the time I slept in her room since she had the.." She trailed off.

Reality set in on her.

And I realized why A* had a gun.

" He's gonna get mad. Raditz will never sell either of us.." She was biting her lip again.

" He doesn't get a choice. He'll be far too busy fighting the neglect charges from the state anyways. " I stated and grabbed both plates to put them into the sink.

" What do I call you?.." She asked as I had my back to her.

" The same as the rest of my girls. Sir. Just Sir is fine..." I turned around to lean on the counter.

" Thank you.." She looked down at her hands. They were small and frail looking. They didn't even look real they were so petite.

" For everything … " I watched her pull the sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her hands in an attempt to help keep them warm.

" I'll kick the heat up.." I stated. She was probably cold due to her fever. I could suffer to sweat a little. 

" Where do I sign?" She was drying her eyes a bit.

I smirked. I knew she wouldn't say no, but theres always that nervous tension that they might reject the offer. " I'll get your papers drawn up in the next few days. You should get some rest." I stated and grabbed myself another cup of coffee. I heard her get up to leave towards the guest room.

" If you feel like being up you can join me in the living area." I grabbed the tablet so I could keep working. I heard her follow me. I plopped down on the lounge in the corner and she neatly tucked herself in the opposite corner. I clicked the tv channel off the media crap non sense and happened onto an old movie channel. I left it there and began to work on the tablet. I was actually putting together the clauses of her official contract to get a head start on it.

I heard this really quiet sigh and looked over to see Falene curled into the corner of the couch. She looked cold. The way she kept pulling her sweater down over her hands and tucked her feet underneath her on the cushion. I leaned over to my right and grabbed a blanket off the arm chair there and gave it a toss in her direction. Of course she flinched. I hadn't realized how drowsy she looked.

She immediately unfolded it and tucked herself up under it in the corner burying herself up to her chin. "Thank you Sir. " She didn't even hesitate with proper protocol. Excellent. 

After a few minutes I heard her breathing change and glancing over all I could see was the very top of her head. She had tucked under the blankets and nodded off. A full stomach and I'm sure the pain meds had kicked in, helping with that..

I snapped a picture. It'd be the 2nd one in my memory banks. The first of her face which I had sent to the Doctor after first picking her up.

I could tell Falene was use to touch from someone but preferred her space, judging by how the boundary clause in her previous contract was worded. She hadn't flinched or shied away from me though when I had escorted her earlier or touched her face. And neither the Dr or Betty mentioned her having an issue during their work.

I finally became groggy enough and went to take some aspirin before bed. I stopped back out at the living room to collect the pile of girl and blankets in the corner of the couch. I was careful to lift her with the blanket tucked around her. She murmured something, asking about going to bed.

She was so small I could easily carry her with 1 arm. 

" That you are little fawn.." I found myself whispering. Once in the guest room I pulled the bedsheets back and settled her on the bed before pulling the blankets back over the cocoon she'd made out of herself and the couches blanket.

" Thank you A*…" She murmured in her sleep.

I realized then who had definitely been protecting her and shielding her from harm's way. I tucked her in and made sure to bump the heat up in the guest room for her. Before retiring to my own room down the hall.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_I can't save them all._

_But I can save 2 more._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I slept like fucking shit. I tossed and turned all night and broke a horrible sweat from the hangover. I woke up late morning the next day and I could hear my bracer and phone going off. I could also hear someone moving around the condo. Falene must be up.

To my chagrin I found fresh towels and lounging clothes in my bathroom and a few bottles of water. I showered to get the stench of the gin seeped sweat off myself. I forced down 2 water bottles knowing I was dehydrated and then got out. Going into the kitchen I could see the dishes were done and the kitchen was clean and the papers were in organized stacks separated by files and perpendicular. Fall was in full swing and it was a very crisp day out. The wind sounded strong outside.

" Have you taken your meds yet little doe?" I yawned. I gravely needed coffee and a hot meal. 

Falene was in the living area but I didn't hear the TV on. Falene had washed up and was in multiple layers again and I did take notice of the washing machine running. She quickly came to the kitchen upon hearing me. But when I looked up at her, it was her face that fell. I probably looked like absolute hell on the 2nd day of a bad gin hangover.

" Yes Sir.. Can.. Can I get you something?..You uhm...You look like you didn't sleep very well." She fidgeted a bit. She had her hair down and I could tell it was still drying. I was thankful she seemed motivated to keep herself busy.

" Yes. Can you make me some strong coffee? I'll just take a reheat of whats left in the fridge. I hear the washer. Please strip my bed and remake it." I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table and pulled my tablet over. So many messages and I had some from my trial team. And a few from Hecathe about dropping off the finalized paperwork for cross questioning of the witnesses on Monday.

My eye immediately caught the Doctors messages that he had indeed left town and had a Dr Driestivch proceeding over A* during his leave, with Betty and Charlie keeping a close eye on her. Since the replacement doctor was also a trauma surgeon he would be busy most days. Dr. Who hoped this would work in our favor until the trial ended and he would be back in town in a week. 

I went right to A*s feed and checked back on the hours I had missed just seeing who was going in and out. A* slept or read a book she kept pulling out of her duffle. She was getting antsy, I could tell but she was also still sore I imagined. Her lung scans looked decent. Although she had some minor throat swelling from trying to rip out the intubator and irritating its branches. But Betty said it would go down within a week.

The young looking Doctor Driestivch had stopped in that morning and he did something I saw as a red flag instantly. He went over to just reach at A* to give a quick listen to her chest while she was sleeping and on edge justifiably so. .

" _Oh I'm sorry I was almost_ positive _Dr Who told you she was a bit.. Jumpy and to go easy around her. Just takes a little patience. Come on A* he is just filling in for Dr. Who, this is Dr. Driestivch. He is an ERU surgeon._ " Bettys voice had this overtly adult tone to it.

I was wondering how Betty was the only calm and rationale one in the room. Even through the screen I could see her irritability with the Doctor.

" _So he has a name to go with the feel he copped while I was out.._ " A* snapped. I noticed A* was still turned facing them with her back against the wall.. The Doctor was leaning over the beds railing trying to reach for A* when Betty had come in.

" _Well that is rude..Even I make a gentleman take me out to dinner twice before they touch the girls…_ " A* suddenly looked uneasy and the Dr turned a noticeable red as Betty kind of encouraged him to step back and stand _next_ to the bed rather than leaning over it. She then coaxed A* to lay normal on her back. 

" You _really_ can't be twisting with all those inner sutures dear or they won't heal right. I'll put in for a brace for you today to help with that." Betty then helped the Dr check her charts and then got him to leave. A* had stuffed herself against the wall again.

" A*- sweetie???." Betty asked. Sounding concerned.

Thank god I had the volume low and Falene had left the room, I was glued to the screen. A* was stiff and I'm sure she must have looked off for Betty to ask. But even with how good the camera was I couldn't see whatever Betty did.. A* didn't look upset, but clearly couldn't hide it from Betty and I'm sure her abdomen was sore from all that quick movement.

" I woke up and his hand was in my shirt and I- I just swung.." She wrapped her arms into herself and looked away from Betty. Betty popped the safety rail down and offered A tissues. Just sitting by her while A* tried to settle herself.

" It's a perfectly normal reason to be upset A*. He _was told_ to move slow. That uptight jerk could have woken you up first. I'd have slapped any man who did that to me human or not to." Betty said and just sat with A* for awhile. 

That's the thing about video cameras. They don't always give us everything. You can read all the emotions in someone's face or in their eyes. You can't smell the fear or anger they are locking away behind their masks. Videos were a tool but one that only gave a basic translation. 

I got the abridged version of this interaction via texts and then an email from Betty. When I went to check the live feed I realized it had climbed to around 1300 hours. I should do some work today since tomorrow I would be spending a huge chunk of time driving Falene home to get her settled in and then coming straight back. I shot an email off to the girls that I needed a certain room and specific shirts ready and I'd be bringing a few more that needed steam cleaning and ironing immediately upon my arrival. 

I had just started to smell coffee when I was getting to my messages from Hecathe. As I read them the last one saying she would be by at 2 to make sure I hadn't died from my gin consumption yet. I checked the time.

13:58

Fuck.

As I was responding to her email and telling her not to come until later. There was a knock at the door. I huffed and went to answer it.

" _You grouchy old war dog - you open this door I can smell your hang over._ " She teased through the panel, hearing me coming. I opened the door. I knew I looked rough when I saw her wince a bit. " _Oh General.. That bad?_ " She asked. And before I could respond I heard the noise in the kitchen of someone getting me a cup of coffee.. Oh shit.

Hecathe got this shit eaten grin on her face. " _Couldn't stand to sleep alone eh General I bet-_ " She had stepped in kind of past me and stopped. Her face falling and going pale…

" _You fucking jerk, you know I'm avoiding him and hes been here!!?? You couldnt have fucking warned me?!! I told you I'd be by early-!_ " Hecathes tail had its hackles up around her waist. Her eyes shot daggers at me.

Raditz had been aggressively pursuing her and she was so done with his shitty attempts she had been chomping at the bit to slap him with a harassment protection order. She was mad, that I would put her at risk and that judging by his scent lingering in my condo, he might still be around the vicinity.

Falene stepped into the walk way of the kitchen to the living area where I and Hecathe were. I shut the panel door, just behind where she stood. 

Falene unbeknownst to her still smelled of Raditz because she had lived with him and come from his condo.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were expecting company.. Should I put more coffee on Sir?" Falene just blinked not even batting an eye at Hecathe. The sclera on her bruised eye was half red today and most of the swelling was gone thanks to her consistently taking the meds in the last 25 hours. But there was still a huge ugly black and blue bruise on that side of her face.

I saw Hecathes anger fade as her eyes fell on the nasty bruise on Falenes petite alabaster skinned cheek. 

I walked over taking the hot mug of black coffee from Falene and Hecathe moved with me. 

Her brow furrowed. " _Who could do that to such a sweet face.._ " Hecathe reached for Falenes face and despite that Falene froze and did not even try to move away. I snatched Hecathes wrist. Stopping her.

" _No..She has different rules. She prefers space unlike Persephone._ " I stated and then let Hecathes wrist go.

"I'm sorry I didn't know- Fa-lene? is that pronounced right? Thats a lovely name is it old english?" I could tell Hecathe felt badly about her actions. Falene nodded to her question. Hecathes english standard was not quite as fluid as mine, but still better than most thanks to our careers making it a necessity.

" You'll need to make a second pot Falene." I stated and Falene turned into the kitchen to grab another mug for Hecathe. 

" Mam - cream or sugar? " Falene looked to be about the size of a young saiyajin pre teenager she was so small.. She topped out at maybe 4 foot 10 and judging by when I lifted her she barely weighed 100 lbs. She poured the coffee carefully. Even the pot for the coffee looked too big for her to hold.

" Oh 3 and 1 please.. " Hecathe dropped her voice down in volume. " _General she is so…_ " Hecathe took the mug after Falene finished fixing it and brought it over to her. I sat at the kitchen table. Falene busied herself reheating food I had asked for.

" _Small .. I know…_ " I stated and sipped the coffee. Not bad but still not quite strong enough. Little details Falene would learn over time. 

Hecathe sat down across from me and nodded. " _I was actually going to say.. sweetly polite. None of your other girls call me_ mam.." She teased setting down the files. But she kept watching Falene.

" _Bardock..Did you take her from where I think you did…_ " She smelled Raditz. And Hecathe was anything but dense. Clearly I had acquired her from Raditz or where Raditz dwelled.

Falene set the food containers by me and I waved her over to check her eye. Barely touching her chin as I did so. " _You would be correct.. Luckily it was found to just be a nasty fracture that doesn't require any cosmetic surgery.._ " I tipped Falenes head towards Hecathe. The bruise showing differently under the light when her face was maneuvered.

" Its not as bad as A*s at least Sir...." Falene tried to downplay the fact that a military trained saiyajin male had cold cocked her without really holding back..

" _Whose A*?_ " Hecathe knew the names of all 10 of my girls. A* was not one of them. " _You got another one?.. General doesnt that-_ " I shot Hecathe a look shutting her up.

I let go of Falenes face. " Did you eat yet?" I asked the small girl, and leaned back in my chair to sip my coffee.

Falene shook her head yes. " When I took the meds I made myself something." 

" Heat up one of the black containers from the bottem shelf for Miss Hecathe. And I think theres enough for 3 slice's of that cake left." Falene moved away to do as I had asked as Hecathe looked back at me.

" _11.. 11 girls under one roof General? Aren't you running out of space?_ " She teased at me though. But she didn't question _why_ I did it. Hecathe had been over to my home for my infamous dinner parties before and seen most of my girls and met them. She had a soft spot for Persephonne and my tall ballerina Victoria though.. 

" _Oh darn I'll have to buy a bigger house I suppose. And for the record it will be 12._ " I sipped my coffee again but didn't tuck in to my food until Falene placed the food and silverware in front of Hecathe

She quietly started to eat while watching Falene. " _I hate him even more._ " Hecathe muttered half under her breathe. Despite being raised with a gold spoon in her mouth. She had something most people of her social class and standing lacked. Empathy; especially for humans.

" _I almost forgot.._ " I grabbed the tablet up pulling up a few photos and a video of Persephone one of the other girls took of her turning her head from the front to the side showing the bruise almost gone. I turned the tablet around so Hecathe could see and hit play.

Persephones bubbly voice broke the silence. "Thank you Hecathe they're so lovely!!!" Hecathe had sent Persephone flowers and been asking for regular updates since the incident. In the video Persephone could be seen carrying the flowers to her windowsill. Before turning to the screen to show her smile and say thank you again before it ending.

" _If anyone else did that crap I'd be having a stern handed talk with them about coveting what's not theirs and boundries.._ " I could see Hecathe grinning behind the coffee mug.

" _The pot calling the skillet black General?_ " She teased nodding to Falene. 

" _Affirmative._." I finished my coffee and was thumbing through the tablet a bit.

A few moments later 2 plates appeared on the table with large slices of that thick cake on them and new silverware. I was thumbing over things on my tablet and Falene lingered a bit. She noticed I had pulled up A*s feed. " Come here.." I stated and when Falene moved near me I zoomed the screen in. Showing A* in the hospital bed reading an actual book. 

Falene stood right next to me and watched the screen. After a few moments she looked at me. I was also watching the screen. Charlie had come in and brought her food. The 2 were sitting near each other as Charlie checked the IV on A* and used a flash light to check the relief incision on her temple. I zoomed in on the mark as much as I could before zooming out. Her hair would hide the scar.

" Will she be there long?" Falene asked and I saw Hecathe had joined us in watching the screen. The bruise on the side of A*s face still pretty prominent even in the video. 

" Hopefully not by much longer. She is doing well." I stated and watched Falenes eyes stayed glued to the screen. Her lips pressing in a hard worried line. I didn't like that look on her face.

" Off you go. Finish up those chores alright?" I hesitated when my hand reached to touch the small of her back. Gently guiding her away. " Try not to worry so much." I said it more for her benefit then mine. This whole ordeal had even my strife tested. 

Falene nodded and grabbed her piece of cake. She finished it and replenished both mine and Hecathes coffees before taking care of the dishes, placing them in the sink. Then leaving for the laundry room. Only once Falene was out of earshot did Hecathe speak.

" _You bought a_ bonded _pair?_ " She asked softly but inquisitively.

" _Not in the sense your thinking. The fact that they are attached is a happy accident. A* just had serious health concerns so she's being treated before I can move her. Falene will go back with me tomorrow. It's not safe here while we finish the trial. But that one is listed as Asexual so she had a space boundary clause in her contract. So just a forewarning. I know I allow you to be pretty open about touch when around my girls._ " I was looking through the files Hecathe brought me. She sat crossing her legs as she sipped her coffee. 

" _You can't save them all Bardock. But I will be damned if I don't enjoy watching you and your little harem with its quirks and excellent baking assets._ " She chortled. " _You'll have to invite me over once they're settled. I'd love to see their faces bruise free._ " She pulled out her phone to check the screen and tap at it…" _General.. I can still smell that gin coming off you._ " She had crinkled her nose a bit.

I sighed knowing she was right. I'd most likely get everyone all set and have a few dinner parties where a few girls were offered up for private sale to some of my more trusted colleagues. First I had to decide if I needed all 12 though. 

" _I can't wait to see them without those mark's either. I'll arrange a dinner in a few weeks after the trial._ " When Hecathe made the smell comment I could tell she was teasing and threw her an irritable glance. She shifted uneasily.

" _Oh don't be like that I'm just teasing old man._ " She stated. She left not to long afterward and I asked her to keep my side projects to herself. She knew better. 

Always the smart quip faithful student.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  



	11. Apathy Ch. 10 The petals peel back and unfurl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will attempt to do MOOD BOARDS for any chapter I dont have commissioned artwork for from now on!! Enjoy!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> MEDIA PRESSURE  
> FAMILY DRAMA  
> HELICOPTER PARENTING?  
> ARRANGED MARRIAGES  
> VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN  
> DOMESTIC ABUSE  
> VIOLENCE  
> FIGHTING  
> REFERENCES TO AN ASSAULT  
> NO ACTUAL WRITING OF AN ASSAULT  
> MEDICAL STUFFS  
> ISOLATION
> 
> Chapter Teaser :
> 
> As the car took off Betty rang yet again. I dug out my black scrambler box in my war bag and flicked it on.
> 
> I answered the phone. 
> 
> " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!!! " The voice bellowed on the other end of the line. A very angry Betty now had my full attention.
> 
> " What can I do for you Betty? The captains alerted me to an issue concerning A*. Should I head to the hospital?" I tried to stay calm and not be condescending to the seething human woman in my ear.
> 
> " Its Dr Driesvitch.. He' s called A*s owner.. Your son, Raditz."
> 
> " Shit…" I stated out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always :  
>  _"full sentences in italics are people speaking in saiyajo. While in italics, if a single word is suddenly_ normal _then this word is meant to be emphasized. "_
> 
> EXAMPLE : " _This isn't legal and we are allowed to intervene when_ legality _is an issue."_  
>  Normal text in quotations is english or Intergalactic standard.  
> Single words in _italics_ are just for tone and effect.
> 
> Mouienday ( saiyajin monday)  
> Waindreleeday ( saiyajin Wendseday)
> 
> R.C. Guard / R.C.G. - Royal Calvary Guard
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

  
  
  


Ch. 10 The petals peel back and unfurl.

.

  
  


{(《♤》)}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thankfully the rest of the weekend was smooth. I got all my paperwork done. Nursed the fuck out of my gin hangover and drove Falene home. I emailed Daphne and the rest of the girls Kiaoishenday night ( saiyajin extra weekend day between saturday and sunday) and informed them of the new addition. 

I mentioned politely in the email, that Falene preferred her space and not to ask questions, about any mark's she had visible on her. I told Daphne to take what the girls had been using as a sort of storage room, since its last occupant a few years ago was sold. 

Part of me just didn't have the capacity to see anyone in that room since Rarity left my household. But now I needed that space for Falene and A*. I told Daphne to ready the room for the 2 girls. It had the biggest set of windows over looking the back yard and gardens. I felt both girls would appreciate an open view. 

In Daphnes last email she asked why I had acquired 2 more girls, when we were already at max capacity. Which, max capacity was a relative term. I always had around 8 to 10 girls if I'm being honest, but only really needed 5 or 6 to run the household. I could fit 14 or 16 if I _really_ wanted to.

I got Falene in and settled and introduced her to Belle and Persephone who instantly took a liking to the petite fawn like girl. Perfect. Just as I had hoped. She'd have more social mates here. She wouldn't be alone waiting for A* to return. 

I had the girls clean some of the suites I brought back and while I waited the few hours for them, I had a hot cooked meal and was going over some of the contract points for Falene.. 

By the time I went to leave, Falene was exhausted from all the social interaction and I caught her nodding off sitting with Mira and the other girls at the large island counter in my kitchen. The girls were just relaxing and socializing a bit in their down time. Falene rubbed at her eyes and stifle a yawn.

" Put her to bed.. And be sure she stays on schedule with her meds, that swelling _has_ to stay down." I instructed, making eye contact with Mirada. Mira just smiled, nodded and offered to walk with Falene upstairs to get her settled in for an early night. 

On there way by where I sat at the island counter, Falene stopped and just barely reached for my arm with her hand, but then hesitated and recoiled it. She looked worried for some reason and a bit overwhelmed. I hated seeing her face strain like that.

I didn't hesitate. I'd learned to pick up on humans and their subtle body language, a long time ago. It was sort of, an art of interpretation.

Her hand being much smaller than mine, I offered to take it and once she gave it to me I gently pulled her against my hip and side, embracing her a bit. I tipped her chin up to kiss her forehead. " You'll do just fine. They'll take good care of you until A* gets here. Now, take it easy. You still have a pretty decent concussion. " 

Falene didn't shy or tense away at my embrace. She let go as I did and Mira, Belle, and Persephone happily lead her up stairs to get her settled for bed.

Daphne sat across from me separate from the other girls. She had her tablet and seemed uneasy watching my interactions with Falene. I could smell that she was indeed, slightly jealous.

" Yes Daphne?.." I sipped my coffee. I was just about ready to go. My war bag was on the counter, near me.

" Your suites are in the car and some left over containers like you've asked. Is there anything else you need before you go?" She was biting her lip pretty hard. She had something to say. But unfortunately for her she had forgotten her still strict protocol.

" I didn't give you permission to change protocol. Something bothering you _slave_?".

" Sorry Master Bardock…" She sighed. Caught red handed trying to let it slip by.

I didn't even look at her as I stared at my tablet. 

"It's just that we don't really _need_ any more girls and on such short notice I'm worried everyone is going to be-"

I cut her off picking up my war bag and the tablet near me. " Thats odd, I don't remember asking for your opinion... If I want it I'll tell you. I'll buy a hundred other girls if I please. Now when I say _jump_ you say-??" 

" How high... Master Bardock.." Daphne shut up. 

" Your _finally_ learning. Dismissed." I stood and went to go leave heading towards the garage.

Daphne still hadn't figured it out yet and it had been creeping closer to the 4 month mark of micromanaging her. She did fine on her chores, it was just her attitude that had yet to really let up. I had to constantly remind her of the extra protocol or tell her to shut it. 

" Master Bardock the girls have been asking how much longer you will be away for.." Daphne trailed after me as I went to exit the house. Ahh.. there it was. I had been gone for a month plus now. Couldn't blame any of them either for missing me or my time with them.

" Eventually Girl. Eventually. " Was all I told her as I exited the house into the garage. I was debating which car to drive back. I had a Calvary guard team following me in an SUV. But I had driven myself down to the capitol and back every weekend so far.

I debated taking one of my nicer sports cars but instead picked a larger sized town car I had acquired. The one Daphne often referred to as my 'old man' car. 

Fuck her. 

I loved this fucking car.

I moved the items the girls had packed in the sports car I returned in, into this car before taking off for the almost 4 hour drive back to the capitol city.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.----------- ______/\\____----^-----

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The witness testimony for Mouienday went without too much incident or any real snags. I had Raditz and the others show up to the office at the crack of dawn to prepare them on the low shots the prosecution might take at them or their track records to try and rattle them. Specifically Raditz, since he had some charges from around 10 years back that caused him a delay in his star ranking gain as a Captain.

I had to clean up that fucking mess for him a decade ago. And what a mess he had made back then.

And sure enough the prosecution went after Raditz, less than ideal track record. Asking him why he felt the need to always keep hard copies of any correspondences from the field. When he pointed out, his external hard drives kept getting wiped or tampered with, he knew something wasn't right and probably should keep a copy of all correspondences. This was a habit he had learned from his previous run ins with the state and legality issues.

Admitting it was his father who taught him this record keeping habit was something he said with a smug but defeated look on his face. 

Unfortunately, my OCD like tendencies of recording, filing and hoarding information had given me quite the reputation in most court rooms. Including the States High court.

Being a Captain in the Infantry meant he had quite a few _teams_ of men under his direct leadership. Getting conflicting orders from his higher ups compared to the alliant we worked for was enough suspicion for him to just save everything. Besides, with his payroll what was a tour locker full of files going to cost him in comparison?' This was his response when the prosecution continued asking the same question in numerous routes.

By Waindreleeday we had won the trial hands down. The closing media conference was as packed as you could expect. Pictures including some of me and his highness Prince Vegeta and Hecathe. 

Much to the dismay of the other 6 lawyers who had more seniority in the courts. I had picked Hecathe as my 2nd lead lawyer for the trial after the state hand picked me and asked that I gather a team.

Hecathe, always wore her body cam on during trials, a habit I instilled in her, and she would work from dawn until dusk like I did to get shit done right. Being logged in at the court servers and carefully documenting your work hours made sure the state paid you accordingly after the trial was done with. ( Even if the state loses. They still have to pay us for our time and trouble. )

I'm sure her parents would eat up the headlines. I ended up smack dab on the front shaking the Princes hand with Hecathe beside me. Of course the tabloids ate up the possibility of us being a power couple. They always did. But we never fed into their nonsense. 

As the media was escorted out of the arena, one of the Princes Private Black Suit Guards approached me and said the Prince asked for a word before I left. My legal team was waiting for me to go out and celebrate. I told them I'd meet them there in my own car and followed the team of black suited, armored men to the judges chambers with my own R. C. Guard also following. 

When I entered the Prince had already removed his judges cape and was slamming back a glass of something. Shoving papers in a locked briefcase before shoving the case at his family's lawyer- Alastor.

" _Out with you_." Vegeta snapped and Alastor left with his own set of guards and an arm full of files, out through a private entrance. The Prince looked ready to leave and seemed just as fed up with the nonsense that the courts could be, as I was. Good, this hopefully wouldn't take long.

_"I don't intend to keep you long as I have somewhere else to be. I'm going to keep the guard assigned to your team for about a week. I'll have everyone check in or dismiss them as they leave to their own homes._ " He walked over pulling on a fitted jacket over his high court insignia armor and offered me a business card from inside his pocket.

" _I know you have my private email. This is the rest of my private contacts. I don't think I have to state not to abuse this privilege. However, If you need something, ask. It was a pleasure working with you General. Nothing short of what I was told to expect…. Oh how is that uhm… pet project of yours doing?_ " I took the card as he offered it to me and reached in my own back pocket to pull out my set of cards from my cigar case.

The Prince would sort of expect I offered up my own private line as part of a show for respect. I went into the small silver case and grabbed a card tucked in the back. It was simple and looked blank. But it had my private contact info on it. It was just hidden. If you could light it up with supra 1 energy and not burn the card.

I saw the Prince look at it oddly as I offered him a blank business card. " _Level 1. Light it but don't burn it. It'll disintegrate easily._ " I stated and the Prince sort of smirked before tucking it away inside his own custom leather keeper that he pulled out of a side pocket.

" _Hopefully the project will be ready to move in another week..Thank you for your help and understanding on that_." I was turning on my bracer rolling up my sleeve to do so. I saw the Prince smirk. 

" _Old military habit eh_?" He asked seeing it and knocked on his own right wrist. Hearing the clunk I knew he kept his on to. Once you utilized the bracer in a field, where your without a cellphone or tablet, you got use to them being your main point of contact. Some still preferred cellphones but I wasnt a fan of the distraction inducing boxes.. 

The Prince nodded and his guards got ready to leave with him. " _Oh and don't be a stranger General. My brother sends his regards. Some lie about being buried with work and wanting to catch up soon. The treaty negotiation win has him pig headed. But he asked that I assure you he will 'make some time soon for an old friend.'... And to congratulate you on your 'inevitable win' of course. Apparently he could see the future as well... That daft gloating egotistical rooster that he can be."_ The Prince stated offering his arm for an arm shake. Which I took, returning the respective grasp and bicep pat. 

The Brat Prince was more grown up then I recalled. It was like talking to a real adult with him now.

" _Oh send me in the hourly paperwork and any suggestions if you had teammates who carried more weight than others. Tell Hecathe the same since she was your 2ndary. But send it to my private email first would you? I want to have a look at it before the state does_." He had that smirk on his face still. He was a good 5 or 6 inches shorter then I was but I found myself grinning back to him.

" _Of course. I'll have it ready and sent over in another day or 2 for you. And thank you it is always nice to know your brother treats even his kin as his messengers and not just old comrads_." 

The Prince chortled " _You have no idea_." he responded agreeing with my sentiment. 

He left through the private door with his private security team of guards and I was escorted out with my Royal Calvary Guard. 

I was on my way to a celebratory dinner when I went into the email and filled out the names on the official State Abuse Report for the Human Welfare Department. I sent them to Betty and told her to send them first thing in the morning to the state and to expect them to show up possibly within 25 to 50 hours due to the severity of the case. Because of this, I asked her and Charlie to bump up to 12.5 hour shifts so A* was never without one of them nearby incase an agent came to call.

I went out to dinner and drinks without a hitch and kept my drinking fairly tame, calling it a night a few hours later then I had wanted. I was more careful about checking my phone and my legal team went to an upscale lounge for everything at the south end of the city.

I was relieved when I got back to my condo alone. I stripped and passed out turning all my alarms for the next morning off. Time to get some decent sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When I finally got up I heard every single electronic I owned going off and it was past 1330 according to my stationary condos alarm clock. 

For fucks sake…

I had slept fairly hard and not heard a damn thing.

Completing a job that big and having that weight off my shoulders, meant not waking up still stressed anymore. State cases always threw everything out of whack including my private life. But the state paid me very well for my time and efforts, so long as I always won.

I dragged myself out of bed to fetch a shower and once cleaned up, went to grab coffee. I knew as soon as I signed on or started answering any electronic I might get bombarded by messages. I turned on the news and the court case was all over it of course, but there were some nice shots of me and the team speaking with the Prince. Hecathe looked so much more grown up and confident then she had 7 years ago when I first took her under my wing. That kid was going to turn out alright. 

I found my phone next to my bed and opened it to _way_ too many awaiting messages. I ignored all of them. But clicked on Hecathes who let me know at some late hour she had made it back to her condo in one piece with her R.C. Guard. 

A few hours later during the night she sent a text that stated - ' He found me. Guards made him leave. ' It was less friendly then normal. The curtness in the text gave it away. I wondered if it had startled her when Raditz found her. 

Raditz clearly decided perusing her was still _very_ worth it. And I already knew I'd be asking the Prince to extend her guard even past when she dismissed them. So she'd feel safer and I wouldn't feel as worried about her.

Hecathe sent a message asking about joining the team for a late breakfast at 10 am. Then around 1300 a message that just said :

'Call when available. '

_Something was wrong._

I went to get myself another coffee and called her on the damn phone. 

She didn't pick up the first attempt. I had to call back again and after it almost hit voicemail again, she picked up. 

" _Hey General…_ " Hecathes tone sounded, exasperated. Defeated.

I instantly recognized it as the tone of a woman who had been just crying.

" _Don't tell me your upset from that pig headed baboon when I know you could kill him with 1 blast if you wanted. ..Hecathe you just won the biggest planetary state court case of your career as my_ **_2ndary_ ** _. What could possibly have you so upset? Did you loose your left arm_?" I heard an exasperated laugh as she cleared her throat.

" _No General. It's still attached despite all the fucking papers I had to sign off on yesterday and today for the courts finalization._ " I heard some dishes moving around so I knew she was at her condo.

" _So what's the issue young blood_?" I asked leaning back against my kitchen counter. I was shirtless still and debating not actually getting dressed or leaving the condo if I didn't have to. A day in my briefs was a day well spent sometimes.

" _Nothing_.. " She lied. I heard this horrible silence creep in after her words.

She could lie to Royalty or high court officials with ease. But she still couldn't manage to lie to me.

" _Let's try that again young blood. What's the issue?"_ I sipped my coffee glancing at the television screen out in the living area. Shots of Hecathe and the team leaving the court house. Hecathe at the head of my legal team as they exited, while I was still in the judges chambers. A good spot for her to be in.

" _Apparently I'm just some spoiled brat who can't do anything but stand in a battered old mans shadow at high court which isn't doing anything to carry on the family name_.." Her tone said it all.

" _So your father called you?.. Or did you call him?"_ I knew this was a sensitive subject for Hecathe. She was completely capable in our field and had pushed further then most females in the court docket and she wasn't even in the military.

She over came a ton of patriarchal nonsense constantly. Our woman were equal but that didn't mean every old man in a suite was happy about it. Some believed woman still shouldn't even be in the military. 

Such antiquated rubbish, that they were only good for 'popping out children.'

" _No..my mother texted me asking why I was on the news. I might have sarcastically told her to watch it and then she asked me to call. She seemed.. kinda happy. Then my father took the phone_ " Her voice rang of a defeat she felt ashamed of. I figured she had lost her cool most likely.

" _And what did that pompous old rooster have to say_?" I smirked knowing she had cracked a smile on the other end of the call when I heard that tell tale little huf of a chuckle.

" _I'm not .. I'm not useless. I know that... I'm not just here to give him grandchildren. But that old man-_ " I heard her sigh and stuff moving. What ever he had said to her had knocked her down pretty good.

" _Hecathe.. why do you call someone who shows you so little respect.. Father? Even when your not in his presence_?.." I was staring down at my hand remembering where my first scars came from on my knuckles. Remnants of decades ago, from my own seed donor, trying to teach me to stay out of the way..

" _Don't play coy with me Bardock.. that's just tradition. It's respect for family elders.. Even Raditz refers to you as father."_ She stated and I heard her sniffling a bit.

" _No. Actually he doesn't. In that court room on Mouienday was the first time he had admitted relation to me since I bailed him out of that mess 9 maybe 10 years ago now._ _Blood doesn't mean shit Hecathe_ _. I'm not on speaking terms with any of my siblings nor my parents before they passed on. Just because someone is blood doesn't mean you have to tolerate their poisonous mindset or let it affect you_." I heard her take a deep long breath and start to ready herself, getting defensive. 

I was prodding at a very sore and infected wound with this conversation. And dancing the fine red line of mentor and friend.

" _It's not that simple… Bardock its different now then when you were growing up. My parents… They- stop laughing at me_!" She snapped

I had tried and failed to stifle my laugh in order to cut her off.

" _Your parents what? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are the last of a 4 sibling brood. All 3 of your brothers died in war because of poor choices they made and your parents doted on you in hope's of keeping their name alive. That's why they dumped you at the priciest boarding school where none of your- near perfect transcripts, grades and extra curriculars. Ever meant shit to them…_ " I had her attention, I felt the heavy silence on the other side of the phone.

" _Let's see … and if I remember correctly, then you got a partial free ride to the best law school on the planet… But.. they were ' disappointed ' in you. Because you weren't getting married and having children like your mother did at the same age.. They then tried to punish you for bettering yourself and pulled the plug on your funding. And you still managed to pay for schooling all on your own and then they refused to attend your graduation with honors, at the top of your class_. " I could hear the slight grin slipping back onto her face. The slightly confident huff of an affirming sigh coming through the phone.

" _How many times must they show where you stand in their view?..Your parents made the decision numerous times to show you how little you mean to them_." I heard a tight breath. I was the one causing the tears she was choking back now.

" _Don't get upset let me finish.. Theres a point to what I'm saying..Deep breath_. " I heard her do just as I asked and stifle her sniffle.

" _For fucks sake the first time I met them, your father was more concerned with trying to marry you off to me, then the fact that you had been accepted at a top lawyers firm as an intern. Which is usually unheard of, none the less in my office. My secretary told you that when you came to interview for me…_ " I chuckled remembering how Hecathe had pissed off my secretary that very first day.

" _Now your telling me, you own your own business. Pay for that nice flat and your pretty cars. Buy your own fitted suites and take care of yourself without the aide of slaves and still do all your own laundry and cooking, unlike me_." 

I sighed, knowing what I was a out to say, might. urn her a little. " _And your still calling that pathetic excuse of a saiyajin_ **_father_ ** _?.. The last thing on this planet your wretched parents deserve is a successful offspring from their loins."_ I had snarled my words a bit. The silence on the phone wasn't tense this time as I took a deep breath and straightened myself out a bit mentally. Reeling in my frustrations on my students behalf.

" _Hecathe I have 3 sons. Only one of them turned out alright and only 2 are on speaking terms with me. Stop giving that toxic sorry excuse of a family any more of your time or your pride. You should be out drinking yourself under the table celebrating. Instead you treated yourself to brunch and went back to finishing paperwork that isn't even due to turn in until next week_." 

She laughed a little.

" _Your picking up all my habits in your old age young blood… Now please.. For the sake of an old war dog. Stop crying over pleasing them. Your a grown woman now. Not a daddy's girl pining for his approval. I'd like to think my approval ranks higher then that wretched old mans anyways. And none the less .. maybe The Royal Princes approval should probably rank above his to_." I took a breath and sipped my coffee. Now done with my tirade.

I heard the silence on the other end of the phone. It came off as relieved. 

" _I always enjoy your pep talks General. It's like you always know the right thing to sa_ y." I heard Hecathe smiling through the phone.

" _You mean like a mentor should? I appreciate you not letting it stop your day or turning tail and just coming to me expecting answers. It shows you can account and self manage your emotions. But.. Your still my law student_." My tone came off as commanding, whether I meant it to or not.

" _There will always be times when you need advice and at least you'll text now if you do. Rather than bottling it up and bursting my side office into flames…_ " She gave a nervous laugh as I mentioned the infamous scorched side office.

That was a rough day. And quite a few years ago now. That day, I realized Hecathe had no proper strength training to help control her emotional outbursts. Something I nipped in the bud quickly, when I set her on a hard grinded training regime. 

Learn control or you will get no where in the courts of law. 

She nervously laughed again breaking the silence of us both remembering the torched office.

" _But please for the love of good whiskey. Don't let that horrible old man ruin your day. You deserve every bit of enjoyment from this win. You were up late every night hammering away just like I was at countless files and cam footage_." I swigged my coffee.

" _Oh and you had to put up with my wretched son pursuing you. I'm sorry about that by the way. I'm glad the guard told him to fuck off_." I set my coffee mug down and leaned back forming an upside down L on the kitchen counter with my body as I stretched my chest out, popping my hips in the process. 

She made a half hearted attempt at laughing. " _I told them if I had to make him leave, I would get arrested for murder and then walk out scott free because I told that fuckwad no a hundred times_."

Her mood was 1000 times better. One thing off my checklist for the day. I was staring at the ceiling realizing that I still had quite a bit to do before I could go home permanently.

" _Oh I should be done with the hours for the payroll in a bit. I'll be sending them over to you before sending them in. Sign off when you can so we can get the team payed_." She stated.

Fuck I almost forgot. 

" _Shit we have to go over those first. Don't send anything to anyone else yet._ " I stood up and went to the bedroom to snatch up my tablet and click it on. " _I didn't get a chance to tell you. The Prince wants them first. He didn't want them sent into the state yet._ " I heard Hecathe 'hmmm' nervously.

" Oh is that.. Isn't that kind of odd? None of the other judges have done that before that I can recall.. At least not on previous state cases I've worked ?" She hadn't been involved in the payroll process at this level yet.

" _No it means we will get a big fat bonus usually._

 _His siblings and the King do the same thing. Being that you're my 2ndary. You'll get a nice extra chunk. Just don't go gloating about it to the rest of the team. Think of it as.. ' a Royal - thanks for saving our asses' payment. Their words.. not mine_."

I started going through the tablet and pulled up a program I had helped create a decade or 2 ago. Which helped everyone log their hours on a trial case, and it was now frequently used in the courts by many legal teams. I get a regular kick back from that project monthly, since my idea was patented and then bought for public and state use.

Most of our colleagues capped their days at 10 or so hours. Hecathe and I had pulled 15 to 16 hour days, glued to our work.

" _Should I stop by with mine when I'm done_?" She asked. I had installed the app on everyone's preferred working communication device. All they had to do was turn it on and off and log what they accomplished that day in the notes. Including any work expenses like meals or even clothing repair.

_No_. I'm not putting pants on today. I thought to myself. I was in no mood to go out of the condo and deal with anyone frankly. 

Responding to emails was more then enough social interaction than I needed. But there was still work to do..

" _How about a late dinner to swap the hours over and go over the rest of the teams hours? I'm sure I'll be ready for a drink by then_." I stated and I heard Hecathe choke on something. 

" _Uhh.. General did you just ask me out on a d-_ "

My face twisted in my annoyance.

" _Don't you dare you little brat…_ _You were just crying to me 2 minutes ago. Your going out to dinner with your court colleague. Dress appropriately. Don't pull any stunts, I'm sure the media will be up our asses as it is. Do not make me embarrass you in front of the cameras_. " I came off as mean, on purpose.. But Hecathe was so god damn _thirsty_ at times, so I had to get my point across. I absolutely _hated_ having to say no more than once. And my patience was on empty still from this court case.

" _Yes General… Do us all a favor chya? Get home soon. I can tell you haven't gotten laid in awhile. Your extra grumpy_..." I heard her cackle a bit before I hung up on her.

.

.

.

.

.

I got a good chunk of the hourly payrolls done and shot off messages to the other 6 of our legal team to get them in ASAP, and the state was already bugging me for them. Most of the team responded they would have it done in a day or so. It came as no surprise most of my colleagues were taking it easy today and tomorrow.

I had an armored car drive me to the upper class lounge that someone had recommended to me during my stay. Once I stepped out I dug in my pocket and pulled out my cigar case to light one up and await the arrival of the other armored car. 

Media showed up in literally 3 minutes flat. I let the Royal Calvary Guards manage them as the armored car I was waiting for pulled up. I let the guards get the car door for Hecathe as she stepped out in a pant suite that was high waisted with a tailored jacket. Her hair kinda haphazardly braided and she had her war bag in her hand. I had mine over my shoulder as the cameras started going and the R. C. Guard kept the small group at bay as Hecathe offered an arm shake to me, that I returned.

Stubbing out my cigar I pinged it at one of the reporters cameras causing the lense to pop and burn. I grinned, I still had good aim.. We were led to a secluded back area where we set up shop at a table meant for 6. She got out her laptop and tablet and I pulled out just my tablet and we started with drinks.

Most of the other 6 lawyers and their docket runners had simple honest hours. They started and finished at the same times. Hecathe however took after me. Burying herself in her work and much to my prideful dismay, she bested me and bested my work hours by a whopping few days. All that time I had spent on my pet projects, and driving home to enjoy myself, she stayed right on task working.

The reason our team was thorough was because unlike the state mandated triple check off on evidence or documents. My team checked it 5 or 6 times or even more if it was important evidence and we planned on utilizing it.

Then we got to Hecathes pay. I choked at the low figure and she winced. " _I thought it might be to much but that's my private rate..I can-_ " I stopped her immediately realizing her mistake.

" _What do you charge an hour or per type of case_?" I asked swigging my whiskey and she hesitated as a waiter came by taking some now empty plates and refilling our glasses. I popped a pen out of my jacket pocket and put it on a napkin. She quickly scribbled down her rates on it. I was disappointed at the low number she wrote down.

" _With your record. You should be charging no less.. then this_ .. " I wrote down a number double what she had down. " _And now with this win it should be closer to…_." I wrote down another number with just about triple her original low figures of rates. 

" _With your court ranking this is a fair rate. I don't ever want to hear of you cheap skating your own worth again_." I stated sliding the napkin over to her as she stared hard at the figures.

" _If I charged those rates_ **_no one_ ** _would hire me. I had to drop my rates after the case I helped you with last spring just to get some jobs in the door_." She sipped her cocktail which was a typical saiyajins high end martini. The feminine tall glass looked normal sized in her manicured nails and slim hand. 

" _Then go hunt down the good jobs. But dont low end your accomplishments. The clients will come when they want results. Your track record speaks for itself. Now I'm going to put in this suggestion for your bonus. Especially since you bested my hours and everyone elses. Those hours will put you well in the range-_ "

" _To get my high court insignia_...??!" Her voice popped a bit and she looked excited. 

Putting in the massive court hours with confirmed wins to earn your own insignia was a top level lawyer accomplishment, which most lawyers took a long time to achieve. Hecathe had done it in a humbling 5 years with me helping her. The insignia meant she could get called by the head courts to be a lead lawyer for state matters. 

She also could charge clients a lot more and now would get state pension for when she retired. That would get added to anytime she did work for the state. It was like reaching tenure for a university professor.

" _Yes. Hopefully the Prince will not drag his feet about such things. You may be the first one that spoiled Prince signs off on in his court career_." I sipped my drink. I sensed how ecstatic she was and found myself grinning. 

She had worked her ass off for this. I'd had my insignia for almost 20 years. I'd earned it fast because of my military services and had a head start on working court hours while still in service.

We exchanged the hours for each other and within 15 minutes cleared and swapped them back over for a final check. By then I had finished my drink and waved the waiter off not needing another one. 

" _Alright I'm sending yours and mine over so it gets done. I'm letting the Prince know the rest of the teams will be along in a few days and I'm sure he'll tell me when to send them into the state_." I finished typing out the appropriate email with the suggestion on Hecathes bonus and mentioned to have her court hours checked. As she was at the hour marks to earn her Insignia. 

I noticed 2 missed calls flash up on my tablet from Betty and some messages. I'd check them shortly when done with Hecathe.

Not long after, I had just settled the bill, and Hecathe and I were packing up to leave. We both still had guards at our table 2 for each of us. I was pulling on my jacket when Hecathe touched my arm to get my attention. " _General_.." It was her tone that alarmed me. It was concerned and when I looked down at her she was staring very peculiarly behind me as I heard 2 people approach us.

I turned to see the Captain of my Royal Calvary Guard.

He saluted and I returned the salute. " _At ease.. What's the issue Captain_.." I could tell something was wrong. I wondered if the media had swelled outside because of me and Hecathe.

" _We have a bit of a situation... General_.." He looked to Hecathe and then me as if unsure he should speak in front of her..

" _And what type of situation is that_?" Now my nerves were on edge. The Captain stepped closer and lowered his tone.

" _It's about your.. pet project Sir… There's been an incident._ " I could see his eyes through the colored scanner visor, he was so close. And the look of concern made my hair stand on end.

I felt my phone go off again in my pocket. 

Reaching for it, when I looked at the screen I saw 5 missed calls from Betty.

" _Fuck…_." I cursed. 

_Apathy is the idle hand with good intentions._

  
  


  
  
  


.

Hecathe asked if I needed help. But I wasn't keen to involve her at all with her insignia on the horizon. I told her I'd call if it was something I felt I wanted her help on..

I had the guards usher me to the armored car and told them to just head towards the condo for now.

As the car took off Betty rang yet again. I dug out my black scrambler box in my war bag and flicked it on.

I answered the phone. 

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!!! " The voice bellowed on the other end of the line. A very angry Betty now had my full attention.

" What can I do for you Betty? The captains alerted me to an issue concerning A*. Should I head to the hospital?" I tried to stay calm and not be condescending to the seething human woman in my ear.

  
  


" Its Dr Driesvitch.. He' s called A*s owner.. Your son, Raditz."

" Shit…" I stated out loud.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF MISTER??!!" She was.. fuming. I half dropped the phone when she shouted out her words at me. Snatching it back up I found myself fumbling on where to start my explanation.

There is no fury like an angry, and betrayed woman.

" I thought it best incase events did not go as planned that you and Charlie not be aware she isn't actually mine. The plausible deniability would keep your medical licenses intact. Dr Who knew and that's why I waited to file the paperwork until _after_ the trial. I needed Raditz as my lead witness and couldn't risk the State Human Welfare department arresting him and prolonging the trial. I knew the state would flag her case and show up fast at the hospital as soon as they saw who was on the paperwork. " I felt like a 10 year old admitting to his mother he ate all the fucking cookies out of the cabinet.

" Oh Bardock…" Her tone broke and sounded half relieved and half disappointed. "Is.. Is that where Falene came from to? What did you do with her?" The anger had dissipated out of her voice and had been replaced with hurt. And I hated it. I'd rather have her screaming in rage at me.

" Yes… I took them. Both of them when I found them. Falene is back at home with a new contract. I bought her out from Raditz fairly easily. But A* is going to be harder since the state needs to be involved. _.I_ couldn't _leave them there_. " There was silence in the phone. I hated how it felt. It felt cold and repulsive.

" Why not just buy them out from him since you were working with him? Why _steal_ them from him?" She asked. I could tell she was trying to understand why I had done things the hardest way possible.

I had my reasons.

" It's not that simple. Raditz and I aren't in good standings. In fact, he openly loathes me. He'd never just sell them to me, out of sheer spite no matter how much I offered for them. He's also been known to make girls disappear if he feels threatened they will be taken away. I also know what his anger is capable of. " 

I realized saying it outloud pulled at something. I was mildly worried and somewhere deep down I was terrified he would get to A*. He would just walk into the hospital and slit her throat or crack her in the skull and kill her. Even with the guard at her door. 

I was busy and I couldn't be a body guard to her 25 hours a day. I had work to do until I could stash her away, at my home, safely.

" So your telling me.. You dragged your feet on the abuse paperwork cause you were more worried about the state _arresting_ him over this. And prolonging your big fancy court case.. You were also worried he would steal her back _or kill her_ which is why she has a Calvary Guard? " Betty asked. I could hear her walking about in those heels.

I felt myself tensing. I rubbed my face at the mess I now had to clean up.

" Bardock.. 

That is.

The laziest

and most

_Apathetic_

**_Excuse_ **

I have ever heard." 

That word hit me like someone had just punched me in the gut. I went to speak but she cut me off.

" Hush.. I'm not _done._ Your one of the most _powerful_ men in the state and your cowering at that spoiled son of yours ? Cause you wanted the case to go _smoothly?_ You had _weeks_ of opportunity to get her safely out of that situation without much incident to worry about. Instead you tried to tip toe around because you were more _worried_ about the state case.?" It was the way she worded it. Like any respect she had for me had seeped out the window like cigarette smoke.

" I'm disappointed in you Bardock. I assumed you were better than that..." Her tone sounded as hurt as my pride felt.

The back of the armored car suddenly looked like an older fashioned kitchen. One that I knew. And the woman before me with a cooking swath around her hips towered over me with her lecturing tone. I stared straight ahead at the stained cloth.

" I…." The words caught in my throat.

I heard the words from a distant buried memory. 

_You're such a disappointment. You had every opportunity.. Your pathetic.._

I felt the anger pop in my spine suddenly.

" I hope all that money and power comes in handy. My hands are tied on this. I don't know if I can even legally help you or go near her room. The Doctor had her removed from post surgery and put on the 2nd floor. He even tried to send the guard away, but the guard refused. He then removed me and Charlie from her care list. The only reason I know where she is, is because I have friends on that floor. " I heard dishes in the background. She must be at her home, I figured. 

I sighed. I wasn't sure how to apologize to Betty and I wasn't sure who I owed an apology to more. Betty for lieing to her or A* for fucking this up. 

" I'm sorry I lied to you and Charlie. I really am. At the time it seemed the best course of action and obviously. I made a mistake with what I was doing." 

No man liked admitting defeat or that he had screwed up.

" You're lucky I think your cute.." Betty chided under her breathe.

" Is there anything else you can tell me? I'll get in touch with that guard." I pulled out my tablet to start trying to grab A*s feed to see if I could hear anything off of it.

" Bardock I'm not done.." Betty stated and I heard something pouring. 

" Fuck what else happened.." I muttered.

" I was informed by an...old friend in the State Human Welfare's resource branch, of a surprise visit at 1400 from the Human Welfare department tomorrow. " I heard her stirring something. Probably coffee. 

I realized that might work in my favor.

" And Raditz has demanded to stop by tomorrow. I think in the afternoon. From what Charlie said he is already pushing to remove her from the hospital despite the Doctor saying she isn't ready for release." I heard movements and the sound of purring and then...no that was definately someone kissing skin..

" I'll be in there in a moment dear let me finish-oh you rascal!" I heard Betty's tone chirp and her swatting at someone who sounded female. 

" Am I interrupting?" I realized my tone came off as really annoyed.

" **Don't you bark at me young man**!" Betty snapped back at me. I swallowed hard, grunting into the phone, silencing my want to chide or snap for not having her full attention.

" Now listen I..have other engagements to handle. But.. There was also an incident between A* and the Doctor today." The way her tone hushed had me alarmed. I knew it'd be on the camera footage.

" And what _type_ of incident is that?" I was starting to seeth a bit. What else had happened while I had been buried in paperwork and out to dinner with Hecathe?

" I saw the guard suddenly go into her room while I was coming back from my break. So I didn't see it. The guard gave the Doctor an earful about it.. And then A* stabbed him." The way Betty talked about it so non chalantly..

"What do you _mean_ she stabbed him???!!! Where???!.. Where did she get a knife from??!!! and why?.. " My words jumbled in my mind at the idea of this weak sick human girl stabbing a medical professional. And worse, what could have prompted that behaviour?

" Oh no no no! She used her IV from her hand. But in all fairness he _did_ hit her first. That's why the guard went in I!" I heard Betty sipping something. Her tone seemingly relaxed. Like she knew that she just released the war hounds.

" He _hit_ her?... _Why?"_ I knew my voice got deep. I knew I was snarling my words from between my teeth. 

" I don't know.. But her nose is broken and I was told before I could really get meds in her or finish a scan that I'd been reassigned. So the bruise on her cheek is gonna be worse and I'll assume she will have a nice shiner to go with it. I'm more worried about the brain swelling.. Bardock. she.. didn't know you or why she was in the hospital. Does.. Does she not know you?" I heard other voices in the background asking if Betty was almost done or not.

" Not entirely...I have to handle this.. Call me in the morning before you go to work I'll have something figured out by then." I stated. I was pulling up the video feed from the entire day and realized I hadn't looked at it since last night. I started there and hit fast forward.

" Oh I will. Have a good night Bardock. Be sure to clean up your mess- For the love of cheesecake!.. I was on the-ooh!♡" The phone cut off. And I'm fairly sure that little moan was not something I was _suppose_ to hear before the disconnect. 

I tapped the separation glass for upfront and told the guards to get me the guard that was at the hospital earlier today on the phone.. _now._

The guard being off duty had to be contacted and told to call. He explained he heard some angered words and then a hit and went in and found her cowering from the doctor with a particularly nasty bloody nose. While he was moving the doctor away and reading him the riot act. The Doctor hadn't let go of A*s arm. She ripped her IV out and stabbed him in the hand with the large IV needle so he would release her. That was when Betty announced herself entering the room and asking what was going on.

I asked the guard to quietly grab the security camera from her room and get it in her new one with a good viewpoint. To my relief, hebsaidnhe already had.. I told him to call me if anyone besides nurses go in that room. He reiterated he understood and I hung up.

Now for the footage.

The incident happened in the late afternoon. I turned the volume up and then zoomed in a bit. A* was sitting there reading when the Doctor stormed in.

" Why were you flagged for an abuse case by the state under _another_ males name?? _."_ He asked walking over to her bed to loom over her. She didn't recoil. She straightened to sit up more, stiffening her posture.

" I have no idea what your even referring to." She kept reading her book.

" Who is your owner?." The doctor asked as he fiddled with an ID scan gun in his hands. It was a standard issue type for guards and medical staff. But I imagine there were fewer laying around in a saiyajin hospital.

A* looked at the scanner. " If you know, why are you asking me?"

" _Answer me_ …" He snapped at her fiddling with the settings on the scan gun.

" Did you scan me? " She set the book down on her lap very slowly.

He moved snatching her by her arm and pulled her forward. Her chest meeting her legs. When he did this he then quickly pinned her with an arm on her back. Some sensors went off. I recognized the one for her heart rate as it jumped up. He scanned the back of her head. The scan gun beeped. He released A* from having her pinned down as he looked at the screen. 

" 5 years ago? You were bought by a Raditz Turklough _5 years_ ago? What kind of idiot doesn't update a slaves barcodes? And why on this planet is a decorated _War General_ listed as your care provider now?.. "

A* had sat up and looked extremely uncomfortable. 

" I don't know. I woke up here." She was however, being honest. The more questions the doctor asked the more she leaned away from him. 

  
  


" Don't lie to me! Who sent in that abuse report? And why the fuck is a _human_ being stashed at a _saiyajin_ hospital?" The Doctor was rightfully mad in a sense, he knew he could get his license suspended for tampering with property in such a way. Like aiding in the theft of said property.

" If you can't figure that out in that _thick_ skull of yours then I can't help you..Its pretty obvious if you as-" A* was cut off because the Doctor had backhanded her. Hard.

She slammed against the wall from the force and grasped at her face. But she didn't make any noise. She held her face and put an arm up as he reached for her. He grabbed it to pull her back to him, dragging her across the bed.

The guard came in seeing her holding her face and snatched the Doctors other arm. ' _Did you just hit her?. You idiot! that's assault on property_.' He barked.

While the guard went to pull the Doctor away I saw Betty rush in and ask what was going on in a very exasperated tone. 

When the Doctor wouldn't let go of A*, the camera caught what she did. She ripped her hand IV out and stabbed it as hard as she could into his hand. When he recoiled she had her arms up expecting another blow. But at that point the Doctor was to busy removing the large needle and rattling off, asking about why the guard was there and then he started yelling at Betty. 

Betty stood her ground though.

When he got in her face the Guard yanked him back and went off on him again about threatening a human citizen and menacing one.

The Doctor left with the guard in tow. As Betty was helping A* with her now broken nose and checking the relief incision on her skull another guard came in.

About 30 minutes later Betty was made to leave. A* was given an ice pack and a towel by another nurse then asked to get in a wheel chair. She did as asked. But stopped the nurses who were helping move her to ask about her bag on the bed. One snatched it and tossed it at A*s lap roughly and that told me all I needed about their opinions on the matter..

I was back at the condo and fuming over my options when Hecathe sent a message asking about if everything was alright. Not wanting to alarm her, I lied to her and said yes. While I tried to sort out the most legal versus the worst illegal options I had at my disposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	12. Apathy Ch. 11 The Apathy Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS
> 
> VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN  
> DOMESTIC ABUSE  
> VIOLENCE  
> FIGHTING  
> REFERENCE TO AN ASSAULT  
> NO ACTUAL WRITING OF AN ASSAULT  
> SURGERY  
> ISOLATION  
> SUICIDAL FEELINGS  
> PTSD EPISODES AMD FEELINGS  
> ANXIETY 
> 
> Chapter Teaser : 
> 
> " _Humans are easily fixable yes but let's hope she holds true to that old saying.._ " He let go of my arm and I realized I wasn't sure what he was referring to.
> 
> " _And what old saying is that Doctor?_ " 
> 
> He smirked realizing I didn't understand. " _For all the worlds weapons. A womans resilience will always outlast them._ " 
> 
> I didn't know the quote but I stuck it into memory. Perhaps I wasn't as well read as I thought I was.
> 
> " _Thank you for all you've done for her._." I stated. I felt humbled knowing even if I hadn't wanted to save her. Someone else in the hospital would have at least tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOOD BOARD INCOMING  
>   
> NOTE FROM THE WRITER:  
> Hang in there guys, the dramas about to peak, or is it? Thanks for hanging in there while this paused for 2 weeks!  
>   
> And I still need another Beta reader or 2!  
>   
>   
> As always :  
>  _"full sentences in italics are people speaking in saiyajo. While in italics, if a single word is suddenly_ normal _then this word is meant to be emphasized. "_
> 
> EXAMPLE : " _This isn't legal and we are allowed to intervene when_ legality _is an issue."_  
>  Normal text in quotations is english or Intergalactic standard.  
> Single words in _italics_ are just for tone and effect.
> 
> Saiyajin Notes -
> 
> anti- felpic- a strong anti inflammatory and natural herbal based pain reducer, often used when patients have allergies to heavy narcotic or narcoussa based pain medications.
> 
> Oxycodoioune - a type of addictive painkiller, based in the narcoussa family
> 
> kiloas - saiyajin lbs for weight
> 
> adrenaleene - saiyajin version of adrinal ( adrenaline in humans)
> 
> Sarhurseday - saiyajin saturday
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Chapter 11 : The Apathy Blooms

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I struggled to find sleep. I skimmed A*s contract and found some of her clauses that were safety nets. A 'Boundary and No physical contact' clause backed Raditz right into a corner. But the 'Loss of use/ life detriment' clause and the 'no resale' clause I found were both interesting. I had of course heard of them before. Basically if a slave dies of anything but natural causes her contract is paid in full and usually her family gets that money. And the resale was self explanitory. A* could not be sold off. So 1 contract and then done. Kind of rare. But I had come across them before.

The clause in A*s boundary contract however, said if he battered her in any way the contract was made null and void. He'd have to pay it out in full and she could go home. And return to Earth.

This alarmed me, because it was so clear he had been abusing her for some time. But I imagined rather than get caught by the state he just stashed her away and micromanaged her. It explained the shock range bracelet. If she ran and reported him the state would have confiscated her and arrested him. Then held up her contract and let her leave.

My mind wondered _why_ that had not happened yet. 

Part of me speculated that Falene had something to do with it. The other part of me wondered if Raditz was smarter and more careful then I had given him credit for.

Around 1:30 I forced myself to bed after reading tons of legality clauses and plausible loop holes on transfering ownership on a well written contract like A*s.

Unfortunately her contract was very cut and dry. After her time was completed she wanted to be released and if her contract had been _violated_ she expected to be paid and _then_ released to go home. She clearly had no intention of making a life from being a slave longer than she had to.

And with what she was costing Raditz I could see why. 

Her price alone was 6 times Falenes worth on paper. She was even worth more then Daphne or Persephone. Her pay was close to what I paid one of my normal basic house girls. And Raditz didn't make the level of wealth that I did, so I could imagine he wasn't thrilled about that. And quite honestly having to pay A*s terms on a breached contract would literally bankrupt him.

I barely slept. I think I nodded off once for about 30 minutes. But then at 4:32 AM my phone rang.

It was Betty. 

" Yes Betty. What can I do for you at this fine hour.." I grumbled. I hadn't been asleep. But I really wished I had been.

" Happy to see dinner with your business partner went well. The tabloids really wrote you out as a power couple, like your leading some big secret life. I don't know how people believe that rubbish. You're very clearly _not_ into that woman. She is very pretty though." I heard Betty walking outside in her heels and the sound of her getting in a car, stating the hospital as her destination. Clearly getting into a cab. I got up and fumbled around for my war bag so I could turn on the scrambling box.

" I am hoping this ungodly early call has a point Betty. I've been up half the night looking at Human welfare laws and contracts and I.." I sighed not wanting to admit defeat yet. Worse case scenario I would strong arm her from Raditz whenever he showed up at the hospital and that could get… messy. I also had contemplated actually asking a favor from the Prince since his words were still fresh. But I just couldn't bring myself to cash in any favors of that nature for something like this.

I made this mess.

I would clean it up.

I heard Betty sipping a coffee. " Oh aren't you _lucky_ I like you Mr. Bardock." She chimed. The tone in her voice said she had something up her sleeve.

" I am?..." I asked as I walked to the kitchen to rummage through the basically empty fridge.

" You need to pull an old fashioned switcheroo on some paperwork. Best way out of this is to trick him into signing over her release forms. The state can then still prosecute him but it'll look better for him that he relinquished damaged property into what is technically the states care since your military. It's either that or we let the state officials show up hoping he doesn't yank her out of the hospital before that... And if the state does take her she'll be put back in a human hospital and out into state care until they set a trial for him and sort out her contract. Most of these get settled inside judges chambers and don't go to court. And the percentage of girls who seem to disappear before their trial date is an alarming number so I'm told.." I heard her sip at something, probably coffee at this hour. 

" I do so hate not showering at my own house. I grabbed the wrong damn heels for today." She muttered more to herself then to me.

I took a moment to absorb what she had said. Then I remembered how Betty hung up the night before.. "Betty.. You don't happen to have a... _friend_ in the State Human Welfare department.. Do you?" I heard her giggle.

" The General thinks he's the only one with favors to pull and friends to have help him. Silly saiyajin. Everyone wants to be friends with a _woman_ like me.." She was so smug.. I was a bit dumb founded in my half awake state.

" Betty.. You didn't have to…. do that.. I'll repay you just name your price.." I realized this girl may have traded her body for information on my behalf. And that didn't really sit well in my gullet.

" I do what I can, when I am able. Don't fuss over what I do to get things done. I'll tell you what your apathy costs _after_ we pull this off. And A* is safe." She stated, and took another loud sip..

" Now why don't you swing through the hospital at around noon. So we can figure out a game plan. I have to get my morning rounds done and still find time to go check on A so I'll be fairly busy. But the girl on that floor owes me a favor so she'll page me if your son shows up earlier then we plan and I'm sure your guard will let you know to." I heard the cab driver give her a warning about only being 3 minutes to arrival time.

" Just name your price Betty. And it's yours. " I felt the weight of yesterday start to leave my spine and my stomach unknot itself.

" Oh don't you worry. I'll send you my bill. See you soon. Oh and Mr. Bardock…" I heard her take another sip.

" Yes Betty?"

" I take my cappuccino in caramel flavor with extra creme. " She giggled and hung up.

For the admiration of a good woman who is pulling stunts to make favors to help you. You get her whatever fucking coffee she asks for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hecathe contacted me first thing to ask if I needed anything. I told her everything was fine. Even though it wasn't.

Despite that I literally just hawked the clock for hours from when Betty called. I still found the time to finish signing off on a good chunk of the court finalization papers. And 2 of my colleagues handed in their paperwork for hours. I sent them to Hecathe for a double check. 

I was all over the news showing up at the restaurant with Hecathe and then leaving when she did. And someone had gotten a shot of us talking with our work out at the table.

At 11, I had the armored car pick me up. I had washed up and shaved. And threw on one of my last suites. If I had to deal with state officials I better be in the appropriate uniform. I snatched out the tailored 3 piece suite with the sheen button down. I put on my high court regalia under it. By leaving the top few buttons undone and not wearing a tie with the shirt the armor showed a bit. I just didn't feel like wearing a tie today. But I made sure my ranking pins were on the outside of the jacket. Threw on some decent aftershave and trotted out the door. War bag in hand.

We made a stop to get Betty her coffee and me something strong since I had gotten basically no sleep.

I had the Calvary guards sneak me in through the staff entrance and I took another 2 upstairs with me. 1 of them being the Captain whom I knew fairly well at that point. We didn't exchange pleasantries as that wasn't how the Calvary Guard was expected to behave. But rather, spending so many weeks being my shadow. You respect the being in your living space ordered to guard you.

I met Betty in a back hallway with the 2 guards and the first thing she stated was " Don't you smell good.." As she took the cup I offered her. Sipped it and smirked. "You remembered!" She chimed. 

I instantly recognized fading bite mark's on her neck and a hickey hiding at the collar of her shirt. My stomach knotted and my brow furrowed. 

She must have caught the change in my expression. " Oh don't be like that Mr Bardock. I had plenty of fun. Now I'm going to sneak you into a dead zone break room. So we can talk and I can get the paperwork I managed to print off."

She lead me and the 2 guards down the hall at an opportune time when no one was out. She popped open a door at the end of it revealing the empty break room. Once we were inside she ducked out and came back within a few minutes with a clipboard. " I may have tweaked the font a bit to match... The Doctor caught me in there cleaning up A's face. He asked for a copy of her charts, since her admission and to ready a care plan for her release. I also ordered some extra anti inflammatories for her." 

I saw Betty's face give a worried look. Like she was trying to word something in a way as to not alarm me or make me worry.

" What is it?" I asked glancing at the paperwork on the clipboard.

" Well I noticed A* had her IV turned off. She said the nurse ignored her when she tried to inform her that she was allergic to what was in the IV bag. So she turned it off as soon as they left. Smart girl even silenced the alarm for it. That IV bag had a Narcousa label on it. Damn nitwitted nurses.. Those idiots tried to give her Oxycodoioune despite all her charts stating her allergy. How some people still have their medical license amazes me." 

She seemed way more flustered then I had ever seen her before. Her dress was tight but not as crisp looking as it usually was. Her hair was messier then normal to. She had been running herself ragged all morning. 

I looked at the clip board. The top few sheets were release forms releasing A* into the care of her owner with a very long list of her restrictions and that it was against medical advice to have her released yet.

But the last few pages, although they looked similar, asked for a few initials on some legal matter that I knew he would never read. Most of it stating that what he was doing would be taken into consideration by the state for the welfare of the human and that this did not mean that the case wouldn't go to trial etc. and blah blah blah.

But the name and date of release of property _rights_ on the last page was what he needed to sign off on. _._ Betty had slipped the last page of a care transfer, in hope's of tricking him into signing A* over to me, before the state agents arrived. It might just work. 

Then it was just a waiting game for whenever he arrived. I watched the feed for A*s room on my bracer. The guard had moved the video camera when she was put in a new room. I noticed however that A would look dead at the camera now for long periods of time. I wondered if she had been awake when the guard put it in her room. I had made sure she was out cold when it was set up, the guard probably just set it up to follow the demands I had in place of always having my own set of eyes on her.

I sensed Raditz enter the building long before even the guards got the tip he was there. A moment or 2 later Betty texted me that he was on the floor and walking with the Doctor towards A*s room.

The Captain of the Calvary Guard spoke breaking the silence in the room. "Should I have him move in?". He asked referring to the guard at A*s door.

I nodded and heard him use the com link in his helmet to tell the guard to stand inside the room. The body cam on him would pick up a good chunk of the interactions in there.

The Captain stood near me and nodded at my bracer as I pulled up the feed to the room in the small screen. I let him see. As soon as A* heard Raditz coming down the hall she looked at the camera for a long hard moment before going back to her book. I saw her sit up straight adjusting her posture. "She clearly knows the cameras there.." the Captain muttered.. 

We saw the guard duck into the room and A didn't even bat an eye at him. " Should we go?" The Captain asked referring to if we should join them in the room

" We have to give Betty a chance. It's just a timing game now. If we play our cards right he will run right into the agents from the state for their surprise appointment. " I had popped open the door for the break room just a crack to watch the hallway where A*s room was.. 

And I could hear Raditz baritone just a few doors down and saw him just entering the room with the Doctor. I then slid the door open quietly and waited. 

Not a moment later at the very far end of the hall I saw the elevator doors open revealing 4 figures. 2 of which were state officials. The type of suites and their briefcases a dead give away along with their black suite guards.

" Do you want me to intercept them?" The Captain asked standing at my shoulder. But before I could respond I saw Betty pop into their path.

" That's not necessary.." I stated and we saw Betty usher the 2 suited agents and the 2 guards with them down the hall and stopped them a bit outside A*s door and shushed them. They took up standing against the wall rather than in the path of the hallway. Betty walked away for a few. And one of the agents saw me and nodded. She gave a silent salute. Betty had clued her in.

I heard Raditz voice raise a bit and I was about to step out when Betty appeared waving at me to stop. I noticed she had un buttoned the top of her dress revealing the sight of a lace bra and most of her cleavage. The end of the dress was also hiked up making it shorter. She had on bright red lipstick and had fluffed her hair down from its usual updo. She confidently walked into the room. Raditz voice instantly died down. 

These were 3 of the longest minutes of my life. And I'd had some long moments laying in wait during missions in war zones. 

But 3 minutes was all Betty was gone for before a firm 'swat ' was heard and Betty walked back out giggling saying something about someone being a flirt. As soon as she did, she made like she was going down the hall and shoved the clipboard at the State agents.

She turned and waved at me to come towards the room.

_Time to get this over with._

As I got just about to the door Betty made a 'wait' signal and I stood across from her and the state agents on the other side of the open door to A*s room. The Calvary guards were behind me. I was trying to keep my breathes even. And stay resiliently calm to keep my level undetectable. If he knew I was there too soon he may react less then pleasantly.

I heard Raditz tell tale chuckle.

" _You've had your vacation girl. Time to go back to your cage_." I realized there was something in the words he said that made my stomach knot. Something I had only guessed and speculated at these last few weeks.

The voice I heard respond was cold. There was this tinge to it. I'd only heard that tone a handful of times in my life. And never at me. It _dripped_ with vile and a palpable hate.

" _I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you.. Least of all back to that hole you call a house_. " A stated very pointedly and I could sense Raditz instant irritation with her.

" _I will drag you out of here_ kicking and screaming _and no one here will even bat an eye at it._ " I heard him crack his knuckles and then the Dr cleared his throat. 

" _I don't think that's necessary.."_ the Dr replied.

I wondered if he realized the shit storm he had caused with his meddling.

" _The only way I am going anywhere with the likes of you is in a_ **_fucking body bag_ ** _."_ A* seethed. The tone in her voice made my ears hot and my spine prick a bit. But the fact she said that in saiyajo really caught my attention. Something about her voice told me she hated Raditz with all she was.

" _That can be arranged. Drug her. Use enough she doesn't scream the whole way home. I've got a car waiting_." I heard footsteps in the room like someone moving to get something.

" _You pompous baboon I take it he wasn't ballsy enough to tell you_.." A* snapped

Oh shit, I thought. I suddenly realized why the Dr knew about the state claims. A detail that had slipped my mental checklist.

A* had been told when her paperwork got taken to the state, as legally she had to be notified by a medical professional. Which was how the Doctor had found out _and_ _then_ he must have gotten curious, seeing names all over the media that matched the abuse claims. Rather than just leave it alone he went and made a right mess of things by calling Raditz before the state could come check on A*.

" _Tell me what- you foul mouthed bitch_.."

I heard this sort of smug chuckle from A*.. 

" _They called the state.. You'll never_ **_touch_ ** _me ever ag-"_

_WHACK-THUD._

I winced. I knew what had happened.

Within seconds I heard a gun cock and the state agents went barreling into A*s room. I followed with my Calvary guards.

As I came in the room I saw A* clutching her face and blood seeping from between her cupped finger tips, and she was doubled over.

He had hit her so hard she ricocheted against the wall and the bed had dented into it. As the Calvary Guard held Raditz at gun point the agents read Raditz his arresting rights and what he was being charged with, and moved him away from the bed.

The rage in me to just kill my own kin was so strong I was calm. A creature unable to defend itself might have prodded him but hitting her at all none the less _that_ hard, wasn't necessary for any reason.

When Raditz saw me he was furious especially as the female agent stated that his agreement of releasing the human in question would be taken note of as him co operating. 

I also _might_ have grinned at him. 

" _You??! I fucking knew it was you!. Old man we're gonna settle this- RIGHT NOW_ " Watching the anger seep into his face as he realized he signed the wrong paperwork and was getting arrested was priceless. I had always taught my sons to read everything before you sign anything. Clearly Raditz forgot that lesson.

I saw him break the energy cuffs they had just put him in and whack the state official in the process. I saw his eyes start to dilate and before he could even begin to power up I had closed the gap putting myself between him and A so I faced the door. 

I swung at an angle and cold cocked him with quite a bit of force, thus angling him to get thrown out through the door, crumpling through part of its frame and sending him through the nurses station desk that sat in the middle of the open floor in a square shape. He then continued into another wall on the far side of the floor. A support beam for the building stopped him. He was out cold. 

I cracked my knuckles.

" _Help the state officials collect that monstrosity. "_ I told the Captain who sent his guards out to help them. The Captain stayed. 

I heard high heels clacking quickly on the floor.

" _You know how to make a right mess of things dont you Dr_!! " Betty chided. The Doctor had a needle with a jar in his hands and was standing there slightly dumb founded. Betty reached over and took them away. 

" _The head of the trauma unit wants to see you.._ _immediately_ _."_ Her tone was what brought him out of his daze after hearing her. He barely made eye contact with me as he went to leave..

_You dont get off that easy you fucking coward._

" _Oh and one more thing Dr.."_ I stated. As he turned to face me, I slapped him. I made sure to snap his nose and crunch part of his jaw. The force also sending him crumpling to the floor with a hard thump.

" _You'll be paying for breaking her nose_ . _Get out of my sight before I change my mind and hit you again.."_ I could feel the hackles up on my tail. He held his face and scrambled to his feet. I smelled blood from his broken nose as he left.

" Hey Betty.." A*s voice snapped us both to look at her. Her hands covered in blood as her nose was bleeding _badly_.. Her left bloody hand moved to brace the wall that her body half slumped on. 

" The rooms spinning-" A* started to slump forward as she lost consciousness and I jerked over catching her by the shoulders. I heard Betty throw open a medical drawer and snatch something.

" _I need her IV_!!" She reached around me snatching A*s hand and fumbling the needle into the hook up.

2 seconds later A* was shoving my hands away from her and fighting me suddenly. I tried to grab her hands to stop her and as she huffed out a choked sounding breath, her mouthful blood sprayed over part of my face and my chest. My hands slick from trying to stop hers as they were also covered in her blood.

Betty had administered Adrenaleene.

" Hey hey hey! Don't you hit him!!!" Betty grabbed at A*s hands and I backed up to let her work. I noticed all of A*s alarms were silenced and Betty had hit a page button on the wall so she could get some assistance. While holding A*s bloody hands she pulled her face up holding her forehead. 

A*s right eye already swelling up to shut as blood dribbled out her completely sideways nose and her lip was busted. I saw the relief incision on the side of her scalp starting to ooze.

" Stay awake.. Stay with me.. A*… No sleeping... We'll get you fixed up..A*..Come on A*... " Betty said as A* looked to be struggling with consciousness. She looked at the screen behind A*s bed and saw someone had silenced her emergency page from the nurses station.

She smashed the large red button near the bed with a bloody hand and opened the talking com link.

" _ONE OF YOU POMPOUS NITWITS GET IN HERE AND HELP ME AND GET ME ANOTHER TRAUMA NURSE OR I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR JOBS. I HIT THAT EMERGENCY PAGE FOR A REASON HOW DARE YOU SILENCE IT!!!_." I'd never heard Betty that mad nor could I recall a woman that smelled that angry.

An angry human female yelling in saiyajo.

A chill dripped into my skin.

But.. she was. Extremely angry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. The Captain coaxing me to move as 2 more nurses, both saiyajins, came rushing in.

" _How thoughtful of you to show up ladies._ " Bettys voice dripped with sarcasm. One leaned over and turned the screen on and all the alarms went off for all of A*s sensors. Her heart rate slide and the brain slide flashing on the screen as it cycled.

" _Why..is she about to have a heart attack_?" One asked while another got a towel and one went digging through the medical drawers.

" _I gave her adrenaleene to keep her awake - don't use that! She's allergic to narcoussa. Get some hydraphiflame. And give her the max amount for her weight class."_ Betty held A*s hands at the wrist and the other held A*s forehead keeping it tilted down so the blood would run off her face. It pooled on her lap. Staining the sheets a bright red

_" What's the max amount of a human of 150 kiloas_?" The nurse was putting her plunger into a vial.

" _Seriously?"_ Betty seethed.

" _I'm not a human B-"_

_" Your a nurse!!! Its your job to know the main 3 species on this planet!!... give her 44 milligrams. Then come hold her head!!!"_ The nurse moved over and injected it into A*s IV in her hand.

The nurses both had gloves on and Betty didn't. The one nurse went to grab A* by her hair and before I could snap and say something about that-.

" _That's_ _rude!! Hold her by the forehead you_ _apathetic_ _bimbo."_ Betty snapped. The girl did as Betty asked not even really reacting to what was said.

As they did what Betty barked she set A*s hands down. A* just stayed kind of limp half leaning on the wall and someone holding her up by her forehead. 

Then I saw her nose from a more front on angle. It was sideways alright. I grimaced. I heard the Captain beside me hiss in a breathe. " _I've seen boxers with nicer fractures."_ He mumbled. 

" _What the fuck happened to her face_ ?" the apathetic nurse asked.

" _She took almost a full on hit from an adult saiyajin male."_ Betty stated. Instantly the 2 female nurses snapped and looked at me. And when I went to say something to defend myself, I realized my hands were half covered in A*s blood. I could taste blood on my lips. Looking down there was a spray of blood across on the front of my suite and over some of my pins.

Oh that looked charmingly _awful_.

" _Not him. The idiot that just went crashing through the nurses station into the support beam for the building_ .." Betty stated and went over snatching a tablet off the medical cabinet and pulling it open to get a quick X ray of her face. I heard one of the nurses gasp. " _There's nothing left! It's been shattered! "_

I had gone to step forward to see but a hand touched my arm, the Captain stopped me just as a Trauma nurse came running in followed by another Doctor who had the trauma badge on. There was a bit of a commotion at the bed for another few moments.

" _Nope that Xray looks horrific. Lets take her straight to surgery I'll call the cosmetic surgeon. She'll have to be awake for most of it. Nurse your assigned to her still? Wash up so you can give us a hand. Someone get me a gurney and get the papers signed off from whoever she is owned by_." The Doctor had ahold of A*s head and was checking her pupil dilation in the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

I heard Betty pipe up-.

" _He's right behind you_!" She said to the Doctor who when he turned to look at me, I recognized as the surgeon who had worked on A's lungs when she had first come in. The trauma specialist. 

" _Oh General! I thought this was your girl.. I'll get her fixed up. Just sign the waivers Betty gets you_." Someone came in with a hospital bed and the Doctor actually lifted A* up cradling her gently against his chest. Blood stained his crisp white jacket instantly and was on his ungloved hands as he laid her onto it. Coaxing her onto her side and helping her hold the towel to her face. She didn't fight him about being lifted either. She was wheeled out fast with the Doctor and nurses in tow. Betty trailed behind and I went to follow her. Leaving the Captain in the room with the 2 saiyajin female nurses. One of the other Calvary Guards that had been waiting outside the door went to follow the team that had A*. 

Betty went down to the end of the still intact part of the nurses station and started tapping at screens. Pausing to wipe her bloody hands on her dress and use a tissue. I heard a printer going as Betty quickly tied up her hair, coating some of the platinum blond strands in blood and then unfolded the bottom of her dress making it longer again. Blood smudging the bottom hem. She then buttoned up her cleavage. Leaving the collar and first 2 buttons smeared with the bright red fluid. She grabbed a clipboard stuffing the papers on it as I came over and shoved it at me. Bloody finger prints all along the edges.

She was upset and angry and some of that anger was directed at me. That much I could tell.

" Betty whats-" But she instead handed me a pen.

" Sign the last 4 pages." She wouldn't look at me.

I flipped through the papers and signed the last 4 like she had asked me to before handing her the clipboard back with the pen attached. My own hands leaving more smears of blood on the clipboard and the pages. I realized she looked like she was on the verge of tears. And I was slightly confused as to why.

" _Why are you-_ "

" _Don't. Talk. To me. Right. Now_." Her words were curt and seething with anger as she went to turn away from me. I wondered if she was angry no one stopped Raditz in time before he hit A*.

" _What is your issue?! Why are you upset with me?.._ " I snapped. 

She was storming away from me, her heels clacking on the hard floor. I caught up with her and reached for her arm. " _Answer me_..!" I snapped at her again. And I instantly regretted it.

As I went to touch her arm mid stride she stopped and turned around abruptly.

" _You take that baritone out of your voice when your speaking to me! I am_ **_not_ ** _one of your soldiers or your guards!..."_ She barked out at me. 

I suddenly realized I hadn't kept my tone in check and may have been booming my voice at her. And instantly felt more horrible _.._

"I don't care that you could sneeze and snap my neck. I care even less about the pins on your lapel or how you got them. My job is to care for patients no matter their breeding or species. Anyone just like her when they are sick or injured or men like you **hurt** them _.."_ I knew she was upset, even in english/ galactic standard, the words some how stung _even more.._

Her words felt like sharp knives that schlunked into me and stuck. Why did her insults sting so badly for me? I wasn't the one who hit A*. I'd rescued her from that condi and Raditz grasp.

" I really hate this planet sometimes. The whole lot of you could give a damn unless it directly affects you. Half the staff doesn't even remember proper dosage for half breeds, none the less humans. And you made a right mess of things! Dragging your fucking feet the way you did!" She had raised her voice and gotten short with me. Hearing her swear was a bit unnerving.

But I got defensive. I wasn't in the wrong here.

_Was I??_.

" I'm trying to help her. I-" I was stammering for words to defend myself. But she put her hand up in my face to silence me.

" **None of this had to happen…**

**None**

**Of**

**It….**

**Do you hear me?!!!!** "

"You're one of the most _powerful_ men in the state and because her _needing_ help didn't fit your _ideal_ schedule. You dragged your feet!. You could have gotten her to _safety_ and dealt with the trial later. Instead you made _her_ wait. And now look at what's happened to her!!.." Her voice went from a harsh louder tone to actual shouting.

"That stupid DOCTOR broke her nose and then that idiot, your _vile son_ … And now half her face is destroyed! She could have been hidden away anywhere and been out of harm's way. And none of this would have happened." Her words felt like venom to me, poison as they seeped into my skin. Aching and burning.

" **_This_ ** . **_This is your fault_ **!. I don't know how old you are. Nor do I care, but someone should have told you at some point before you became a General to get your priorities straight!!…" She suddenly took a breath and I saw the tears stinging at her eyes.

" _You took an oath to protect and defend the weak who could not defend themselves._. " She spat it out st me in my own tongue, and it still hurt just as badly.

I did take that oath. At every advancement in my military career. I retook that same oath. With great power comes greater responsibility to the majority.

She straightened her posture and I realized she was clutching the clip board. " I expected _better_ out of you.. How silly of me. "

She turned on her heel and stormed off heading for the surgery room back down in the trauma unit.

I was left to stand there stunned. Feeling like knives were sticking out of my chest. My breath caught inside it somewhere, and unable to get out.

I had put the trial first thinking I was outsmarting other pawns. In reality I had left A* open to this opportunity quite blindly.

Her and Falene. I knew what was happening behind closed doors. And rather than immediately removing them I had waited until my conscience chewed up my insides and then tried to delicately take them, as not to disturb the rest of my life.

Yes I would have gotten chided a bit for causing a postponement of the trial. But none of my legal team would have griped. Or batted to much an eye. I'm sure I would have gotten an earful from the Prince.

Some heckling from team mates or griping from the state were low costs to pay compared to the battered girl going into facial reconstruction surgery.

The sight of her bloodied face with the sideways nose was fresh in my mind..

~ Hey betty.. the rooms spinning… ~

Her voice etched itself in my mind. I had barely touched her to stop her from slumping over. The white of her eye was all I saw for that moment, the gold had gone up with the pupil. Her choked breath sprayed me with her blood while I wrestled with her hands and the fresh memory caused me to shudder.

Betty was right.

_This was my fault._

I'd had every opportunity to keep it from happening. And I had selfishly failed.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know how long I stood there kind of frozen in place in the hallway. But a voice coaxed me back around finally.

" _General?.. Sir_ ?.." The Captain came into my view eyeing me. " _Still here_ ?" he asked. As if he knew my mind was far away reeling over my poor judgement and mistakes. " _General the state agents need to have a few words with you. Don't clean up yet. I called HQ to have the body cameras subpoenaed for them. I know they'll be asking. You should have that footage for them from the camera…_ " I think the Captain realized I was still in a bit of a haze from getting chewed out by Betty..

" _How about a smoke general..You look like you could use one_.." The Captain patted my arm very carefully. And I was pulled back into the hallway completely from where ever I had gone.

" _No.. but. I'm sure a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt._ " I stated. And made the long walk with the Captain downstairs towards the trauma unit. 

.

.

.

.

.

___---/^\\---___^------

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


The next few hours were a blur of talking to the guard and state agents. The Calvary guard couldn't really answer questions and I made sure I was clear when I told them to clam up. I let the state subpoena the body cam footage from the specific dates of the incident. Whenever they asked about the dates and the filing I simply stated we had to wait due to how bad her condition was. And clearly Raditz having been an immediate threat to her, things got muddled. 

The agents didn't like what appeared to be fudged dates on the forms but were willing to work with me because of what had happened. And being a General, they knew if they gave me too much grief I would rain fire down on them for their transgressions. I had help from places above their department if need be.

Once they left I finally went to clean up in a bathroom. I realized the blood had sprayed on my body cam as well. I remembered times in the past where having blood on my hands and skin was just another day at the office. When it was laughed about back at the barracks and you didn't always get to, or want to wash it off.

  * ●○~~~♡~~~○●•



A* was in surgery for _6 hours._

When the trauma doctor and the cosmetic surgeon finally emerged they both had quite a bit of blood on them. And I know the concern on my face was palpable. 

" _General let's have a word in the back, in the post scrub area.._ " One of them said. The Captain and I followed them to a room labeled 'Post' and they began washing up at some medical sinks shooing the nurses that were in there out and locking the doors behind them.

_" I'm sorry to say, we had to keep her awake for that. And she burns through anti-felpic fast. Top it off with adrenaleene in her system and it became a game of how fast before she can feel the knife again.. "_ The trauma doctor stated while scrubbing up his arms past the elbows.

" _But she has a nose again. We took out any fragments we found and we're fairly sure we got them all. But the cartilage was just.. crunched so badly. So she has a bone implant and stem cells to help regrow her sinus cavity. The bone may grow back pretty frail.."_ He trailed off looking to the cosmetic surgeon who was just starting to wash up.

" _I gave her a very small implant so she didn't end up with a boxers nose on that nice face. But it does mean she might be more prone to nose bleeds in the future. It really depends on the cartilage and if it gets its rigidity back in the healing mask_." He stated and I saw the trauma doctor wince.

" _A healing mask?_ " I knew those were for facial reconstruction patients who had their face partially caved in. Kind of like a mini recuperation tank for the face that was self contained. 

" _It's necessary General. Her brain swelled almost instantly. I did reopen the incision on the side of her scalp but I had to make another on her forehead. I think the scarring will be minimal. We also patched up the cracks in her cheek bones and neither of us thought she needed another bone graph in there."_ The cosmetic surgeon saw my instant confusion.

" _Ahh that's right she's new to you still. Hang on. Here_. " He left the room momentarily only to return with a tablet that he was wiping blood off of casually. I could smell it was A*s. 

" _Just.. prepare yourself alright_.." He popped the screen up showing the X-rays and then the clip pictures from the surgery cam of A*s gored face. Her eye was wide open staring at the surgery light camera. It would wince or tear up as he scrolled through the slides. I recognized hands by her head as Betty's who had probably done her best to comfort A* while she was awake for the surgery. 

They basically cut her nose into sections and went through all the layers to get the bone out. I saw when they cut in her scalp and the camera caught her pupil dilate and the eye roll back into her head in pain with tears streaming out. I grimaced. I'd seen that happen before. I'd been in that kind of pain many times.

The trauma doctor was drying his hands as he piped in." _That was a nasty procedure. But if she hadn't been given Adrenaleene almost immediately she may have lost consciousness and her brain would have swelled faster then we could have managed it. The consequences of that would have been us not being able to help her much at all. Betty did the right thing."_

The cosmetic surgeon -" _That's a damn fine trauma nurse if I say so myself. "_

The Trauma Doctor swiped to the last few slides where they had her nose patched up. She had indications on her cheeks and on her forehead to help with marking where they injected the stem cells. Then her face had the mask set to it and enclosed. The cosmetic surgeon walked over and zoomed in on the screen we were viewing and then tapped over to the x-rays of her skull.

_" She may be prone to migraines permanently and she is going to live in a constant state of a headache for awhile. We'll adjust her medication accordingly until we get a good idea where her brain swelling is at. And we may have to go back in with stems if theres brain damage done from the swelling. But…_ " The cosmetic surgeon then swiped the screen revealing a 3D brain scan module. " _From what I can see. Besides the swelling. She's intact up there physically. So that's a plus_." He then went back to the skull x-rays and maneuvered the view down to her jaw. Where a bad patch of bone graph was clearly noticeable.

" _This is a amateur job at best for a bone graph. The bone isn't even the right density. It may be why her cheek didn't shatter so badly on that side. That or_ .." I heard the cosmetic surgeon make a click with his tongue . " _Or ...it was shattered at one point and had to be rebuilt. Even still the density is way to thick for a female human jawbone."_

_" I saw better bone graphs by the freshman surgeons I teach. Who ever put that in really didn't know what they were doing. And probably had no business trying to reconstruct her face. She had dental work done to."_ He tapped the screen zooming back out and maneuvered the 3D x-ray model to view her teeth . You could clearly see the patch of denser bone where it met part of her lower jaw and where the teeth had been fixed at some point prior.

The teeth were a much heavier bone in the back near the bone graph then the others in her mouth. " _I find that interesting still. That's got to be a genetic marker of some sort."_ The cosmetic surgeon zoomed in on A*s teeth from a front corner angle on the 3D x-ray. I blinked at what I was seeing because it was so peculiar.

Most humans had 2 canines in their mouth. Just on the top off set in the front.. Saiyajins had 4 to 8. Males tended to have 6 to 8 and 6 was common for females but it wasn't uncommon to come across a gal with 8..

A* had 7 canines in her mouth.

" _She had some shotty dental work done so #8 is a bit more filed then the rest. But it's still technically a canine. . She's got a little shark mouth on her General. Best be_ _nice_ _to her_." I saw the trauma surgeon whack his cosmetic colleague for the comment. 

" _It is odd but not improbable. I think it has to do with her missing 6 molars_." The trauma surgeon stated

" _What do you mean missing?"_ I asked defensively.

  
  


Both the Doctors looked at one another. The cosmetic surgeon moved the 3D x-ray.

" Humans have, usually 6 on each side, 3 up top and 3 on bottom. Because 4 of her molars are actually canines. She only has 2 at each spot and.." He zoomed in where the teeth attached to the jaw. I saw surgical cut lines on the jaw in the back where teeth had once been cut away.

" _When she was much younger she had 4 maybe even 6 molars removed if I'm counting the spots right. The back few over on the left are denser since they are regrowth implants and they match the cheek bone density so they were probably done at the same time_ ." He stated. He zoomed back out showing the canines again. " _When she smiles I bet she looks like a cat.."_ The cosmetic surgeon seemed particularly fascinated by the extra canines.

" _Or a very scary little shark_ .. " The trauma surgeon said as he finished washing up his hands. _" Either way. 2 maybe 3 weeks in the mask. Then another week or 2 before she can go home. Do you still want her kept here? I'd like to keep a close eye on her progress, honestly."_

The trauma doctor, I noticed had a softer outlook on things. Neither seemed to care that she was human. That would be safer in the long run for her.

" _Yes she'll stay here until recovered. And she will keep a Calvary Guard at all times."_ I stated. I zoomed out of the xray and handed the tablet back to them. " _Can someone tell her primary, Doctor Who about what's happened? I'd rather that Doctor Driesvitch not go near her."_ The cosmetic surgeon suddenly laughed.

" _Betty was on the phone with him during part of surgery. Some one told him something happened. Betty couldn't grab her phone so the poor fluid tech had to reach in her bra to grab it and answer it when it wouldn't stop ringing! I thought that kid was gonna faint from his hard on!_ " They both chuckled pretty good. " _Can't blame him. She's a nice looking girl… Anyways Dr Who was less than thrilled and Dr Driesvitch is suspended. That idiot is who I was just paged to have a nose reset and a cheek bone fixed up.. I assume that was your handiwork? You pack quite the wallop don't you general_." The cosmetic surgeon smirked. 

" _Foul nuisance deserved that. Is it true he hit her the other day_?" The cosmetic surgeon looked at me and then the Trauma Doctor for confirmation of the rumor and the Trauma doctor nodded . 'Right foul pompous prick.' I heard him mutter.

The Trauma Doctor smirked as he removed his outer bloodied surgery shirt. 

" _But I didn't hit him… I slapped him._ " I grinned a little and both instantly laughed.

_" They made it sound like someone cold cocked him! Thats rich_ !" The cosmetic surgeon laughed. " _Alright I'll be in touch, I have to go put that idiots face back together. Slapped him Ha!! I'm gonna give him fucking hell over that!!_ " The cosmetic surgeon left the post wash up room. 

" _I'll be very careful when my report goes to the state General. You're doing the right thing by her. Most wouldn't give her the chance to heal. They'd have euthanized her.."_ The look on the Trauma Doctors face told me he had been forced to do that ugly procedure before. 

" _Personally. All I need is a 5% chance of survival. I've saved a lot of girls from euthanizations. But most don't want to pay or wait even if a tank is used. It's refreshing to meet a military man with such empathy. This is my private cell. You call me if you need anything."_ He offered a business card and offered me an arm shake which I returned.

" _All 3 of my house girls were euthanize cases. I can't save them all. But I'll be damned if I'm going to throw a life away because it's been banged up and labeled 'not as pretty'. I'll be in touch tomorrow after I make my rounds."_ I smirked and we locked eyes for a moment. I saw it there in his eyes. That same feeling I often got..

" _Oh and I almost forgot. I'll be putting in a referral for extensive psychiatric therapy. I know it's not something we saiyajins tamper with much but…. If I hadn't forced all 3 of mine to go after they healed. They wouldn't be as sound and as healthy as they are now. She's been through alot I imagine."_ His eyes trailed off back to the O.R. for a moment. As if remembering something. Before he continued speaking.

  
  


" _And the icing on this cake is having to stay awake during that surgery for 6 hours. Her healing is going to be painful since she is allergic to the better pain meds. Unfortunately we can't put her in a medical coma with all that swelling. It'd be to much of a risk for a silent aneurism. I don't have to tell you that 6 hours awake under the knife going in and out of feeling 2 surgeons scrape around your face would be a real task to take for even a saiyajin in the military. Humans are easily fixable yes but let's hope she holds true to that old saying.."_ He let go of my arm and I realized I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

" _And what old saying is that Doctor?"_

He smirked realizing I didn't understand. " _For all the worlds weapons. A womans resilience will always outlast them_." 

I didn't know the quote but I stuck it into memory. Perhaps I wasn't as well read as I thought I was.

" _Thank you for all you've done for her_ .." I stated. I felt humbled knowing even if I hadn't wanted to save her. Someone else in the hospital would have at least _tried_.

The trauma Doctor wasn't military but he had that same catched feeling. You can't save them all but you can save a few. And it's our responsibility as the stronger to save the weak.

.

.

.

.

.

I was able to get A*s room number from the nurses station. The Captain having to swap out for shifts said he would alert me when they went to send the footage in to the state. It should only take a day or 2. 

I walked up to the room and hesitated. I knew the guard was inside but I was distracted when I heard foot steps coming from inside the room. I made sure I wasn't crowding the door as Betty exited.

There was more blood on the front of her dress. Sprays from either A* breathing or the surgery itself. There was more in her hair then I remembered. 

But most of all the look of defeat on her face. This anguish riddled the lines by her eyes where usually there were smile creases. She always had that 1000 watt smile on. Even when she was insulting someone.

I took a deep breath to speak but she beat me to it.

" You don't want to go in there right now Bardock." Her tone was..strained. I wondered how much trauma she had endured having to sit at A*s head for 6 hours while the girl writhed and cried in pain, from being awake during the reconstruction surgery. Something like that would take a toll on anyone.

" Betty.. Want and need are 2 very different things

and I'm-" She crossed her arms.

"Ok then you don't _need_ to go in there right now.." She stated interrupting me.

" Listen I know its bad. The Doctors said she'd be alright- is something wrong? Listen about earlier I'm.." She shook her head and I stopped speaking. She was looking at the floor. Anywhere but at me.

" They said she would heal. But she's in alot of pain until then..And..About earlier. " She took in a shakier breath. "Not today Bardock. Maybe tomorrow.." She turned away from me, her head seemed to be hanging low as I listened to her heels clack as she walked away from me down the hall..

I walked into the dark room anyways. The lights off since one of A*s eyes could open and see through the water in the mask. A* was curled up against the wall as much as she could be. They had left the support brace off for now so she could sleep more comfortably I imagined. 

I had to strain my eyes to see it but they had put a safety ventilator in her mouth with an 02 filter to make sure her mouth stayed open to breathe with all that swelling and that she breathed easy. There was also a tube taped with it. I reached over clicking the screen for her charts by her bed until I got to the lung scan one.

Because her sinuses would now drain and continue to bleed now and then they put a suction tube down into her lungs. This would help pull out blood and mucous for her since she really couldn't be coughing it out due to her previous lung surgery.

The guard in the room made a movement in my peripheral and when I looked he signaled to an upper corner where he had installed her surveillance camera. The same one that had been in her room previously.

I nodded acknowledging that I saw it in the dim light of the hospital's machines. 

I heard the door behind me open and turned to see one of the other Calvary guards with her duffle bag in his hands. I walked over without a word and took it. He saluted and left the room. I went and set the duffle bag near A*s legs so whenever she regained consciousness it was within her arms reach. The zipper wasnt all the way shut and even in the dark I could see something green inside there.

Falenes hoodie. 

I reached in pulling it out. I could smell Falene and Raditz on the garment but I could also smell sweat and A* as well. I folded the hoodie into a bundle and leaned over placing it in the crook of A*s elbow. She involuntarily grasped at it. Her knuckles locking on it before she stopped moving again.

I was fairly sure she was asleep.

I pulled up the only chair to sit next to her bed for a little while and contemplate my own stupidity in the quietness of her dark room. The beeps and ticks of her machines the only noise aside from the random nurse walking down the hall outside. 

" I'm sorry...this is all my fault..I failed when you needed me more then anyone else did. _."._ I whispered and hung my head in my hands.

_Apathy is the dragons hunger that devours egotistically idle heroes._

.

.

.

.

.

.

♡ 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I eventually left to try and find sleep at my condo. I only responded to a handful of messages. Some being Hecathe checking in and the others from the girls at the house.

Sleep evaded me all night. I tossed and turned, my mind dragging up past failures and short comings. But always returning to the gore ridden sight of A*s smashed face. 

The way she suddenly fought me as the adrenaleene kicked in. Her blood spattering my front. 

The pained grimace in her left eye before it rolled up into her skull in agony.

I finally gave in to the breakdown just before dawn. And some god showed me mercy for sleep shortly after.

I woke up hours later to every electronic going off again.

I finally got up and started my day of correspondence. 

The most recent message being from Betty. Because A* had lost so much weight since she came in. The Doctors quickly made the call to install a feeding tube into her stomach. Another quick procedure she was awake for. But at least her body would get nutrients outside of an IV bag.

I asked Betty what time she worked until and quickly pulled up a medical contract and got out my check book to pay her accordingly. I wrote the first of many hefty payments to that woman. 

To my relief Dr Who had messaged me letting me know he would be back in town tonight and back at the hospital first thing tomorrow to resume A*s care.

It was Sarhurseday. I should have been home already and enjoying not having to do any work for another week or 2. Instead I had no desire to return to the house at all. I felt the need to fix everything in my grasp but so much was out of my control.

I knew I was headed back to the hospital. I texted Betty and asked if she was speaking at all or even able to. Her messages had been mostly charts and explanations on things. Not nearly as friendly as normal.

I grabbed my tablet while I was moving around the condo and went to the feed for A*s room and rewound it all the way back to the set up. And hit play.

I had just gone to pour a cup of coffee when the sound popped alive on the feed.

I heard muffled sobbing and froze.

I heard Betty's heels walk over across the room. I glanced at my tablet screen in my peripheral.

Betty had come over and sat on the bed. A* was touching the mask and the ventilator in her throat. Betty gently took her hands away from feeling over them.

" No - no. Don't touch that sweetness ok?. I know.. but your going to have a bloody nose for the next few weeks . They left the bracer off for tonight so don't go bending every which way. You need to try to rest while the anti-felpic is still in your system. The surgeons gave you extra to try and help you sleep while we start med rotations for your swelling noggin.. I know it hurts. But I'll be with you every day alright?" Betty was holding A*s hands. But A* ripped them away to hold at her face.

Her words were kind of garbled against the mask.

_" Why disnt ...chskkkk they …...ckkksy….let...chhhssst me die?.... sssghst...hurts…...chkkkksyttt...chkkkssyt.. Why..chhhhhwont… thhttechdnt.….. euthanichhhttsszz me?.... "._

Some part of me wrenched and I dropped my coffee cup on the counter, shattering it.

" Please….chkkkst...let….chkkkkst...kkkksssyyttt..

_me...chskt die…"_

The muffled sobbing under the mask triggered memories I had long ago put to rest.

But just as quickly, they slammed back into my mind. 

I heard a pained breath from Betty.

" You don't mean that sweetness.. I know it hurts. I'm sorry I can't make the pain go away.. Oh please don't cry.." I saw A* recoil from Betty and heard her sobbing. The choking garbled sound from the ventilator put my hair on end.

I could hear Betty's voice cracking.

" Your safe now… No one's going to hurt you anymore…" I saw Betty try to reach for A*s hand but the girl just pushed it away.

" I..chhtssk..wanchhhtt...deafghth…… too...muschhh..chkksytyttt. paiyyynne.."

It broke Betty.. I could see it now in her face last night when she told me not to go into the room. She put her hand over her mouth to silence herself. But her voice shook.

" I know those feelings will go away..I'm going go give you a top off of the anti-felpic, so hopefully you'll get some rest. Please don't hurt yourself. And leave the mask alone... I don't want to have to cuff you to the bed.." Betty had gotten up and gone into a medical drawer and dug around in small compartments until she found something. She pulled out a vial and new needle. She put a small amount into the needle and then injected it into the IV hanging by the bed.

" It'll get better sweetness. " Betty leaned over the bed as A*s sobs quieted down and although the camera didn't quite catch it I'm fairly sure she kissed A*s head. She went to leave and stopped by the guard.

" _If she does anything besides roll over get a nurse in here.."_ She whispered. I heard the guard respond with a ' yes mam..'. She exited the room which was when she had crossed paths with me.

She didn't want me to hear A* in that state. But I needed to.

I found myself in the bathroom after I came out of my 2nd break down. I'd shattered the mirror and put a hole in the wall in my emotional state.

_Why wont they let me die?_

_It hurts_

_Why wont they euthanize me?_

_Please let me die._

_I want death._

_Its To much pain._

I felt like I was having a heart attack from the sharp pains that twisted in my chest.

I'd heard **my soldiers** say those things to me. I'd had to make calls on battle fields for who I could or could not save. What **dieing** to leave behind. What **wounded** to abandon. Old friends **wishing** for death while writhing in agony.

_Please let me die._

**_That_ **.

That **_shook_ ** me.

In ways I had hoped to never feel again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	13. Apathy Ch. 12 The thriving of a flower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOOD BOARD INCOMING ^^.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN  
> DOMESTIC ABUSE  
> VIOLENCE  
> FIGHTING  
> SURGERY  
> ISOLATION  
> SUICIDAL FEELINGS  
> PTSD EPISODES AND FEELINGS  
> ANXIETY 
> 
> Chapter teaser :
> 
> " _Apparently she said something he didn't appreciate. She does have... a bit of a sharp tongue on her._ " I could still hear her seething words at Raditz.
> 
>  **The only way im going anywhere with the likes of you is in a fucking body bag.** A chill ran down my spine recalling her voice saturated in hatred.
> 
> " _So it says shes in a healing mask. Is she.. coherant?_ " He was near the end of the file fixing over dates with his pen.
> 
> " _Yes…_ " Even as I answered I heard her..asking for death. And contemplated my decisions and if they were selfish. I thought of the small new girl at my home. Knowing I wanted her to have her companion while she herself finished healing. How they both deserved a shot at a quiet and safe life despite them both being a little banged up around the edges
> 
> **Resilient.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always :  
>  _"full sentences in italics are people speaking in saiyajo. While in italics, if a single word is suddenly_ normal _then this word is meant to be emphasized. "_
> 
> EXAMPLE : " _This isn't legal and we are allowed to intervene when_ legality _is an issue."_  
>  Normal text in quotations is english or Intergalactic standard.  
> Single words in _italics_ are just for tone and effect.
> 
> quienes - herbivore on Vegeta-sai, 6 legged hooved creature resembling earths equines, plus some fangs and a total of 5 eyes..
> 
> Insignia - The highest court ranking a state approved lawyer can recieve. A massive amount of registered hours with approved wins or losses need to be accumulated to reach. Lawyers with this ranking are then sanctioned by the laws of Vegeta-Sai, and can be asked to represent the state, royalty or the planet as a whole in any of the upper level courts on or off planet.This seniority is like reaching tenure as a college scholar/professor.
> 
> Mouienday - saiyajin Monday  
> Fienderday - saiyajin Friday 
> 
> foamb - a false womb used to help finish pregnancies that threaten the health of the carrying mother or the child.
> 
>  _Euthanization_ \- Like with deathly ill or injured animals, humans are given merciful passings when considered lost causes under the State Humane and Welfare Department. Because humans are frail and hard to manage when massive pain or traumas are inflicted, this is an option to medical professionals if they feel it is cruel to try and save the damaged property. It is usually decided on based by worth of the human property compared to the medical fix cost and the percent of body damage. A rare call to be made, but often utilized none the less in the medical field with humans. EUTHANIZATIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED ON ANY BEING WITH SAIYAJIN BLOOD.
> 
> *****Vegeta cameo in this chapter!! ^^ *****
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Chapter 12 : The thriving of a flower.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

♡

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It.. took me awhile to pick myself up off the floor. I had to put liquid stitch on 2 knuckles I sliced open. And then paged house keeping for the condo to come fix the mirror I had shattered with my fist. And the holes in the wall..

I could feel it in my skull and my bones. Today would be one of those days, on the edge of an episode, and everything would feel constantly overwhelming. 

And I had, a very long day ahead of me..

I made sure when I collected myself to stop and get my coffee and Bettys. I brought the paperwork in a leather folder with me and put my tablet inside. It was an eerie ride to the hospital to say the least.

I went down to A*s room and saw the lights were still off and she seemed to be resting. I parked it on a chair outside her room knowing that eventually Betty would be making her last rounds for her shift. And would be by eventually.

.

.

.

.

.

Betty wasn't thrilled to see me. Her face fell when it landed on me. Luckily I'd only sat there for maybe 20 minutes. 

" You..You didn't go in there did you?" She half snapped at me, clearly worried I had.

"No.. I was waiting to talk with you. " I stood and handed her the coffee. " Lets take a walk." Once she took the coffee I offered her my free arm. She hesitantly took it and I lead her down the hall. She steered me down another hallway or 2 before we came to a vacant break room. She went and sat near a window that showed the inner green gardens planted in the center of the hospital. We were just below ground level still in the trauma unit, on the post surgery part of the floor.

I set the file down and took a seat near her but facing her. I could feel Betty was at her limit. Ready to break. Needing a break mentally. And I wasn't sure how much I could be trusted to hold it together either.

" If it's about yesterday.." Betty looked outside the window or down at her coffee. Anywhere but at me.

" Betty.." I breathed, not knowing where to begin.

But she held her hand up..

" I'm..I'm not done.. Bardock please don't send me away from her right now. I'm not sure if she could manage unfriendly and unfamiliar people near her. She's.. pretty fragile right now." I saw it in her eyes and the way she bit her lip. I knew she was remembering what A* said just as I was.

" I wouldn't dream of it." I opened the small leather bound folder and removed a medical, private contract and an envelope with her name on it in my handwriting." That's your contract for my household. You read it when you have time. No rush. That's payment and a bonus for everything so far. I'm sure Dr. Who contacted you. He will be back tomorrow and I recommended you take a few days off. Just to regain your strength and some..composure. The states going to be calling. And those bureaocrats are heartless." I sighed, the words felt heavy coming out of my mouth today, I leaned back in the chair.

I watched Betty open the envelope and read the check and her eyes got big. " Bardock … I can't take this.." She was shell shocked by the amount.

" You can. And you're going to. And you will probably be happy with that contract. You've gone above and beyond for a girl who is now begging her caretakers for _death_ . I know that takes a toll. I heard from the state on the way over. They will be calling me Mouienday for the case interview. I am recommending trauma therapy for you, especially since you want to continue working with A*. Due to the incidents you've been involved with, this is a requirement not a suggestion. - Don't argue with me. Your a nurse. _Not a soldier._ And even I've been through trauma therapy." I just didn't want to argue with her about it.. I honestly didn't have the energy today for it.

Betty wiped at her face a bit and sipped at her coffee. " It's fine. I'm fine." She was a _horrible_ liar.

" You watched her go through an agonizing procedure where she had to be awake and aware and screaming in agony. For _hours._ And neither of you really _know_ each other. Betty I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. " Betty was staring out the window. I could see she was just holding it in with all her might. To try and finish her shift. She crossed her stockinged legs, then sipped her coffee using the mug to hide her face.

I moved my chair over next to hers and pulled out the tablet. I pulled up the feed of A*s room.

" I haven't been totally honest with you. I've had this in her room since she arrived. I have a similar set up at home." The feed showed A* in her darkened room.. 

A* suddenly moved in the dark and Betty leaned closer to the screen as I did. I clicked on the night filter making the room reverse colored and visible since it was dark.

A* had woken up and felt around. She felt her duffle bag and pulled it up between her legs carefully. Grasping the hoodie I had left her, up near her head. She was groping around for something else though.

" I bet she broke a fever and she's cold.." Betty went to get up setting down her coffee.

" It's alright. I've spoken to the guards. Just Watch..," The Calvary guard came over slinging his weapon on his back and pulled the extra blanket from the foot of the bed and helped cover her with it. Once A* had ahold of it she just froze. Even though most of her face was encased in the mask. 1 eye could see easily through the gel water, and the other still swollen shut.. A* watched him go back to his post before laying back down. She was curled up on her side and had her duffle bag between her legs.

" I have to put that support brace back on her before I leave.." Betty grumbled. " Her brain function panels show she's getting small amounts of sleep when the meds cycle through her system at their peak. " Betty set the coffee down and wiped at her eyes. I went into my pocket and pulled out the handkerchief I always kept with me. This one was still crisp and new, and handed it to Betty who used it to blot her eyes gently, so her make up didn't run.

" How _little_ are we talking. " I asked watching A*. I could see little movements. Fidgets. Tapping a finger that would get to a quick pace then stop. Only for something else to start moving like her foot.. I'd seen it done before when people try to manage extreme pain. Counting. Working through the agonizing seconds in hopes that each new set might find relief compared to the last. Sort of a game, to help with waiting. Usually a sign of high functioning OCD in field soldiers or patients.

" Every 4 to 6 hours anywhere between 20ish minutes to 45. But the 45 minutes was last night after I topped off her anti-felpic dose, she was still numb from surgery, so it helped I think." Bettys voice shook. And I watched her struggle to not crumble. " I bet the way she taps she has some form of OCD .." Betty said peering at the screen. Trying to distract herself from breaking down at work.

I threw my arm around her and pulled her in to my chest. My other arm coming up to pull her in more. And she finally broke a little. Then crumbled.

I _hate_ hearing beautiful women cry.

 _Hate it.._

It is, my biggest weakness...

Especially the broken cry. Or the silent cry. Like they can't let the world know their being emotional or they'll be truly confirmed weak or lesser. 

" I've had a lot of patients ask me that in trauma and it never.. _felt_ like that. That poor girl I just want to fix it all for her.. I can't imagine being in such pain that you beg for death like that.." Betty took another moment to settle. I gave a good grip around her. 

" You'd be surprised _what_ I can relate to. " I stated. I let Betty pull away when she was ready.

" You give really good hugs..And your after shave is _amazing_." She sniffled drying her face with my handkerchief. I smirked a little. There she was.

" No more double shifts Betty." I gently took her by her shoulders and made sure she was making eye contact.

"Find coverage so you only work 8 hours and Dr Who said he would take care of the rest. And please take the next few days off. If you feel you have to come check on her that's fine. But I'm _asking_ you nicely to please.. Take a break. This is nothing easy to deal with. And the states phone call will be anything but pleasant. If you want help with it I'm at your disposal. I'm not leaving town until she's ready to leave." I rubbed her shoulders where I had been holding them and turned back in my chair to face the screen on the tablet.

Saying it out loud confirmed that was what I would do, I'd be staying at the capitol for another damn month. Although I was sure the state wouldn' t continue to pay for that condo while I did.

Betty sat there in silence with me for a few moments before she picked up her coffee again. I watched her pull her phone out and start texting a few people. 

" Charlie says she can't risk her licence. Her department head gave her a hard time. I've got a few friends I can ask. I should hear back from them by tonight…" She stated before tucking her phone back away. She kept it in the side of her bra buried against her breast and ribs.

" That's fine. No harm there. " I stated and moved my sleeve to check my bracer. It alerted me to a text message on my phone from a private line. Hmm... I dug in my pocket and pulled my phone out. There was an odd number.

_Xxx random phone number xxX -_ ' I'll be calling this evening. And I expect a damn good explanation as to why the lead witness, that just helped the state win a _high profile intergalactic case…_ Was just arrested for charges on extreme inhumane conditions and batter-ment of 2 female slaves in his possession. Oh and not to mention. _This idiot is your own fucking son.._ ' 

A picture came up of the tabloids that had printed out just today with a nice shot of Raditz cuffed with a bloody face being shoved in an armored van.

Shit.

That was definitely Prince Vegeta.

I responded back via text. 

~~~~

Safe to assume this is the young Prince Vegeta?- Me

And I got a middle finger emoji as a response. 

Prince Vegeta - Clearly. 

I'll make sure I'm not terribly busy when you call. - Me

~~~~

Betty heard my sigh.

" Everything alright Mr. Bardock?." She asked sipping her coffee. 

" It will be. I want you straight home when your shift ends in an hour. Stop by her room, I'll be in there. And please bring the shift relief for A* with you. Until you can get us some help along with Dr. Who tomorrow. I just want to ensure no more..snags." I stated.

She nodded, flashing me that bright smile " _Sure thing_ Mr. Bardock _.."_ Her voice chiming, to sound a little more like her old self.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I stayed there in that room for probably 3 hours listening to her tap or nod off with her back to me in silence. I eventually busied myself watching her screens flip through their monitoring. The one had the mask showing her brain waves. I saw the highlighted area for sleep, was far below what it should be on the graph projection.

I eventually felt my phone go off and saw emails from the house. Not wanting to alarm A* if she became more coherent, I left. She hadn't acknowledged me but I sensed she might have known I was in there.

I had the armored car take me back to the condo and answered any house hold emails, then worked out my schedule for the next 4 weeks. Highlighting what days I thought I'd be home and who I would have for company. I knew this week when my tension died down I'd visit a brothel a few times. But the stress right now from the impending phone calls was enough to make me feel numb in between my hips.

I washed up and answered any more work related emails while I ordered take out. Eventually fixing myself a drink, I found myself on the small balcony the condo offered. Contemplating having a cigar when my phone went off. 

Prince Brat - ' Calling in 5.' 

I sighed and went in to grab my cigar box, before pulling out a green label one. I lit it up, one of my slow herbal burners. I was hoping to edge off my nerves for the impending phone call.

It rang.

And I watched it ring for a moment.

I just wasn't in the mood to be told what I should be doing. I answered just before it hit voicemail.

" _Did you just sit there and watch the fucking phone ring? You read my text_." He sounded irritable.

" _Yes. I watched it ring_. " I don't think my tone could get across how much today had weighed on me.

But maybe it had. I heard him sigh.

" _I know you have_ one _. Turn it on._ " I heard the phone beep telling me it switched to a video call. I looked at the screen and saw him showing me a sleeker model black box on wherever his desk was.

I went back into the condo carrying my phone. " _Hang on_.." I said and went to my warbag. Grabbing it out and walking back out to the balcony. I flipped the phone showing it and turned it on. My phone made a certain tone and I set the phone resting against a glass facing the scrambler box. 

" _I don't need to_ stare _at it General. I know you don't want this conversation recorded_. " The heir quipped.

" _I'm not decent."_ I clicked my jaw a bit.

" _This isn't an official or state call. Knock off your shit, General_." He was losing his patience with me already, good the playing field was even then.

I snatched the phone flipping it so it had a sideways panorama view of me, out on the balcony in a thick banded tank top and loose fitted house pants. ( Track lounge pants basically ). 

Vegeta had his shirt unbuttoned and feet up on the desk and was finishing a cigarette. I saw a bottle and a glass off to the side. Seems he had similar habits as me.

I picked up the glass I had off the table and swigged a bit of it before reaching and ashing my cigar over the balcony.

" _You didn't call to count my scars. What do you want Vegeta_?" I dropped the formality since this wasn't a state call.

" _I've looked at the file. I've watched a lot of hours of video off_ MY Calvary Guards _body cams. Now I will only send the Humane department what they_ asked _for. But there's quite a bit there…_ " He peered at me and I refused to look at the screen. I crossed my arms at my lower chest and looked out. Taking a deep inhale off the cigar I placed in my teeth.

" _His arrest has to do with this..pet project you asked for help with, concerning extra guards at your disposal, correct_?" He asked.

I could feel that damn piercing glare through the phone screen from the young blooded prince.

I sighed. " _If you already know the answer why did you bother with a phone call_?" I finally looked at the screen..

To my surprise he wasn't looking at me like he was judging me. He had this.. Look of contemplation on his face. It looked much too old to be on the young princes, angular face. 

He went to speak .." _I_ -..

I cut him off as something clicked in my foggy brain. " _Wait how did you get your hands on an incomplete state humane case file? They're not even calling me for the official interview until Mouienday_." I quirked a brow and saw him smirking at me.

" _I have a friend in that department_. " Vegeta put the last bit of his cigarette out in an ash tray.

" _There's some discrepancies with the dates on this file Bardock_." He tapped the thick folder on his desk…

I was biting the inside of my cheek trying to figure out how I was going to cover my ass.

" _I am...aware_.." I stated not sure how to calculate covering the already fudged dates.

" _Well.. let me enlighten you of what your_ best _options are_." Vegeta stated as he saw me clenching my cigar in my teeth.

" _In lieu of this whole trials theatrics, my fathers riding the coat tails of_ your _success, for the state, in the high courts. And .. for the time being he has stopped breathing down my fucking neck._ " Vegeta removed his feet from the desk. And sat up.

" _If I am looking at the dates on the body cams from my men and yours. You took her from Raditz apartment a week or so before he filed that she was even missing. But your hospital papers are all dated for the end of the trial. With how the state can be this may bite you in the ass.."_ Vegeta stated and flipped open the file onto his desk.

I was taking another deep inhale off my cigar.

" _I'm sure we can come to… some kind of accordance in exchange for me fixing the dates in the file. Since you went out of your way to keep the trial on track and_ not _postponed. Thusly securing the win for the state._." He grinned just barely, and started flipping through the pages.

I realized he assumed I had stashed A* to not disrupt the court case. He was sort of correct, yes. But my apathy was to blame, for the girl who couldn't sleep more then 20 minutes every 3 or so hours now. 

" _And what is this.. favor going to cost me young Prince_?.." I looked at the screen and our eyes locked.

" _I haven't decided yet. Lets.. Call it a favor and I'm sure I'll let you know when I need it down the line_." Vegeta flipped through a few pages in the file.

I _fucking knew_ he was going to ask for a _favor_. 

His brother often tried to pry those from me and had cashed in on 1 from the past. I'm sure Vegetas brother, Atkronus, let him know they were _well worth having._

" _Now.. I know this raging alcoholic did not just relinquish her care to you or the state. But I see your picking up the tab on these.. medical bills. And the state has allowed you to be listed as caregiver/ guardian with a potential ownership transfer. Why did you take her out of the states hands right from the beginning_? " Vegeta turned another page and was looking over things. Marking with a odd looking pen now and then on the pages.

I sighed and realized I had inhaled half my cigar already. " _I think.. you know why I did that_." I took a lighter inhale off and huffed the smoke out upwards.

" _You can see how much her medical fixes are. She'd be almost fast tracked for euthanization with a nasty crushed face like that_."

I hated saying it out loud. 

" _Why...isn't a tank being used? Especially if she needed facial reconstruction_?" I saw him flipping through some pages more in the middle of the file.

" The surgeons couldn't risk silent aneurisms if a medical coma was induced. She already had brain swelling before the most recent incident that crushed her nose in. And she's highly allergic to any medication in the narcoussa family." I sighed and felt over my stubble and the scar on my left cheek.

A* was a god damn hot mess. I'd seen soldiers in worse shape but. Again. They were _saiyajin_ _soldiers…_

" _Does she even have proper brain function then?.."_ The Prince asked as he moved through the pages marking with that oddly colored pen.

" _According to the scans both surgeon's say she is some how..intact up there_. " I let my tail down to tap so I would stop fidgeting so much in front of the screen.

" _Sooo... your telling me. This girl who already wracked up the cost of a decent sized house, in medical bills. Is some how still mentally functioning after a force blow from a saiyajin Captain??...._ Bardock _I saw that video_." I grimaced hearing him. He caught me doing so and reached for his glass slamming over half of it.

" _I watched it enough times. He hit her with intent. He dented the bed into the fucking wall.. And your telling me.. You think this gamble on her is_ worth it _?"_ Vegeta stopped marking things in the file. And peered at me through the screen.

" _Yes.. Her contract alone and her transcripts, what they are worth just on paper outweighs the medical costs. Besides, Raditz will be paying for a large chunk. The state will also be paying for the remainder since the officials were within 'grasp range' and unable to prevent the injury. And the doctor that hit her will be-_ " I saw the alarm on Vegetas face as he cut me off.

" _One of the fucking doctors_ hit _her?..Why.. for what reason would a medical professional hit a patient none the less a fucking human_ _one.."_ The Prince seemed irritated rather than disbelieving to my surprise.

" _I know it's hard to believe young blood. But your_ great capital city _is still very much infested with old speciesist blood and its ideals. And it still runs rampant in your beloved Capitol. I know you're not like most of your brothers. But the divide of care and how saiyajins treat humans is still very palpable here, including in a saiyajin hospital_." I exhaled another puff from my cigar. 

I saw the scowl on his face as he flipped through a few more pages marking things.

" _Apparently she said something he didn't appreciate. She does have... a bit of a sharp tongue on her_." I could still hear her seething words at Raditz.

**_The only way im going anywhere with the likes of you is in a fucking body bag._ **A chill ran down my spine recalling her voice saturated in hatred.

" _So it says shes in a healing mask. Is she.. coherant_?" He was near the end of the file fixing over dates with his pen.

" _Yes…_ " Even as I answered I heard her..asking for death. And contemplated my decisions and if they were selfish. I thought of the small new girl at my home. Knowing I wanted her to have her companion while she herself finished healing. How they both deserved a shot at a quiet and safe life despite them both being a little banged up around the edges

_Resilient_.

The word pushed into my mind.

She'd get through it.

She'd come out the other side.

I just had to have a little _faith_ in human resilience.

" _Coherent enough for a state interview or should I put a note in here to hold off_?" Vegeta asked.

I felt my face fall and hadn't realized he was watching me.

" _Alright then... You think she'd be ready for that at 4 weeks_?" He was checking over all the pages in the file while keeping his eyes on me.

" _I think so.. Surgeons are hoping for 3 or so weeks in that mask. Then they hope it can come off_." I ashed the cigar over the balcony again.

I heard him close the file.

" _Your sure.. this little...A… A.T.J. Davis?... Oddest fucking name I've ever seen..Your sure this.. whats its name_?" He snapped a little irritated at the lack of a real name on the file.

" _A* Her name is A_ *." I breathed out.

" _Your sure this A* *?? Is worth this hefty and still growing medical bill?_ " Vegeta held up the heavy file.

" _Yes_.." I didn't even hesitate with my answer.

The file popped into a yellow flame and I saw the young princes eyes flash green and his hair flash blond. The file puffed and smoked but stayed intact. And just like that his black hair and dark eyes returned. He opened the file and showed me the pen marks had been fixed.

_An altering pen.._

" _And here I thought those were only rumored to be real_.." I smirked at the young prince who set the file down.

" _Bardock you now owe me. 1 Favor_. " He grinned and reached for his almost empty glass.

" _I'm sure..You'll use it wisely Vegeta..And do not go bragging to your brother about that..He's already in my debt. That's not a place you want to be_.." I saw Vegetas smirk look intrigued.

" _How much debt_??" He asked. I watched the young prince pour himself another few shots in the glass.

" _I never kiss and tell. But your brother has_ quite _the loosing streak_.." I stated.

I finished the cigar and stubbed it out in an ash tray.

" _If theres nothing else you need_??.." I grabbed my drink slamming the rest of it.

" _No.. But I'm keeping a close eye on this.. The media is all over it. And Raditz has laid his defensive ground work that the 'stress of the trial' caused him to have outbursts. Bunch of fucking quienes shit_." Vegeta snarled. More then once Raditz had tested the patience of the courts and his highness during the trial. But Prince Vegeta had been quick to keep him in check.

" _There is something you_ might _be interested in knowing_.." I leaned back against the balcony railing.

" _Oh? Enlighten me old war dog_.." Vegeta swigged his glass again.

" _Now if my calculations are correct...And_ usually _they are spot on.. Hecathe_ should _have had her High Court Insignia and raise of rates during the last trial she worked on about 6 months back. She should get that_ **_Insignia_ ** _this go around. That girl's done her time. Give her the ranking she's more than earned_." I stretched a bit.

" _Hmm… That was the resource abuse case that was just below the high courts, putting that fat pig faced fucker, Napa as the ruling judge.. Doesn't surprise me, if he buried that or is dragging his feet.. Patriarchal fat fuck.. I'll catch him_.." Vegeta cursed.. I realized a few drinks caused him to throw insults around a lot easier.

" _Pig faced fucker..I'll have to remember that one_.." I chuckled a little.

" _I take it you'd like me to..quietly look at her hours from that_?" Vegeta smirked. 

" _Who am I to interject the curiosity or the_ legality _of a judges due process over a lawyers court appointed credit hours_.. _Especially if said female lawyer had to put in for an_ order of protection _, against said enthusiastic judge._ During _the trial.. I just find it odd that all her court hours add up the same. And when they hit the allotted ranking mark to bring the_ ** _first ever female lawyer_** _up for her_ ** _Insignia_** _ranking.. It suddenly became.. ' lost in translation..'_ " I grinned and found a similar look on the young princes face.

" _I've got_ a lot _of free time. Let me take a_ long _look at that trials hours… If Miss Hecathe is due for her Insignia. I'll gladly give the 1st female saiyajin lawyer her ranking myself… You know my talks with you are always so...informative_ " The Prince straightened up a bit.

" _I won't keep you any later. I know its past your bed time….. I'll be in touch about the Insignia and the humane case as it gets worked over. If you hit any snags let me know. I'll get it fixed right away._." Vegeta tossed back the remainder in his glass.

" _Delightful. Goodnight young blood._ _Stay out of trouble_ _.._ " I chided and clicked the phone off.

One problem down.

99 more to go.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part of me wanted to retreat back home. But the rest of me refused to leave A* while she was coherently struggling with her healing.

The interview on Mouienday went.. tensely. The state asked several times about days and times and I just - 'its in the file.. please refer to the file..' until the girl got irritated with me. When she finally asked why I had removed such a damaged human from the states care into my own, because ' It hardly seemed worth it with such a high medical cost'.

I _may_ have lost my temper a touch.

" _You lot would have euthanized her within 24 hours of having her. She deserves a chance_." I snapped at her. 

My own words struck me. Probably because I hadn't said them outloud before, despite having thought over my reasoning thousands of times.

I did finally pop home on Waindreleeday and let the Prince know I was done with the state appointed condo, but the response I received was surprising.

Prince Brat - ' Nonsense. You can keep the guards and keep the condo until the pet projects out of the hospital. The state will continue to cover both since the trial has caused an upheaval in your personal life. You were right about the Insignia. Should have it ready in a few days..'. 

_( I wanted to call and tell Hecathe instantly. )_

Did you tell her yet? - Me.

Prince Brat - No. I'm making a thing of it and filed a suspension on the pig faced fucker..Once that is through I can get her some back payment she is owed including her raised rate for this past trial. _Do not say anything_ to your student old man. I'd like to be the one to tell her.

Wouldn't dream of it. Thanks for the condo.- Me

Prince Brat - How was the state interview? 

I think I made the interviewer cry. - Me

Guess she shouldn't have kept calling a person an 'it'..

Prince Brat - Hows your pet project?

_( My face fell. )_

Surgeons re-evaluate on Fienderday- Me 

to make sure her healing is on schedule.

A*s healing was slow. She was still barely getting any sleep

It was all I could muster for a response. Before chucking the phone away from me.

I didn't tell anyone that I spent half my nights sitting in a dark room with her. Listening to her breathe and try to get comfortable in the chest brace, with tubes sticking out of her. Listening to her constantly _tapping._ Her fingers, her wrist or foot. Anything. She tapped alot, always starting slow and then crescendoing to almost a tremble before restarting the tapping with a different body part.

Or that sometimes when I'd been still long enough she'd forget I was there and make pained noises trying to move around. I thought she might cry a few times. But I think she could _sense_ when I was in there.

I hadn't spent that much time in a hospital where I wasn't the one in a tank... Since Kakarot was born prematurely. He had to stay in a faomb (false womb) for 3 months before the artificial birth.

  
  


.

.

.

*

.

.

.

I was going to spend 2 days at home. I made the decision and drove the long haul back. Once there I figured I'd spend those 2 days eating and just decompressing. Checking on everyone as I crossed paths with them.

I had just finished dinner and was putting some files away in the office when Falene brought me dessert. Her face was almost healed up. And Persephones bruise was long gone.

Falenes face told me she was going to ask about A*. 

And she did. "Can.. can I see her?."

It was just us in the office. Mira had told me Falene was slowly settling but she clearly missed and worried over someone. She wasn't comfortable yet talking about who. I knew I had to tell her it would be another month before A* got there.

" Falene I..I can't let you see A* right now.." I hadn't told _any_ of them of the fiasco I had been dealing with since last week.

Her face strained and I..Hated it.

" Does she need anything? Or did you..sell her?" I watched her wring her hands on her dress. She looked like she might cry.

Oh fuck, please no.

I could _not_ handle that right now.

I was completely and totally incapable of handling that right now. 

Beautiful girls on the verge of tears were my absolute weakness, and achilles heel. And I had no resolve left this week.

" No.. not at all I don't.. I don't.. But she.." I struggled with how to start and I saw Falene swallow very hard.

" Did they euthanize her?" She couldn't look me in the face.

I _hated_ hearing that word from that soft spoken voice. It didn't belong in her vocabulary none the less should it have come from her at all.

She cracked and I saw her try to fidget to hide that she was fighting her tears at just the _thought_ of it.

" Come here.." I beckoned her around my desk. 

When I was sitting she was barely taller than me. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her head. I took a deep breath. She didn't tense in my hold, and fell back into me. She was so ridiculously small.

" I did _not_ euthanize A* _."_ I hated saying those words as much as Falene probably was relieved at hearing them.

" But I haven't been able to inform the house yet of her..situation" I knew my media black out rules had kept my house in the dark mostly as to the trial and the drama from it..

" What I'm about to tell you is not information I'll be sharing with the other girls. " I felt her get tense in my hold suddenly and I frowned a bit. I had started pulling up the feed on my tablet and I made sure the volume was _off._

Falene was wiping her tears from her face and sat up when she felt one of my arms move away. I lifted the tablet and clicked on the night vision for A*s room feed. Falene could see that large mask covering A*s face.

" What's _wrong_ with her?.." Her tone really rattled me.

" Nothing. Her scans show her brain activity as normal.. But unfortunately. There was incident at the hospital.. And A* got caught in the crossfire. She won't be out for another month if not more since they can't risk putting her in a regeneration tank. The mask is like a smaller contained version of that." I watched Falene look at the screen. She had stopped crying for the most part.

" She never sleeps on her back.." Falene muttered and touched the screen. It zoomed showing the tubes in A*s mouth.

" She's still in a chest brace from the lung surgeries a few weeks ago. That's the only way she's allowed to lay right now.." 

" Is... is she awake?.." I felt Falene still tense sitting on the edge of my knees. 

" Yes. But she's choosing to stay quiet. They're managing her the best they can." I didn't have the heart to tell her how much pain A* was in. I decided then when I saw the stress settle into Falenes soft features, I would _not_ be telling her either.

"He found her.. didn't he?" She asked as she straightened up in my lap trying to dry her eyes. I reached into a pants pocket and offered her a handkerchief I kept there.

I knew I couldn't lie to her about that..

" Yes…" I stated and I felt her shudder at the thought as she dried her eyes. " He'll never come near either of you again.." I stated, and gently pulled her sonshensat more on my thighs, using my lap as a chair. I saw the tapping from A*s hand start on the screen as it zoomed back out.

" She use to tell me that was why she never ran.. There was no point since he could just hunt her down by smell. She said it was easier to exist _knowing_ where the devil sleeps at night.. I think that's from.. one of her books…" Falene trailed off.

" She's in a lot of pain.." Falene said and pointed to A*s tapping fingers. " She's counting.. She told me about it once. Something about surviving second to second.. I didn't really understand it. " Falene just stared at the screen. " Sir.. Is she going to heal?.." I watched her wring her dress in her hands a bit again.

" Yes.. It will just be a very slow process.." I watched A*s hand tapping on her bed.

" Can I give her something?" Falene asked quietly, never looking away from the screen.

I remembered Falenes hoodie among the bag of items A* kept near her at all times.

" I don't see why not. " I smiled a little..

I kept Falene in my office for the better part of an hour. I let her watch the screen from my lap while I ate dessert and sipped my coffee. I told Falene no one in the house would know the specifics of how bad of shape A* was in. Every girl deserved some forms of privacy including A*. But I wouldn't be sending out an email until later that week, with my updated schedule. And I'd be busy still spending most of the next few weeks at the capitol keeping a close eye on A* and her healing.

I was responding to a few texts from Betty as I sipped my coffee. I had Falene turn to me so I could get a nice updated picture of her face. It had healed quite a bit. Proper medication would do that.

I let Falene just watch the screen. I realized after my interaction with her I had no desire to be at the house and I wanted to get back to the condo. I felt.. Relieved that she was at ease. Her face had healed, her needs were met, and she was making connections with some of the other girls, while pulling her own weight. It was one less worry until the following week.

I hadn't realized somewhere under all the other tensions from what was going on with A*, part of me had worried about what state my home was in with its now 11 girls. Mostly because there was 1 here, I did not trust completely. And that was concerning to me, since she had a position of power in my house.

I sent Mira a quick message and told her I was changing plans and canceled my evening with her, that should have started in a few hours.

Mira of course, politely asked what she could do if anything for me. So I gave her a list. Pack up left overs, grab 2 more suites and a bunch of every day wear and pack another box of cigars. 

The girls already had a lot of suites and my armors to clean and I asked Mira to buff my casual and upper dress armors quickly before I left in an hour. I told her if anyone asked, to repeat the orders I gave.. 

I had rested my chin on Falenes shoulder to watch the screen with her when my locked panel door beeped, paging as someone tried to enter but I had the door locked..

" Unlock. Open." I stated, tapping the controls on the desk for the door, the door unlocked and popped open revealing Daphne and her tablet. She had some make up on I noticed and her hair lightly stylized. She looked instantly alarmed seeing Falene on my lap and me being affectionate by holding her about her waist while she watched a tablet screen.

" Am I _interrupting_ ? " Daphnes voice had that tinge to it that I loathed. She was so fucking _jealous_.

" You usually _are.."_ I muttered. I sat back in my chair and stretched popping my shoulders and flexing a bit. When I settled, I saw Daphnes face was beat red. " Did you need something?" I asked as I sipped the last of my coffee and set the empty mug down. 

Falene set the tablet down onto my desk. " May I refill that for you Sir?" I saw she was glued to the screen still.

She missed A*...

" No. Daphne can get it. What did you need?" I slid the cup across my desk towards Daphne who went to retrieve it. As she did Falene went to get up. I nudged the small hip to let her know to keep sitting.

Daphne looked at the tablet screen.

_You nosey shit.._

" Whose she?" Daphne asked.

No protocol, what so ever. I felt Falene go to answer her lead girl. I tapped the screen making it black out.

  
  


" No one of your concern _slave.._ You know ..I'm almost positive. I haven't changed your protocol restrictions yet." I felt Falene only tense up a little.

" Sorry Master Bardock.. Can I.. Speak with you, _in private_." Daphne fiddled with the coffee cup but I noticed her eyes were on Falene.

Falene was looking at the tablet despite that the screen was off.

I picked up the tablet and put it back in Falenes small hands. She was perched, sitting on my knees again, and kept the tablet facing towards me. I tapped the corner a few times bringing back up the screen and feed for A*.

" Just pretend I'm not here. Your pretty good at that." Falene said oh so politely, but never looked away from the screen.

I however was as startled as Daphne clearly was at Falenes sass..

So there was some bite to the little berry...I shot a look at Daphne who looked just a bit more than perturbed. 

" I… Need some things on the order list approved. The girls have been asking if your done with the trial.. And are home ?....Master Bardock". I saw Daphne biting her lip out of the corner of my eye.

She was.. thirsty, and I could smell that she was.

But once again. I just had... No desire .. It was like it evaporated with this trial case. I knew eventually it would hit me. But for now the stress of the situation with A* was affecting all parts of my day. And clearly my body.

Falene turned her head to glance back at me and I caught her side eye. 

" No.. I'll send out a message later this week with my updated schedule.. Dismissed girl." I sighed and I realized I was really stiff. Perhaps a day at the stone massage parlor in the capitol was in order, after a day at a sparring gym.

Daphne hesitated but left without responding. I was too mentally exhausted to argue. But I looked back at Falene and quirked a brow. I bumped my leg under her, jostling her a bit.

She giggled and looked at me over her shoulder. "A* always told me.. Never to take any.. _salt_ from other girls.. Only she didn't say salt." She set the tablet down on my desk and moved to get up.

" I'm sure she didn't.." I half muttered.

" I'll grab her a few things. Should I bring them down here?" She turned to face me and I studied her healing face. I smirked.

" That's fine little doe. I leave shortly though." I took the tablet closing it out from the feed.

Falene left quietly and I finished packing. I had this itch to get back to the capitol tonight.

About 30 minutes later Falene stopped down with a small bundle. Another hoodie and something heavier wrapped up in it neatly. Feeling the heft I looked at her. " Books Sir. " She took the bundle unfolding it and showing the old paperbacks. I nodded and she quickly rebundled her hoodie around them.

I realized she no longer smelled _at all_ like Raditz. 

Instead she smelled like the house. 

Perfect..

After Mira helped me pack the car, Falene stopped out and handed me a to go coffee. I didn't even ask for it.

" You look..tired Sir. Drive safe?" Falene asked and Mira hooked her arm around the little fawn like girls shoulders. 

" She catches on quick! Come home soon Sir!" Mira beamed at me, then gave a light squeeze to Falenes shoulder that her arm was around..

I stopped, walking over and took one last good look at that almost healed cheek, just touching the end of her chin to tilt her head up to me. " I knew you'd fit right in." I smiled down at her. And her cheeks turned that blush pink.

I kissed her forehead and embraced Mira kissing her cheek and then lips before going to duck into my town car with my fresh coffee.

.

.

.

.

.

♡

.

.

.

.

.

Once I got back to the condo I unloaded my car. The calvary guards were still with me so I assumed Vegeta had just left them on the extended assignment. Which meant I still had the armored car at my disposal.

Once I got settled in I still couldn't sleep. So I started working over a contract for A*. 

I nodded off sometime in the early hours.

I woke up to my back really stiff and my head pounding. I cracked my neck and got up to relieve myself. I'd passed out on the lounge couch sitting up.

I realized I was rock hard and my hips felt like they were locked in place.

Oh no…

Oh no..oh shit shit shit oh fucking hell..fuck. shit.

I reached back and sure enough the base of my tail was swollen where the glands were and sensitive. I felt down at my groin and on either side of my length, I pushed in. Yup those were as hard as rocks. I'd hit the start of my fall rut.

Shit.

Fucking

Fuck 

I'm so fucking...

  
  


Stupid.

  
  


I fucking knew this was coming and I had been avoiding alleviating my tensions.

Now I would have to call a brothel.

Part of me was thankful I trusted my gut and came back to the capitol last night. Since _none_ of my girls had been getting any time with me, I likely would have hurt a few and worked through all 5 or.. 4 now. Within a day.

I started looking up adult massage parlors. My back was so tense it was tremoring. I figured a hot stone massage and soak followed by a hard massage with a happy ending would take the edge off.

Then I'd go training for the evening and repeat the process again for a few days until I peaked. It should only be a few days off from its peak. And usually it only lasted a week or 2. Maybe if I gave in to the urges daily it would help a bit more than my usual methods when I was at the house.

I made an appointment for about 2 hours out and told the girl I'd probably need 4 girls. When I dropped my name she seemed less hesitant about my request. I went and washed up and texted Betty I'd be busy for the next week but to please keep the updates coming.

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	14. Apathy Ch. 13 The failed pollination of Apathy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Teaser :
> 
> I pulled her rear towards me and her tail wrapped around my thigh.
> 
> " _Brace yourself.._ " I growled.. I gave a bit of a nudge, popping the tip into that firm and bloody wet entrance. I then grinded forward and pulled her hips to me at the same time. Getting about ⅔ of my length to fit in her. She shuddered around me and I saw her grasp at the sheets a bit. Her tail hackles going up. I'd gone in a bit rough but her walls were also tender from her monthly cycle.
> 
> " _Lets see if this holes as talented as your mouth..Now._ " I gently started a steady grinding into her tight sex. She got instantly warm and panted under me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now..  
> CHAPTER WARNINGS :
> 
> THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS SMUT  
> AKA SEX  
> ALOT OF FUCKING SEX  
> AND ORAL/ BLOW JOBS  
> SEX WHILE MENSTRATING  
> SAIYAJINS CUM, LIKE A LOT IN MY AU  
> THERES DIRTY TALK  
> AND MINOR ROPE BONDAGE  
> SEXTOYS  
> AND THERE IS CONSENT
> 
> ( For the record I will never write out a rape, I will reference to the incident in flashbacks but thats it. I'm REALLY FUCKING BIG ON CONSENT OK??)  
> 
> 
> Y'all went through some SERIOUS drama to earn this, it took me almost 3 months to write and flesh this out, and I wanted a fan service chapter so i picked some ladies from the DB universe that otherwise would NOT have had a role in my story.
> 
> Remember the ENTIRE DB TIMELINE does not exist in this AU. The ladies are all full Blooded saiyajins and working at the brothel BY CHOICE.
> 
> I RELEASED THIS CHAPTER ON @AMARTBEES BIRTHDAY, AND SHE KINDLY PUT THE COMMISSIONED FAN ART, THIS SMEXY AS HELL BARDOCK ON HER MERCH!!!. GO FOLLOW HER ON TWITTER.
> 
> I'M DONE YELLING, I'LL GET OFF MY SOAP BOX NOW. THANK YOU.
> 
> GO BUY BEE A COFFEE, IT'S HER DAMN BIRTHDAY. 
> 
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> As always :  
>  _"full sentences in italics are people speaking in saiyajo. While in italics, if a single word is suddenly_ normal _then this word is meant to be emphasized. "_
> 
> EXAMPLE : " _This isn't legal and we are allowed to intervene when_ legality _is an issue."_  
>  Normal text in quotations is english or Intergalactic standard.  
> Single words in _italics_ are just for tone and effect.
> 
> Chapter notes : 
> 
> Selenium seed pill - neutralizes sperm in male saiyajins at 100% success rate, a form of male birth control.
> 
> adrenil - saiyajin adrenaline
> 
> **** Always feel free to reach out to me on twitter with questions, comments or feedback.****
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

Chapter 13 : The failed pollination of Apathy.

The armored car dropped me off with my war bag at the building. It just looked like an office on the edge of the north side of town. It butted up to a hot springs off their back gardens.

Once inside I checked in at the desk and a half breed female made sure my room was ready since I was early and prepaid, and asked me to look at the book while I waited.

It was basically a mug shot and a glamour photo album of the available brothel girls. They had about 30 here. 

A quick hand prick for a blood test to make sure I was clean and not carrying any diseases.. All such things were curable nowadays with the advanced medicine, but you still didn't want to go spreading such a thing. It took about 15 minutes for the results.

I took the selenium seed pill before I left the condo and they offered their own version. A quick piss test to ensure it was working and activated for their records. I didn't need to be giving away any offspring.

" _I'll have number.. 18, the lieutenant. So long as she's free. Do you have any females in heat_?" I flipped through the pages in the book.

" _We have 4 actually_ .." The receptionist helped me find the pages. But 3 of them were _way_ to small for my tastes.." _Hmm..I'll take Kefla… Do you have any on their menstrual cycle that are working_?" 

I was really craving blood and didn't want to accidentally hurt any of the females.. I knew that blood might appease my rut hormones. 

" _We have 5 right now. 2 don't take clients while on it._ " She flipped to the appropriate pages showing me which ones.

" _Send up number 31 ...Miss Launch??... And send up number 27..Miss ChiChi. Make sure they take the neutralizing tablets. Let the other girls who don't usually get clients during their cycles, know, I'll be coming back for the next few days_ " I closed the book and handed it back to her. 

" _Of course General.. We always require our girls to stay on the hormone control and take extra precautions. You reserved the strongest Ki reinforced room we have available in the lower levels of the spa. At the end of your hot stone massage you have a soak scheduled, one of the girls will come to get you once the room is ready._ _You've reserved that room for a 6 to 12 hour window. Everything in the room is complimentary. Enjoy your evening!. Is there anything else I can get you_?" The secretary had soft reddish brown hair and was dressed like any receptionist would be, a tight professional dress, high heels, make up.. She made eye contact without any issues either.

" _Send in one at the end of the stones so I can take the edge off before I soak. One that's preferably decent with their mouth._ " The receptionist nodded and I was escorted by another smaller female to the back, down a few hallways. Despite that the rooms had sound proofing some activities you could still hear.

The steam rooms, where they did the hot stone massages were undernreath the building with the hot springs an through parts of the lowest floor. The room was lit in a deep red and I stripped down to nothing but a towel, before getting onto the table.

First thing the masseuse did once she entered was check my name and what I had requested, after introducing herself. 

Kefla. 

Smaller than me by a good bit, she stood at a nice even 5'9 with bulkier swimmers muscles. Her blond short hair was tied back in a spikey sort of comb up. Her dark green eyes were actually contacts. And she wasn't a natural blond either. She was just going for that supra level 1 aesthetic. A common fad.

I could smell she was on the back end of her heat cycle so her hormones wouldn't be peaked but they'd be stronger then normal. She was one of the girls I had ordered. 

Kefla got out the cooling, tiger-balm oil. The smell cleared my sinuses as she started covering my back and shoulders, before working down my arms. She pushed in deep on the creases where the muscles intertwined.

As soon as she got to my spine she tsk tsked at me.

She could tell I hadn't Ki-ed up and my scent along with a swollen tail base was a dead give away I had not been exercising while coming into heat.

" _When was the last time_?" She asked while her smaller hands worked at my spine between the shoulder blades.

" _A week. Maybe 2 weeks ag_ o.." I muttered half against the table.

" _Big guy, you know better. I can_ _make the stones extra hot but it's not gonna take the pressure out of the joints. You know what you need to do._ " She finished working over my spine and was gentler near the base of my tail.

She meant sparring. I needed to actually go work out and help work the hormones out of the glands. Fucking was only going to help so much, the rest of it was all physical activity. Being upper level military and at the stronger end of the spectrum, I knew this. I knew better. My life just got in the way of me taking care of myself.

After a few minutes I heard the hissing from the stones as they got dipped in the ice bath before coming to rest on my skin. Kefla actually did really well with the placement.

The largest and hottest stone she put in the center, between my shoulder blades. Then 4 points, north, south, east, and west. 2 of those landing on my shoulder blades. Smaller stones down my spine and a few even smaller ones around the base of my tail. Another was set on my shoulders at their peaks. And a cool towel was put on my neck, to protect it. 

The searing heat penatrated deep into muscle, sinew, cartilage and tendon. 

(( DUE TO AN EDITING ERROR THE REMAINDER OF THIS CHAPTER HAD TO BE REVISED, BARE WITH ME FANS IT WILL BE BACK UP AND NOT A MESS SOON!!!))  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


End file.
